


Just As Long As I'm Here in Your Arms

by princesstigerlily



Series: sc codas [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Fluff and Angst, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 148,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: Patrick and David's love story told mostly through sex (and a whole lot of tenderness)





	1. Prologue: Motel Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions

Patrick grinned as he watched David slink out of his office. This was not at all what he was expecting when he had been given David’s information that morning. Patrick had been an employee of Rose Video almost fifteen years ago. He knew a little of Johnny Rose, he’d seen the corporate videos. He’d expected David to be similar: smooth, assured, collected. Not the skittish, insecure, avant garde mess he’d experienced today. No, David Rose was nothing like he expected.

But to Patrick’s surprise, he’d found himself delighted. Delighted with David’s nervous word salad from their initial meeting. Delighted with David’s hysterical and almost incoherent series of voicemails. Delighted with the mortified courage it took for David to come back and ask for a second chance. And most of all, delighted with David’s actual business plan. The name deserved the good-natured ribbing Patrick gave him about it, but the idea itself was nothing to sneer at. He was actually pretty impressed and hoped he’d be around to see David turn it into something real.

Patrick shook his head briskly to clear David Rose from his mind, get him back into focus for the rest of the day. But as he sat back down at his desk, he noticed David’s discarded form. He smiled to himself as he looked it over, breathing out a short chuckle at David’s scribbles and arrows and edits.

David Rose was like no one he had ever met before. And after just one day, Patrick knew he needed to know more of him. Schitt’s Creek was a small town. It wouldn’t be hard to run into that ridiculously endearing man again. With a determined nod, Patrick stuck the form in David’s file and set it aside.

 _Oh yeah_ , Patrick thought. _This was gonna be good._

 

David let out an agonized groan as he threw himself face down on his bed. This day could not have gone worse. The first meeting had just gone terribly. He _knew_ what he wanted to do with the store. He’d gone through it with Stevie so many times. Why had that presumptuous little man gotten him so flustered he couldn’t get anything remotely articulate out? Hell, he would have settled for just getting something remotely  _human_ out.

And then the voicemails. Jesus Christ, those voicemails! He shouldn’t be allowed to talk to people anymore. He blamed Stevie entirely.

And then? The second meeting? Even more embarrassing than the first, and he hadn’t thought that was possible. Patrick had actually listened to all the voicemails. And while he’d given David such a hard time about them, he’d still painstakingly gone through them all so he could fill out David’s form for him. David squirmed himself face up on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut against the little feeling of warm pride he got in his gut when he thought back to Patrick actually complementing his business plan. He didn’t know why – he’d only met the man today – but David really wanted him to think his idea was good.

But who did this Patrick Brewer think he was anyway, to be giving David such a hard time? With his department store clothes and his un-manicured nails and his un-styled hair and his trim waist and his bright brown eyes and his soft looking mouth and…  David clapped his hands to his face and groaned again.

 _Oh fuck_ , David thought. _This was gonna be bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I guess sexy times can't start until after they actually meet.


	2. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a good night thinking about Alexis' flirting (or is he maybe thinking about a different Rose?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: just the barest hint of Patrick/Alexis before he figures himself out and slight mentions of his past sex life with Rachel and other women
> 
> In this chapter: masturbation

Patrick took in a large breath as he stared up at the beige pop-corned ceiling of his rented room. He’d made some bold decisions today. Bold and unexpected. Bold, unexpected, and more than a little impulsive.

This wasn’t like Patrick at all. He wasn’t a gambler. Patrick was meticulous. He was a planner. He weighed every decision carefully, made pro/con lists, took his time to be totally sure of himself before he acted.

But Patrick hadn’t been feeling like himself for a little while. And he’d been making a lot of impulsive decisions lately. He called off his engagement. He quit his steady, stable job. He broke the lease on his apartment and moved to Schitt’s Creek. And now today he’d offered to invest and partner in David Rose’s store after only meeting the man a handful of times.

Patrick noisily let out the breath he was holding. He thought over everything he’d done in the past month. He should be more stressed, he thought. More worried about making the right decisions. More panicked at his now uncertain future. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t stressed, he wasn’t worried, he wasn’t panicked. Not one bit. Instead, he felt light for the first time in years. He felt hopeful. He felt excited and energized and exhilarated. His life was now an open highway of possibility and he thrilled in anticipation to see what else was out there. It was time for something new.

A slight breeze blew through Patrick’s open window. It had been a warm spring day and Patrick hadn’t bothered with putting anything more than thin cotton boxer briefs back on after his shower. Now as the evening sank into dusk, the cool air sent a shiver through him and caused his nipples to pebble. Instinctively, Patrick brought a hand up to thumb at one of his nipples, breathing in sharply at the little zing of pleasure he felt. With his other hand, he gently stroked over the soft skin of his belly.

Patrick had never been one for much self love. During his earliest teen years, he’d delighted in the discovery of his dick and the pleasures it could bring him, but by the time he was fourteen he was already dating Rachel and she thought all masturbation was gross, so he’d mostly stopped. Where was the need for it anyway, he'd thought, since she was giving him free access to her warm and willing body. But in the fifteen years of their on and off relationship, he’d never derived any true satisfaction from sex. It was mostly pleasant. Orgasms were generally nice. But more often than not it was also awkward. And a little stressful. And not worth the effort. Or the shame he felt when he couldn’t keep it up. Rachel was always nice about it when it happened, but that just made him feel worse. Though he supposed her kind disappointment was preferable to the caustic laughter that ended the three weeks he spent dating Maggie during one of his and Rachel’s many break-ups.

But tonight, Patrick was feeling good. He was feeling free and unfettered. Bold. He deserved a little release. Closing his eyes, he brought both hands down to smooth over the inside of his thighs, letting just his fingertips ghost over the soft, sensitive skin. Goosebumps erupted over his body, and his hips rolled gently as he let his legs fall open with a sigh.

Patrick took his time mapping out his body. Breathing steadily, he let his hands roam back over his chest, his neck, his shoulders. He pinched at his nipples. He dipped below the waistband of his underwear and scratched through the thatch of hair on his groin. His back arched and his hips rolled as he let himself touch everywhere, _everywhere_ but his quickly hardening cock.

Eventually, Patrick couldn’t take any more of his own teasing. Lifting his hips, he pulled off his boxer briefs, his thick, red cock smacking down onto his stomach. He brought a hand up to his mouth, licked over the palm, and finally, _finally_ , brought his wet hand down to palm over his cock. Patrick let out a throaty groan and tightened his grip, giving himself long, sure strokes as he let his mind drift back through his recent string of good days and his time at Rose Apothecary. Alexis had flirted with him, he thought as he added a little twist to his wrist on each upstroke. That first day he’d stopped by, she’d giggled and batted her eyes at him. Called him sweet a half dozen times. Teased him and bossed him around as he hauled boxes and unpacked inventory. Touched his arms and his back and his face as she’d tested product on him.

Patrick brought his free hand up to pinch at his nipple again. He pulled at it, rolled it between his fingers. With his other hand, he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing at his slit and smearing it with his pre-cum. Patrick let out a soft sigh as he thought more about Alexis. He had definitely liked her. She was funny and sweet, self-centered and sharp. She was different than any of the women Patrick had ever been with. Patrick squeezed his cock and thought about the brightness of her face, the smell of her hair. He tried to imagine it was her soft (very soft) hands stroking him instead of his own. But he couldn’t get the image to stick. He’d liked the feeling of her soft hands. But instead of Alexis, Patrick’s mind kept drifting to _David’s_ soft hands.

A faint groan forced it’s way out of Patrick’s throat as he thought about David’s hands on him. They’d be so, so soft, but also strong and sure. Patrick bit down hard on his bottom lip, stroking himself faster as he remembered how confident David had been when he’d thrown his “one stop shop” business model back in his and Alexis’ faces when they’d questioned him. He tossed his head to the side, brow creasing as he panted thinking about David teasing him about the “too corporate” frame he’d picked out for the business license. He mewled and bucked his hips as he thought of the authoritative way David told him to take off the cat hair scarf. Patrick wanted more. He wanted more of David’s challenging confidence, more of his sarcastic teasing, more of his assertive command.

Patrick was close, he was so close, and he wasn’t even trying to think of Alexis anymore, just David. David’s hands and his mouth. And his eyes. Patrick flushed red hot and squirmed thinking of David’s eyes on him. Would he like what he saw? Would he find Patrick attractive? He let go of his nipple and brought his hand down between trembling thighs to cup his balls. Letting out of long, low moan, Patrick rolled his balls in his palm while his other hand pulled harder and faster at his cock. He was going to cum. He could feel it in his gut. Patrick thought one more time of David watching him, letting David see him like this, so hard and desperate and wanting. Finally, with a gasp and a choked off whimper of “David!” on his lips, Patrick came. His back arched off the bed and his toes curled into the sheets beneath him. Ribbons of cum streaked across his stomach as he worked himself, shuddering, through his orgasm.

Lying back on his pillow, Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and panted, trying his best to steady his thundering heart. He gulped in huge lungfuls of air and pressed his palm down onto his chest. He had never cum like that before. Never. He felt completely boneless. He didn’t think he could move.

When his heartbeat finally slowed and his limbs seemed ready to cooperate, Patrick reached over to his nightstand for the box of tissues he kept there and cleaned himself up. He pulled his boxer briefs back on and climbed under the covers, turning onto his side and closing his eyes, ready for sleep to take him. But before it did, a smile tugged at his lips as he thought back to what had just happened and he conjured up one more image – the sweet blush on David’s cheeks and his small hopeful smile from when he accepted Patrick’s investment offer. Patrick wanted more of that David, too.

 _Well,_ Patrick thought as he drifted off to a deep and restful sleep. _That’s new._


	3. Sebastien Raine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David vows to turn over a new leaf after a night with Sebastien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This got way more angsty than I intended. But don't get too sad, we all know it'll work out in the end.
> 
> In this chapter: some mentions of unhappy, unhealthy, not 100% consensual sex. And drug use. Also one sentence alluding to sex with a minor.

The room was dark and still. No moonlight streaked through the windows, blocked by rough, fully drawn curtains. No sounds filled the air save for the shallow, rhythmic breathing coming from the body next to him.

David hated it.

He hated the stillness. Hated the dark. Hated the quiet.

He hated the man sleeping soundly beside him.

He hated himself.

What was he doing here? What was he _doing_? Why was he putting himself through this again?

David took a deep breath, doing his best to steady his shuddering heart. _You’re fine_ , he told himself, taking in another deep, calming breath. _You’re fine. You did what you came here to do. The memory card is destroyed. Sebastien does not get to use your mother the way he used you._

Turning his head, David stared at Sebastien. Stared at his lax face, so assured and arrogant when he was awake. He raked his eyes down Sebastien’s naked body, coarse motel sheets bunched around his hips. He drank in Sebastien’s lean muscles, his strong hands, his flawless skin. He wondered why someone so beautiful had to be so callous and cruel. He wondered what Sebastien saw in David that made it so easy to hurt him.

Tears pricked the corner of David’s eyes and he did his best to blink them away. Sebastien didn’t deserve his tears. And David didn’t need them. He knew who Sebastien was now, knew how manipulative he could be. He’d seen it today with Moira. “Leaning in,” she’d said to explain away her actions. “Maybe he should try it.” David scoffed as he remembered his mother’s words. He didn’t need to try it. He’d been down that road with Sebastien many times before.

How many times had Sebastien been able to convince him that something David was adamantly against was somehow the best thing for him? It was Sebastien’s idea to start seeing other people in the last few weeks of their relationship. It was Sebastien’s idea to share David with a few of his closest friends and then laugh as they called him a slut. It was Sebastien’s idea to bring in the camera. David shuddered thinking about the pictures he knew Sebastien still had. He didn’t think there were any videos, but he couldn’t be sure. See, it had also been Sebastien’s idea to introduce David to cocaine. And many other drugs.

David took a shuddering breath thinking back over his life. It wasn’t just Sebastien. No, Sebastien Raine was just one in a whole laundry list of monsters he’d let into his life and into his pants. He’d started young, just fifteen years old when he’d lost his virginity. And his partner…well, wasn’t. And after that it was just one mistake after another, the luxurious and libertine lifestyle of his parents ripe with unscrupulous sycophants and desperate wannabes, all willing to wring every ounce of dignity and self-worth from David’s heart along with the wealth and access he afforded them.

How many times had David been hustled down a back staircase when someone’s real partner came home early? How many times had David been laughed at when he’d thought a hook up might have been more? How many times had David given himself up, desperate for affection and approval, only to be labeled a whore?

David thought of all the different ways he’d been hurt over the years. Sometimes it was his body. Sometimes it was just his heart. He thought of the straight men who were careless with preparing him when they wanted to know what it was like to fuck a fairy. He thought of the couples who thought his pansexuality was another bedroom toy for them to enjoy and not an identity he was proud of. He thought of the safe words that were ignored and limits that were disrespected. Condoms that were slipped off when he couldn’t see because someone else's thrill of skin against skin was more important than David’s comfort and safety. He thought of the times he’d awoken from a bender without knowing whose bed he had slept in the night before or whose tongue it was in his ass. He thought of the time he’d been lost in a game of poker, his body against a fifty-buck bet. Trip nines had beaten his date’s pair of kings.

Even here. Even all the way out here in Schitt’s Creek, away from the drug-fueled hedonistic New York artist night life he’d lived before. Even here he was unwanted and tossed aside. Jake had been seeing other people from the minute his and David’s lips met. Stevie had been humiliated at the thought of anyone knowing they’d slept together. Was he really that bad? That unloveable? Was a lifetime of Sebastien Raines all he could hope for? David scrunched his face up and bit back the sob trapped in his throat.

 _Stop it_ , he told himself, angrily brushing the tears from his face. He was being ridiculous. It wasn’t all bad. Yes, his heart had been shattered and his body had been bruised and no one ever wanted to stay. But that didn’t mean he’d never had good sex. Even tonight with Sebastien, a man he hated, it had been good. Sebastien had called him beautiful and moaned so deeply when David had entered him. David felt strong and powerful as he took Sebastien apart, his body responding so eagerly to David’s touch. Sebastien left fingerprints on David’s hips and teeth marks on his shoulders and David would carry those with him for days.

 _What would it be like with someone nice?_  David wondered. _Someone kind?_ David didn’t know. He didn’t know how sex could be sweet. Didn’t know about shy fingers and soft sighs and tender lips. He only knew it as a high to be chased or a game to be won, something with jagged edges that filled the emptiness inside him for a moment but tore up his insides when it was over. Sex was rough and sharp and biting, tinged with the burn of whisky and not enough lube. And David liked it that way. He liked the sting and the ache. He liked the bruises and the scratches that lingered on his body. Those marks let him lie to himself, proof he was wanted.

Oh God, how David ached to be wanted.

But he knew they were just lies. The bruises would fade and the scratches would heal and he would be left all alone again. Like always.

He was done. David was done. He didn’t want to be this person anymore. He _wouldn’t_ be this person anymore. After tonight, it would be different. Never again would he let someone treat him the way Sebastien had. The way all the others had. He’d stood up for his mother tonight. He could stand up for himself, too.

He wanted to know love. He wanted to know gentleness and affection. He wanted laughter and fondness and hope for the future. He wanted someone’s touch to leave poetry on his soul, not scars on his body. And there was someone out there who could teach him.

David tried to conjure up an image of who this person could be. Maybe someone like… someone like… David yawned and turned over. He knew there was someone out there he was thinking of. But the night was slowly turning into morning and his mind was sleepy and fuzzy, and he just couldn’t quite grasp it.

With a sigh, David’s body finally began to relax, and his brow smoothed as sleep overtook him. For the rest of that night David dreamed of soft smiles and gentle touches. And blue button downs.


	4. Stop Saying Lice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Stevie contemplate "eligible bachelor" Patrick's bedroom technique

“I like this for you,” Stevie said, turning her body to face David.

“Like what?” David rolled his eyes at her. “There’s nothing to like.”

“You seem flustered,” Stevie taunted, grinning wide at David’s obvious discomfort.

“I’m not flus-,” David tried to insist before changing tactics. “Maybe it’s the eggs!”

Stevie flopped over onto her back in annoyance. David should listen to her. Patrick was great. He was cute, he was stable, he was responsible. He had a sense of humor and a backbone. And okay, David was a nightmare most of the time, but Patrick clearly had some positive feelings for David seeing as he’d gone into business with him. At the very least he had a seeming endless supply of patience and anyone dealing with David needed that.

Narrowing her eyes, Stevie glanced back over at David. He was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Well that wouldn’t do.

“What do you think Patrick’s like in bed?”

“What?” David squawked, taken aback by the continued conversation.

“Ignoring for a second that you _don’t know what his preferences are_ ,” Stevie mocked, “what do you think Patrick’s like in bed? C’mon. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

David gave Stevie a look, pulling his lips back from his teeth in disgust. “Ew,” he admonished her hoping that would be the end of it. But Stevie just stared back at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. “Fine,” David relented with an eyeroll and a shake of his head. “He’s got repressed Catholic mamma’s boy written all over him. He’s only ever had completely silent sex in one position with women who lay back, close their eyes, and think of England.”

“Oh my God!” Stevie cried, slapping David on the shoulder. “Nuh uh!”

David couldn’t fully suppress the little crooked smile that crossed his face at Stevie’s reaction. He’d missed this, just the two of them giving the world shit. Even if the topic of his business partner’s sex life made him squirm a bit. David would be lying if he said he’d never thought about Patrick that way. Thought about how he wanted to mark up that delicate pale skin, bruises on his collarbone and bite marks on his hips. How he wanted to drop to his knees in front of the store windows and let the whole town watch him choke on Patrick’s cock. How he wanted to push Patrick down to his elbows, spread his legs wide, and lick into him so deep and wet and soft until his whole body trembled. He wanted to tie Patrick up, wanted to come on his face, wanted to make him lose his mind and beg. He wanted to take Patrick apart.

But Stevie didn’t need to know all that.

David did his best to school his expression. With an air of adopted seriousness, he continued. “Oh yes. Only in the dark and only precisely at nine o’clock.”

“No way!” Stevie cackled. “I bet he’s a little animal in bed.”

“A little bunny, maybe.”

“Yeah, like the _energizer_ bunny,” Stevie shot back. “I bet he could hold you down and just keep going and going and going.”

David could see it. He could absolutely see Patrick holding his wrists above his head, staring into David’s eyes with a teasing smirk on his face, as he pounded into him over and over again. David shifted slightly, feeling his dick twitch at the image.

“Or maybe he’s into more freaky stuff,” Stevie continued. “Maybe he read _Fifty Shades of Gray_ and got inspired.”

David rolled his eyes again, doing his best to cover up his interest at the idea of Patrick on his knees, looking up at David submissively, spreader bar between his legs and a ring gag in his mouth. “First off, he’s not a fortysomething-year-old soccer mom. He did not read or get inspired by _Fifty Shades of Gray._ Second, can you imagine anyone getting near him with whips and paddles and floggers? Poor little thing would be terrified!”

Stevie rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up on her elbow. She stared at David’s face, eyes twinkling impishly. David could deny and deflect all he wanted, but she knew this was getting to him. She was going to get him to admit he was into Patrick.

“What?” David asked defensively, his neck twitching away from her.

“Maybe Patrick is a very tender lover,” she crooned.

“Ew.”

“I bet that’s it. I bet he only likes it when he can see you, when he can look deep in your eyes.” David shuddered and closed his eyes as if that would block out her words. But instead he could just see Patrick clearer now, and it was just like Stevie said. He stared at David. His warm brown eyes burned him with their openness and vulnerability. David didn’t want Patrick to look at him like that. He couldn’t let Patrick see all the damage he was hiding.

“He’d take you so slow and sweet,” Stevie continued, her voice becoming lower and softer as she teased David. “He’d say it’s not sex between the two of you, it’s making love. It’s your souls connecting.”

“Stop it, Stevie,” David whined. He didn’t like this game anymore.

“He’d want to take care of you, David. Hold you so tight and kiss you so soft. He’d probably cry. And then when he came he’d say ‘I lo-‘”

“Stevie, stop it. Stop it!”

The look on David’s face brought Stevie up short. She knew she was pushing David’s buttons, needling him well past his patience level, but this was different. She’d gone too far, and she knew it. Because she’d seen that face before, only once. It was the face David made when she told him she couldn’t go to New York with him. The face he made right before he drove out of Schitt’s Creek in a stolen pick-up truck. He looked broken. And shuttered. And just a little wild.

Sometimes Stevie forgot. She forgot that she and David weren’t the same. That she detached from everything because the idea of sentimentality and vulnerability made her break out in hives. But that David detached to protect himself from just how much he ached for it.

David turned over on his side with his back facing Stevie. With an air of forced nonchalance that wouldn’t have fooled a child, David said, “He’s not into me, okay?”

“Okay,” Stevie responded, her voice soft and reassuring. Gingerly, she scooted closer to David, wrapping a tentative arm around his middle. This kind of affection was completely foreign to her. She realized she had absolutely no idea what to do with her other arm, opting to wrap it awkwardly around her neck to get it out of the way as she did her best to mold her too small body around David’s larger frame in what she hoped was a comforting position. The two friends lay in silence for several seconds until the fondness and vulnerability made Stevie itch. She had to end it.

“Think Patrick’s got a massive horse cock?”

David let out a wet laugh and squeezed Stevie’s hand. “The biggest.”


	5. Friends & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick celebrates a successful soft launch of Rose Apothecary, comes to a realization about himself, and makes a decision about David. David says thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: masturbation, anal fingering

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief as he shut his bedroom door, listening to Ray’s retreating footsteps. Ray’s congratulatory enthusiasm over the success of Rose Apothecary’s soft launch was both endearing and appreciated, but also overwhelming. And long. But now Ray was finally headed to bed and Patrick could take some much-needed time to process the day.

What a day it had been. Patrick couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he stripped down for bed. The store opening had been such a success. There was line up the block when they opened. They’d been so busy from open to close neither he nor David had a chance to sit down almost the whole day. People came up to him at the register all day to tell him how much they loved the store. Patrick knew the store had potential. He was proud of what he and David had put together. But even he was a little shocked by the response.

Patrick was just opening his dresser drawer for a clean pair of boxers when he heard his phone buzz. He grinned, throwing his naked body down onto the mattress to scoop up his phone, hoping for yet another message of congratulations and a chance to stoke his ego just a little bit more.

**David: I can’t believe today happened. Did today really happen?**

David. Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose remembering their hug at the end of the night. It was the first time they’d hugged. The first time Patrick held David in his arms. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d been longing to do that.

**Patrick: Y? Did something exciting happen today or something?**

Patrick turned over onto his back and let his phone drop beside him. He really needed to get a handle on his feelings for David. He’d been hiking as much as possible, trying to clear his mind and process what his heart and his body had been telling him, but it hadn’t been easy. For one thing, his body certainly seemed to have a mind of its own. He’d gone into that hug with nothing but innocent excitement, nothing more than a desire to congratulate his business partner on a job well done. But within 30 seconds of feeling David’s solid body pressed against his own, innocence was rapidly exiting the equation. Patrick thanked every and any god in existence that the lights flickered when they did. He was pretty sure if they hadn’t, he would done something truly crazy. Like try to kiss David.

**David: You’re the worst.**

It wasn’t that Patrick didn’t want to kiss David. He did. He absolutely did. He just wasn’t sure what was supposed to come next. Or what he even wanted to come next. And Patrick didn’t like going into something new without a plan.

Up until a few weeks ago, Patrick had never even entertained the notion that he could be attracted to men. He’d grown up knowing about queer people and was sure he’d been around and interacted with them before, but no one he’d been close to had ever been out to him. He’d never had a problem with the idea of queer people. Had always considered himself to be for the LGBTQ community and gay rights. But it had always been something on the periphery. Not something he was a part of.

**Patrick: Am I, David? Am I the worst?**

Patrick thought back to his high school days, to his friendship with Jackie Jensen. There had always been something different about Jackie, about the awe-struck feeling he left Patrick with and the way Patrick always wanted to be around him. And what about Chris Kmetz from his baseball team? They weren’t even really friends; Patrick had just always thought he was so cool. Were those crushes? He certainly hadn’t thought so at the time. And even now, he wasn’t sure. His feelings for them had never felt sexual. Or at least, they’d never felt similar to his feelings for Rachel. But maybe that was the issue. All Patrick’s experience and feelings about sex were so tied up in Rachel, and they’d started so young. Maybe he’d just never had the chance to figure out what sex was supposed to feel like.

**David: Our day did end with the lights you wired going out, so…**

Patrick knew that he was attracted to David. That much was evident. Patrick blushed thinking back to a few weeks ago when he’d thought about David while masturbating. God, he’d felt good that night. He’d been too embarrassed to try again since then, but decided to take advantage of his current state of undress and his need to figure out his feelings. Hiking could only do so much.

Reaching down, Patrick took his already half hard cock in hand and began to stroke in a firm and steady rhythm. He closed his eyes and thought about David. At first, he just let his mind wander. He thought about David’s lips and his hands, his perfectly styled hair and his never-ending collection of monochrome sweaters. But then he tried to focus on very specific things. Patrick thought of the firm chest he’d felt pressed against him as they hugged. He thought about how much taller David was than him. He thought of David’s firm jaw and the stubble that was a permanent fixture.

**Patrick: Hmmm, I think what you meant to say was “Thank you so much Patrick for staying up late Thursday night to wire the lights for the store opening after I forgot to call the electrician. You’re a godsend and I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”**

Patrick had been slightly concerned after that first masturbation session that his mind wasn’t thinking about David correctly. That because David wasn’t like the men Patrick had always known before – he was queer and dramatic and somewhat effeminate – his mind and his body was reading David as a woman and responding to him as such. But feeling how hard his cock had become just from imagining the luscious hair he hoped covered David’s chest, he was able to put that worry to rest. David was a man and Patrick was so, so into it.

While he hadn’t been ready to kiss David that evening, Patrick knew it was something he wanted. He wanted to feel his lips on his, to taste his tongue. He wanted to drag David into the back room of the store, push him up against the wall, and devour him. He wanted to feel David’s cock. David’s pants often left little to the imagination so Patrick had a decent idea of David’s size, but what would it look like? How big would it get when he was hard? Patrick groaned, running his thumb over the head of his own cock while thinking about David’s. Patrick wanted to see it. Wanted to touch it. Wanted to taste it. What would it feel like in his mouth? Would it be heavy? Salty? How much would Patrick be able to fit? Would David let Patrick take his time – long drags of his lips and deep swallows? Or would he grip onto Patrick’s hair and fuck his face? “Please, David,” Patrick whimpered, his hips bucking, as he thought about David holding him in place and choking him on his cock.

The phone buzzed again indicating a new text from David. Patrick was too far gone to check it, but just knowing David was there talking to him while he jerked himself off sent a thrill through Patrick’s body. Suddenly his hand wasn’t enough. The thought of David’s cock in his mouth wasn’t enough. He wanted David’s cock somewhere else. Patrick frantically scrambled across the bed to his nightstand and the second drawer where he knew he had lube.

“Fuck,” Patrick cursed as he fumbled the bottle, almost dropping it to the floor. He struggled to get it open, clumsy with excitement and nerves. He’d never done this before.

Once the bottle was open and he’d squeezed some slick onto his fingers, Patrick sat back on his heels and took a calming breath. He didn’t want to mess this up. He needed to know what this felt like. Needed to know if this was something he really wanted. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his elbows, knees bent and spread wide. Offering himself up to David. _Just breathe_ , he told himself. He let himself lower his hips slightly and rut against the mattress to take the edge off. A low moan forced his way out of his throat, and Patrick prayed Ray was asleep by now.

Now slightly calmer, Patrick reached his slicked and trembling hand behind him and pressed it to his hole. He drew in a sharp breath at the new sensation, letting his wet fingers just rub lightly at his rim. As he grew used to the feeling, he thought back to David. It wasn’t Patrick’s fingers circling his hole, but David’s. “Please, David,” Patrick whined again. “Wanna feel you.” Slowly, Patrick pressed one slick finger inside.

It was…weird.

Patrick pulled his finger back and pressed in again. And again. As he got into a rhythm, it began to feel less weird. He wouldn’t quite call it good yet, but maybe it could get there. On the next pass, Patrick pulled out entirely and pressed back in with two fingers. This time he could feel the stretch as his hole took both fingers. He liked that. He groaned as he pushed in as deep as he could go. He started up the rhythm of in and out, in and out again. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, then pushed in deep. He arched his back, trying to get in even further. He clenched down around his fingers.

Oh! Patrick gasped, clenching down again. Oh, that felt good. Quickly, too quickly, Patrick pushed in a third finger. His hole burned with the stretch, but he didn’t care. “Oh God,” Patrick moaned, hips rolling back as he pushed all three fingers in deep. “Oh yes, David.” He clenched down again, reveling in the full feeling of his fingers inside him. “Fuck. Fuck me. David, fuck me,” he choked out. Patrick fucked his fingers into himself faster, desperate for release, but he just couldn’t quite get there. His own fingers just weren’t quite enough. David’s fingers would be able to reach so much further. David’s cock would stretch his hole so much wider. He wanted it all so badly. “Please, David, please!” Patrick begged.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to make himself cum with fingers alone, Patrick reached his other hand beneath him and wrapped it around his cock once more. With his forehead pressed into the mattress, he jerked himself hard and fast, his fingers faltering only slightly. Finally, with one good twist of his wrist, Patrick came onto the sheets below him, clenching down hard on his fingers.

Panting hard after his release and feeling somewhat dazed, Patrick eased his fingers out of himself. He knew he needed to go clean himself up, take the sheets off his bed, but that would have to wait. As his breathing evened out, he reached over and grabbed his phone to read David’s latest text.

**David: Wow. We really think highly of ourselves, don’t we?**

Before Patrick could send back another taunting reply, another text came in.

**David: Thank you. For the lights. For today. This meant a lot to me so just…thank you.**

Patrick smiled, touched by David’s moment of vulnerability. He knew it didn’t come easy.

**Patrick: Thank you, David. For everything.**

Patrick threw his phone back down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, grinning. Patrick liked men and he had a crush on David Rose. And he was gonna do something about it.


	6. Grad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tries to make a move. David helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: nothing but first kisses :)

“I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David,” Patrick said. And he meant it. Investing in David’s business had been far more on the impulsive side than just about anything else Patrick had ever done, but he knew it had been the right decision.

David smirked back at him while nodding his head in mock agreement. “This is a really _lovely_ thing to say.”

Okay, Patrick should have known sincerity would be lost on David. Like an annoyed parent trying to force a thank you from a toddler, he chided, “And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you’ve really helped turn it into the success that it is.”

“Mmm!” David teased, eyebrows high on his forehead in mockery. “A bold claim.”

Patrick knew he should respond, parry back against David’s teasing thrust. But he couldn’t. Instead, he lapsed into silence, his eyes drawn to David’s lips, curled up in an impish smile. _Kiss him_ , Patrick thought. _This is it, kiss him!_ They’d had such a good night. Even with the early bump of Stevie’s arrival, things had gone smoothly. David was obviously touched by the gift, enough to lower his guard just that little bit more. After Stevie left again, Patrick had felt a charge between the two of them. It was more than their usual teasing and banter, somehow both deeper and lighter at the same time. He had thought David could feel it, too. The way he’d looked at him all through dinner, soft smiles and teasing glances - David had to have felt it. And now was the time to make his move.

_Oh God, what if this is a mistake? What if I kiss him and I don’t like it? What if I kiss him and **he** doesn’t like it? He’s so beautiful – he could kiss anyone he wanted. Why would he ever want me? I have no idea what I’m doing!_

Patrick froze.

But then David moved. Just a little. Just enough to make his intentions clear, but still save face if Patrick didn’t respond. If Patrick didn’t want it.

Patrick wanted it.

That little movement was all the encouragement Patrick needed and he leaned forward in his seat to meet David’s lips.

To say Patrick and David’s first kiss was perfect would be far from truth. The angle of Patrick’s body was awkward. They were cramped in the front seat of Patrick’s car. Both men still had their seat belts on. But Patrick didn’t care. David’s lips were warm and soft. They pressed against his both gently and boldly. Patrick could feel just the barest hint of tongue, teasing his own as their lips opened against each other. David’s hand came up to hold his face, guiding Patrick’s mouth onto his own. He went eagerly, willing to follow wherever David led.

Patrick had never known a chaste and simple kiss such as this could make him feel so many things. He didn’t know kissing could make his heart race or his hands clench. He didn’t know it could send a thrill through his whole body. He didn’t know he could feel love and lust, safety and exhilaration, all at one time. All from one kiss.

 

Not wanting to get carried away, David pulled back from kissing Patrick. He couldn’t keep the small, smug smile from his face when he looked at Patrick’s dazed expression. It had been a good kiss. Still, first kisses at the end of date you didn’t realize was a date come with their own bits of awkwardness. David cleared his throat and turned away from Patrick with an air of pleased sheepishness and waited for him to speak.

Patrick finally broke the silence with a soft “Thank you.”

“For what?”

He stumbled over the words a little, but Patrick managed to get out, “Um, I’ve never done that before…with a guy.”

David paused at Patrick’s words, not sure what to make of them. This was certainly unexpected. He’d never known Patrick to be anything other than straight forward and self-assured. But the Patrick sitting next to him, confessing to having never kissed a man before, was nervous and shy. David waited anxiously as Patrick struggled to speak, but when nothing came, he offered up a cautiously encouraging, “okay.”

“Yeah,” Patrick finally continued. “And, uh…I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that. So, uh…thank you. For, uh…for making that happen for us.”

By the end of Patrick’s confession, David’s lips had curled back into a small smile. A warm fondness blossomed in his chest as he took in Patrick’s sweet and earnest face, and he wanted nothing more to wrap him up in cotton and tell him everything would be okay.

But that wasn’t really David’s style.

“Well, fortunately I am a very generous person.”

The bashful smile Patrick gave him as the nervous tension melted from his face looked like the sun coming up in the morning.

“Can we talk to tomorrow?”

David nodded. He would do anything to be the cause of that smile again. “Mmhmm. We can talk whenever you’d like.” He unbuckled his seat belt and made ready to exit the car. And because a little kissing couldn’t change their whole relationship, he added, “Just preferably not before 10am, cause I’m not really a morning person.”

Patrick smirked and let out a noise of agreement. “Goodnight, David,” he called out as David closed the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

 

Patrick watched as David sauntered off towards the motel. For the first time he felt like he could take his time and really _look_ at David. He took in the thickness of his thighs, the width of his shoulders. He marveled at the swing of his hips, the swell of his ass. The moonlight washed over him, bathing him in an almost other-worldly luminescence. David was beautiful. He was a contradiction in so many ways – so sharp and yet so soft. So delicate and yet tough as nails. He was full of confidence and a mess of insecurities. He exuded such an alluring contrast of the masculine and feminine. He was beautiful and he was wild and he was so, so special. Patrick’s heart ached with want and swelled with affection as he looked at him, this indescribable man that had so captivated him.

Patrick grinned as David turned to look back at him once he’d reached the door to his room. Both men raised their hands in a sheepish wave, embarrassed at having been caught peeking. When David had made it through the doorway, Patrick put his car in gear, reversed out of the motel parking lot, and turned towards home.

He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of felt like cheating since it's basically all a scene from the actual show. But that's season three done and they're finally together! Now we can finally move onto what this fic actually promised. Sex :)


	7. Dead Guy in Room Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's not quite sure what he means by taking it slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: dry humping, mentions of masturbation

After the misunderstanding of David’s sleepover suggestion had been cleared up, the rest of the day had gone smoothly. A steady stream of customers had kept them busy, but not busy enough to keep them from sneaking in several more sweet, simple kisses. Patrick liked kissing David. He liked it a lot. He liked the way David smirked into each kiss. He liked the scrape of David’s stubble on his face. He liked that for the first time in his life, he had to be the one to lean up into the kiss.

The atmosphere in the store had stayed light throughout the day. Both Patrick and David had been worried that it would be awkward working in such close proximity so soon after the discovery of their feelings for one another, but nothing breaks the ice quite like an accidental homicide. Instead, the day was spent like any other: helping customers, planning for the store’s future, swapping stories about the mutual cast of characters that inhabit their daily lives, and most of all an awful lot of teasing. If the teasing had a new undercurrent of fondness to it that hadn’t been there before, well…who was to say.

But now the day was over. The door was locked, the closed sign was up, and David was running a dust mop over the floors. Patrick could feel his pulse start to quicken as he balanced out the till, suddenly very aware that the two of them were totally alone with nothing but time stretched before them. He couldn’t help but think of the tuna melt he’d eaten for lunch and the light sheen of sweat that had broken out under his arms during the warm afternoon. Neither of which left him feeling particularly attractive in the face of his extremely sexy business partner turned something more. Patrick busied himself with his counting, taking slow, deep breaths to quiet his hammering heart.

“You’ve counted the till three times now. Something wrong?”

David was leaning back against the closed door, arms crossed across his front and his mouth twisted into a smirk. Patrick hadn’t heard him finish his closing chores. Or realize he was now watching him fumble the till.

“Just double checking.” Patrick finished his count, pulling out the cash for tomorrow’s float. “All done now.” He waved the wad of cash and receipts in his hands at David as if to prove everything was normal.

“I see that.”

“Do you have something you need to say?”

“Nope,” said David, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. David’s eyes danced as he took in the lift of Patrick’s chin, a clear challenge.

“Okay, David,” Patrick said, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to lock this up.” And he turned to take the cash back to safe. David snorted in amusement but pushed himself off the door to follow Patrick into the back room.

“Patri-umph!” David was cut off by the sudden assault of Patrick’s mouth.

This kiss was nothing like the earlier ones. It wasn’t sweet. It wasn’t simple. Instead it was bruising and desperate. Patrick’s hands came up to grasp at the back of David’s head, deepening the kiss even more and moaning as he licked into David’s mouth.

When David was able to get his bearings back, he gently pushed against Patrick’s shoulders, breaking the kiss and stepping back. “Patrick! What is this?” He’d never seen Patrick looks so disheveled. His chest heaved and his breath burst out of his wet, open mouth is harsh, heavy pants. Wide eyes stared at David, wild and frantic with blown pupils. He was flushed all over, starting with his cheeks and disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. What happened to the nervous, clumsy Patrick from two minutes ago?

Patrick licked at his bottom lip and reached for David again. “David, please,” he whined. But David was too quick for him. He grabbed Patrick by the wrists and crowded him back against the wall, pinning his arms beside his head and making sure to keep his own body from touching Patrick’s. The whimper Patrick let out at being man-handled made David’s cock twitch and it took every ounce of self-control to not just devour the man in front of him.

“Patrick, stop! Just wait a second.” David stared at him, holding him in place until Patrick visibly calmed. Only then did he let go of Patrick’s wrists and move to cup his face instead. “Honey, I heard you when you told me you wanted to go slow. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I know,” Patrick breathed, closing his eyes and holding onto David’s forearms to steady himself. “I know. I just…all day, I just kept thinking about what we’d do if you came home with me tonight.” Patrick raised his head, looking straight into David’s eyes. “I want you to come home with me tonight.”

David leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips and then rested his forehead against Patrick’s own. “No,” he said gently. Every part of David’s body was screaming at him to make a different decision, but his heart knew that this was the right one. “I will be staying at the motel tonight.” Patrick made a noise of protest, but David continued. “I think…I think you need that. It’s only our first day. We don’t need to rush tonight.”

“Okay.” Patrick nodded his agreement and David pulled back to look at him again. A blush was spreading out from Patrick’s cheeks to the tips of his ears and he was looking anywhere but at David’s face, clearly embarrassed by his behavior. David took hold of Patrick’s hands and held them down at their sides, squeezing gently in reassurance.

“Of course, you know,” David said casually, “just because I’m not going to go home with you tonight doesn’t mean I’m done with you.”

Patrick’s head snapped back to look at David. David took a deliberate step into Patrick’s space, brought his hands up to the wall to bracket Patrick’s head, and finally, _finally_ , kissed Patrick the way he needed to be kissed. This wasn’t the sweet, simple kisses of the daytime. Nor the frantic, desperation of a few minutes ago. No, this kiss was deep and sure. Filled with lust, but also promise. It made Patrick’s head spin and his knees go weak, and he wrapped his arms around David’s waist to make sure he stayed upright. Patrick groaned as he felt David’s tongue lick into his mouth, tasting him. Kissing had never felt like this before.

David pulled back from the kiss to whisper wetly in Patrick’s ear, “Don’t worry, honey. You take your time, and whenever you’re ready I will be here waiting for you. We’re gonna get to _everything_.” Patrick shuddered as David licked into his ear then moved on to trail hot, wet kisses down Patrick’s throat. When he reached the juncture between Patrick’s neck and his shoulder, he bit down sharply and was rewarded with a strangled cry. Pleased with himself, David used his tongue to sooth apologetically over the bite before making his way back up Patrick’s throat. He licked wetly behind Patrick’s ear causing Patrick to buck his hips, grinding his hard cock against David’s thigh.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure and pulling David’s body even closer to his. “Fuck, I’m so hard.”

Hearing Patrick curse was so hot that David positively growled and crowded him up even closer to the wall. David had never heard those words from Patrick’s lips before and knew they would never sound as good from anyone else ever again. “That’s it, sweetheart,” David purred. “That’s good. Wanna make you feel so good.” He captured Patrick’s lips with his own again and ground their hips together.

Patrick gasped into David’s mouth when he felt David’s hard length against his own. His stomach swooped and his brain might have short circuited as he realized he was feeling another man’s cock for the first time. And he was the cause of it. It was hard because of him. _David_ was hard because of him. This gorgeous, sexy man was so turned on by Patrick that he was grinding their cocks together in the back office of their store like horny teenagers. It felt incredible. This – this was right. This was what Patrick had been missing all those years. Patrick moaned low and long, sparks shooting through his body, as he thought of everything he wanted to do with David’s cock. He wanted to hold it in his hand, hold it in his mouth. Wanted to drop to knees and worship it. He wanted to feel David’s balls in his mouth, wanted to taste his cum, wanted to –

This time it was Patrick who pushed David away.

“Are you okay?” David asked, concerned and confused.

“Yes,” Patrick panted. “No. Yes, just…we need to stop.”

David took a few steps back and reached out to steady himself against one of the inventory shelves. Patrick watched him close his eyes and take deep, calming breaths, trying to get himself under control.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, “but if we didn’t stop, I’m pretty sure I was going to start begging you for things I don’t think I’m ready for yet. Plus, I really didn’t want the first time I got to cum with you to be in my pants.”

David groaned, still keeping his eyes closed. “Don’t apologize. I don’t want to do anything you’re not okay with. But you’re going to need to stop talking, because hearing you say words like beg and cum are really not helping with this situation.” David gestured wildly at his crotch.

“Noted.”

David took one last deep breath and opened his eyes to see Patrick smiling bashfully back him. He looked a little proud, too, David thought. Proud of allowing himself this first sexual experience with a man, maybe. Or just proud of the reaction he’d been able to elicit from David. Whatever the reason, David’s heart glowed for Patrick. He really did just want to make him feel good.

“Okay.” David let out a heavy breath. “I think I’m at a point where I can leave here with my dignity.” He led Patrick out of the back room and into the main store. As he collected his things to go, he added, “But I’m going to need a seriously cold shower when I get back to the motel to get rid of this completely.”

“Why not just take a regular one and take care of yourself?”

“Okay, do you have any idea what ‘taking it slow’ means?” David asked, smiling through his exasperation. “Because I’m pretty telling me to go home and jerk one out in the shower after we just dry humped in the stock room isn’t it.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and smiled cheekily up at him. “I’m sorry, David, am I moving too fast for you?” Leaning up, he pressed a soft kiss to David’s mouth.

“You are going to be the death of me,” David sighed, kissing Patrick again.

“I can’t help it.” Another kiss. “I know I said I want to take things slow, but you make it so hard.”

“So go home and jerk one out.”

“Oh my God.”

David grinned and gave Patrick one last kiss before sauntering out of the store and heading for home.

Forty minutes later, after finishing a long, hot shower where he did in fact take care of himself, David heard his phone buzz alerting him to a text from Patrick. He opened the message to find a photo of Patrick’s mouth sucking on two cum covered fingers.

**Patrick: Is this taking it slow?**


	8. Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend some time alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a rite of passage writing this chapter.
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, cum eating, intercrural sex, hand jobs, dirty talking

Once he’d grabbed the whisky and tumblers, finished pouring them each a drink, and basically run out of ways to busy himself and put off the conversation, David slapped a violently cheerful expression to his face and said, “So that was Jake…”

“Uh huh.” Patrick offered up no further help or encouragement.

“Yeah. So. Okay, Jake and I were kind of seeing each other a little while ago. And it turns out he’s not so much with the whole monogamy thing because apparently he was also seeing Stevie. Without telling either of us. When we found out, we confronted him about it, obviously.” David paused at this point and furrowed his brow. It was still hard for himself to understand exactly what happened next. He and Stevie had been so angry going into that workshop, but came out of it agreeing to date Jake simultaneously. “But then…I don’t know. Somehow Jake convinced us it was no big deal? And Stevie and I agreed? Then Stevie thought he was going break up with me and tried to get me to break up with him first, but it turned out he didn’t want to break up with me he just wanted the three of us to go on the most awkward date in, like, ever, and said something ridiculous like ‘we should be a three’ which, I mean. Ew. And then we broke up with him. Or, well, I _thought_ we broke up with him.” David finally stopped to take a breath and look at Patrick, sitting on the edge of Stevie’s bed, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. “So um. Yeah. That’s Jake.”

“Wow,” was the only thing Patrick managed to say.

“Yeaaaah.” Realizing he was still holding both glasses in his hands, David moved to Patrick’s side and handed him one. “So this is for you,” he said, hoping to only somewhat awkwardly transition away from the Jake situation. Clinking his glass with Patrick’s, David said, “Cheers...to…privacy!” and leaned in for a kiss.

At the last second, Patrick turned away.

“Sorry, I just gotta go through this one more time,” Patrick said. “So, _you_ dated Jake. And then _Stevie_ dated Jake. And at one point…you _all_ …”

“No!” David corrected. Why were they still talking about this? “See that’s where you’re wrong. We _almost all_ , but I said no.”

“Ah.”

“Because Stevie and I agreed that it would be a bad idea, but it appears that I’m the only one who held up my end of that agreement.” A fact that he was determined to hold over her for years to come.

“And you’re upset about this because you still…” Patrick tried not to let his uncertainty show on his face. It already wasn’t easy being the virgin with someone as experienced and worldly as David. But adding in a good-looking ex like Jake to be measured against made it a whole lot worse.

“No!” As much as he didn’t want to keep talking about this, it was essential that Patrick heard this part right. “I’m not upset! I…I don’t want any of that.” David gestured disgustedly towards the door Jake and Stevie had left through. Ew. “It’s a principle thing. And we are getting side-tracked right now. Okay? So…” With a shimmy of his shoulders and teasing voice, David tried again to segue to better things. “Who is feely sexy?”

Once again, Patrick turned his face to block David’s kiss at the last second, this time with a hint of a teasing smile on his lips and David was left to bury his face in the side of Patrick’s neck in defeat. “Getting there for sure. I just…I knew you had a rich dating history, David.” Maybe teasing David about it would make Patrick feel a little less inadequate. “I just didn’t expect to be graced by the presence of _two_ of your exes tonight.” Nope, instead he just made it seem like he was intimidated by David’s relationship with Stevie. Great.

“Yeah, funny thing,” David snarked back. “Neither did I.”

Okay, that was probably true. David had definitely looked surprised and uncomfortable when Jake showed up. And here he was, desperately trying to change the subject (and get into Patrick’s pants). It was time to let it go.

“But…” Patrick began, looking bashfully down at the glass of whisky in his hands.

“Mmhmm,” David offered by way of encouragement.

“Given that we only have the apartment for one night.” He looked back up at David, right into those brilliant, dark eyes of his. “Maybe it’s best if we…lock that box back up for now.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” David agreed, voice low and teasing as he leaned forward to meet Patrick in a slow kiss. But he couldn’t help but feel he needed to even the playing field just a little. Pulling back from Patrick, he began, “You know what, we didn’t even get into your history…”

Jesus, no! “Lock it up, David, lock it up!” Patrick pulled a laughing David back into a searing kiss – anything to shut him up.

Almost immediately, laughing was the last thing David wanted to be doing. Patrick was kissing him so thoroughly, deep and slow. He coaxed David’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it in long pulls then soothing it by licking his own against it. David moaned into the kiss, bringing his arm up to hold the back of Patrick’s head, threading his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. It had only been a few weeks, but David honestly didn’t remember how he survived without Patrick’s kisses.

Since that first make-out session in the back room of the store, Patrick had managed to calm down considerably. They’d engaged in several more heated make-outs, but none nearly as desperate and manic as the first. They exchanged flirty texts, but no more photos. Patrick flushed whenever he thought of the photo he’d sent David. He’d never been so brazen before, had never taken a photo even close to that before. It had felt so good, so daring. The next evening, David had let him know just how much he appreciated it, almost making cum in pants in the back room. But Patrick was taking David’s words of “we’ll get to everything” to heart. There was no need to rush. David had been nothing less than gentlemanly, acquiescing to Patrick’s ‘no cumming together for the first time in the back room’ rule and making Patrick feel secure in taking his time. And at the same time, making it abundantly clear how much he wanted Patrick. It had been a long time since Patrick had felt this attractive. And with tonight being the first time they were able to carve out a little privacy outside of the store, as much as there was no need to rush, there was no need to hold back either.

Pulling back gently from their kiss, Patrick asked, “Can we get on the bed?”

David smiled and took Patrick’s whisky from his hand, leaving the drinks on a nearby piece of furniture. Then both shyly crawled onto Stevie’s bed. They faced each other, lying back against the pillows, unsure of how to start.

“Hi,” David whispered.

Patrick chuckled and ducked his head. “Hi,” he said back. Absent-mindedly, he reached out, picking imaginary fluff off David’s sweater.

“Do you…do you want to talk about anything?” David asked, looking at Patrick’s face that was looking anywhere but David’s. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but instead stayed still, worried about spooking him.

“I don’t…I’m not…sure?”

 “Okay, well let me start by saying nothing has to happen here tonight. We can just…lay here. Talk. Maybe kiss a little bit.”

Patrick huffed in bashful annoyance. “I know, David. You’ve…I know.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me what you want to happen.”

Patrick squirmed under David’s gentle scrutiny. How could he possibly answer that question when he wanted… Steeling himself, Patrick looked up into David’s eyes and said “Everything.” A flush spread out across Patrick’s face, creeping down his neck and under his sweater, but he held David’s gaze, steady and unwavering. “Seriously, David, I want…I want _everything_. I look at you and I just…I can’t help…Jesus, I’ve never felt like this before. No one has ever made me feel like this before. I want you so badly. I want to look at you, I want to touch you all over, I want my mouth on you.”

David’s eyes widened as he listened to Patrick’s explosion of want, and he could feel his cock hardening in his pants. He’d known Patrick was attracted to him, but hadn’t realized he was holding quite this much in. Reaching between them, David took Patrick’s hand in his own, caressing his knuckles soothingly, as Patrick continued. “I want to know what you taste like, David. What you smell like. I want to know what you look like when you cum. I want to be the one to make you cum. I want things I didn’t know were things. I want…” He faltered just slightly, the words he was about to say and the feeling he was about to express very new to him, but he took a deep breath and soldiered on. “I want to know what it feels like to have you inside of me.”

“Jesus,” David whispered, cock now fully hard in his pants.

Patrick smiled impishly, pleased by David’s response. “You make me crazy, David Rose.” And then a little more shyly, “I just…I just don’t really know how to start.”

“Well.” David cleared his throat as if that would snap him out of the daze that Patrick’s words had left him in. “I can help with that. C’mere.” He reached out and pulled Patrick towards him until they were flush against each other, then kissed him softly. Patrick whimpered into David’s mouth as he felt his hard length. It was still a shock to Patrick whenever he felt it, still hard to believe he was able to cause such a reaction from so gorgeous and sexy a man as David. And tonight…tonight he was pretty sure he’d get to do more than just feel it through his pants.

David pulled back from Patrick’s mouth, capturing his lower lip in her teeth and tugging slightly. He let go and licked at it soothingly, then whispered against Patrick’s lips, “Why don’t you take your sweater off?”

Patrick sat up, back on his heels, and slowly, without breaking eye contact, pulled off his blue sweater and white t-shirt, dropping them to floor. He reached out, hands twisting in the bottom of David’s own sweater, and raised a questioning eyebrow. David sat up as well and allowed Patrick to help him remove the sweater, and then bit back the admonishment he clearly didn’t need as Patrick carefully folded David’s clothes and scooted off the bed to place them safely on top of Stevie’s chest of drawers. Warmth flooded David’s chest at the gesture.

Toeing off his shoes, Patrick made his way over to David’s side of the bed. He untied David’s laces and slipped his shoes from his feet before placing them on the floor with the same care he did the sweater. David stared at him, eyes bright and fond and maybe a little misty. He held out his arms as Patrick turned back around and motioned for him to join him. “C’mere. Please.”

Patrick climbed back onto the bed, swinging one leg up over David’s so he was straddling his hips. He could feel David, hard and wanting against his ass, and his stomach swooped at the sensation. He grabbed at David’s face and kissed him hard as David ran his hands up and down Patrick’s bare back, feeling the knobs of his spine, the hard muscles of his broad shoulders, the soft flesh of his waist. Patrick sighed into the kiss and rolled his hips just slightly, reveling in the shocked buck of David’s own hips, chasing that friction.

“David,” Patrick whispered against his lips. “I want…” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead pushing gently on David’s shoulders, directing him to lie back against the pillows. Patrick wanted to look at him.

From the moment he’d met David, back before he even began to have an inkling that he was attracted to men, he’d thought David was beautiful. He didn’t seem real, but like something molded from clay. Something that should live on a pedestal to be looked at and honored by all who saw him. Something lofty and precious and too deep for Patrick to understand. But here, now, laid out on Stevie’s bed with his hair slightly mussed and his eyes dark and hooded and his bare chest on display, Patrick realized he’d never known before what true beauty was.

Slowly, almost reverently, Patrick reached out a hand and ran his fingers over David’s nipple. David breathed in sharply, but otherwise gave no response. Patrick frowned. That wouldn’t do. So he raked blunt fingernails over it. This time David closed his eyes and sighed. Better. Patrick reached out his other hand and pinched the other nipple. This got a slight roll of David’s hips. Good. But he wanted more. With both hands, Patrick pinched and pulled at David’s nipples. He rolled them between his fingers, flicked them, skimmed his thumbs over the tips. He leaned over and took one in his mouth, biting down, then licking over it soothingly. Pulling back his blew cold air over the wet nipple, watching it pebble. Then he bit down again.

David’s response grew more pronounced under Patrick’s assault. His hips bucked, grinding his cock into Patrick’s ass. He threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, and moaned. Patrick leaned up and kissed David’s open mouth, thrusting his tongue in deep. He trailed kisses along David’s jawline, nipping and sucking his way to David’s ear. He bit down on the lobe and tugged, eliciting another low moan. He licked a long, wet stripe up David’s throat from his collarbone to has jaw. “Mmm,” Patrick whispered. “You taste good.”

“Do I?” David laughed.

“You do. You taste _very_ good.” Patrick rubbed his cheek against David’s face. “And you feel good. It scratches and I…I like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Patrick sits up a little to look into David’s eyes. “It’s funny, I never would have even thought about what that feels like, before you. Or…I like how hard your chest is. And I like your…” He scratched his fingers through the hair on David’s chest. “I just never realized. Until you.”

David’s heart ached a little at this admission. He didn’t often like himself, but he’d always known who he was. How lonely it must have been to go through so much of your life without truly knowing yourself. It made him feel a little weird, a little vulnerable, to have Patrick cataloguing his body with such an air of exploration. He’d had straight men experiment with him before and had experienced similar moments of examination. But this felt different. For Patrick, this wasn’t experimentation, it was joyful discovery. And he wanted to give Patrick that.

Patrick bit down hard on David’s collar bone. “Oh fuck!” David groaned, eyes rolling back in his head and arms coming to hold Patrick against him. How were such simple acts affecting him like this? This simple, almost innocent exploration of his body should not have him this turned on. This was the kind of thing you left behind with your teen years, but tonight it was all David needed.

Patrick smiled into David’s neck. “You like it when I bite you.” He licked over the bite, soothing the sting, before sinking his mouth down on it a sucking hard.

“Jesus fuck, yes!” Humming to himself and storing that knowledge away, Patrick got to work on a truly beautiful hickey, alternating between sucking and nibbling on the skin. When he was satisfied with the result, a gorgeous, dark red mark that would just skirt the edge of the collar of most of David’s sweaters, Patrick finally began to move down. He trailed hot, wet kisses down from David’s collar bone - stopping only a moment to give David’s nipple a good, hard suck – over his sternum and down to his belly. David really was not a fan of his belly; he was far too aware of his penchant for wine and stress eating to ever think of it as anything other than something to be ashamed of. But Patrick loved it. He kissed it, buried his face in its softness, rubbed his cheeks over the fine hairs covering it, dipped his tongue into his navel. When he was finished loving on David’s belly, Patrick looked up and smiled at David with such joy and radiance that for one second David forgot to be ashamed of himself.

Patrick had reached as far down on David’s bare body as he could go. His hands hovered over the button on David’s pants and he looked up. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” David croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah. Please. Touch me.”

Patrick swung his leg over so he was no longer straddling David. David missed his weight immediately. Slowly, Patrick unbuttoned and unzipped David’s pants. He jeans were skintight and not the easiest things to remove, but Patrick was able to wriggle them off with minimal awkwardness, and still took the time to fold them and place them on the chest of drawers with David’s sweaters. Before returning to the bed he figured now was as good a time as any to remove his own pants. His determination not to blush like a schoolboy failed slightly when he noticed David palming his cock as he watched Patrick, but he persevered.

“Patrick,” David cooed, spreading his legs invitingly. “Come touch me.”

Patrick swallowed hard; his mouth suddenly gone dry. He crawled back onto the bed, this time between David’s legs. Tentatively, he reached out to stroke over David’s thighs. His skin was so soft. He wanted to taste it. Leaning down, Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s knee. He dragged his lips down David’s thigh, sometimes managing to work his lips into kisses, but mostly just savoring the feeling of this delicate, hidden skin.

David whined. “Please, Patrick. Please.” He’d been with so many people over the years: men who were adventurous, women who were experienced, people who turned sex into an artform. And it was good. But Patrick – inexperienced, fumbling, genuine Patrick – was different. Everything Patrick did to him was exquisite. Every touch, every kiss was seared into David’s skin. It frightened him a little, how contented he was just with the little they had done. That it wasn’t the pleasure or the release he craved, just more Patrick in whatever capacity he chose to give him.

Finally, Patrick moved his attention to David’s last piece of clothing: a pair of black briefs struggling to hold David’s hard, leaking cock. Patrick stared, breathing hard. He clenched his hands into fists, hoping David wouldn’t notice their shaking. Slowly – so, so slowly – he reached out and hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulled down. David lifted his hips to assist, but otherwise let Patrick take the lead.

And there it was. David was naked, spread out gloriously for Patrick to drink in. Patrick hooked a hand under David’s bent knee and rested his head against it, just staring wide-eyed at David. Absentmindedly, he dropped a kiss to David’s knee, but made no further move.

David squirmed under the scrutiny. Patrick’s eyes bore into him, and where someone else’s gaze might have left him feeling uncomfortable and insecure, the hunger in Patrick’s eyes only made him feel powerful. He _wanted_ Patrick to look at him. But it wasn’t enough. “Patrick!” David whined again, spreading his legs further.

“Just give me a minute,” Patrick croaked out, eyes raking over David’s body. He took a deep breath. “I just…I just need a minute.”

“Honey, if this is too much for you tonight –”

“No!” Patrick sat back up on his heels and grabbed onto the back of David’s thighs, steadying himself. “No, I…I just…Fuck, David. You’re so fucking beautiful. I want…I want to touch you.”

“Then do it.”

Patrick’s hand trembled as he reached for David. He wanted to do this right. Wanted to make him feel so good. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he gave David’s cock a gentle squeeze. David groaned and threw his head back, so relieved to finally have Patrick’s hand on him. Patrick’s grip was loose, just light fingers stroking up and down the shaft. He swiped his thumb over the head, smearing David’s precum. He squeezed again, tightening his grip as he stroked up and down three or four times before slowing again.

“I want – ”

“Anything,” David panted, desperate for more. “Anything you want.”

Patrick let go of David’s cock to reposition himself.

 _Okay, anything but that!_ David thought, missing Patrick’s hand immediately. But then, “Jesus fuck, Patrick!” David’s eyes rolled back in his head and his arm shot out, frantically grasping for the headboard. Patrick’s tongue licked another long stripe up David’s cock.

Patrick continued to lick at David’s cock; long, slow drags of his tongue. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling on his tongue. David’s cock was thick and hard, but velvety soft. He liked it. He liked the vein he could trace with his tongue. He liked the gasp he forced out of David when he licked right under the head. Holding the shaft steady, Patrick wrapped his lips around the head and suckled gently. He pointed his tongue and licked into the slit, groaning as the taste of David’s precum burst bitterly on his tongue.

“Oh God, yes, baby,” David breathed, doing his best not to buck his hips. Patrick’s mouth felt so good on him – such gentle, soft heat. “Feel so good.”

Patrick pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand, pulling at David’s cock with long, steady strokes. He needed a minute to catch his breath, a little overwhelmed with the feeling of David in his mouth. It felt incredible. How had he never realized until now how much he wanted this. How much he _needed_ it?

“Yeah?” Patrick asked. “You like that?” He tried to play coy, but he couldn’t fool David. The slight tremor in his voice gave away that the question was more serious than teasing.

“Mmmm, sooo much, sweetheart.”

Warmth and confidence bloomed in Patrick’s chest at David’s reaction and he leaned back down to finally take David fully in his mouth. He could only manage a few inches on his first try, but he moaned at the sensation of David hot and heavy on his tongue. He pulled back, his lips a slow drag up David’s shaft, and then sunk down again. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked hard as he pulled back up. Again and again he sunk his mouth down onto David, trying to take him just a little bit deeper. But Patrick was over eager and took him just a little too far. The head of David’s cock hit the back of his throat and he choked, sputtering as he pulled off and coughing out an apology.

“Don’t apologize, baby, you’re doing so good. You don’t need to deep throat your first time sucking cock. But don’t worry,” David teased, “I’ll teach you.”

In response, Patrick bit down on David’s inner thigh, hoping the nip would get him back a bit for the teasing, but instead David just moaned, rolling his hips. “You _really_ like it when I bite you.”

“Shut up and suck my cock already.”

Patrick laughed warmly and happily obliged, taking David deep but careful not to go too far. He wrapped his hand around the length he couldn’t reach and started up a steady rhythm, hand and mouth meeting in the middle.

“I’m – _fuck_ – I’m close. Patrick, I’m gonna cum.”

Patrick gave David one last, hard suck and then pulled off, leaving his hand to finish the job. There was one last thing he wanted to do before David came. Leaning down just a little further, Patrick reached out his tongue to lap at David’s balls. He pulled one into his mouth and a gentle suck was all David needed.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, Patrick. Oh!”

David’s cum streaked out across his belly and chest as Patrick worked him through his orgasm. His breath came out in great gasps, chest heaving as his heart slowed to normal. Patrick bent down to drop a quick kiss to David’s spent cock and then with no hesitation, dragged his tongue across David’s belly to taste his cum. He moaned as he swallowed it down. Next time he would let David cum in his mouth.

“Holy fu…how?” David stuttered, his spent cock valiantly trying to respond to the sinful picture Patrick made. “How have you never been with a man before?”

Patrick blushed but didn’t respond, busy cleaning David up with his tongue. When he finished, he crawled up David’s body and started to kiss him, but pulled back suddenly. “Oh wait, sorry. That’s probably gross for you,” he said, thinking of what his tongue had just been doing.

Well, David was having none of that. He pulled Patrick to him, thrusting his tongue in deep and groaning as he chased the taste of himself in Patrick’s mouth. In one swift move, David rolled them over, flipping Patrick onto his back and forcing his legs open around David’s hips. He took hold of Patrick’s wrists, holding them steady next to Patrick’s head. Patrick whimpered and stared up at David, wide eyed and open mouthed. David leaned down to slowly, so slowly, run his tongue along Patrick’s lower lip before giving him one soft, chaste kiss.

Patrick bucked his hips up, looking for friction so tantalizingly close but not quite there. “David,” he panted. “Touch me. Touch me, please, I’m gonna cum!”

“Wait, what? No!” David reared back so no part of him was touching Patrick. “That’s not fair, I haven’t even gotten you naked yet!”

“Okay, well you better do it quick because I don’t think I can wait!”

As quickly and carefully as he could, David pulled off Patrick’s blue plaid boxers, tossing them unceremoniously to the ground. He groaned as he took in Patrick’s cock, pink and swollen against his pale stomach. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard,” he growled and gobbled it down.

“Oh fuck!” Patrick yelled as David sunk down on him. He pulled back, sucking hard before opening his throat wide and taking Patrick all the way down. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Patrick chanted. This. This was what sex was supposed to feel like. How had he never known this before?

And then David swallowed.

Patrick moaned long and low, back arching and toes curling into the sheets below, as he came down David’s throat. David worked him through it, swallowing around him the whole time, and Patrick was pretty sure he saw Heaven. When his breathing slowed and David’s mouth became too much on him, he whined. David let his spent cock fall from him lips and slithered up Patrick’s body, nudging a flushed cheek with his nose.

“Kiss me.” Patrick demanded, and who was David to deny him?

 

It was dark when Patrick awoke. He couldn’t see a clock, but he could tell by the stillness that it was well past midnight. Stevie had told them she wasn’t planning on coming home until late morning. Patrick was glad he and David were getting to spend the whole night together, would get to wake up in the morning in each other’s arms. Things with David were still so new, but Patrick felt so right in this bed with him. He was falling hard.

Patrick smiled as he felt David snuffle a little closer to him. He was already waking up in David’s arms. Sighing, he pressed himself back into David, wanting to feel the solid bulk of him against his back.

He gasped as he felt the unexpected sensation of David’s hard cock against his ass. Tentatively, he pressed back into it. He rolled his hips back in miniscule movements, biting a groan into his knuckles as David’s hard cock just barely slid between his cheeks.

Patrick knew he wasn’t ready for this step. He knew it. He’d seen David naked for the first time just hours ago. It was way too soon to do much more than they had done this evening. But knowing he wasn’t ready didn’t stop him from wanting it. It was funny, he couldn’t remember ever wanting this before. He hadn’t spent his youth hiding the shame of his secret feelings. It had truly just never occurred to him that this could be who he was. But now that he knew, want consumed him. He knew that they should be taking things slow. He didn’t want to rush anything with David. But it was so hard to wait.

Suddenly, David’s arm gripped Patrick tight and he ground his hips hard into Patrick’s ass. “This doesn’t feel like taking it slow,” David teased, voice thick with sleep.

Patrick felt a flush over his whole body, mortified at being caught. “Yeah, well, I’m not the one’s who hard.” Patrick defended himself bullishly.

Dragging his hand down Patrick’s stomach, David cupped Patrick, finding him to be well on his way. Patrick bit back a moan but couldn’t stop himself from rutting into David’s hand. “You were saying?”

“I can’t help it,” Patrick whined. “You just…you make me crazy.”

“So you said.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, David absentmindedly running his fingers up Patrick’s belly.

“I know I’m not ready for much more than we did last night. But I…I want it. I want you so badly. I think about it all the time. I think about _you_ all the time.”

David didn’t respond right away, opting instead to just continue stroking Patrick’s belly and placing soft kisses to his shoulder.

David didn’t usually like the dark and the stillness. It made him feel vulnerable in a way he didn’t appreciate, like the dark was just waiting for him to let his guard down until it could invade him. In the dark, David was forced to see himself as he truly was. He couldn’t keep secrets in the dark. Secrets needed the light of day.

But with Patrick, he didn’t feel like he needed to keep as many secrets.

“I think about you all the time, too, Patrick. About the things I want to do with you. Things I want to do _to_ you.”

Patrick took a shuddery breath. “Tell me,” he whispered. “Please?”

David nipped at Patrick’s throat before answering. “Want to mark you. It may not be _professional_ ,” Patrick chuckled at the jab as David continued, “but I wanna mark you up so everyone can see. Want everyone to know you’re mine.”

 _Mine_. Patrick felt his heart skip a beat at the word.

David licked a long stripe up Patrick’s neck then blew softly where it was wet. Goosebumps pebbled over Patrick’s body. “Want to suck your cock. Tonight wasn’t nearly enough. Want to take you deep in my throat and just stay there, warming your cock, while you’re paying the bills or watching baseball. And then when you’re done, I’ll let you hold my head steady and you can fuck my face.”

Patrick whined, grinding his hips back into David. “Touch me, David. Please, please, touch me!”

David brought his hand up to Patrick’s mouth. “Lick,” he commander. Patrick didn’t need to be told twice, pulling David’s hand to his mouth and bathing the palm with his tongue. “Good boy,” David said, surprised by the full body shudder his words elicited in Patrick and making a mental note to play with that again later. For now, David brought his slicked hand down to Patrick’s hard cock and stroked him, slow and sure. Patrick breathed out a sigh of relief at the contact.

“More, David,” Patrick whispered. “Tell me more.”

David smiled into Patrick’s neck, relishing how desperate yet innocent Patrick sounded. He took Patrick’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged, grinning at the gasp Patrick let out. With lips brushing against Patrick’s ear, David said, “I’m gonna push your face down into the mattress, spread your legs wide, pull apart your cheeks, and lick into your hole.” In a filthy preview, David ran his tongue over the shell of Patrick’s ear then licked into it. “Want to taste you, Patrick. Gonna get my tongue so deep inside you, gonna make you so wet. Do you want that, baby? Gonna lick you until you cum just from that, just from my tongue inside you.”

Patrick moaned, high and broken at the filth dripping from David’s lips. He bucked his hips, trying to get more friction on his cock, but David pulled his hand away and held him steady.

“Yes, yes. Please. Please, David, please,” Patrick begged, throat thick with want. He wanted everything David said. And more. “Fuck…fuck me, David, please.”

David groaned, so turned on by Patrick writhing against him. “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you. Don’t worry. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Now, please. Want it now.”

“No,” David said, running a soothing hand up and down Patrick’s thigh. He waited until he could see Patrick visibly calming, taking deep breaths in. “No you don’t. Not yet. But maybe…how about I fuck your thighs?”

Patrick twisted just a little in David’s grip to look back at him, a confused frown on his face. “That’s a thing?” he asked.

David grinned. “It is most definitely a thing.”

It took a few seconds of maneuvering, but then David was flush against Patrick’s back, his cock encased by the soft flesh of Patrick’s thighs. Growling into Patrick’s throat, David pulled his hips back and thrust in.

Patrick gasped at that first thrust, grabbing at David’s hand and squeezing hard. He knew…he knew this wasn’t the what the real thing would feel like, but it was enough. It was enough to feel David’s hips slamming into him. Enough to feel David’s cock rubbing against his perineum and nudging up against his balls. “Oh God, yes, David,” he moaned. “Yes, fuck me.”

David reached back down for Patrick’s cock again, jacking it faster as his own thrusts sped up. Kissing back up Patrick’s throat, David said, “Gonna fuck you, sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna hold you down and get my cock so deep inside you.”

Patrick wanted it so badly. Wanted to feel his hole stretch and open for David’s cock. Wanted David to take him deep and slow, hard and fast, it didn’t matter. He reached up and pinched his nipple hard, hard enough to make him cry out. He did it again, just as David bit down hard on his shoulder, and Patrick was cumming. His whole body tensed as he came, thighs squeezing together, and with a groan David came too.

As his heart rate slowed back down to normal, David slipped himself out from between Patrick’s thighs. With a soft kiss to his cheek, David rolled away and off the bed, padding into the bathroom for a wet cloth. When he returned Patrick had rolled over as well, arms behind his head and legs open. He looked happy and well spent. David smiled and his heart beat a little faster. As great as both orgasms he’d had tonight had been, seeing how happy Patrick looked and knowing he was the reason why was so much better.

“Here.” David crawled onto the bed and took hold of Patrick’s ankle, pulling his legs further open and gently cleaning away his cum from the inside of Patrick’s thighs. Patrick just watched, the expression on his face warm and open.

“Thank you,” he murmured as David tossed the now dirty cloth onto the floor.

“Yes, well. That is why I usually swallow.”

Patrick threw his head back and laughed. “Oh my god, David!”

“What?” David asked, trying to suppress his smile. “That’s not even close to the dirtiest thing I said tonight.”

Patrick blushed and ducked his head. “I’m a little embarrassed about what just happened. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really enjoyed it. And I…um…am _really_ interested in those things you said. But I didn’t mean to get so…well…” He trailed off, not sure of what else to say.

David crawled back under the covers and pulled Patrick to him. “Nope, no being embarrassed. That was some of the hottest sex I’ve ever had.”

Patrick didn’t say anything, just hummed contentedly and lay his head on David’s shoulder, snuggling closer to him. It had been a big night for him. And he was tired. Two incredible orgasms took a lot out of him.

David looked down at Patrick’s face. The moonlight coming through the window gave him just enough light to watch Patrick’s eyelashes flutter closed. He really was beautiful, David thought. So pure, so kind. He deserved so much happiness. David wanted so much to be able to give that to him, if only for a little while. David knew he’d move onto better things eventually. Everyone always did. But for the little bit of time that Patrick was his, David would do his best to make him happy.

“You know that’s twice now,” he murmured, not sure if Patrick was still awake to hear him. “One of these days you’re going to beg me to fuck you and I’m gonna actually do it.”

Patrick didn’t move, just let out a soft snort.

“Goodnight, David.”

David smiled and hugged Patrick closer. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

“Goodnight, Patrick.”


	9. Asbestos Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants David to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for an under negotiated sex act, but one that every body ends up enjoying
> 
> In this chapter: body worship, complement kink, blow jobs, rimming, snowballing

When David hadn’t come to sit with them in the audience after his performance, Patrick figured he’d been too embarrassed to show his face in public. And truthfully, Patrick couldn’t blame him. The Number was…well, it was something, anyway. The children’s modern dance troupe had taken the stage afterwards, and Patrick was pretty sure the Jazzagals would be closing out the night. But without David sitting beside him whispering disparaging comments about everything from their costumes to their set list, it wasn’t quite how Patrick wanted to spend his evening. Theater etiquette being what it was, he waited until the appropriate time during an applause break, and then quietly made his escape.

Finding David wasn’t difficult. He was leaning against the back wall of the Town Hall building, still in his head to toe Givenchy florals and the questionable hair choices, looking up into the night sky. Patrick’s stomach swooped at the sight. Even when he looked ridiculous, he was beautiful.

David eventually heard the approach and turned his head to glare in Patrick’s direction. “Stop looking at me like that,” he demanded petulantly, wrapping his arms around himself, as if that could erase The Number from Patrick’s memory.

Patrick grinned. “I had no idea your hair could get so flat.”

David didn’t respond, just glared harder.

Trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, Patrick gestured for David to follow him saying, “C’mon. Let’s go.”

David didn’t budge. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m going back in there.”

“I know,” Patrick said. “So…let’s go.” He turned and walked off, heading towards the parking lot. After only a moment’s hesitation, David followed.

Patrick got into the car without speaking, without even looking at David. He unlocked the door for David, clicked his seatbelt on, checked his mirrors. All very meticulously and competently done. Then, without turning on the car but with his hands at the perfect ten and two position, he stared through the windshield. Still not looking at David.

David, for his part, watched all this in wary silence. Not ten seconds ago Patrick was playfully teasing him, but now he was studiously ignoring David. The air in the car was thick and tense, and David waited anxiously for whatever it was that Patrick needed to get off his chest.

Finally, his voice soft and hesitant, Patrick broke the silence.

“Do I not compliment you enough?”

“What?” David asked incredulously.

Patrick looked up. The teasing from earlier was completely gone from his face. In its place were warm brown eyes, earnest and searching. They were so open and so honest, David felt like he needed to turn away. “I just…” Patrick tried, looking back down again. “I was thinking back to those kids earlier today. And how much you liked them complementing your clothes. I don’t do that. And then tonight…you did something really brave and really selfless and I didn’t say that. I just teased you about your hair.”

David reached out and took Patrick’s hand off the steering wheel, entwining their fingers together. He still couldn’t bring himself to look into Patrick’s eyes when he looked back up at him, but he cleared his throat, swallowed hard, and managed to get out, “I like it when you tease me.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, his lips just barely curling into a smile.

David cleared his throat again. “Yeah. Back…uh…back when we had money, people would complement me a lot. You know, tell me I was beautiful or whatever. But it was never…never real. I mean, people didn’t really think that, they just wanted something from me.” David sneaked a glance over at Patrick. Those eyes were still there, unblinking and filled with the same compassion and kindness and heartache as always whenever David told him stories about his romantic past. David faltered under them again. “But you don’t do that. You…make fun of my hair or gang up on me with Alexis and Stevie and it feels…real. Like you…like you see. Me. I guess.” David trailed off with a roll of his eyes and a dismissive hand wave.

“Okay, but you still seemed to really like what those kids were saying.” Patrick just wanted to understand.

“Oh my God, how are we still having this conversation?” David squeezed his eyes shut, willing Patrick to just let it go. “Fine. Yes, I liked it. It feels nice when someone complements me, but…it’s not real. I know it’s not real. No one…no one really means it. It’s fine.”

It wasn’t fine, but Patrick could tell the conversation was over. Now wasn’t the time to push. Instead, he lifted David’s hand, still entwined with his own, and kissed every knuckle before letting go and turning the car on.

They drove in silence. Not quite comfortable silence, but companionable enough. Contented.

When Patrick pulled up to the motel, David gave him a look. “I know you’re just going to call me lazy, but did you really need to park this far away from my room?”

“I’m not going to your room, David.”

“Oh? And may I ask where you’re going instead?”

Pulling a motel room key from his pocket, Patrick answered, “The guests checking into Room 1 canceled, so Stevie leant me the room for the night.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Well, well, well. And what were you planning on doing in Room 1 this evening?”

“I think there may be a Jays game on,” Patrick said, face schooled in a neutral expression.

“Ah. Well, I should leave you to it, then,” David replied. “Wouldn’t want to come between a man and his baseball. I, as you know, will be down in Room 7.”

Patrick shrugged with a show of nonchalance. “I could probably be persuaded to skip the game. I mean, if the right offer came along.”

“Uh huh. And what kind of offer would you be looking for?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe your cock in my mouth.”

David’s lips quirked to the side in a smirk as he took in the heat of Patrick’s expression. “I think that can be arranged.”

Taking Patrick’s face in his hands, David pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. They hadn’t had much privacy since their night borrowing Stevie’s apartment. Patrick’s “no cumming for the first time in the back room of the store” had morphed into “no cumming _at all_ in the back room of the store” much to David’s chagrin. He reluctantly agreed to try to keep things professional at work. But while he refused to do anything more than kiss Patrick in the room he shared with his sister and Patrick’s place meant dealing with a boundary-less Ray, they were left with few options. Cramped blow jobs in the back of Patrick’s car. Silent hand jobs in Patrick’s bed after Ray had gone to sleep. It just wasn’t enough.

Wordlessly, David got out of the car and sauntered over to Room 1, taking extra care to swing his hips enticingly in the hopes that Patrick was watching. He wasn’t disappointed. Turning back when he got to the door, he could see Patrick, still buckled into the driver’s seat of the car, lips parted as he watched David hungrily. Emboldened by Patrick’s clear desire and the seeming lack of anyone else awake at the motel, David leaned back against the door, hips thrust out in front of him. He brought his hand up to his groin, rubbing himself through his pants, watching as Patrick took a deep breath and licked his lips. Staring at Patrick, David slowly lowered the zipper on the front of his pants.

As if he’d been shocked, Patrick shuddered. He unbuckled his seat belt and bolted from the car, slamming David up against the door in a heady kiss, all lips and tongue. He groaned into David’s mouth when their hips connected, hardening cocks rubbing together.

“I think we need to take this inside,” David whispered after Patrick started biting at his neck.

It took three tries to get the key into the lock, what with Patrick’s hand shaking and David running his hands over every inch of Patrick he could reach, but finally they made it into the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Patrick pushed David up against it again and dropped to his knees.

“Fuck,” David whispered, letting his head thunk back on the door as Patrick finished unfastening his pants and pulled his half-hard dick out. He carded his fingers through Patrick’s hair, not quite long enough for him to grip, but enough for him to guide Patrick’s head if he needed to. “Yeah, baby,” he breathed as Patrick took him in his mouth. “Suck my dick.”

Patrick was more than happy to oblige. He let out a moan as soon as he felt David’s cock on his tongue. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling, the weight of David’s heavy cock. He gave it a few good sucks, feeling it grow to its full potential inside the warm heat of his mouth. He stroked his tongue up and down the underside listening to David pant and sigh above him.

Still a ways away from being able to deep-throat, Patrick took David as far into his mouth as he could and held him there, suckling gently. He could feel his pounding heart slow as he breathed deeply through his nose, the frantic desperation he’d felt just moments ago ebbing out of him. He felt calmed now with his lips around David’s cock. Centered. His mind flickered back to his and David’s earlier conversation. This wasn’t what he wanted to do.

Pulling off gently, Patrick gave David’s cock a few apologetic strokes with his hand before standing and kissing him softly on the lips. “Can I take your clothes off?” he asked.

David nodded and allowed Patrick to tug his sweater up over his head. “Be careful,” he said, even though he didn’t need to. Patrick was always careful with David’s clothes. “It’s Givenchy.”

Patrick nodded solemnly. He was pretty sure that was a designer. He was also pretty sure David’s outfit cost more than his rent, but even though he thought it was ridiculous that anyone would have clothes that expensive, he knew they were important to David. And so he would always treat them with the care David needed them to have.

Carefully, Patrick folded the sweater and placed it on the motel bureau. He unbuttoned David’s white button down and hung it gently on the back of a nearby chair. He dropped back down to his knees and untied David’s laces, pulling off his shoes and socks, before folding the socks together, placing them inside one of David’s shoes, and lining the shoes up beside the door. Finally, he reached up for David’s unbuttoned pants and pulled them and David’s boxer briefs down together, helping David step out of them. With the same care as everything else, he folded the pants and briefs. Patrick reached over and placed David’s pants on the seat of the motel chair where his button down hung.

“Patrick,” David whispered, his heart stuttering in his chest. No one had ever treated him with such care, let alone the things he cared about. Patrick glanced up, that open expression that so terrified David on his face. Then without breaking eye contact until the last possible second, Patrick bent forward and reverently kissed David’s foot.

David gasped and his cock throbbed; he wasn’t sure he could take much more of this. “Patrick, please,” he whispered. He didn’t know what he was asking for. He just knew he needed something.

Patrick stood and took David’s face in his hands. “I need you to hear me, David. Can you do that?”

David nodded, doing his best to maintain Patrick’s eye contact, but wanting desperately to look away.

“I don’t want anything from you.” Patrick’s voice was soft, but firm. “There’s nothing you have that I want. Except for you. For your time. Your company. Okay?”

Another nod.

“I will never stop teasing you,” Patrick said, a hint of a smile gracing his lips, “but tonight, I want to make sure that you know that I mean everything I say. Can you trust that?”

The nod this time was hesitant. David couldn’t really trust Patrick, not yet. But he wanted to.

“You’re beautiful, David.” David looked up, blinking back burning tears. He so wanted those words to be true. But they’d never been before.

Finally beginning to remove his jacket and shirt, Patrick asked, “Come to bed with me?”

Silently, David crossed the motel room and lay back on the bed, watching Patrick toe out his shoes and socks and shuck off his pants and briefs with much less care than he’d taken with David’s. When he was naked, Patrick joined David on the bed, sitting back on his heels between David’s legs. He wrapped his arms around David’s bent knees and rested his head against one.

“I mean it, David,” he said, eyes raking over David’s body. “You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I thought so the moment I saw you.”

David shook his head, still disbelieving.

Patrick resettled himself so he was lying on his stomach, propped up by his elbows. Leaning down he took one of David’s balls in his mouth, suckling. David moaned as a zing of pleasure raced up his spine. He was glad to have something to distract him from Patrick’s terrifying words.

Letting David’s ball pop out of his mouth, Patrick continued. “I didn’t understand it at first. I couldn’t explain the things you made me feel. I just knew I needed more of you.” Burying his face in the crease of David’s thigh, Patrick took a deep breath letting David’s scent wash over him. He stuck out his tongue to lick at David’s balls again.

Patrick loved David’s balls. Loved their shape. Loved the feeling of them in his mouth. They were so full and so delicate, furred in a light covering of dark hair. He loved kissing them, licking them, sucking on them. Loved the way David rolled his hips, desperate to keep Patrick’s mouth on them. Loved the whine David let out when Patrick pulled away again.

“And then you let me be a part of your store and I learned there was so much more to you. I knew there would be, but you…you turned out to be so much more than I could have ever imagined.”

David cried out when Patrick bit down hard on his inner thigh. “Oh God, yes. Do it again, Patrick. Do it again.”

Patrick licked over the spot several times, wet and slow, waiting until David thought he’d been ignored and then bit down again, his own cock pulsing at the sound of David’s strangled moan.

“You’re so smart, David,” Patrick said, worrying his teeth over the bite mark. It was going to leave a bruise. Patrick hoped David would think of his words when he felt it tomorrow. “I know you don’t think it, but you are. So smart. So creative.” He licked over the spot again, little kitten licks to sooth away the sting. “I could never have come up with your business plan. Never. The idea was so inventive, so innovative. And now the store is open and it’s such a success! You had a great idea and you were able to make it real.” Patrick gave David’s thigh one last kiss.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, David,” Patrick continued, now licking up David’s shaft. He took the head of David’s leaking cock in his mouth, sucking hard and moaning at the taste of David’s precum. Letting go he said, “I didn’t know who I was or what I wanted, but you…you know exactly who you are.”

David moaned again as Patrick sunk back down on his cock, words silenced in favor of slurping suction. Patrick’s words were overwhelming. Patrick was so kind and so genuine and showering David in love and affection and David didn’t know how much more he could take. He wanted so much to believe Patrick’s words were true. Wanted for Patrick to really think so highly of him. Care so much for him.

 _Patrick told me to trust him,_ David thought. He didn’t think he could, but then he thought of all the ways that Patrick was trusting him. Patrick trusted him when he invested in his store. Patrick trusted him with his coming out. Patrick trusted him that he would respect Patrick’s boundaries with his body.

 _I can try_ , David told himself as he felt a hard lump lodge in his throat and a few hot tears escape from under his eyelids. _I can try to believe in Patrick._

Patrick pulled off David’s cock, letting it smack down wetly onto David’s stomach. “Don’t cry, David,” he said. “You can’t cry while I’m sucking your dick. It’s not good for my ego.”

David let out a wet laugh. “You can’t say all these things to me and expect me not to cry.”

Patrick knew it would take more than some nice words and a blow job to get David to believe in himself, to see himself that way Patrick did. But that was okay. Patrick would work every day to make him believe. With a grin, Patrick nosed at David’s cock, licking softly at the base. “I mean them, David. Every one. You inspire me every day. You’re bold and opinionated. You’re brave. You don’t let anyone dictate who you should be. You just are. I’m in awe of you.” He took David back in his mouth, sucking him down as deep as he could.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David whined as he felt the back of Patrick’s throat spasming around him as he tried to breathe.

Coming up for air, Patrick panted as he continued, using his hand to stroke David’s cock. “I mean it. You’ve turned my whole world upside down, in the best possible way. I met you and everything fell into place. I feel like I could do anything because of you.” He trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down the shaft of David’s cock, over his balls, and down his perineum until –

“Fuck, Patrick!” David shouted, hips bucking hard.

Patrick jerked his head back. “I’m sorry! Oh my God, I’m sorry! I should have asked first!”

Stunned, David looked down at Patrick. Patrick who was usually so buttoned up and put together, but who was currently disheveled and debauched and wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand. Patrick who was usually confident and collected, but who was currently blushing from his cheeks all the way down his neck to his chest. Patrick who had only a month ago kissed a man for the first time, but who had just stuck his tongue in David's asshole.

“Fuck,” David said again, breathing deeply and trying to get his heart to stop beating out of his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” Patrick said again, grimacing in embarrassment. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Patrick,” David said, catching and holding Patrick’s gaze. “I’m going to need you to stop talking and put your tongue back in my ass.”

“O…okay.”

Getting rimmed was not an act David usually participated in. As much as he enjoyed the feeling, there was a hygiene issue he could never be fully comfortable with plus he didn’t like how out of control it made him feel. He would gladly spend hours with his tongue inside someone else, but usually tried to pass when it was his turn. But not with Patrick. With his teasing smile and his genuine eyes, his heartfelt words and gentle touches, Patrick was chipping away at the walls David had built for himself. If this was what Patrick wanted, he could let him have it. More than that, with Patrick he knew he could let _himself_ have it.

“Oh God, yessss,” David hissed as Patrick gently licked over his hole again. His tongue was so soft and wet on the delicate skin. “Do it again, Patrick, please.”

Patrick moaned as he softly licked over David’s hole again and again. He could feel David’s thighs quivering around his head. Could hear David whining above him with every lick. “You taste so good,” he said, dragging the tip of his tongue around the puckered rim. “I wanna…” He didn’t finish, just grabbed the meat of both David’s thighs and pushed them up and away, spreading David open for him. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this,” he said, voice hushed in awe. “So open for me.”

David’s back arched and his legs shook as Patrick pointed his tongue and speared him open, wriggling inside him. His hands clenched in the sheets and he cried out when Patrick swirled his tongue in circles and pulled out with a wet squelch, then dove back in, deeper than before. David was often vocal in bed, but a tongue in his ass always brought that to new heights.

“Yes, baby, right there. Oh God, just like that. Just like that, please!” Patrick had brought his lips down to David’s hole, caressing his rim in an obscene kiss, while his tongue thrust deeper and deeper inside of David. David couldn’t help himself and grabbed his aching cock, stroking it hard and fast. “Your tongue feels so good…oh God…don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop! Yes...yes, get your tongue inside me, Patrick! Ohhh!”

Patrick groaned against David’s ass, the high-pitched breathlessness of David’s cries only serving to spur him on. “Jesus, David,” he panted. “Jesus. How are you real?”

David moaned high and long, unable to form words. His hole was so wet, so open and sloppy as Patrick pushed in again. He could feel Patrick’s saliva dripping down his crack, making him shiver. He cried out Patrick’s name when he felt the tongue inside him twist, and he spread his legs apart further, opening himself up for Patrick as much as he could. He knew he must look ridiculous like this, his mouth open and panting, his legs spread high in the air, shaking with every slurp of Patrick’s mouth. But he just felt so _good_. Patrick made him feel so good.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick panted, using the flat of his tongue to lick all the way up David’s crack to his balls and back again. He loved seeing David like this, head thrown back, thighs trembling in pleasure, and his hips rolling to meet every move of Patrick’s tongue. “You look so good like this, David. You’re so hot right now.”

David whined at Patrick’s words. “No,” he gasped out. “No, that’s not –” That’s not what he wanted. He was close, could feel his gut start to clench and his toes curl as he tugged faster on his cock. But he couldn’t cum. Not yet. He needed –

“Say it again,” he begged. He wanted to believe. “Patrick, _please_ , say it again. Say it again! Tell me I’m…”

“You’re beautiful, David.”

David came with a loud cry, cum streaking across his chest. His legs shuddered through his release, but Patrick held him steady, trailing soft kisses along the inside of his thigh before lowering them gently to the bed. As David’s breathing slowed, Patrick crawled up his body, licking up all the cum from David’s chest on the way, until he was met with David’s lips. With his tongue, he pushed the bitter release into David’s own mouth, who groaned and swallowed it down eagerly.

Pulling back from the kiss, Patrick looked down into David’s eyes. For once, David didn’t look away. They didn’t burn this time. Just made him feel safe and warm.

“You’re beautiful, David,” Patrick whispered again. “Do you believe me?”

“No.” David shook his head. “But I think I could.”


	10. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick makes an announcement and thinks of home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this chapter was so hard to write. The others have all come pretty easily, but I had to restart this one about four times. I hope it's okay :/
> 
> In this chapter: anal fingering, anal sex

The bell chimed over the door as Stevie let herself out, and David turned back around to face Patrick. He really hadn’t meant to say that word. It was too soon. It was too _much_. It was decidedly not slow. And no one had ever wanted to hear that word from him before.

But Patrick just looked back him, eyes shining and lips split wide in the happiest bashful grin that David had ever seen. He forgot sometimes that Patrick was different. So maybe he didn’t actually need to worry about it.

“My boyfriend doesn’t like the shoes, so I’m gonna take the shoes off,” Patrick teased, reaching down to untie his laces.

Oh no. That was…not acceptable.

“Okay, before you do that,” David began, gliding over to Patrick and settling himself down in Patrick’s lap, “um…I just wanna let you know that _sock feet_ in a public place is also…incorrect.”

“We do what we have to do,” Patrick conceded before leaning up into a soft, tender kiss. Pulling back, he gazed into David’s face, as if trying to read every thought going through his mind. “Boyfriend, huh?”

David grimaced. “Is that…is that okay? It’s not too fast?”

“No way,” Patrick said, guiding David down for another sweet kiss. “No taking it back now. You’re stuck with me.”

Their kisses became more heated and their arms gripped each other tight. Patrick coaxed David’s tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him. David groaned as he shifted in Patrick’s lap, feeling Patrick’s growing bulge beneath him. Pulling back, David cautioned, “I think we’re gonna need to move this somewhere else pretty soon. Unless you want the whole town to watch me swallow your cock.”

“Your boyfriend’s cock,” Patrick corrected him, pulling David back in for another heady kiss. He whined sharply when David pulled away again.

“Okay, as much as I would love to show off my cock sucking skills to everyone exiting the café right now, I was under the impression that cumming inside the store was…” David leaned down to capture Patrick’s lower lip with his teeth, tugging just slightly before letting go. Smirking at the heated look on Patrick’s face, he whispered against Patrick’s lips, “…incorrect.”

“Then come home with me. Ray’s at poker tonight and won’t be back until late.”

“Mmm,” David hummed, smiling at the soft moan Patrick let out as David began trailing soft kisses up his throat. “And what will we be doing this evening without Ray? Maybe a Meg Ryan movie marathon? Or we could reorganize your sock drawer. Maybe try our luck with some online poker, or…”

“No.” Gently, Patrick pushed David back so he could look him in the eye as he spoke his next words. “I want to go home and fuck my boyfriend.”

 

The drive to Patrick’s house took far too long for David’s taste. He’d even vetoed stopping by the motel, claiming to be able to make do with whatever clothes and skin care products of his had accumulated at Patrick’s in the few months they’d been dating, just so they could get there faster. Patrick’s cool demeaner was _infuriating_ after dropping a bomb like that. David had been so sure he’d clawed back the upper hand after the “boyfriend” slip, and yet now here he was, practically vibrating out of his skin with anticipation, while Patrick came to complete stop at a stop sign on a deserted intersection, smirking all the while making a show of looking both ways.

“Just fucking go already!” David snapped.

“Uh…I can’t just ignore the rules of the road, David. Safety first!” Patrick pulled into the intersection, making the last turn onto his street.

“Mmkay, at this rate Ray’s going to get home before you even have time to fuck me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you, David.” David breathed in sharply at Patrick’s words, his voice deep and gravelly and going straight to David’s cock. “And if Ray gets home before I’m finished, you’ll just have to be quiet.”

“Well, we both know that won’t happen.”

Patrick hummed in amused agreement as he pulled up outside the house he shared with Ray and Ray’s many businesses. Throwing the car into park, he turned and pulled David in for a heated kiss. “God, I want you,” he breathed, lips brushing against David’s own. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

David’s breath caught in his throat as he looked back into Patrick’s eyes, so open with want and longing. He knew he hadn’t just been waiting through these early months of their relationship. No, this was so much more than that. Patrick had been waiting 29 years for this. To know himself. To love himself. The weight of what this night meant fell heavy on David, and for a moment he wasn’t sure. Wasn’t sure he was the man Patrick deserved.

But then Patrick smiled at him so sweetly. He leaned in and kissed him so tenderly. And David felt that weight lifted. The little knot of insecurity that had lodged in his belly loosened. It didn’t matter that he maybe wasn’t what Patrick deserved. He was what Patrick wanted. _Boyfriend_ , he’d said. He’d said it and Patrick agreed. More than that, Patrick seemed thrilled with the word. Patrick was his boyfriend. His boyfriend who wanted him. Who wanted to share himself with him, share his first time with a man with him.

“Take me to bed, Patrick,” David whispered.

It was tricky getting inside the house and up into Patrick’s room when neither David nor Patrick had the ability to tear their mouths apart for more than a few seconds, but they managed to do it with only one small stumble on the stairs. As soon as they made it into the room, David slammed Patrick up against the door, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Patrick groaned as David fucked his tongue into his mouth, and wrapped his arms around David’s middle, drawing their bodies flush against each other. His eyes rolled back in his head when David began rolling his hips, grinding his hardened cock against Patrick’s own.

“David…David!” Patrick panted into David’s mouth, pleasure pulsing through his body from the friction. “We gotta… _oh God_ …slow down. I want – ” David pulled back and rested his forehead against Patrick’s, taking deep breaths to calm his frenzied heart.

“Yeah,” David breathed. “Yeah, sorry, I…I want this to be good for you. For you first time.” His voice trailed off in a whisper.

Patrick took David’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “I’m here with you, David. How can it not be?”

“Well, I can think of a lot of ways,” David began with a grimace, forcing a surprised laugh from Patrick, “but we’ll do our best to avoid any disasters.”

Stepping back, David stripped off his sweater, carefully folding it and placing it on Patrick’s bureau. Patrick followed David’s lead, and soon the two men were in each other’s arms on Patrick’s bed, legs tangled together, and bare cocks rubbing languidly against each other. David loved kissing Patrick like this, slow and lazy, like they had all the time in the world. But he wanted more.

“Patrick,” David mumbled against his lips, sighing deeply in relaxed pleasure. “Fuck me, Patrick. Please. Want you inside me.”

Patrick groaned at the words, then nodded. Rolling over to his bedside table, Patrick opened the second drawer and pulled out lube and a condom before sitting up to look at David.

Just looking at David, naked and spread out before him, was something Patrick was sure would never stop being mind blowing for him. Every time was like a dream. Sex and intimacy had never been like this for him before. He understood why now, of course, but it was still overwhelming the depth of feeling he had towards the larger than life man in his bed. He was sure he’d never know what he did to deserve him but was equally positive he’d do whatever was necessary to be worthy of him.

Taking a deep breath, Patrick said, “You may have to help me get started. I’ve done some…research…” – an admission which caused a blush to burn on Patrick’s cheeks and smirk to twist in David’s lips – “…but I just…want to make sure…”

David closed his eyes tightly, savoring the image of his sweet, buttoned up Patrick “researching” gay sex. That was too good. “Okay,” he breathed, looking back up to Patrick. “You just need to stretch me first, with your fingers. Start with one and work your way up. I’ll tell you if you need to change what you’re doing.” He wiggled his eyebrows and added, “And you _know_ I’ll tell you if you’re doing it right.”

Patrick laughed and crawled between David’s legs. That was true. David had proven to be quite vocal in bed, something Patrick wasn’t used to but was coming to realize he _immensely_ enjoyed. Patrick was usually much quieter, but David was helping him shed a few inhibitions and was determined to make a screamer of him yet.

Patrick made quick work of slicking his fingers up. Reaching out, he rubbed two wet fingers around the rim of David’s hole – no pressure yet, just a light presence. David sighed, eyes closing at the pleasant sensation. He wanted so much more, but he could be patient until Patrick was ready to give him what he needed.

When the first finger breached him, David moaned softly, letting his legs fall open a little further. David opened his eyes and saw Patrick staring open mouthed at his finger slowly disappearing over and over again inside of David.

“Mmmm, that feels good, baby,” David said. “Give me another?”

Patrick nodded and pulled out before entering David again, this time with two fingers.

“Yessssss,” David moaned, stretching up towards the headboard like a cat. “Ohhh, just like that. Now stretch them out…that’s it. Mmmm…”

Patrick did as he was told, stretching and scissoring his fingers inside of David. His eyes were glued to David’s hole, watching how it stretched around his fingers. His cock throbbed, aching to be inside that tight, wet heat.

“One more, Patrick, give me one more.” David didn’t usually need more than two fingers to stretch him – more accustomed to sex with a bit more bite – but he wanted to do things properly for Patrick’s first time. He sighed happily as Patrick entered him again with three fingers, movements still slow and smooth, and arched his back into the touch. Patrick’s fingers were rough and callused, but long and thick, and the slow glide felt so good.

David could have stayed like that forever, just surrendered himself to the sensual relaxation of Patrick’s fingers inside him, his hips rolling in tiny waves to meet them. But finally, he sighed, “That’s enough, sweetheart. I’m ready. Ready for your cock.”

After gently removing his fingers from inside of David, Patrick crawled up his body for a deep kiss. David wrapped his arms and legs around Patrick and held him tight, moaning as Patrick fucked his tongue into his mouth. Pulling back, Patrick whispered in David’s ear, “Ready for your _boyfriend’s_ cock you mean.”

David groaned and rolled his eyes but pulled a laughing Patrick into another messy kiss.

“Okay, stop being a little shit a fuck your boyfriend, already,” David huffed, giving Patrick a sharp swat on the ass. Patrick gasped in surprise at the pleasurable sting, then growled into David throat’s before nipping at the delicate skin and scrambling back on his heels to slick up his cock and roll on a condom.

“C’mon, Patrick,” David continued, voice breathy and cajoling and with a dimple on display. He tossed his head back and stretched his arms up towards the headboard, body on perfect display. “Want it. Want to feel my boyfriend’s big cock inside me.”

Patrick cursed under her breath at David’s words and positioned himself at David’s entrance. With one hand gripping the back of David’s thigh and the other wrapped around himself, Patrick guided his cock to David’s hole and began to push in.

Warmth enveloped him. Patrick groaned and his head spun at the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock. He could hear David moaning a soft “yesss”, so he kept going, pushing in until he was fully seated inside David, hips flush against him.

“Fuck,” Patrick panted, overwhelmed by the sensation. “Fuck, David, I…” He cut himself off with another groan, eyes clenched closed. Harsh breaths forced themselves out of his wet mouth, lips still trying to form words.

“Move, Patrick,” David whispered. “You can move.”

Agonizingly slow, Patrick pulled back out. He marveled at the way David’s hole stretched around him. How it clung to his cock as he pulled out, wanting to keep him inside. How it gaped and pulsed when he pulled out completely. The desperate whine from David at the loss went straight to Patrick’s cock, and he pushed himself back into David’s delicious heat.

“Oh God, yes,” David moaned as Patrick began to fuck him in long, steady strokes, pulling out until just the head of his cock remained and then thrusting back in deep. “Oh fuck, you feel so good. Your cock is so good.” And it was. Patrick’s cock was perfect. It was long, thick, and pearly pink and it filled him like no one else ever had. He moaned again as Patrick shifted inside him and began to pick up the pace.

Patrick knew he wouldn’t be able to last long this first time. Not with David so tight around him and so beautiful beneath him. But he wanted to make this good for him, for however long it lasted. His hips only stuttered slightly as he lowered himself down over David’s body to kiss into his open mouth, but he found his rhythm again, thrusting steadily and unhurriedly into David.

Dragging his mouth across David’s face, Patrick panted hot and wet into David’s ear. “Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want. Wanna be good for you.”

David pulled Patrick back into another messy kiss. Against his lips, he said, “Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard. Wanna be able to feel it tomorrow.”

Groaning, Patrick nodded. Pushing himself up onto his arms for leverage, he finally let go, thrusting sharply into David over and over again. He looked down into David’s face, now thrown back in pleasure and keening at Patrick’s punishing pace.

“Oh God, yes, Patrick. Yes, fuck me. Fuck me, baby, so good!”

Patrick didn’t let up, just fucked into David harder. Sweat ran down his back and his heart thundered in his chest, and he couldn’t stop if he’s wanted to. He’d never felt like this before. So good. So right. So wanted. He was made for this, made for David. He would never be able to get enough.

Patrick shifted slightly on his knees looking for better purchase, and then felt David's whole body seize underneath him.

“Oh fuck, Patrick!” David sobbed, wrapping his legs around Patrick and digging his heels into his ass. “Oh fuck, right there, right there. Don’t stop, fuck me!”

Patrick knew he was getting close. He dropped his head forward and put all his energy into pounding into David and hitting that sweet spot every time. He could feel David clawing at his back and writhing beneath him.

“David,” Patrick panted. “David, I’m gonna cum.”

“Wait!” David cried. “Wait, touch me. Make me cum first. It’ll feel so good for you.”

Patrick gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his mounting release, but reached down between their bodies to grasp David’s cock, stroking him hard and fast in time with his hips.

“Yes! Yes, Patrick, make me cum. Make me cum. That’s it, baby, fuck. Fuck!”

David came, shooting wet and messy between their bellies and clenching down tight on Patrick’s cock. Patrick cried out at the sensation, his vision going white and his cock pulsing as he emptied himself into the condom. Exhausted, Patrick collapsed onto David, panting hot and wet on his shoulder, hips grinding into him as he rode out the aftershocks of orgasm with David wrapped around him.

“Fuck,” Patrick finally whispered, slowly peeling himself off David’s body. He stared at David, open mouthed and dazed after such an incredible orgasm. He wanted to stay in David’s warmth forever, but the condom was starting to get uncomfortable. He pulled out of David as gently as possible, but still heard David’s pained hiss as the head popped free. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on the crease of David’s thigh in apology before slipping off the condom.

“That was…” Patrick started, “…I mean, let me…I…fuck.” He shook his head ruefully. Words were not back online yet.

Pressing another kiss to David’s knee, Patrick slid of the bed and slipped out of the room. It was just a minute or two before he was back, condom now disposed of and a warm, wet cloth in his hand. Crawling back onto the bed, Patrick wordlessly cleaned David’s body.

First, he wiped down David’s belly, making sure to get any stray cum out of the trail of hair that decorated it. When he was finished, he leaned down to cover David’s belly with soft kisses. Second, he wiped down David’s softening cock, still slick with lube. Another kiss was then pressed to the base. And finally, with the most tender gentleness, he parted David’s legs and brought the cloth to David’s hole, now rosy with use, to clean and sooth. When he was satisfied, he trailed kissed from David’s bent knee down his thigh.

David watched Patrick’s ministrations in uncharacteristic silence. Watched the care and reverence with which he treated his body. This kind of tender treatment was still so new to David, and he didn’t know how to react to it. But with every kiss and every touch, he could feel his heart cracking just that little bit more. Just enough to let a little more of Patrick slip in.

Discarding the now cold and dirty cloth onto the floor, Patrick crawled up the bed to lay beside David. He snuggled into David’s side and traced random patterns onto the skin of David’s sternum. He listened to David breathe beside him.

“Thank you,” Patrick said, finally breaking the silence.

David quirked an eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eye. “For what?”

Patrick grinned into David’s shoulder at the reference to their first kiss. He knew his next line. “I’ve never done that before…with a guy.”

David huffed out a laugh and brought his hand across his body to take Patrick’s in his, stilling nervous fingers. He took a breath before breaking from the script. “And? How was it?”

Patrick pulled David’s hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers, taking a minute to consider his words. He knew he couldn’t tell David the truth, not yet. It was too much for two people who had only just hours ago called each other boyfriend for the first time. Too much for David who was still learning to trust Patrick, to open his heart to him. Patrick had to be careful with how much of himself he could reveal to David.

“Good,” Patrick answered. Smiling, he offered an addendum. “Really good.

“Hmmm,” David mused. “Good like Ivan’s cinnamon rolls? Or good like the Amish butter we sell? Oooh, or – ”

Patrick laughed and climbed up over David, straddling his hips and cutting him off with a kiss. “Good like I’m thinking of making a calendar of Ray’s schedule so we can plan for the next time he’s away.”

“Mmm, a repeat performance.” David brought his hands up to sooth up and down Patrick’s sides. “I think we can definitely make that happen. But what about…” He trailed off but twisted his leg around Patrick’s and in one quick motion flipped their positions. David’s hands held Patrick’s wrists up by his head and he used his thighs to force Patrick’s legs open wide around him. Leaning down so their lips just barely touched, David purred, “I don’t think my ass is the only thing you want, right?”

Patrick gasped, wide eyes staring up at David hungrily and mouth dropped open into a little ‘o’. He could feel his cock valiantly trying to come to life again at the position he found himself in and the weight of David’s body on top of him. This was definitely not the first time his cock had paid attention to David overpowering him. A whine escaped from the back of his throat before he whispered, “No.”

David gave Patrick his signature crooked smile and rewarded him with a dizzying kiss. “No. And what else is it you want?”

“Want you inside me,” Patrick whispered. “Want you to…to fuck me.”

David growled into Patrick’s throat. “So hot when you say that. Ugh. As soon as you know you’re ready for it, I’m gonna make it so, so good for you. Promise.”

Before Patrick could respond, a door slamming on the floor below them made both men freeze. Ray was home. They listened to Ray toss his keys into the key bowl and start puttering around downstairs, turning on lights and talking to himself.

David gave Patrick one more hard kiss before letting go of his wrists and climbing off him. Whatever heat had just begun building was blown out, but neither man was too disappointed. Anything that would have happened would have simply been the cherry on top of an already incredible night they’d spent together. Instead of a second orgasm, they crawled under the covers and tangled themselves together in each other’s arms, trading soft, sweet kisses and whispers.

“I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, David,” Patrick said, carding his fingers through David’s hair, all soft and tousled from their earlier activities. David hid his face in the pillow in response, but Patrick could still see the dimple appear, so he knew David was smiling.

“Me too,” David mumbled into the pillow before turning his head back to Patrick. And with a roll of his eyes, he continued, “And I guess I can work on the compromising.”

Eyes shining with laughter, Patrick asked, “So the plungers stay?”

“Ew, no!” David reared back in disgust. “I meant the breath mints!”

 

Hours later, Patrick awoke. He blinked into the dark room, trying to get his eyes to adjust. Squinting at the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was just past 3am. He wasn’t sure what woke him.

Rolling over, Patrick saw David sprawled next to him, clutching a pillow to himself in sleep. Smiling indulgently, Patrick settled back down into the pillows, gathering David up in his arms, but careful not to wake him.

“Home,” Patrick whispered into the darkness, finally answering David’s earlier question now that he was too asleep to hear it. “Being with you tonight felt like coming home.” He sighed contently and kissed David softly behind the ear. “You, David. You feel like home."


	11. RIP Moira Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Patrick get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the phone sex chapter would get this long or kinky?
> 
> In this chapter: phone sex, masturbation, anal fingering, dildos, light dom/sub, lots of dirty talking

“Ow, fuck!” David hissed, stubbing his toe on what he assumed was a chair leg. It was hard to see in the darkness, but he didn’t want to turn a light on and disturb Alexis who was snoring lightly in her bed. His toe throbbed and his phone was still buzzing and he was just doing his best to get out of the room unscathed, but then he was knocking into God knows what and his best just wasn’t cutting it.

“Shhh!” he whispered frantically at whatever he’d just knocked into, trying desperately to keep the situation under control.

But by then it was too late.

“Daviiiiid,” Alexis whined from underneath covers pulled up over her face. “What are you doing? Stop making so much noise!”

“Oh my God!” David muttered under his breath, then answered his phone. No reason to try anymore. At full voice, he said, “Just hold on! I can’t talk to you in here.”

“Ugh! Shut up, David!”

“You shut up!”

Exiting the motel room, David closed the door softly behind him. It may have been too late not to wake up Alexis, but he could still do everything possible to not have to deal with an annoyed Moira and Johnny Rose at 1am. Sinking into a too brightly colored plastic chair a few doors down from his motel room, David sighed, finally bringing the phone back up to his ear.

“Okay,” David said, voice hushed. “I’m here.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize this phone call would cause such a ruckus.” David could practically hear Patrick’s smile through the phone.

“Yes, well. At least it was just Alexis. If my mother wakes up, it will be _you_ talking her down from whatever ledge she decides to climb up on.”

“Noted.” David huffed a little at the chuckle he heard. Patrick was not taking that threat seriously enough.

“Anyway,” Patrick continued, “last 5 minutes aside, how was your day? I didn’t get to talk to you all day and I…I guess I just missed your voice.”

David positively _preened_ under the compliment. “Oh, did you?” he asked coyly.

“The day goes by a lot slower without you there. Who else is going to tell me when our customers make incorrect purchases or explain their ‘courageous’ fashion choices to me?”

“You’re very lucky you have me so I can stop you from making their same mistakes.”

“I’m well aware. Everything get sorted out with your mom okay?”

David had been truly touched by the emotional voice mail Patrick had left him that morning. Patrick’s genuine sorrow at the thought of David losing his mother had quickly closed any wounds that may have been reopened by the sea of phony and pretentious messages he’d received from ‘friends’ who had long since abandoned him and his family. A quick text from David had diffused the situation well enough, but Patrick was still more than a little confused about it all. Especially about how the thing that seemed to bother both David and Moira the most was that her death wasn’t trending.

“The world has moved on to more pressing deaths.”

“Ah yes, Cuppy the kitten. Shame.”

“More than a shame, Patrick, it was tragic. He was her _best friend_.”

“Right, right. So, tell me more about the farm trip today.” Anything to change the subject. “You got exclusivity with Heather Warner! I am _extremely_ impressed, David. After all this time, I really thought she was never going get exclusive with anyone.”

“Would you believe me if I said it was all Alexis’ doing?”

“I…I would find that…somewhat hard – ” Patrick cut himself off, struggling to find a nice way to phrase his lack of faith in his boyfriend’s sister.

“I know!” David agreed. “I wouldn’t have believed it either except I was right there. Turns out Heathers Warner is dating Ted! Who then joined us for the most awkward lunch I’ve ever been at where Alexis and Ted were making sad faces at each other the whole time.”

“Yikes,” Patrick said. “Poor Heather.”

“Yeah, I don’t think she noticed.” David waved a hand in the air dismissively before launching back into his story. “Instead, she figured out Alexis used to be Ted’s receptionist, so she _thanked Alexis_ for her help in hooking her and Ted up. Because I guess Heather used to call the vet office all the time. Girl musta been thirsty.”

“Yikes, okay,” Patrick conceded. “Poor Alexis, too. That must have been rough.”

“Yeah, I thought she was gonna lose it,” David agreed. “But then she said if Heather really wanted to thank her, she would give us exclusivity on all her products, and she agreed. Oh, and Alexis told me on the way home she’s in love with Ted.”

Patrick let out a low whistle. “Wow. That’s…that’s a lot. But good for Alexis. That was very maturely handled.”

David squirmed a little in his seat. “I’m actually…proud of her?”

“Honestly, I am, too.”

David hummed contentedly in response, letting their conversation lapse into comfortable silence. He leaned back in his chair, letting the cool night air wash over him, and breathing deeply. David wasn’t sure when the last time was that he felt this relaxed.

“Um…David?”

“Hmmm?”

“Uh…so I wanted…I wanted to tell you…um…” David sat up in his chair, brow furrowed at Patrick’s sudden reticence. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his rapidly increasing heart rate. They’d just been having a lovely conversation. Patrick had called because he missed hearing David’s voice. There’s no way this could be anything that bad.

David could hear Patrick blowing out his own deep breath, like he was gearing himself for something. He tried again. “Okay. I wanted to tell you, I think…well not really just _think_ , I…I _know_ …I’m….ready. To…you know. With you.”

Oh.

_Oh!_

This conversation had taken a turn David was not expecting.

“Okay,” David said, steady voice belying the absolute chaos he felt within himself. He sat perfectly still, but every nerve ending was buzzing. “Okay, we can make that happen.”

“Not like right now, obviously, I mean, Ray’s at home,” Patrick hurriedly continued. “Just something for us to maybe think about. And plan. Or, not like… _plan._ I mean, we don’t need to act like we’re in high school and need to make it ‘special’ or whatever, I just – ”

“Mmkay, I’m gonna stop you right there,” David cut off Patrick’s rambling before he could get himself too worked up. “I don’t care that we’re not in high school, we _are_ going to make this special. If you’re sure you’re ready, then we are going to do this right. It’s going to be _perfect_.”

“Okay,” Patrick agreed. “Thank you. And I am sure. I’m ready. I’ve been…uh…” Patrick’s voice dropped, suddenly very low and husky. “I’ve been practicing.”

David’s slumped back in his chair, clutching the phone to his ear and swallowing hard. He cleared his throat, then in the most casual voice he could muster, repeated, “Practicing.”

“Yeah, um…with my…with my fingers.” David groaned softly at the image. “And…and something I bought. David, I’m…I’m touching myself right now.”

“Hang on,” David said, clambering quickly and quietly out of the plastic chair. He could feel his cock getting interested in their present conversation, and he needed to find somewhere more private. Taking his keys from his pocket, David walked purposefully down the row of rooms, then hesitated outside a particular door. Despite their constant lack of privacy, David had never mentioned this room to Patrick. Had purposefully kept the red velvet bed and mirrored ceiling and memories of Stevie’s body as far from Patrick as possible. But he wasn’t going to leave Patrick hanging, not tonight. David steeled his nerves and unlocked the door.

“Sorry,” David said, settling himself down on the heart shaped bed and pulling his half hard cock out of his pants, stroking softly. Despite how tacky it was, the bed was surprisingly comfortable. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“I said, I’m touching myself right now.”

“Are you naked?”

“No. Just over my pants. I got hard telling you I was ready.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. How much I want you inside of me.”

“So much that you bought yourself a dildo.”

“Well, I like to know what’s going to happen. I just want to be prepared for you. And even though I want this, I’m…I’m a little…nervous.”

David hummed in thought. He had an idea.

“Patrick?”

“Yeah?”

“Get naked.”

David could hear faint rustling sounds over the phone as Patrick scrambled to obey.

“Okay,” Patrick’s voice finally returned to the phone.

“Now get out your lube and your toy.”

Now David heard Patrick’s drawer open and shut.

“Good,” David purred when Patrick was back. “Now I want you to lie down and stroke your cock. Softly.” He paused, doing the same to himself, then, “Are you doing it?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, a little whine in his voice.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?”

“You. Your hands. Your hands are so much softer than mine. They feel so good on my cock.”

“Mmmm. And what else?”

“Your mouth. I love your mouth. Love it when you kiss me and when you bite me. When you suck my cock.”

“Put the phone on speaker phone so you can use your other hand to touch your nipples.” David had been shocked to discover no one had ever played with Patrick’s nipples before him. Patrick would do it himself, but apparently none of his partners ever had. Which was a shame really, considering how sensitive they were. The first time David had sucked one into his mouth, he’d thought Patrick was going to cum just from that. “Now tell me what else. What else do you think about when you touch yourself?”

“David,” Patrick whined. “I…your cock, I think about your cock. How big it is. How I can’t fit all of it in my mouth. I try so hard, but it’s so thick and so heavy and I just end up choking on it. I think about it inside me. How it’s going to fill me up. How much I’ll have to stretch to fit it all in.” He moaned thick in his throat, making David worry things were moving too quickly. “I want it, David. Want your cock in me.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. Now take your hands off yourself.”

“Wh…what?”

“Stop touching yourself. You can’t cum yet and I think you need to calm down so that doesn’t happen.”

“I…okay.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“No.” David smiled to himself at the slightly petulant tone he heard from Patrick.

“Good. I want you to reach up over your head and hold onto the bars of the headboard. Both hands on the same one. Are you doing it?”

“Yeah.”

“Keep them there and don’t touch yourself until I say you can, okay?”

“Okay.”

David paused, taking a deep breath and squeezing the base of his own cock. He hadn’t intended for his dominant side to come out tonight, but Patrick obeyed every command David gave him so beautifully, so unquestioningly, that is was just coming out naturally. And it was getting David so, so hot. They were going to have to have a conversation about this eventually, but for tonight David planned to just let it play out and make sure he took care of Patrick.

“Good. Now, I thought it might help you feel not so nervous if I maybe walked you though what’s going to happen. You’ve done it to me, but it’s different when it’s happening to you. Would you like that? Me telling you how I’m going to use my fingers and my mouth to open you up and then fuck you on my cock?”

Patrick whimpered but managed to force out a ‘yes.’

“Good. Okay, first, I’m just going to look at you, the gorgeous man laid out naked in my bed.” David closed his eyes, picturing Patrick spread out on his bed, desperately wanting to touch himself, but keeping his hands tight on the bed post just like David told him to. Delicious. “Do you know how gorgeous you look like that? All your muscles on display, your biceps and your abs and your thick, _thick_ thighs? All that pale, perfect skin I just want to mark up? Not to mention that pretty cock of yours.”

David began to stroke himself again, eyes still closed, picturing Patrick’s hard cock, such a pretty pink against his pale stomach. “I want you to lick one of your hands, Patrick. Leave the other one where it is but lick one of them. Suck on your fingers. Get it nice and wet.” He could hear the wet, slurpy sounds of Patrick obeying. “And then touch yourself. Stroke yourself with your wet hand and pretend it’s my mouth.”

“Fuuuck,” Patrick groaned. “Your mouth feels so good on me, David. Love it when you suck my dick.”

“I know you do. I want you to feel relaxed before we do anything more, so I’m gonna just take my time, teasing you so slow and gentle with my mouth.” Patrick whined, and David could imagine him slowing down his strokes to match David’s teasing. “But then I’m gonna let go. Let go of your cock for me, Patrick. I want you to reach down and cup your balls. Are you touching them?

“Yeah.”

“Good. But it’s not your hand on them, is it?”

“No, it’s your mouth.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. It’s my mouth, licking them and sucking on them. You like that, right?”

Patrick didn’t answer, just let out a high-pitched whine.

“Patrick,” David said, voice stern with warning. “Do you need to let go? Do you need both hands on the best post again?”

“I…yes, yes.” Patrick panted.

“Okay, then do it. Take a deep breath, baby.” He could hear Patrick obeying, taking in loud gulps of air. “That’s it. That’s right. Deeps breaths so you can calm down. That’s good.” After a few more seconds, he asked, “Are you ready?”

His breathing now back closer to normal, Patrick sighed out a ‘yes.’

“I think so, too. I’ve gotten you nice and relaxed and you’re all ready for what comes next. I’m gonna have you get on your stomach. Will you do that, baby? You can let go of the bed post.” When he was sure Patrick was settled, he continued. “Now I want you to get up on your knees – keep your chest down on the mattress - and spread your legs wide for me. I’m right behind you, and I want to see you present that gorgeous ass of yours for me.”

Patrick whined, and David’s cock throbbed between his legs. He groaned softly to himself imagining the beautiful blush he was sure was staining Patrick’s cheeks as he got into position, face down, ass up, and back perfectly arched.

“Daviiid,” Patrick whimpered pitifully. “David, touch me. Touch me please.”

“I will. I will, baby, I’m right there. I’m right there. Hold yourself open for me. Can you do that? I want to see, so can your reach behind yourself and hold yourself open?”

“Yeah…yeah, David, I’m…” Patrick trailed off, panting into the phone.

David wished he was there with Patrick. He wanted to see those thick thighs trembling as they held Patrick up. Wanted to see Patrick’s hard cock and balls dangling between his legs. Wanted to see Patrick’s fingers digging into the flesh of his cheeks, holding himself open for David, his hole beautifully displayed and all his for the taking.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful like this. So perfect. Can you feel me there? Behind you? Can you feel my hands holding you open?”

“Yeah….yeah…”

“I want to taste you, Patrick. Can you feel my tongue? I’m licking you open, baby.”

So far, Patrick hadn’t let David play much with his hole, nothing more than the occasional caress with a finger. He’d wanted more, but just hadn’t been ready. David was perfectly happy to go at Patrick’s pace, but was sure to make it absolutely clear how desperate he was for it. He wanted Patrick to feel safe and comfortable but felt it just as important for Patrick to feel just how much he was _wanted_.

“My tongue is so deep in your hole. Can you feel it?”

Patrick’s response was a choked off moan, muffled like he was biting down on the blankets.

“Words, baby,” David chided gently. “Wanna hear your words. Can you feel it? Can you feel my tongue in your hole?”

“Oh God,” Patrick moaned. “I…yes, yes, I can feel it.”

“Mmmm…you taste so good, Patrick. One day I’m gonna hold you open just like this and I’m gonna rim you, gonna lick into you soft and wet, until you cum. Wanna feel your hole clench on my tongue. You want that, baby?”

“Uh huh.” David could hear the strain in Patrick’s voice, strain from holding himself open for David, from keeping his hands off his cock.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” David cooed, gripping his cock tighter at the desperate noises Patrick made in response to the praise. “I bet you want to cum real bad, huh?”

“Please, David, please,” Patrick begged. “Let me touch my cock. _Please_ , let me touch my cock!”

David’s head swam and he had to take a deep breath to collect himself. Did Patrick even realize what he was doing?

“Do you want to touch your cock, or do you want me to fuck you? You can choose.”

“I…I don’t…ughhhhh!” Patrick groaned. Finally, he whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay, baby. I’m gonna fuck you so good. But first we need to get you stretched for my cock. Are you ready, baby? Ready for my fingers?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, can you slick up my fingers for me, Patrick?”

“Okay….okay…” David could hear Patrick fumbling for the bottle of lube beside him, then the snick of the cap opening.

“Good. Now I’m just going to start by pressing two fingers to your hole. Not entering you, just spreading the lube around and getting you wet.”

Patrick huffed, and David was sure that even if he wanted more, Patrick was following his instructions to the letter, the perfect proxy for David’s own fingers.

“Now I’m going to push one finger into you, do you feel it? Just one finger, going all the way in.”

“I…I feel it, David.”

“Good,” David crooned. “That’s good. Now pull it back out almost all the way and push it back in. You like it? Just keep doing that.”

“Yeah…yeah, but…”

“But?”

“I can take more, David. Can I have another?”

“Yeah? Okay, baby. You can have two fingers. That better?”

Patrick sighed contentedly, clearly having added that second finger. “Yeah. ’Sgood.”

While Patrick continued fingering himself, David sat up, shucking his t-shirt off over his head. His cock was leaking precum all over his stomach at the image of Patrick, ass up with two of his own fingers buried inside him. And that picture was only going to get better. David didn’t want to take any chances with his favorite designer sleep t-shirt.

Settling back down, cock in hand, David said, “Doing so good, Patrick. But my fingers aren’t just there to make you feel good, right? They stretching you open? Getting you ready for my cock?”

Patrick grunted so David assumed he’d started scissoring his fingers inside himself, slowly working his hole open around them, readying himself for David’s cock. “David,” he whined. “It’s not…I can’t… _please!”_

“You want more already?”

“Want your cock,” Patrick moaned.

“Not yet, baby,” David crooned, stroking himself nice and slow, just enough to keep him off the edge. “Not until you’ve had at _least_ three fingers. But I’ll give you a third one.”

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered, and David had to grip himself tight in response. Patrick _thanking him_ for allowing him to finger himself? This was too good.

Patrick moaned softly, signaling to David that he’d added the third finger. David didn’t say anything more, just stroked himself slow and tight, feeling the pleasure tingling all the way down in his toes, while listening to the sweet noises Patrick made as he fingered himself.

Finally, with a whisper, David broke the silence. “You ready for more?”

A whine was the only response Patrick gave.

Teasing, David asked, “You want another finger?”

“Fuck me, David,” Patrick whispered. “Please, please, fuck me.”

 David’s breath caught in his throat. He’d heard those words from Patrick a time or two before, usually in the throes of passion he was teetering on the edge of unready for. He’d always meant them, but more as in a nebulous future sort of way. Not so desperately right now. But the words sounded different now, and David’s whole body ached to be there, to be able to give Patrick what he wanted.

 _Soon_ , David thought. _I’ll be there for you as soon as I can_.

Clearing his throat, David tried to regain his composure. “Okay, baby. I’m gonna fuck you. Can you see my cock?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Use your mouth and get me wet.”

“I…David?”

“Get me wet, Patrick. I want to feel your mouth on me.” David shuddered when he heard soft, slippery noises coming through the phone. “That’s it, sweetheart. That’s so good. Take me as deep as you can go, that’s it.” He heard a sputtery gurgle as Patrick tried to deep throat the dildo, but no choking. “You’re getting so good at that, sweetheart. Okay. Okay, Patrick that’s enough.” Patrick gasped as he pulled his mouth off the dildo, breathing hard. “Now use the lube to slick me up the rest of the way.”

David paused thinking about how he should approach what came next. This had originated as a way to calm Patrick’s nerves about bottoming, but the wheels had kind of come off the wagon a bit by now.

“Are you ready?” David asked.

“Yeah, yeah, David, I’m ready. Please, please fuck me now. I need to cum.”

“Okay, well when we do this for the first time for real, I’m going to need to be looking at your face so I can make sure you’re okay. But for tonight, you tell me how you like to do it best.”

“I…” Patrick trailed off and didn’t answer.

“I’m not going to fuck you and you’re not going to be allowed to cum unless you talk to me,” David said. “When you touch yourself, when you use your toys, what feels best for you?”

“I…um…the way…the way we just were,” Patrick managed to stutter out.

“Okay, then I want you back in position with my cock at your hole. But don’t push in yet.”

He could hear Patrick scrambling to obey, the bottle of lube tumbling to the floor.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, yes, _please!_ ”

“I’m gonna need to hear you say it.”

“I…what? I don’t…” Patrick let out a confused and frustrated groan.

“What you want right now, I’m gonna need you to say it.”

“I…oh! Oh, fuck me, David. Fuck me, please. Please, _please_ , fuck me. I want your cock in me so bad.”

“Okay, sweetheart, okay. I’m gonna fuck you now. Do you feel me inside you?”

The moan Patrick let out as he finally, _finally_ thrust the dildo inside himself was it for David, who gave in and came hard all over his stomach. He panted, abs constricting with aftershocks, as he continued to stroke himself through it. He could hear Patrick making the most pornographic noises he’d ever heard as he continued fucking himself with the dildo. With David’s cock.

David shook his head, trying to collect himself. He couldn’t leave Patrick alone, not now.

“How does it feel, Patrick? How does it feel to have my cock inside you?”

Patrick hummed happily, but managed to croak out, “You’re so big, David. So much bigger than my fingers. I’m all full up.”

“You like that?”

“Yeah,” Patrick sighed. “Feels good. Want it for real though.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon. Patrick?”

“Mmmm?”

“I want my cock inside you as deep as it can go. Can you take it, baby?” He heard Patrick gasp, thrusting the dildo deep within himself. “You ever get it that deep before?”

“No.” Patrick’s breathing was coming out harsher. “No, never. Ohhhh, David. You’re so deep inside me.”

“Now I’m gonna pull all the way out.” David could hear Patrick panting as he did his best to obey. “And then I’m gonna fuck all the way back in.”

“Oh, yes!” Patrick moaned.

“That’s how I’m gonna fuck you, Patrick, slow and deep. I’m going to bury myself inside of you, as much of me as you can take. And then I’m going to do it over and over and over. Is that what you want?”

“Pleeease.”

“Good. ’Cause that’s what you’re gonna get, just my cock drilling into you over and over, as deep as I can. Wanna fill you up so good. You want it faster now, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Patrick forced out through gritted teeth.

“Okay, I’m gonna give you just want you want. I’m gonna hold onto your hips and fuck you so good. Can you feel it, baby? Feel my big cock fucking you open?”

“Ohhh, David!

 “Do you wanna cum, baby?” David asked, sure of the answer.

“Yes, yes!”

“Are you gonna be quiet when you cum, or are you gonna wake up Ray?” David teased.

“I…I…ughhhh!” Patrick’s groan was muffled, and David assumed he bit down on his blankets again to keep from disturbing Ray.

“Okay, sweetheart,” David said, phone clenched to his ear, desperate not to miss anything. “Touch yourself. Touch your cock. Make yourself cum.”

David couldn’t hear Patrick forming words anymore, just muffled sobs of pleasure as he fucked himself harder with the dildo and came onto the sheets below.

David gave it a few seconds, listening to Patrick’s breathing become softer and less frantic, before asking, “Patrick? Are you okay?”

The only reply was a few labored breaths and a small gasp David assumed was Patrick removing the dildo from his ass, until, in a shaky voice, Patrick responded, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. That was…that was intense.”

“You were so good, sweetheart,” David said, keeping his voice as low and gentle as he could. “I wish I was there with you. That was big. I wish I was there to take care of you.”

Patrick hummed contentedly. “You are. You are, just talk to me.”

“That might have gotten a little out of hand,” David admitted. He could hear Patrick chuckling in response. “I really did just want to make you not so nervous. But you’re just so fucking hot – even when I’m just listening to you on the phone – I got…I got a little carried away.”

Patrick yawned into the phone. “Don’t apologize,” he mumbled. “I liked it.”

“Yeah?” David asked. “Your ass okay?”

Patrick groaned a little. “Gonna be sore tomorrow.”

David cringed in sympathy. “Sorry, baby,” he cooed.

“Mmmm. Totally worth it. Did you cum?”

David laughed. “Yeah. Right around when you fucked your dildo in for the first time. Couldn’t hold out any longer.”

Patrick made a noise of indignation. “And you made me wait so much longer after that?”

“Okay, I didn’t _make_ you do anything. You chose to obey. Who knew you were such a sweet little submissive?”

“What? I...but…okay, I’m not…David?”

David laughed again at Patrick’s innocent bewilderment. “That is a longer conversation we’re gonna need to have.”

“I…okay.” Patrick paused and David gave him a few seconds to get his bearings. Eventually, Patrick asked, “When do we get to do it for real?”

“You still want to?”

“So much.”

David breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been slightly worried he’d gone overboard and instead of easing Patrick’s nerves, had sent him running for the hills. But it seems his worries were for noting.

“Soon,” David said. “I’ll plan something. It’ll be perfect.”

“David, you could fuck me in the back seat of my car, and I’ll think it’s perfect. Just as long as you’re there.”

David’s heart clenched at the sentiment, but he cleared his throat of emotion before responding, “I can do better than the back seat of your car, thank you very much.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick yawned again, so wide this time David could hear his jaw pop.

“Someone’s sleepy,” David teased.

Patrick only hummed in response.

Concerned for the welfare of Patrick’s sheets, David gently suggested, “Don’t you want to clean up before going to bed?”

“Nnnnng,” Patrick groaned. “Tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? Won’t you feel gross waking up in the morning?”

“Don’t care,” Patrick said sleepily, then added, “but if you use that voice and tell me to do it, I probably will.”

David paused. This was a step too far for him, without have a much, _much_ longer conversation. Forcing out a light laugh, David said, “Be gross then. See if I care.”

Patrick sighed, clearly already halfway to sleep. “David?” he mumbled. “Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“Sure. What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me…tell me what you’d do. If you were here right now, if you’d been here tonight. After you let me cum, what comes next?”

“Well, first I’d make you change the sheets,” David teased.

“Nooo,” Patrick whined, speech slurring with sleep. “F’real. Tell me.”

David’s heart clenched at the request. He’d had plenty of requests over the years from people who wanted him to talk dirty to them. But this would be the first request for him to talk tenderness and care.

“If I was there right now, I’d…I’d make sure you were okay. I’d kiss your lips. I’d use my hands to massage any of your sore muscles. I’d get a rag and clean you up so you won’t be sticky and gross in the morning. I’d change your sheets for you. And then…and then I’d just hold you. I’d let you be the little spoon. I’d kiss you behind your ear. I’d tell you how good you were, ’cause I know you like that. And I’d just hold you.”

David listened to Patrick’s deep, even breathing. He was asleep.

“I’ll take care of you, Patrick,” David whispered. “I promise.”


	12. Open Mic Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick get out of town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say thank you for all the wonderful comments you all keep leaving me? It's overwhelming. I've been bad about replying, I know, but I'm working on that.
> 
> In this chapter: rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, light humiliation

Tears burned in the corners of David’s eyes as he watched Patrick smile bashfully from the stage and yell thank yous to the crowd. This was not how he had expected the night to go. He’d been prepared for embarrassment and poor, amateur art, for pained smiles and forced laughter. He’d readied himself to lie through his teeth and tell Patrick his performance was fine.

He was not expecting to be moved.

Patrick was still onstage, now introducing the next act, but in just a few moments he would be making his way to David, teasing him about the performance with his perfectly infuriating combination of heart and sass. But David wasn’t ready. Not yet. He just needed a minute to collect himself, to force all the messy emotions that he could feel spilling out of himself back into some semblance of order, because he was pretty sure if Patrick came up to him right now – if Patrick touched him or kissed him or even just spoke to him – he would lose control entirely and just lay himself bare for all the town to see as he offered everything he was to Patrick. And he didn’t think he was ready for that.

David slipped away into the back room of the store. With this many people on the floor, he knew Patrick wouldn’t follow him and leave any potential customer without someone to help them. He was good like that. And that gave David some time to make a quick call.

By the time he was finished and back on the floor, Bob had come to the end of his poetry recitation – an ode to his trusty pickup and also somehow climate change – and Patrick was back on stage introducing whatever horror was to come next. David took a breath and watched him. Watched him playfully tease Bob, watched him laugh and wink at a distressed looking Ronnie, watched him offer encouragement and support as Twyla took the stage.

 _He looks so happy_ , David thought and felt a warmth spread through his chest.

Grinning, Patrick was finally able to make his way over to David. “You disappeared there for a minute.”

“Just had to take care of something.”

“Everything okay?” His voice was light, but David could hear a hint of apprehension.

Pulling Patrick closer, David captured his lips in a kiss. He did what he could to pour everything he had into it, every word he didn’t know how to say; a difficult task considering how chaste the kiss had to be with half the town surrounding them. The dazed look on Patrick’s face when he pulled away told him he did enough.

“You liked the song?” Patrick whispered.

David nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. Patrick gave him a small smile, eyes bright and fond, before kissing him one more time. Then with a quick squeeze to David’s hand, Patrick was gone, making his way back through the crowd for more hosting duties while David took up his place behind the register.

The evening continued. Patrick was so at home on that stage and the crowd loved him. He was engaging and energetic, encouraging and kind. Not all the acts were a rousing success but, seeing as the rest of the town was not burdened by David’s sense of taste, everyone stepped off the stage feeling seen and appreciated. Drinks flowed freely, purchases were made impulsively, and as the show wound down a little before 9:00, the town of Schitt’s Creek began to think of Rose Apothecary less as “the somewhat bougie store the Rose boy owns” and more as “that nice store they should treat themselves to more often since everyone deserves a little luxury, and isn’t that Patrick such a nice boy and so good for David?”.

All in all, David was forced to admit, the event had been a success.

Patrick gently herded the last stragglers to the door, warmly thanking them for coming and promising to host more events soon. He’ll make up a calendar or something, he told them, waving them out the door and locking it behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he flipped the sign to ‘closed’ and turned back towards David who was behind the register counting the till.

The two worked in silence for the next little while, listening to a soft rock playlist from David’s phone while cleaning up from the show and closing up shop. With their take from the day safely locked away in the safe, David sidled up behind Patrick and wrapped his arms around him. Patrick abandoned the garbage bag he was holding and covered David’s hands with his own, leaning back into David’s embrace. He hummed contentedly as he and David began to sway along to the music.

“Come home with me tonight,” Patrick breathed. He closed his eyes, sinking further into the feeling of David’s body around him. His belly swooped and he could feel his scalp start to tingle and hair stand on end as David kissed him in that perfect spot behind his ear.

“I know Ray’s going to be there so we can’t really do anything,” he continued, sighing softly as David trailed more soft kisses down his neck, “but I really want to fall asleep with you in my arms tonight. Will you?”

“No,” David answered. Patrick sagged a little, a knot of disappointment lodging itself in his throat. “But I will drive home with you so you can pack an overnight bag.”

Patrick turned in David’s arms and looked up, confusion on his face. “Overnight bag? Where am I going?”

David’s mouth twisted to the side, his eyes hesitant and hopeful. He cleared his throat, running his hands up and down Patrick’s shoulders. “I called the Elmdale Inn and got us a room for tonight.”

“Tonight? You know we have to work tomorrow.”

“I know. I’ll get up early and come open the store with you if you come with me tonight.”

A small smile grew on Patrick’s lips. An offer like that was not made lightly. “Is this what you were ‘taking care of’ right after I sang to you?”

David rolled his eyes upwards and wriggled a little under Patrick’s scrutiny. “Maybe,” he said. “Okay, yes. Yes, I called them after your song. I don’t…I don’t want to share you tonight and I don’t want to hide or keep quiet or not…touch you if I want to. I want us to be together tonight, just us. Nothing else.”

Patrick’s smile widened until it lit up his whole face. He pulled David in for a deep, slow kiss, the kind that turned his knees to jelly and made his head spin. He sighed softly as he broke the kiss, keeping his eyes closed and just savoring the taste and feel of David’s lips. “Okay, David,” he whispered.

 

Grabbing Patrick’s overnight bag took longer than expected – though, really, they should have expected it – due to Ray peppering them with questions about the open mic night. Patrick was too polite to simply cut him off, but eventually David was able to convince everyone to cut the conversation short and hustled Patrick out the door. David insisted on driving since the trip was his idea, and also, he was not in the mood for a repeat of Patrick’s road safety humor. Between his lead foot and the lack of traffic on a weeknight, he estimated they would get to the Elmdale Inn just a little after 10:30.

David kept Patrick’s hand in his for the whole drive. They didn’t talk much, didn’t need to really. Patrick had connected David’s phone to the car stereo so they could keep listening to the playlist from earlier. They sung along to sentiments they weren’t ready to express to each other yet. Snuck teasing glances and bashful smiles when they thought the other wasn’t looking. At every stop light, David raised their entwined hands to his lips, softly kissing Patrick’s knuckles and making him blush.

About ten minutes outside of Elmdale, David noticed the growing tension in the car. Patrick had stopped singing. Instead, he was staring out the window, drumming an inconsistent rhythm on the door with his fingers. His knee was bouncing, and the hand David held in his own had begun to sweat. Patrick was nervous.

It had only been a few days since what David was affectionately and somewhat dramatically referring to in his head as The Phone Call had occurred. The Phone Call where Patrick had admitted to being ready to try bottoming. David realized that while they hadn’t decided anything explicitly, it had perhaps been implied that the next time they were able to carve out some privacy, that’s what they would do. Of course, he’d also said that he would _plan_ something. And a plan implied that Patrick would have some time to think things through and mentally prepare himself. But David had just sprung this on him.

“Hey,” David said softly, letting go of Patrick’s hand and reaching to turn off the music. The movement broke Patrick out of his reverie and he turned to look at David.

David took Patrick’s hand back in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. “I know this was really last minute, and…honey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do tonight. That wasn’t what this was about.” Truthfully, David wasn’t even thinking about The Phone Call when he’d made the reservation. He hadn’t been thinking about sex at all, not really. All he’d wanted was a place where Patrick could hold him and where they wouldn’t have to worry about interruptions. “Honestly, your plan of just falling asleep in each other’s arms is all I need.”

Patrick smiled back at David, eyes warms and grateful. “Thank you,” he said. Then, biting his lower lip he added, “But if I want something to happen?”

Keeping his eyes on the road, David smirked. “You’re in charge. But…” he hesitated, not sure how this next bit would land with Patrick, but continued on, “…you know you don’t have to _ever_ do this, right? Bottom, I mean. I know you’ve said you want to, and I’m not trying to talk you out of it – believe me, there’s no way I’m trying to talk you out of letting me get at that ass of yours – just, I need you to know that if you try it and don’t like it, you don’t have to do it again. Not everyone does. It’s not like a…um…like a prerequisite to liking men, or anything. Plus your cock keeps me plenty satisfied.”

Patrick sighed, relaxing back into his seat. How was David always able to say the exact right thing? The exact right combination of reassuring and raunchy. His assertions that Patrick could set the pace or reminders that he didn’t need to do something never came across as condescending, only made him feel comfortable and respected. And on the other hand, his continued appreciation of Patrick’s body and excited anticipation of introducing him to new things never made Patrick feel pressured, just attractive and wanted.

As they approached the last stop light before turning into the Elmdale Inn parking lot, it was Patrick who brought their linked hands up to his mouth, but instead the sweet kisses from earlier, he sucked David’s first two fingers into his mouth.

David gasped at the sensation, snapping his head over to look at Patrick. With his eyes boring into David’s, Patrick sunk down to the last knuckle and used his tongue to tease the webbing between the two fingers. He dragged his lips up to the first knuckle, tongue swirling over David’s fingertips, then sunk down again to tease at the skin between David’s two silver rings.

Thankfully, the Elmdale Inn parking lot was mostly empty, so David was able to maneuver into a parking space – albeit, somewhat crookedly – without having to remove his fingers from Patrick’s mouth. With the car in park, he was able to turn all his attention back to Patrick. He pressed down lightly, deliberately rubbing his fingers over Patrick’s tongue, before pulling them out and grasping his face, wet fingers smearing a line of saliva across Patrick’s cheek. Patrick whimpered at the loss but turned his face towards David’s palm so he could now suck David’s thumb into his mouth.

“Patrick,” David whispered, voice low and soft. “Baby, let’s go inside.”

The Elmdale Inn was in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint and some furniture upholstery that had been designed any time after the 70s, but it was clean, and it was quiet, and the woman who checked them in was polite and friendly.

When they found their room, David excused himself to the bathroom while Patrick kicked off his shoes and threw himself down on the bed. His head swirled with thoughts. He hadn’t been prepared for this tonight. And he knew David was right, he didn’t _have_ to do anything. But he wanted to. He wanted this, and more specifically, he wanted to do this with David. Wanted to give this part of himself to David.

He rolled his eyes at that last thought. It was sappy and weird thinking about it that way, but he couldn’t help it. This was a completely new experience for him, and one that required an intense amount of vulnerability. And it wasn’t just the act itself, it was everything that had led up to it, everything that had gone into figuring out this part of himself. David was intrinsically linked to that. Without him, would Patrick have ever realized who he really was?

Patrick shook that thought away. It didn’t matter; he _had_ met David and he _had_ figured this part of himself out and – weird and sappy as it may be – he was going to give this part of himself to David.

The opening of the bathroom door broke Patrick out of his musings, and he sat up on the foot of the bed, parting his legs for David to stand between and tipping his head back for a kiss. David’s hands on him were grounding, solid and real and masculine. He sighed into the kiss, feeling David’s hands on his shoulders, his neck, his face.

“Patrick,” David whispered, “can I undress you?”

“Yeah.”

David helped Patrick to his feet, then slowly began to unbutton his black shirt, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. He dropped to his knees, unbuckling Patrick’s belt and unfastening his pants, then helped him step out of them. Folding Patrick’s clothes carefully, David turned and placed them on the hotel’s bureau, then pulled off his own sweater. As he went to remove his pants, he felt Patrick come up from behind and envelope him in his arms.

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered.

“What for?” David asked, looking back at him through the mirror above the bureau. “We haven’t done anything yet.”

Patrick smiled and shook his head, burying his face in David’s shoulder. His voice was muffled as he said, “Just thank you. For being you. For being here. For letting me sing to you tonight even though you were scared.”

David turned in Patrick’s arms and brought him in for a kiss. “It was so good. I couldn’t believe it. I…I felt…” He shook his head, unable to get any more words past the emotion clogging his throat, and rested his forehead against Patrick’s.

“I know.”

They swayed together for a moment, no music this time just the beating of their hearts, until David whispered, “Let me take care of you tonight?”

Patrick looked up into the face of a man he cared for so deeply and trusted so completely and saw nothing but his own feelings reflected back at him. He nodded.

 Patrick had never thought of himself as a large man. He wasn’t small, but he was trim. Compact. However, the women in his life had always been so very petite making him feel much larger in comparison. He’d seen them as small and delicate, something precious that he and his comparative bulk needed to be careful with. Now, being with a man who was bigger than him in every way – taller, broader, and therefore heavier – he wondered if maybe his careful handling of them wasn’t what they had wanted. Because for Patrick, he thrilled at feeling David’s solid presence on top of him. His stomach swooped as he spread his legs wider, making room for David between his thighs, and he sighed in contented relief as he took David’s weight onto himself.

After kissing Patrick as thoroughly as he could, David pulled back. He smirked at Patrick’s whimper and the hands that tried to pull him back down. Sitting back on his heels, David let his eyes rake over Patrick’s body.

He took in the smooth expanse of pale skin, dotted here and there with errant moles and freckles. There was one right inside Patrick’s navel. It was David’s favorite, like a secret only he knew

He looked at broad shoulders and hard, lean muscles. At Patrick’s hands that were rough and callused, but showed a man unafraid of hard work, whether that was teaching himself to play guitar or teaching himself to rewire a light.

He reached out and ran his fingertips through the fine hair trailing down Patrick’s belly. Skimmed over the soft flesh of his waist, and bit back a smirk at the quivering muscles as Patrick tired once again to deny he was ticklish.

He raised Patrick’s leg up over his shoulder and kissed a thigh, thickened through years of squatting behind home plate.

He was perfect.

“David!” Patrick finally chided, hot with both embarrassment and fondness, as David took his time, drinking him in.

“What?” David smirked back. “Isn’t this what I said I was going to do?”

Patrick rolled his eyes in response, biting back smile to feign irritation.

Nudging Patrick’s leg off his shoulder, David patted Patrick’s hip affectionately and said, “Turn over.”

“Bossy,” Patrick muttered, but moved to comply, pulling his elbows in underneath his chest to allow him to easily look back at David, and trapping his cock beneath him.

The grin on David’s face was close to predatory, as he leaned over Patrick, covering him with his whole body, pressing his thick, hard cock against Patrick’s ass, and whispering wet and hot in his ear, “You like it when I’m bossy.”

Patrick shivered at the words, grinding his hips back lightly. They hadn’t had the time or privacy yet to have whatever conversation David said they needed to have, but Patrick was coming to realize David was right. He really, _really_ liked a bossy David.

Pulling back, David took some time to run his hands up and down Patrick’s back, massaging the hard muscles there. He grasped the flesh of Patrick’s ass, so full and round, kneading with his palms and fingers, before spreading his cheeks to peek at Patrick’s hole.

 All David wanted to do was dive into Patrick; he wanted to spread him open and bury his face in has ass until he knew nothing but Patrick’s taste and his smell and the sweet sounds his tongue could force out of him. But David could hear Patrick’s breathing quicken and he hadn’t even touched him there yet, so David took a deep breath to stem him desire and remind himself to take heed of Patrick’s nerves. Then he brought his mouth down to the juncture where ass meets thigh and bit down.

The surprised cry Patrick let out went straight to David’s cock. He reached down to give himself a squeeze as he laved his tongue over the bite mark. With a combination of lips and tongue, David sucked a beautiful, dark red bruise into Patrick’s skin.

“David,” Patrick whispered, hips just starting to grind his cock down into the mattress, and David took that as his cue.

Prying Patrick’s cheeks apart again, David took a dry thumb and stroked up and down Patrick’s perineum. He could hear the hitch in Patrick’s breath.

“Patrick?” David asked, voice low and soothing, thumb still moving. “Can I taste you? Can I lick your hole?”

“Hnggg,” Patrick responded, and his head jerked in what David believed was a nod.

“Patrick, I need to hear you say yes or no,” David said, then added, “Anything I ask you tonight, I’m going to need you to answer with actual words.”

Patrick didn’t say anything, just breathed long and deep, back muscles flexing on the inhale.

“Patrick? Did you hear me?”

“Yes,” Patrick whispered.

David hesitated. “Yes, you heard me or yes I can…”

“Yes,” Patrick said again, breathless and more than a little desperate. “Yes, yes, please. Please…touch me.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words, but it was close enough for David.

David leaned down, pressing the softest kiss to the skin right above Patrick’s hole, lips just barely brushing against it. Then with his tongue, licked slowly and deliberately across Patrick’s hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Patrick’s abs clenched and he instinctively rolled his hips up towards David.

David did it again. And again. Over and over, he slowly swiped his tongue over Patrick’s hole before retreating and starting again. And over and over again Patrick’s hips bucked up just that little bit.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck,” Patrick chanted in time with his hips.

Gently, David grasped Patrick’s hips and pulled, bringing them up off the bed. Patrick scrambled to find purchase with his knees, spreading his legs wider. He let his head and chest fall to the mattress and arched his back, offering himself up for more of David’s tongue.

In this new position, David had access to more of Patrick. He let his hands run down Patrick’s sides and over hips and thighs. He nosed at Patrick’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth before returning with vigor to Patrick’s hole, lips and tongue working him open.

Patrick responded beautifully. With more range of motion now, Patrick’s hips did everything they could to follow David’s mouth, shamelessly riding back on his tongue, chasing that filthy thrill he was filled with. He’d never felt like this before, so dirty, so desperate, so wild. He wanted more. Hands clawed at the blankets beneath him and his toes curled. He bit down on the pillow; teeth clenched to hold back the litany of animalistic noises that threatened to erupt from within him.

David hoped next time he could convince Patrick to let go of the pillow. He wanted to hear those noises.

Eventually, David’s tongue slowed. He pulled back, leaving one last kiss on Patrick’s hole, now wet and winking.

“Do you think you’re ready for something bigger than my tongue?”

Patrick needed several deep breaths before he could respond. “That was not relaxing,” he said. “But yes…to your question.”

“What wasn’t relaxing?” David asked, then added with a pat to Patrick’s hip, “Flip back over.”

Patrick did as he was told, covering his face with his hands as he continued taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate. “That. That wasn’t relaxing. When we talked about it on the phone, you said it would be relaxing.”

Understanding dawned on David, and he bit back a smile while attempting to sound somewhat contrite. “I’m pretty sure I said I was going to blow you to get you to relax _before_ eating your ass. But…I forgot that part.” He paused, then added casually, “It seemed like you liked it.”

Patrick let out a distressed noise. “I did,” he said, face still covered with his hands. “But I’m pretty sure I can never look you in the eye again.”

“Mm…that is going to make working together very hard.”

“David!”

“What?” David laughed. “What’s so embarrassing? You’ve done that to me before. I liked that you were…enthusiastic.”

“Oh my God.”

“Well,” David said diplomatically. “I’m not going to fuck you if I can’t see your face - not this first time. So, if you’d still like something bigger than my tongue in your ass, you’re going to have to take your hands off your face. But if you can’t, I’m happy to just suck your cock and finish you off. We’ll figure out how you can run the store without looking at me tomorrow.”

Patrick growled in annoyance. But he did lower his hands.

David smirked and began slithering up Patrick’s body, trailing kisses across his belly, chest, and neck until he reached Patrick’s face. There, he huffed exasperatedly and dropped his head down.

Patrick’s eyes were still closed.

“Patrick!”

Scrunching up his face, Patrick finally managed to open one eye. Above him David grinned, then swooped down to land a smacking kiss to Patrick’s cheek. Then the other. Then his forehead, his nose, his chin, his ears. Patrick couldn’t help but laugh and throw his arms around David, pulling him in to kiss his lips. When they broke apart, both of Patrick’s eyes were open looking fondly up at David.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about what you like,” David said softly.

Patrick rolled his eyes bullishly. “Okay, David.”

David pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure his words had quite sunk in but didn’t think this was the time to push it. Instead, he kissed Patrick one more time, deep and sure, then pulled back to hop off the bed in search of the lube and condoms stashed in Patrick’s bag.

“You ready?” David asked, crawling back between Patrick’s legs and opening the cap on the bottle of lube.

Patrick nodded, but then remembered David’s stance on words. “Yes,” he said, clearly and decisively. “I’m ready.”

David made quick work of slicking up his fingers and bringing them to Patrick’s entrance. No need to draw anything out or make more of this than what it is. He wanted Patrick to feel good, of course, but his fingers were hardly the main event.

Patrick sighed as the first finger entered him, slow but steady.

“How’s that feel?” David asked.

“Mmm, good.” Patrick closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the feeling. David’s fingers were longer than his and he was thrusting in all the way, reaching depths Patrick could never reach on his own.

It wasn’t enough.

“More?” he asked.

One finger became two.

David took his time, stretching and scissoring his fingers, working Patrick open. Patrick could feel himself loosening, could feel his body readying itself to take David inside of him. David crooked his fingers forward, rubbing gently at Patrick’s walls until he found that perfect spot, that spot that made Patrick see stars. He moaned loudly, clapping his hands back to his face and arching his back at the sensation.

It wasn’t enough.

“More, David,” he gasped out.

Two fingers became three.

David’s thrusts quickened with three fingers. They weren’t fast, just less exploratory and more perfunctory. Patrick’s hips rolled with every thrust, chasing that feeling of fullness. He stretched up towards the headboard, spreading his legs further and willing David’s fingers to reach deeper inside him.

It still wasn’t enough.

“Please, David,” he begged. “Fuck me, please.”

David stilled his hand, shushing Patrick with a kiss to his knee as he removed his fingers. He tore open the foil packet of the condom and rolled it on, then slicked himself up, all without taking his eyes from Patrick who couldn’t seem to stay still. His hips continued to roll in tiny waves of movement, as if agitated by his emptiness. His hands stroked over his belly, his chest, his thighs. His teeth chewed on his bottom lip.

“Are you ready?” David asked, scooting closer on his knees and positioning himself at Patrick’s entrance.

“Yes. No. Wait…I…”

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“No, I…” Patrick took a deep breath, willing himself to slow down and speak correctly. “Can you do it from down here? I just…really want to be able to kiss you.”

The intense look of fondness on David’s face caused Patrick to blush, but he got what he wanted. David crawled up Patrick’s body and drew him in for a tender kiss, a kiss that calmed and relaxed him.

“Okay,” Patrick whispered, holding David’s face close his own. “Okay, I’m ready.”

David kissed him again, then lifted himself enough to reach down between their bodies and grasp his aching cock. He fumbled for a second, searching blindly for Patrick’s entrance, but found his mark in no time.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” David said, and then he was pushing in.

Patrick gasped at the feeling, blunt pressure and then burning relief as his body gave way to let David inside. David was big. He was so big. He was bigger than his fingers, bigger than Patrick’s dildo. He wasn’t going to fit.

“David!” Patrick voice broke and he clawed at David’s back.

“I’m right here,” David whispered, eyes never leaving Patrick’s face. “I’m right here, baby.”

It took everything David had to keep his composure as he sunk into Patrick’s glorious heat. Patrick had him in a vice grip, soft and wet and perfect, and he didn’t ever want to be let go. But he could feel Patrick’s trembling thighs and rabbiting heartbeat, and knew that Patrick was depending on him, needed him to guide him and take care of him. He wouldn’t let him down.

David bent his head and captured Patrick’s lips in a kiss, one which Patrick responded to eagerly and desperately as he clung to David.

Patrick broke away from David’s lips with a low moan as David slid in that last inch, seating himself fully in Patrick. He stared up into David’s face looking stunned, eyes wide and glassy, mouth open, and his breath hitching on every inhale.

It hurt. It hurt, and it was overwhelming and terrifying and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _breathe_ , he was so consumed by David. Patrick could feel his body opening, stretching to take in all of David, to accept David inside himself. To accept David as a part of himself. It was so much. It was so, _so_ much.

“Patrick,” David whispered, concern etched on his face as he hovered over him. “Do you need me to pull out?”

“No!” Patrick gritted out, arms and legs wrapping around David to hold him tighter. “No, just…just give me a minute.”

“Okay. Okay, you’re okay,” David murmured, peppering Patrick’s face with soft kisses. His lips, his cheeks, his eyelids; no part of Patrick was left without the grace of David’s lips. “You’re okay, I’ve got you. Just breathe. Just breathe, baby, I’m right here.”

Patrick breathed deeply, one shuddery breath after another, until he felt himself relax, just that little bit. He looked up into David’s face, burning with emotions, and whispered, “Okay. Okay, I think you can move now.”

David began to move – tiny, infinitesimal rolls of his hips, mere centimeters of his cock leaving Patrick’s heat before slowly sinking back inside. His eyes never left Patrick’s. Every cringe of pain, he was there to kiss away, and with every sigh of pleasure, his heart swelled.

Patrick moaned at the feeling of David moving inside of him. The pain was receding, giving way to a feeling of fullness. Of completeness. Of the most exquisite ache of ecstasy. He dragged David down into another hungry kiss, using his lip, his teeth, his tongue – gorging himself on as much of David as he could. He clenched down, crying out into David’s mouth and spurring David on to increase his thrusts, still slow and steady, but longer. Deeper. Hitting that perfect spot inside him.

Patrick could feel himself crack open. It wasn’t just his body he had offered up to David tonight; it was his heart. His soul. The very essence of his being. He felt himself melt away with every thrust, his body now fused with David’s into one being. One heart.

 _This_ , Patrick thought, a jolt of surprise coursing though him. _This is what everyone means by making love. This is what love feels like._

“David,” Patrick sobbed, voice strangled with emotions he didn’t dare express. “Oh God, David!”

Sweat covered Patrick’s chest and ran down his temple. He panted, wet and heavy, into David’s mouth. His hips rolled to meet David’s every thrust and his cock throbbed where it dragged through the thick hair on David’s belly. His toes curled and his heels dug into David’s ass, thighs trembling as they clung to David’s hips.

He’d never felt so right before. Never felt so whole.

Sensing that Patrick was getting close, David leaned up and reached down between their bodies to grasp Patrick’s leaking cock. “You ready, baby?” he panted. “You ready to cum?”

Patrick couldn’t respond, just moaned at the dual sensations. His body tried to chase both, the tight grip of David’s fist around his cock and the deep, fullness of David’s cock in his ass. David groaned, the sight of Patrick writhing beneath him in pleasure almost too much for him.

His fist sped up and David could feel Patrick’s trembling body tense around him. Blunt nails clawed at David’s back and Patrick cried out with every thrust.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” David crooned, hips thrusting harder and faster, giving Patrick just that little bit more to push him over the edge. “That’s it. Cum for me.”

Patrick threw his head back, arching up off the bed as he came, shouting David’s name.

When he came back to himself – when his vision cleared and the buzzing in his ears subsided – Patrick moaned, feeling David grinding his still hard cock inside of him. Patrick clenched down again, and David groaned, dropping his head to the crook of Patrick’s shoulder and covering it in sloppy kisses.

“Cum on me,” Patrick whispered.

David raised his head, his eyes searching Patrick.

“Please,” Patrick begged. “David, please. Cum on me.”

Raising himself up, David carefully pulled out of Patrick. “Shhh,” he whispered at the wounded keen, gentling spread thighs. “Shh, it’s okay.”

David hiked himself up on his knees, pulled the condom off, and began to stroke himself, hard and fast. Patrick was gorgeous like this, fucked out and panting, his hole red and used, clenching on nothing like it was already missing David’s cock.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David panted out, fire burning in his gut as he neared his own climax. “Fuck. You were so good. You were so good, sweetheart. Fuck, you look so fucking sexy right now. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Fuck!”

Groaning, David came, streaks of hot cum spurting over Patrick’s belly and chest, mingling with Patrick’s own release.

Sitting back on his heels and breathing hard, David looked down at Patrick whose head was thrown back in bliss. David reached out to run soothing hands over Patrick’s thighs and hips, not speaking yet while he got his breathing under control.

Finally, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Patrick nodded, not sure he was able to speak.

“Are you sure?”

Another nod.

“Okay. I’m going to go get a washcloth, but I’ll be right back to clean you up.” David moved from the bed towards the en suite bathroom, making sure to snag the used condom to dispose of.

Patrick hadn’t moved by the time David returned. He took his time cleaning the cum and lube off of Patrick, letting the warm, wet cloth sooth and calm him. He was gentle with Patrick’s hole, clucking his tongue in sympathy when Patrick hissed and pulled away. Tossing the cooling cloth onto the floor, he took Patrick’s legs, first one and then the other, and ran quiet hands over muscled calves and thighs, using his fingers to work out any soreness or stiffness.

“David,” Patrick breathed. “David will you…will you hold me? Like you said on the phone?”

David smiled, remembering the end of that phone call – Patrick’s sleepy voice and soft, even breathing as he drifted off, wanting to fall asleep to the sound of David’s voice.

It took a little maneuvering – David trying to get them under the covers while moving Patrick’s body as little as possible, even as Patrick protested that he was fine – but eventually he was able to scoot up behind Patrick, holding him safely in his arms and kissing him softly behind his ear. Just like he had promised.

“So,” he asked. “How was it?”

“Perfect.”

They lay together in silence, just listening to each other breathing. Patrick dragged David’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. David nosed up the back of Patrick’s neck.

“David?”

“Hmmm?”

 _I love you_ , Patrick thought.

But instead, “We’re opening the store late tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we know what's coming next. Let's gear up for some angst!


	13. The Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick closes the door on his old life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you read this, I’m going to go ahead and own that the Rachel in this chapter doesn’t exactly gel with the Rachel we see on screen. Possible unpopular opinion: That’s mainly because I very much dislike the way Rachel was written. Dan Levy spoke in the behind the scenes features for this episode that he wanted to “raise the bar for our female actors” and not just write another angry ex-girlfriend, and while that’s great in theory, in practice I think Rachel and her complete lack of anything resembling a personality was one of the few times in this show Dan Levy did not rise to the challenge. Not to mention – the man she’s been with for roughly fifteen years turns out to be gay and to have never really loved her at all. Let a girl be mad about that!

Patrick stood silently as David closed the door on him. He hadn’t said anything, not even thank you. Just took the plate Patrick offered and closed the door. Patrick stood blinking, frozen in shock and confusion.

How? How had the day come to this? How, when everything had started so well? So happy? It was their four-month anniversary. They were supposed to be celebrating. They were supposed to be spending a fun afternoon with David’s family, and then ending the day with a movie marathon and great sex and…

 _I was going to tell him I love him_ , Patrick through wildly.

He almost had. There in the room while trying desperately to explain – explain that what Rachel had been to him once was nothing compared to what David was to him now – he’d almost blurted out the words. But he stopped himself. He could never, he _would never_ , use those words to manipulate David.

Patrick took a breath. He didn’t want to go back out there. It had been mortifying making David’s plate. Silent stares watched his every move, questioning him. Judging him. He didn’t know if he could do it again.

Maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe he could just get in his car and drive home. Call Rachel once he’d gotten his bearings back. Except…

Oh shit, except his guitar was still out there. Would Stevie or someone grab it for him if he left, keeping it safe until he could show his face again? Or would they just leave it, letting Patrick clean up his own mess? Could he chance it with that guitar, the one he’d saved up for as a teenager working at Rose Video? The one he’d played for David, singing his love before he could speak it?

Patrick shook his head. What was he thinking? He wasn’t a coward. He wouldn’t abandon his guitar and run away. He wouldn’t leave Rachel without answers. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and walked back to the picnic table.

No one had moved, not really. Alexis and Moira were picking at their food, Stevie anxiously tearing the label off her beer bottle. They were all still silent, clearly not knowing how to talk in front of Rachel who had sunk down into a chair off to the side, not part of the group but still there.

Patrick cleared his throat. “Uh…Rachel?” he asked, voice tight and strained. “Can I talk to you?”

She stood, hands twisting together with nerves, aware of all the eyes watching her. She had realized she’d made a mistake in coming here, that her presence had completely upended this family’s celebration, but she still didn’t understand why. Self-consciously, she joined Patrick and led him into Room 9.

With the door closed behind them, safe from the prying eyes and gossip hungry ears of the Rose family, Rachel tried to take Patrick’s hand, but he jerked away. Rachel drew back in confusion. He’d never been cold before.

“Patrick,” she asked, a repeat of her earlier question that no one had answered for her yet. “What’s going on?”

Patrick crossed the room and dropped down onto the edge of one of the twin beds with a heavy sigh, bringing his hands up to rub harshly at his face.

“Rachel, we broke up.” She stood across the room from him, but Patrick spoke to the floor.

With a snort and a shrug, Rachel asked, “When has that ever stuck with us?”

“This time was different, Rachel.”

“Why?” Rachel sat gingerly on the other bed, not wanting to spook Patrick by getting too close. “We’ve broken up dozens of times. We always work it out. We’ll work it out this time, whatever it is. And when we get married, I know that sometimes you’ll…need your space. It’s fine, I get it.”

“It’s not…Rachel, it’s not fine!” Patrick held his head in her hands. Why didn’t she understand? Why didn’t she see that this time it was different? Incredulously, he repeated, “You know that sometimes I’ll just need my space? Is that what you think all our breakups have been, me needing space?”

“I don’t know, Patrick. I just…thought it was our thing. That we love each other, but sometimes we need time apart.”

“And that’s what you want? A husband who can’t be with you all the time, who just takes off whenever he ‘needs space’? That’s the kind of life you want?”

“I don’t know, Patrick, I just want you!”

Tears began to sting the corner of Rachel’s eyes. This wasn’t at all how she’d expected this to go. Usually their breakups worked like clockwork. Patrick would get antsy. He’d start picking fights until he found one big enough to justify the breakup. He’d move back in with his parents or crash with a friend for a while - because he was a gentleman and always let her stay in their apartment. She’d give him his space and let him brood and be free and anything else he needed. She knew there’d occasionally be other women, but she couldn’t fault him for that, not if they were broken up. Not if she’d also seen the occasional other man. Besides, she was the one he eventually came home to. Sure, she’d have to nudge him a little – send him a random text to get him talking when the break had gone on for too long – but he always came home. And that was enough.

“This…this isn’t about needing space!” Patrick cried, desperate for her to understand. “It’s not cold feet or sowing oats or some little argument that a couple of nights cooling off at my parent’s house is going to fix. I have tried _so hard_ to be the man everyone wants me to be, to be the man that you deserve. But I…I was so unhappy with our life, Rachel. Each time I left it wasn’t because of a fight, it was because if I didn’t…” Patrick cut himself off with a pained noise, hating the way his voice broke. He didn’t know how to end that sentence. A lump had worked his way into his throat as he was thrust back to the suffocating hopelessness and despair he felt in the lead up to every breakup.

“I quit my job, Rachel,” he said softly, trying to get her to understand. “I moved away. I…I started over.”

“I know, and that why I came here. I came after you, to show you that I don’t need that life we were living. Our life can be anywhere or anything. I just need you.”

Patrick shook his head. “I didn’t move away for you to follow me. We…we broke up. And I couldn’t let it be like the times before. I couldn’t…couldn’t stay and let you convince me to try again. I had to stop it for good.”

The tears began to fall, but Rachel made no move to brush them away. He always hated when she cried. Hated that helpless feeling of failure and inadequacy. Hated the desperation he felt to make everything better, to prove that he was the man everyone thought he was.

“But Patty, I love you.”

The nickname brought him up short. No one had called him that in six months. And he hadn’t missed it at all.

For the first time since entering the room, Patrick looked at Rachel. Really looked at her. Looked at the person who knew him best in the world, the person who had seen him through almost all his life’s biggest moments. But all he saw was a stranger. She didn’t know him at all, not like David did. She didn’t know the pride he took in being able to speak comfortably about toners and t-zones and tea tree oil. She didn’t know how much he feared letting David and the store down. She didn’t know that he had never once been able to exit a conversation with Ray without Ray wandering off or someone else intervening and she didn’t know the signal to help. She didn’t know that you could convince him do just about anything simply by kissing behind his right ear or that he could cum just from two fingers in his ass and a mouth on his nipple. She didn’t know that he didn’t love her, and probably never had.

But no. It wasn’t her fault. She was the same person she’d always been. He was the stranger now.

“Rachel, I’m gay,” he whispered.

It was the first time he’d said that out loud.

It was funny, he’d never needed to say it before. Everyone in Schitt’s Creek just sort of…knew. He and David were open and obvious with their affection for one another, not to mention with Ray as a roommate, news of his relationship with David was all over town before it was a day old. Never once had he felt the need to hide, to suppress his attraction and feelings for another man. He’d never felt shame or fear or anything other than joy in relation to his discovery of his sexuality.

Until now.

“Wha…what?” The confession had stunned Rachel.

“I’m gay.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Rachel.”

“ _No_ , you’re _not_!” Rachel threw herself from the bed to land at Patrick’s feet. Stunned by the vehemence in her voice, he allowed her to grab his hands and bring them to her chest, clasping them together with her own. “You’ve been with me for fifteen years, Patty. Loved me for _fifteen years_. Just come home with me and we can put this behind us. You’re not gay!”

“I am, Rachel. I didn’t know it before, but I do now. I can’t come home with you. It’s not my home anymore.”

She was crying in earnest now, fat tears spilling down her cheeks. Great shuddery sobs wracked her small body, looking like they could tear her in two. She raised Patrick’s hands to her mouth and kissed them over and over, as if her lips could remind him of the love they had shared and erase the confession he’d given.

“Rachel, stop. Stop!” Patrick pulled his hands from her grasp, sinking to his knees beside her. He’d never seen her like this before. Through all their breakups, she’d been stoic and calm in her hurt, steadfast in her belief that he would come back to her. But now she knew he never would again.

Pulling Rachel into his arms, Patrick held her as she sobbed. He held her and rocked her and cried his own tears. He kissed her hair and whispered to her how sorry he was. How he had never wanted to hurt her. How she was so good and so special and deserved someone so much better than him.

And through it all, Rachel grieved. Grieved for the girl who thought she had been loved. Grieved for the woman who knew now she hadn’t been. She grieved for the loss of Marci and Clint whom she could no longer call family. She grieved for the children she and Patrick would never have. She even grieved a little for Patrick, and the time he had lost trying to be what he wasn’t.

Eventually, her tears subsided. She wiped at one side of her face with the back of her hand, the other still tucked into Patrick’s chest, his chin resting on top of her head. She took a great shuddery breath, already sure of the answer she would receive, and asked, “How do you know, Patrick? How do you know you’re gay?”

“You know the man from before, the one in the black and white sweater?”

“The one who got upset and who you brought dinner to?

“His name is David. He’s my boyfriend.”

A fresh wave of tears threatened to spill at the confirmation, but she soldiered on. “How long have you been seeing him?”

Patrick’s eyes clenched shut as he fought against the lump raising in his throat. “Four months today.” Had it really only been this morning that he’d sent David that cookie? Teased him about the birthday clown? It felt like eons.

“And you’ve…you know?”

“Rachel,” Patrick said, his voice harsh with warning.

“I know,” she said quickly. “I know I shouldn’t ask. But I…I need to know. I need to hear it.”

He sighed. “Yes. Yes, we’ve slept together.”

“And you…like it?”

He knew what she was really asking, though she was too polite to say the words out loud. “I haven’t had any trouble.”

She nodded against his chest and patted his knee kindly. “That’s good, Patty. I’m glad.”

They sat in silence for some minutes, still holding onto one another.

“He seemed really upset to see me,” Rachel said, finally breaking the silence. “David, I mean. I didn’t mean to ruin your party.”

Patrick sighed. He knew it wasn’t her fault. It would be so easy to blame her for his fight with David, but the fault was his. “He doesn’t know about you.”

“Doesn’t that maybe mean something?” She knew she was grasping at straws, picking open the wound. But she couldn’t help herself. Not yet. “You hiding me from him? Like…maybe you don’t want to let go?”

“Rachel, if I answer that honestly, I’m going to hurt you.”

She lifted her head from his chest and raised wet, red eyes. Everything hurt and she knew she was making that worse. But she needed him to make her hear it. “Answer me anyway.”

Patrick nodded. He took a deep breath and held her gaze steady. He wasn’t a coward. He wouldn’t look away, no matter how terrible it felt to say these words. “I didn’t keep you from him. It’s just, what I felt for you in comparison to what I feel for him? It…it didn’t occur to me to ever bring it up.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” God, he felt like a jackass.

“Fifteen years. Fifteen years together and I wasn’t important enough to mention to some boy you’ve been fucking for four months.”

“Rachel!”

She held her hands up. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“No, it’s…you’re right. I’m the one who should be sorry. And I am. I’m sorry I wasted your time. I’m sorry I couldn’t love you.”

She shook her head, waving away his apology. “Don’t. Don’t apologize for who you are. I just wish you had told me sooner.”

They lapsed into silence again, facing each other with their backs resting against opposite twin beds. He could tell her, Patrick thought. Tell her how he honestly hadn’t known. Explain that it wasn’t something he’d squashed down inside of himself like some secret shame. It was just a part of him no one had ever pointed out to him before. Until he met David. David who found that misplaced piece of Patrick’s puzzle, dusted it off, handed it back to him all shiny and new, and said, ‘I think you missed this.’ But what difference would it make to her?

Breaking the silence for a second time, Rachel asked suddenly, “How do you feel? Now that you know. Now that you’re…being you? The real you.”

Patrick leaned his head back against the bed and answered with the first word that came to mind. “Free.”

She gnawed on her lip in response before whispering, “I never meant to imprison you.”

“I know.” He paused before continuing. “Rachel, you have to let me go.”

She nodded. He was right. It was time. He wasn’t hers anymore. He’d never been hers to begin with. She needed to go home and figure out who she was without Patrick.

“Right,” she said. “Because you have David now.”

“I do.” He hoped he still did anyway.

“And you love him.”

Patrick lifted his head and looked back at her. He didn’t want to hurt her, but her wet eyes were shining. Not sad, not angry. Kind. Knowing. He nodded. “I do.”

They helped each other up off the floor before pulling each other into a long hug, both feeling stronger than they had going into that room. They held each other tight, knowing it was for the last time, and tried to convey all the words left unspoken. All the thank yous and I’m sorrys, all the anger and the hurt and the guilt, all the joy and happiness.

“I’m happy for you, Patrick,” Rachel said as she pulled out of Patrick’s embrace. “Maybe someday we can be friends.” Though she didn’t mean it. How can you be friends with a man you love so fully, a man who broke your heart?

Patrick smiled. “I’d like that,” he lied, knowing there was no place for her here in his new life.

He kissed her cheek and she squeezed his hand. He strode purposefully towards the door, towards the new life he had built for himself in Schitt’s Creek, towards David.

“Goodbye, Patty,” she called after him, as he stepped out into the evening sun.

“Goodbye, Rachel.”

With one final look, he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one angsty chapter down, two to go!


	14. The Jazzaguy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to think things through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bit of angst before we get to the big one

David sighed in frustration, staring into the night. Beside him, Stevie snored softly, curled up around a red pillow with big bedazzled letters that screamed LOVE and mocked him with their false cheer. David was wide awake. He thought he’d had enough wine to fell an elephant tonight, but he didn’t feel drunk or sleepy, so apparently not.

A pained noise from Stevie drew his attention and he glanced at her warily, eyeing her wrinkled forehead and downturned mouth. So far, the last of the lover’s curry had yet to make a second appearance, but he wouldn’t be taking any chances. He had no qualms about heaving her little body into the tub if it came to it.

David blew out his cheeks with his next inhale, holding the breath in his lungs until it burned. He let it out again with a harsh pant. It felt good, to have the ache in his chest be of his own making and not just his longing for Patrick.

It had been three days now since he’d told Patrick he needed space. Since the breakup.

Since her.

He’d only seen her for a moment before rushing off, but he had a good enough picture. Red hair, small frame, sweet smile. She was beautiful. Fresh and vibrant and wholesome. He imagined she smelled like apple blossoms and made friends with everyone she met.

_“Patrick would say she was nice,”_ the voice said.

David hated that voice inside his head. That voice that always reminded him of how worthless he was, how difficult and annoying and unlovable. How he was nothing more than a said, ugly, pathetic failure. A waste of space, deserving of only the worst of what people could offer.

The voiced had quieted in the last month or so. It had backed down under the onslaught of Patrick’s tenderness and care. But without Patrick, without David’s faith in Patrick, the voice had come back, slithering in between David’s ears and beneath his rib cage, claws ready to strike.

_Patrick said they had broken up_ , David tried to tell himself. _He said she’s already left and gone home._

_“You’ve heard that before.”_ The voice in David’s head sounded like ash, a silken, smoky whisper seeping into his mind and his heart. _“They always tell you what you want to hear just so they can take what they want. Why would Patrick be any different?”_

David shook his head, trying to dislodge that voice he knew so well before it could hook into him for good.

_Patrick **is** different_, David told himself, thinking back on that night in the motel room he and Patrick had shared. _He’s never wanted anything from me, he told me so._

_“He told you you had nothing to worry about, too,”_ the voice countered.

David didn’t have a response to that, not yet. Patrick had told him he had nothing to worry about, and then that same day a beautiful woman calling him fiancé had shown up to take him home.

_Why didn’t he tell me about her?_ David wondered.

_“Because you don’t matter,”_ the voice told him, tone so matter of fact. _“You’re just something to play with until he goes back to his real life.”_

_“Or maybe,”_ a new voice countered, one that sounded suspiciously like Stevie’s voice, _“you just didn’t ask. It’s not like you’ve told him about all of your exes.”_

_I told him about you._

David’s mouth twisted to the side and he chewed on the inside of his lip. He didn’t want the voices weighing in, he just wanted to think things through for himself.

He was hurt. He was scared. He’d given so much of himself to Patrick, let him see part of himself that no one ever saw. And he’d thought the same was true of Patrick. That David was allowed into places even Patrick was still discovering. But maybe that was all a lie. Maybe Patrick was just fucking him or fucking _with_ him.

But then he thought of the conversation they’d had right after Rachel’s arrival. _You make me feel right_ , Patrick had said. He thought of the flowers Patrick had sent to him yesterday – white lilies, David’s favorite – and the wine today. Both notes said, “I’m thinking of you.”

David groped in the darkness for his phone, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare of the lock screen. He scrolled through the last few days’ texts, texts that, except for when absolutely necessary, he’d left unanswered. Patrick apologizing. Patrick telling him he’ll cover for him at the store. Patrick asking him to talk. Patrick telling him how important, how special David is to him.

David hesitated. These weren’t the words, the actions of someone who didn’t care. Were they?

“Patrick made a mistake,” David whispered to himself. Maybe that’s all it was. Just a mistake. Not something deliberate or malicious, just a misjudgment. A bad call. Patrick was human, wasn’t he? Yes, he’d hurt David and scared him, but maybe he didn’t mean to. Maybe he had his own past he was trying to forget.

_“You won’t know until you talk to him.”_ Stevie’s voice again. He hated when she was sensible.

What should he say?

**David: Thank you**

**David: For the wine**

It was as good a conversation starter as anything else. Though as he looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was close to 2:00am, he realized he probably shouldn’t expect a response out of -

**Patrick: You’re welcome**

David’s breath hitched and he sat up straight. His heart started to thump in his chest.

**Patrick: I hope you and Stevie are having a good time**

**David: Not as good a time as the rest of the people here want me and Stevie to be having**

**Patrick: ?**

**David: They think we’re fucking**

**David: Stevie told them we’re on our honeymoon so we can get free booze**

**David: They’re all so excited for us, I thought we were going to have to convince them they couldn’t come watch**

What the fuck? Why was he talking to Patrick about fucking Stevie?

**Patrick: Yikes**

**David: The waitress even made a sex joke at us**

**David: It was right when she brought us your bottle of wine, so I’m blaming this on you**

**Patrick: That’s fair**

David paused, not sure what to say next. But before he could come up with anything, Patrick beat him to it.

**Patrick: I miss you**

David’s heart leapt to his throat and he clenched his eyes shut against the stinging tears threatening to fall.

**David: Patrick**

**Patrick: I’m sorry. I know you said you needed space. But we haven’t gone this long without speaking since I invested in the store. I don’t know what to do with myself.**

**David: I miss you too**

**David: But I don’t trust you right now**

**David: I don’t know how to believe the things you say to me**

**Patrick: I know and I’m sorry. I should have told you about Rachel.**

**Patrick: Please let me make it right**

**David: how?**

**Patrick: I don’t know**

**Patrick: I don’t know how to make it right, but I want to**

**Patrick: I don’t want you to think I was lying to you**

**Patrick: Not one thing I ever said to you was a lie**

**Patrick: I meant it when I said you’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met**

**Patrick: the most beautiful**

No. He couldn’t do this. Not yet. He wasn’t ready to hear those things. He knew it would be so easy for him to just give in if he did. To let Patrick say a few beautiful and terrifying words and David would just open his heart up to him all over again, ready to be crushed and broken and shattered.

**David: I don’t want to talk about it now.**

He had promised himself that night in Sebastian’s room that he wouldn’t do this again. He wouldn’t let people treat him that way anymore. Wouldn’t let the people who hurt him get a second chance. Maybe Patrick was sincere. Maybe he meant all those beautiful things he’d whispered into David’s skin.

But was it worth this much hurt to find out?

**Patrick: I’m sorry**

**Patrick: Take all the time you need – I’ll wait for you**

**Patrick: David**

**Patrick: Will we be okay?**

**David: I don’t know**


	15. The Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick have a much needed conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO ANGSTY
> 
> Get excited people because a) this is the longest chapter I've written so far and it's full of angst and no sex and b) after this we get to take a breather with at least two totally angst-free, tear-free, hot sex filled chapters before there's anything else remotely sentimental
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I am not putting these things in the tags, because I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression that the whole fic is about any of these things, so I'm laying out some specific warnings here. This chapter deals with some heavy stuff and I am warning for mentions of heavy drug use, possibly non consensual sexual activity (though it doesn't explicitly say that what was happening was sexual in nature), domestic violence, and a description of an intrusive suicidal thought. All of these warnings refer to moments from the characters' pasts and not at all their current situations, and none are very explicitly detailed or described. Also, if it helps, the chapter both begins and ends happily.
> 
> This chapter was a beast of emotions and I hope I did it justice.

David couldn’t stop smiling. His jaw actually hurt, he was smiling so much. All throughout dinner, all David could do was smile. He couldn’t even remember what he ate, and he didn’t care at all. The only thing that mattered was Patrick. Patrick was back in his arms. Patrick’s lips were on his again. And Patrick was smiling.

He would give anything to never see that sad, tearful look on Patrick’s face ever again.

After his “olive branch”, David had done as Patrick suggested and taken him to the café for dinner, making sure to pay. It was all a blur; the food, the conversation, Twyla’s inane chatter. Everything dimmed under the soft, beautiful light shining from Patrick’s face.

“Come home with me,” Patrick had whispered, pulling David into his arms outside the café and looking at up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “It’s been a week, David, and I can’t stand another night without you in my bed. I’ve missed you.”

David nodded. There wasn’t anywhere in the world he’d rather be.

The drive to Patrick’s house felt like an eternity, but it was filled with contented silence, teasing glances, and sweet kisses at every opportunity. It reminded David a little of the drive to the Elmdale Inn. He smiled at the memory. Had that really only been a month ago?

Ray took one look at them coming into the house – hands clasped together, eyes only for each other – and for once in his life made the call to give them space. He politely congratulated the pair on working things out and then hastily made his exit, claiming to be feeling under the weather and apologizing for not being better able to entertain that evening.

Finally alone up in Patrick’s room, David took Patrick’s face in his hands and kissed him, slow and sweet, trying to say everything he’d never been able to say before. He pulled back with a gasp, resting his forehead to Patrick’s, and whispered, “God, I’ve missed you. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Patrick nodded. “I’m sorry, too,” he said. “I should have told you about Rachel.”

“It’s okay,” David said, peppering Patrick’s face with kisses. “It’s okay, it’s behind us now. It’s doesn’t matter.” His hands began unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt while he captured Patrick’s lips with his own, licking into the sweet mouth he’d been aching for all week.

Patrick sighed into the kiss, his head spinning with want and relief. He let David push his shirt back from his shoulders and felt it fall away onto the ground. As soon as his chest was bare, David’s hands were on him, skimming up his sides, clutching at the muscles in his back, thumbing over a nipple. He could feel himself melting into the magic of David’s touch.

It took every bit of willpower Patrick had to grab David’s hands and still them, to break their kiss and pull back. “David,” he whispered. “David, I…I can’t. Not yet. I think…I think we need to talk first.”

David felt his pulse quicken at Patrick’s words. He didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want Patrick to see what a mess he was. He wanted to forget everything that had happened this last week and just pick up where they had left off. Couldn’t apologies and forgiveness just be enough?

Sensing David’s apprehension, Patrick grasped David’s hands in his own. “I know it’s scary. I know it won’t be easy. But I think…I think we need this.” Raising David’s hands to his lips, he kissed each finger softly then rested their clasped hands on his bare chest. David could feel his heart beating, a steady drumbeat beneath his palms. It was calming.

“And David,” Patrick continued, “there’s nothing you can say to me tonight that’s going to make me not want to be with you.”

Looking up at the ceiling, David did his best to swallow back his tears and nodded.

“Can we…can we talk in your bed?” he asked, his voice soft and breathless. “Maybe under the covers?”

“Clothes or no clothes?”

“No clothes,” he answered, voice little more than a whisper. As much as his clothing had always been something of a suit of armor for him, with Patrick it had so often been that intimacy of skin against skin where he’d felt the most comfortable.

David watched intently as Patrick undressed. He drank in the hard muscles, pert ass, soft cock, and capable hands, aching to reach out and touch. There was so much more to Patrick than his body, but what a body it was.

Smirking, Patrick crossed his arms over his chest and asked, “You gonna join me or am I just putting on a show?”

Shaking himself out of his reverie, David rolled his eyes and blushed, but began undressing himself. When he was done, Patrick flipped off the light and together they crawled under the covers.

“Hi,” Patrick breathed, so close to David their noses touched.

“Hi.”

“I know I said we needed to talk, and we do, I just…I’m not sure where to start.”

“Um…how about…how about I start? I already said it anyway.” David took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry, for today. For taking so long to tell you I was ready to get back together.”

“I wish you had told me sooner. I was…” Patrick shook his head, looking for the words he needed David to hear. “Thinking I had lost you was one of the worst things I have ever felt.”

David’s eyes widened at Patrick’s confession. That couldn’t be true. “But you were ready to end it. Today, you were so…calm telling me we should just be coworkers. You didn’t seem all the upset at all.”

Patrick raised mournful eyes to David. “You should have seen me the rest of the week. I haven’t been sleeping. I’ve been angry and irrational. I yelled at a customer. I’ve just been a mess. And then…and then yesterday, I thought you not talking to me for a week meant you were done with me. And that I was just…I don’t know, causing you more pain. I couldn’t do that to you anymore. So, I made the decision to let you go. I think I scared Ray, though, ’cause he found me, uh…sobbing on the kitchen floor.”

David gasped.

“Yeah, it was not…pretty. But after making that decision, I actually slept a lot better last night. I mean, I was devastated, but it felt like I was doing the right thing by you and that made me feel…calmer, I guess.”

“I didn’t…” David cleared his throat, blinking back tears. “I didn’t realize it was that bad for you. I’m so sorry, Patrick.”

“I know.”

“No, you…” David shook his head. “I meant it when I said I’ve never been in this situation before. And I acted selfishly, I know that. I know that I hurt you. But…no one’s ever fought for me before. No one’s ever cared enough to because…because no one’s ever wanted me.”

Patrick reached out, carding a hand through David’s hair soothingly, his eyes big and sad. “I want you,” he murmured.

Clasping Patrick’s hand in his own and holding it to his chest, David smiled sadly. “Do you remember the night we spent at the motel? When Stevie had a cancellation and loaned us the room?”

Patrick smiled at the memory and nodded. “Of course.”

“You said all those wonderful things to me, but I…I just couldn’t believe them. People have said things like that before, but it’s never been true. And this…this was the same. You were being so nice and generous, and it was hard for me to believe at first. And then…then it was hard for me to let it go. Because what if…what if you were just saying all those things and then as soon as I told you I was ready, you took them all back?”

“Never.” Patrick wriggled closer and kissed David on the forehead. “I could never take them back.”

“You say that, but before…” David shook his head. “I had money and I had drugs and I had a gallery. People will say a lot of things when they want something from you.”

“David…when you say drugs…” David had joked about pill popping before, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what he meant tonight.

“Uh…coke mostly. And molly. Acid. Sometimes nitrous or uh…poppers. Nothing…nothing too hardcore.”

Patrick blinked back at David, trying to imagine a world where coke and acid weren’t considered hardcore. And he didn’t even know what poppers were. “Okay,” he said simply, unable to come up with any other kind of response.

“I didn’t start doing any of that stuff until I started dating Sebastien. He was big into the club scene in New York. He made me feel like I couldn’t say no to him. I don’t know how he did it, but everything I hated, everything that made me scared or uncomfortable, he would convince me to do and it was always, always just as terrible as I knew it would be, but I did it anyway. He…he took pictures of me. He’s a photographer and I featured him in my gallery and…he took pictures of me. He…”

David squeezed his eyes shut against the tears threatening to spill.

“Tell me,” Patrick whispered, nudging David’s nose with his own. “It’s okay, David. I’m right here, and you can tell me.”

David rolled onto his back, away from Patrick’s earnest and compassionate eyes. “He told me he liked them because they ‘showcased the dichotomy of the beautiful and the grotesque of the human psyche’. But there was nothing beautiful about them. I was high out of my mind and there were other people in the pictures, people I didn’t recognize doing…doing things to me. He said that I liked it, that I wanted it at the time, but I don’t remember. I hated those photos. Hated the person in them. That David was so…he was so ugly and pathetic and worthless. I begged Sebastien to delete them, but he never did. And after we broke up, he…he made them into an exhibit.”

Patrick gasped, enraged that someone could break David’s trust so badly.

“They were only shown in a really exclusive art house in Paris. Never in Canada or the States. But…but still. They’re out there.” David sniffled, a few tears finally managing to escape. “I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of. And I’ve let people…do things to me that I’m ashamed of. Sebastien was one of the worst, but…there’s just so many of them. So many people I let hurt me or degrade me or…or use me. Just because I hoped they would stay. But it was never enough. _I_ was never enough.”

Patrick snuggled closer to David’s shoulder, his heart breaking a little more with every word.

“I was left by my date at a hotel room in Prague. Like, Guillermo flew home and just left me there. Left me with the bill and everything. Never to be heard from again. And one time, Esme, this woman I was seeing, broke up with me by sending me a video of her fucking my assistant in my bed. All my relationships were just more of that. I’ve been ghosted so many times I can’t even count.”

“I’m so sorry, David.” Patrick pressed gentle kisses into David’s neck and shoulder, offering him all the love he’d been denied for so long.

“After a while, I stopped trying. I didn’t let anyone get close to me, just got as high as I could and fucked anyone who offered. Men, women, couples, anything. Anything to make me feel wanted, even for a second. That was…that was better. Even good sometimes. I mean, still no one wanted to stay and I felt like a whore, but…the sex was mostly good and it was on my terms. But every time I let my guard down…it would just be more of the same.”

David paused to take a deep breath. He’d never laid it all out there quite like this for anyone before. Not even Stevie.

“And then…and then I met you. You’re so different from anyone I’ve ever been with. You’re…sensible. And kind. And straightforward. And…and simple.”

“Thank you?”

Turning back over to look at Patrick, David tried to explain. “I just mean…I just mean…you’re just one thing. You’re just…Patrick. You’re never out to get something. Never working an angle. I feel like…you mean what you say, even if I can’t always believe it. And being with you is _easy_. I don’t feel like I have to be careful. Like I have to be on my best behavior. I know I’m a lot, okay? I know that I’m annoying and needy and selfish. But, even when I am those things, I know you’re not going to yell at me or humiliate me or leave me or…” David trailed off, eyes downcast and face flushing with shame.

Patrick’s brow furrowed. “David?” he asked, encouraging David to finish his thought.

Shame still forcing him to look away, David finished in a whisper, “I know you’re not going to hit me.”

Patrick froze and his vision swam with red. In the softest, most dangerous voice David had ever heard him use, Patrick said, “Someone used to hit you?”

“Not…not often. But, yeah.”

“Look at me, David.” Patrick took David’s face in gentle hands and held him, looking him straight in the eye and all the way down to his soul. “You didn’t deserve any of that. And anyone who hurt you, anyone who…who _hit you_.” Patrick spit the words like he couldn’t stand even having them in his mouth. “Anyone who’s ever treated you that way is the one who is worthless. Not you. Never you.”

Patrick pulled David to him and kissed him fiercely. He’d never felt this before, this kind of all-consuming rage. In that moment, Patrick knew for certain that if anyone ever tried to touch David like that again or manipulate him the way Sebastien had, he would not hesitate to kill them. The thought scared him a little.

Pulling back, Patrick continued. “It’s okay if you can’t believe me yet. I will do everything I can to make you trust me again. But…you are the most important thing in my life, David. You and our store. There’s nothing more important to me than that.”

Burying his face in Patrick’s chest, David breathed deeply, letting Patrick’s scent wash over him and dry his tears. He felt comfortable, here in Patrick’s bed. In Patrick’s arms. For once, he knew he could voice his hurt and disappointment in someone and that person’s only response would be an explanation and a vow to do better.

“I want to,” David said. “I want to trust you. It’s just…I’ve spent our whole relationship waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because it always does. You told me over and over to trust you, and I was trying to. I was. And then…a woman calling you fiancé showed up and my heart just broke because it was like I had been right all along. Worst of all…you wouldn’t even be the first straight guy to fool around with me and then run off home to your real life.”

“I’m so sorry,” Patrick whispered, cradling David in his arms. “I’m _so_ sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. But you have to believe me…you _are_ my real life.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

Patrick hummed contemplatively. It was difficult to talk about Rachel, to put into words all the hurt and confusion that stemmed from that relationship. But if David could admit to him all that he just had about his past, then Patrick would do his best to be just as honest.

“I don’t…know exactly. I don’t think it was a conscious choice. I didn’t…I didn’t think to myself ‘let’s make sure to never tell David about Rachel.’” Absentmindedly, he ran a hand up and down David’s back, the rhythmic motion helping to center him and keep him talking. “I assume I would have told you about her eventually. I’m sure I never would have lied to you about her had you asked anything.” Patrick was sure that was true. He couldn’t imagine David asking him something about his past outright and him responding with a lie. A…redirection, perhaps. Maybe even a blunt ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. But not a lie.

“Rachel and me…We got together when we were fourteen. She kissed me at her cousin’s birthday party, told me she wanted to be my girlfriend, and that was that. We graduated high school together, she chose to go to the same school as me, she got us an apartment when she decided it was time for us to move out of the dorms, and…” Patrick trailed off. There wasn’t a whole lot else to say.

“Wow. You sound like you didn’t have a lot of say in the matter.”

“I’m starting to realize I really didn’t. Everyone around me always said we were the perfect couple, and our families loved each other and were just so happy and excited for us all the time. I didn’t understand how they saw something totally different from what I felt. Or why I kept feeling so…trapped. Every time we broke up – and it was always me, always – every time, I just knew I was disappointing everyone again. I hated that feeling, of letting everyone down, so every time I would just give in and go back to her.”

David looked up at Patrick, brow furrowed. “Wait,” he said. “Is Rachel the only person you’ve ever been with?”

“Beside you, you mean?”

“Obviously.”

“No.”

David’s eyes widened when Patrick offered up nothing further. “You chea-”

“No, of course not!” Patrick cut him off before he could even finish the question. “No, sometimes…sometimes during our breakups I would date other women. Nothing ever lasted very long. I…uh…I sometimes…I sometimes had…trouble.”

“Trouble?”

Looking anywhere but at David, Patrick mumbled, “Yeah, uh…getting it up?”

“I see.”

“Rachel at least was always nice about it and I got very good at other things to make up for it.”

David hummed knowingly. He was very well aware at how skilled Patrick’s tongue was.

“Did you love her?”

Patrick frowned. When he had talked to Rachel a week ago, he’d said no. No, he didn’t love her and he never had. But now, he thought maybe that wasn’t right. “Yes. I…I must have, in some way. To keep trying for so long. I know now that I was never _in_ love with her, but she…she’s a good person. She’s smart and she’s funny. Creative. Not in the same way you are, but…she’s a good person. I hate that I hurt her.”

Trying to piece together the whole picture, David asked, “So, she…she didn’t realize you were broken up for good when she came here?”

Patrick sighed. “I really thought me quitting my job and leaving town made it final, but she didn’t see it that way. In my mind, we were done. Completely. I had…I had cut all ties. Anytime she texted me, I just deleted it without a response.”

“How long ago was this?”

“A little over…seven months?” Patrick screwed up his face trying to work out the math. “We broke up, I put in my two weeks’ notice, and as soon as that was done, I packed up my car and hit the road. Spent the night in a motel, saw Ray’s ad for some business help, and decided to come here. And then I met you two, three weeks later.”

Wow. That was…fast.

“And at first, everything with you was so new and confusing and exciting – investing in the store, realizing I had feelings for you – I didn’t really think about her at all. And then when we got together, it just solidified for me how finished Rachel and I truly were.” Patrick kissed David’s forehead. “There’s no going back for me now. Not now that I’ve found you.”

His voice small, David confessed the thing that had been weighing on him most since deciding to try again with Patrick. “I guess…I guess I’m still a little scared because it was so easy for you to leave her behind. You’d been together for so long, she thought you were going to marry her, and you just…up and left one day. I’m not trying to say you’re anything like the people I’ve been with before, but…I can’t help but think if it was that easy then, how much easier it’ll be when you decide to leave me.”

Patrick sat up abruptly. David was shocked by the sudden movement and stared up at him, watched Patrick’s hands twisting in the sheets and his eye darting around the room. He took a breath like he was going to say something, but stopped instead, shaking his head slightly. David waited.

Instead of speaking, Patrick slid out from under the covers and off the bed, grabbing his boxers and an undershirt from the chair in the corner.

“Patrick!” David cried, sitting up in confusion. The Rachel talk had been going so well. Far easier than talk of David’s past. What the hell was happening?

Pulling his clothes on, Patrick said, “If I stay in your arms like that, all I’m going to want to do is reassure you and placate you and I’ll never get this out. But I need to say this. I don’t care if no one else understands this, but…not you.”

Gingerly, Patrick sat back down at the foot of the bed, crossing his legs beneath himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, doing his best to calm his frantically beating heart. He’d never talked about this before, never had someone who could help him articulate the hurricane of feelings he’d pent up inside himself for the last decade. He’d only had the old hiking trails to help him make sense of it all. It was strange finally trying to explain himself to a person and not just the wind.

“I understand now why finding out about Rachel the way you did was so upsetting. I do. You’ve told me enough about your history, and it…it breaks my heart hearing about the way people have treated you in the past. But I need you to hear me. Leaving Rachel wasn’t easy. It took me _fifteen years,_ David. Look, I have spent my entire life being told what I wanted. My family, my church, my school, my town…everyone told me the same thing: good job, pretty wife, happy family. That’s the goal. That’s everyone’s goal. And I had that. I had everything I was supposed to want in life. But it was killing me. Literally, I…I couldn’t breathe. I was suffocating. I was so, so unhappy, and I didn’t understand it. I thought I was broken. And there wasn’t anyone I could tell because they all saw the same thing: perfect couple, perfect future, perfect life. I had cold feet, they told me whenever Rachel and I broke up. Or that I was still just an immature kid when I buckled under the corporate pressures at work, and I needed to just grow up. But I knew it was more than that. Right before we broke up the last time, Rachel told me she had thought she was pregnant. It was a false positive, she said, but she thought it was a sign. She told me she wanted to go off birth control. We were already engaged, and she had always wanted a big family, so it seemed like the thing to do.”

Patrick paused his story, hands twisting into the blankets below. He stared at them, unable to look up at David. His voice now low and dreamlike, lost in the memory, he continued. “There was this…trail about an hour outside of town. I used to go there all the time to hike whenever I needed to clear my head. So, after Rachel told me about the almost pregnancy, that’s where I went. The trail ends at this waterfall. It’s just a little stream, but it’s beautiful. The water makes this noise as it hits the rocks below, not really loud or anything but enough to fill your senses. Block everything else out and make you feel…small.”

David held his breath. He wasn’t sure why Patrick was telling him about his old hiking trail, but he made himself sit still and wait. He wouldn’t interrupt. Patrick would get to where he needed to go on his own.

Patrick took a breath and continued. “But that night I couldn’t get my brain to shut off. Couldn’t stop thinking about Rachel wanting to have children and how…how empty that made me feel. Just…just numb. Like the last bit of me was being scraped away. That’s how it always felt whenever I went back to Rachel, like another part of me had been scraped away. But this…this would be the last piece. There wouldn’t be any of me left. Usually the sound from the waterfall was so calming. Meditative even. But this time it wasn’t enough. So, I waded into the water. It was so cold, and I could feel it down in my bones, but it still wasn’t enough. I got right up to the edge. I could see down into the water below, where it fell onto a bed of rocks. A good thirty-foot drop. And I remember thinking…if I just…if I just took one more step…at least I’d still be me.”

“Jesus, Patrick.”

Patrick looked up at the words, his face showing surprise, like he had forgotten David was even there. Tears were streaming down David’s face, but he made no move to wipe them away.

“I’d never thought anything like that before. I mean, it had gotten bad before, but…not like that. It scared me, and I felt…I felt so ashamed that I had let it get that bad. That I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with me. And I…I knew I couldn’t do it anymore. I drove home and I broke up with Rachel and two weeks later I was in Schitt’s Creek. I know that it’s what I needed, but…I hurt so many people when I left. Not just Rachel, but my family, her family, my friends. And you have no idea how much it hurts me to know that. To know that for me to be happy so many people I love had to hurt instead. I’ve always been dependable. Someone people could count on. I tried so hard to make it all work. To be the person they all wanted me to be. I tried _so hard._ ” The tears Patrick had done his best to keep at bay began rolling down his cheeks as he desperately tried to make David understand. “It kills me that they all think I’ve let them down. I didn’t want to hurt them. I didn’t want to leave. But I had to, David. I _had_ to! I know that I disappointed everyone. I know that I’m not the person they wanted me to be. But I know I made the right choice. I did the right thing. And it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life. I won’t apologize for it. And I can’t let you make me feel like it was the wrong thing to do.”

David sat frozen listening to Patrick’s terrible story. He’d had no idea. No idea at all that Patrick’s past could be just as filled with hurt and lonliness as his own. With his heart in his throat, David clambered across the bed to scoop Patrick into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Patrick. I didn’t know.” Holding Patrick’s face in his hands, David kissed wet cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. “But you’re right, you did do the right thing. And I’m so, so proud of you.” David held Patrick tight, blinking back his own tears, terrified of the pain Patrick must have been in. “To be that brave? To fight for yourself like that? I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

David held Patrick in his arms and rocked him as he cried, kissing and murmuring his care and pride into Patrick’s hair. David had always thought of Patrick a little bit like a superhero. He was so perfect, so pure, so capable at everything he tried to do. But here he was, weeping into David’s shoulder, broken and sad, afraid and flawed. He wasn’t a superhero. He was just a man. He was messy and complicated and insecure, just like David. But oh, he was beautiful. And he was good. And David knew there wasn’t anything in the world he wouldn’t do for the brave, broken man in his arms.

Patrick let out a few watery hiccups as his tears subsided. He felt so much better now. So much lighter, having shared his burden with David. But now it was his turn to do the same for David.

Drawing back, Patrick used the hem of his undershirt to wipe his wet face. He took several calming breaths, sinking into the feeling of David’s hand running soothingly along his back. When he was ready, he said, “I don’t want you to be afraid.” He held up a hand to stop David’s reassurances. “No, listen. Your history and the way it makes you feel about things isn’t going to change overnight just because you know now that I…that I’m also damaged goods.” David grinned ruefully at the phrase. “So, let me apologize. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Rachel. I’m sorry you had to go through the fear and hurt that her showing up caused. I can’t…I can’t ease your fear of me leaving you by saying I did the wrong thing in leaving _her_ , but maybe this will help.”

Patrick pulled his undershirt back off and tossed it to the floor, his boxers soon following. Both naked again, he smiled and kissed David softly before leading them back under the covers, snuggled up together.

“When I met you,” Patrick began, “everything fell into place. I finally understood why I never felt right before. Why the ring on Rachel’s finger just felt like a noose around my neck. I fell for you and it was like my eyes were opened for the first time. The whole world looked different. I met you and suddenly I knew who I was. I wasn’t keeping Rachel from you. It’s just that – and I literally said this to her face the night of the barbecue and I kind of feel terrible about it now, but – these four months with you have meant so much more to me than fifteen years with her and it truly never occurred to me to bring it up. To me, my relationship with her was so completely over that whenever she reached out, I’d look up and see you and it would be gone from my mind within seconds. My whole life from before I met you, it doesn’t even feel real sometimes. I feel…I feel like you taught me how to breathe.”

David bit back a smile, lips crooked to the side of his face. Patrick really did say some of the most beautiful things. Too overwhelmed to say anything back, David just leaned in and kissed him. The two lapsed into silence, too preoccupied with soft kisses and the sweet feeling of bare skin beneath their fingers.

Pulling back for air, Patrick studied David’s face for a second before saying, “I’m glad you told me more about why Rachel made you so upset. I really didn’t understand at first. I thought it was a jealousy thing but that didn’t make any sense to me since I’m gay.”

David furrowed his brow in confusion. He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again. Trying for a second time, he said, “Uh…well, there was definitely some of that, too. You…you’ve never actually told me you were gay.”

Patrick sat up, stared down at David, mouth agape. “What?”

“What?” David repeated, sitting up as well.

“What do you mean you didn’t know I’m gay!?”

“Uh…you never told me!”

“But we’ve…we’re…” Patrick gestured back in forth between the two of them, his brain having short circuited and left him with limited vocabulary.

Rolling his eyes, David said, “I know you like men – clearly – but that’s not the same as being gay. There’s a whole host of letters in between gay and straight.”

“I know that, I just…” Patrick flopped back down onto his pillow, staring up in confusion at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around this information. It was unfathomable that David didn’t know this essential piece of himself. The most important thing that his acquaintance with David had led him to discover.

“Hey, David?”

“Yes?”

“I’m gay.”

“Thank you for sharing.” Snuggling back down next to Patrick, David pulled him in for a kiss, but pulled back suddenly before their lips met.

“You know I’m not…right?”

“Not what?”

“Gay.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure hearing all the details about your thrupple with Stevie and Jake gave that away.”

Ignoring the dig for now, David teased, “Good. Now how does it feel to have officially come out? Are you a whole new man? Is it time to give up those sensible button downs for something a little more camp?”

“Stop it,” Patrick whined, turning onto his back. He ran his hands roughly through his hair as if trying to gear himself up for what he was about to say. “Honestly, I’m…embarrassed.”

David’s brow furrowed at the confession. Embarrassed about being gay? Patrick had never seemed to be embarrassed or ashamed of their relationship before. Hell, he got up on stage in front of half the town and sang his feelings to David just a month ago. If he was embarrassed, he hid it well.

Sensing David’s confusion, Patrick knew he had to explain further. With his head thrown back and his eyes to ceiling, Patrick said, “Not embarrassed about you or our relationship or…being gay. I’m embarrassed that it took me so long to figure out.”

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” David comforted him, running a soothing hand over Patrick’s belly.

Leveling David with a look of annoyed disbelief, Patrick snorted in derision. “C’mon, David. You’re supposed to figure this stuff out when you’re a teenager. A kid. I’m…almost thirty and it just occurred to me that I like men? Not any other time during the _fifteen years_ I tried to make it work with a woman? It’s humiliating.”

“Okay,” David said crisply. “Well, first of all, that’s just not how it works. Everyone figures themselves out in their own time. There are people who know before they’re six years old. And there are people in their eighties who are still figuring themselves out. You are never to old to discover a new part of yourself.”

Patrick rolled his eyes but said nothing.

David continued, much gentler this time. “And second…have _I_ ever done anything to humiliate you while we’ve been together?”

Quick to reassure David, Patrick said, “No, no, of course not. I mean…it doesn’t always feel great, being so…virginal in comparison to you.” Patrick blushed at the word, then felt silly for blushing. He sighed, doing his best to power through his discomfort. “But no, _you’ve_ never made me feel that way, not like on purpose. You’ve only ever made me feel…good. Taken care of.”

“Good,” David said, snuggling closer into Patrick’s side. “Because…can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“Earlier this week, when I thought…when I wasn’t sure if we would work things out, one of the things I was most sad about losing was the chance to be there for you while you figured the rest of yourself out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I…like being the first man you’ve been with.” He ducked his head against Patrick’s shoulder and mumbled, “I makes me feel…proud. Knowing that you feel comfortable enough with me to do this.” Looking back up, he continued. “I don’t think anyone’s ever shared so much of themselves with me before. No one’s ever thought of me that way, as someone they could be safe and vulnerable with. For you to choose me, to want _me_ to be the first man to kiss you or hold you or sleep with you…it’s very special.”

“Only,” Patrick corrected quietly.

“What?”

Patrick rolled back over to face David. “Only, not first. You’re the _only_ man I’ve ever been with.”

David didn’t know how to respond. He could feel his heart welling up in his chest, too big and too bright, and it scared him. But Patrick’s eyes shone clear and sober, and David wanted so much to not be afraid.

“I know,” Patrick said, picking his words carefully in the face of all of David’s insecurities and doubts. “I know that sounds…big. And scary. And…and something you’re not ready for. I know.” He took David’s hands in his own and held them between them as he continued. “I’m not…I’m not asking you for anything. And I’m not making any promises. But…calling you the first means there will be a second, and I don’t want to think like that. I don’t want you to keep assuming that every day is the start of the end.”

He took a breath, eyes darting around the room like he was looking to what it could be in the future. “Maybe there will be a second. Maybe there will be a third and a fourth and on and on. But…maybe there won’t be. I can’t say for sure, but…wouldn’t that be something?” He eyes landed back on David, wide and happy and hopeful. “Because right now, David? In this moment with you? I’d stay here forever.”

Tears spilled from David’s eyes as he laughed and pulled Patrick in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and their legs tangled together. Their naked bodies held each other, skin flush against skin. David felt Patrick’s cock brush up against his own, but he stayed soft. As much as he enjoyed sex with Patrick, tonight he didn’t need it to feel wanted. Because for the first time in his life, David Rose truly knew what it felt like to not be alone.


	16. Baby Sprinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick learns something new and isn't sure about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're headed for a bit of a tonal shift in these next two chapters after the angst we've all endured. But I think we've earned it.
> 
> Back to our regularly scheduled smut, this time with some teasing feminization and daddy kink.
> 
> Also, the SC timeline makes no sense so I'm just making it up to suit my needs.
> 
> In this chapter: anal sex, teasing feminization and daddy kink, light humiliation, slight overstimulation

David let out a strangled cry, throwing himself down onto Patrick’s bed in a fit of pique. “Tonight was the absolute worst. I am never doing anything nice for anyone ever again!”

“I don’t know, David,” Patrick said, crawling after him and straddling David’s hips. “It seems like everyone had a good time. Maybe it wasn’t exactly what they were expecting, but it all turned out okay.” He nuzzled into the side of David’s neck, nipping at the soft skin. “And hey, not one person mentioned that we didn’t play the diaper game.”

David groaned at the feeling of Patrick’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him even closer. “Let me just say, if you _ever_ want to feel my dick in your ass again you will not, under any circumstances, bring up the diaper game again,” David said, bucking his hips up against Patrick’s ass for emphasis.

Patrick bit back a smile. “Noted.”

David sighed, allowing himself to relax under Patrick’s touch, doing his best to let the stress and horror of Jocelyn’s baby shower wash away. But he couldn’t quite let it all go: the balloons and the bolted down urn and Roland’s outfit. “Ugh,” he groaned out again. “I’m going to have nightmares of that baby monster, just staring at me with it’s papier-mache eyes and it’s monster body . It’s going to send me back to therapy.” And that, of course, stirred up another thought. “Speaking of which…”

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Patrick sat up, arms crossing defensively in front of his chest. “David,” he said, warning in his tone.

“What?” David snapped, leveraging himself up into a sitting position as well, “All I’m saying – ”

“I know what you’re saying.” Patrick turned his face to wall, studiously not looking at David. “You’ve been saying it all week.”

“All I’m saying,” David repeated, his voice gone soft and gentle in that way Patrick knew meant he cared so very deeply, “is that you told me some heavy stuff last week. Feeling trapped and like you’ve disappointed everyone and the whole…waterfall situation. I just think you would find it beneficial to talk to someone about it.”

David’s hands slipped under the hem of Patrick’s sweater, scratching lightly at the dip in his lower back, and he could feel his defenses start to lower. “I talked to you about it,” Patrick muttered, uncrossing his arms and allowing David to pull his sweater and undershirt up over his head. “That’s enough.”

It wasn’t that Patrick was against therapy. On the contrary, Patrick was a big advocate of therapy for those who needed it. He just…didn’t need it. Therapy was for people with real problems like clinical depression or mood disorders or suicidal tendencies. How could Patrick justify wasting someone’s time talking about his pathetic love life (present company excluded, of course) when there were actual real people in pain who needed that spot more. No, he’d had Crystal Stream Park and now Rattlesnake Point, and that was all the therapy he needed.

“Is it, though?” David asked, his head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised in challenge.

Okay, if Patrick was being truthful, the morning after he and David had reconciled, the morning after he had shared the darkest parts of himself, he had felt better. And not just because he’s woken with David in his arms again. Finally talking to someone about the pain and guilt and fear he’d carried with him for the last fifteen years had been immensely freeing. He felt weightless in a way he’d never known as adult. So yes, maybe Patrick could admit there was some value in David’s suggestion. But he wasn’t ready to agree to it just yet.

Sighing, Patrick said, “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Desperate to change the subject, Patrick began gently rolling his hips, lightly grinding his ass down against David’s cock, and with a coy smile asked, “Hey, if I promise to never bring up…you know what again _and_ get rid of the demon baby pinata before you wake up tomorrow morning, can I feel your dick in my ass right now?”

“Ugh,” David groaned as Patrick reached out to unzip the black jumpsuit he did not in any way understand, but enjoyed nonetheless.  Allowing Patrick to push it off his shoulders, David asked, “When did you become such a horny monster?”

“When I met you.”

“Oh my God.” David rolled his eyes, but the crooked smile on his face told Patrick he was pleased.

“So, is that a no to your dick in my ass?” Patrick could feel David getting harder under him.

David scrunched up his whole face, head thrown back in consternation, caught between his appreciation of both Patrick’s ass and Patrick’s bed. “I hate that this shower has made me so tired I’m seriously considering turning you down on a night when Ray is out of town. Fuck it, take your pants off, but we’re doing this quick and dirty. Ugh, I hate babies.”

Patrick laughed as he rolled himself off of David. “So you’ve said.”

The rest of David’s jumpsuit only took a bit of shimmying to work himself out of before he reached into Patrick’s bedside table for lube and a condom. “I take it you don’t?”

Patrick bit back a smile as he wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, dropping them over the side of the bed. Two weeks ago, a conversation like this would have sent David spiraling, and yet now here he was the one initiating it. It wasn’t like David’s insecurities had magically melted away overnight – no, Patrick could still detect a hint of anxiety and forced nonchalance in David’s question – but their reconciliation conversation from a week ago had been a turning point for them both, with David now far more willing to allow himself to imagine a future together.

Lounging back against the pillows, one arm resting behind his head and his legs opened invitingly for David, Patrick considered. “Do I hate babies in general? No. I actually think they’re mostly kind of cute. And toddlers are hilarious. Some of my cousins have kids and you should hear some of the things three-year-olds say.”

Patrick was cut off by a lubed finger entering him and he sighed at the sensation. He’d bottomed a few times since their night at the Elmdale Inn, but it still felt new and exciting every time David entered him. He hoped that feeling never went away.

“But if you’re asking,” he continued, voice much breathier now as David worked him open, “if I _want_ babies, I don’t know. It had always – oh fuck, that feels good – always been something Rachel wanted so I assumed it was a part of my future, but now I think I’m pretty neutral on the idea. I could see myself with kids and actually feel more okay with the idea of having them than ever before now that it’s not some predestined thing that of course I’ll have, but if my – ugh, David, do that again…oh, yes – if my…if my partner didn’t want them, I wouldn’t miss them.”

He did, however, miss David’s fingers as he pulled them out to get his cock ready.

“Of course,” Patrick said, eyes teasing as he gazed up at David rolling on a condom. “I’m more than happy to get in all the practice we can at _making_ babies, just in case.”

“Ew!” David admonished Patrick and entered him a little sharper than intended.

Patrick gasped at the intrusion. That first breach of David’s cock, the stretch and burn, was still an overwhelming feeling for Patrick, and the sharpness of David’s thrust had been a surprise. He gritted his teeth and groaned as David sank all the way in, relishing the feeling of fullness when David’s hips met his ass.

“What?” Patrick asked, knowing his teasing would have come across better if he didn’t sound quite as wrecked by David’s cock as he did. “You don’t want to practice? C’mon, David,” he teased, biting back a grin and clenching down around him, “put a baby in me.”

“Oh my God!” David shrieked, thrusting his hips in hard again as punishment for Patrick’s ridiculous teasing. “No, we are so not doing that right now!”

In a move of theatrics that would have made Moira Rose proud, Patrick dramatically threw his head back and moaned at the feeling, crying, “That’s right, give it to me, daddy!”

“Okay, that’s how it’s gonna be? Fine!” David growled, leaning down so his face was only inches from Patrick’s. Grinding his cock deep inside of Patrick, David crooned, “Daddy’s gonna give it to you, baby. That what you want? You want daddy to cum in your pussy?” He punctuated that last word with another harsh thrust of his hips.

Patrick groaned loudly then blinked up at David in shock. “I know you’re just saying that ’cause you’re trying to freak me out, but…I kinda think I could get into that?” His brow furrowed and his lip curled back like he wasn’t sure he was totally on board with this revelation.

David pulled back and stared at Patrick, surprised and thoughtful. “Really? I would…not have expected that from you.”

“Uh…same?” Patrick could feel a flush spreading down from his cheeks and across his whole chest. He clapped his hands to his eyes and groaned in embarrassment.

"Wow, we really need to have that conversation." David gave Patrick a few minutes to get over his shyness, but when it looked like there was no sign of Patrick lowering his hands anytime soon, David began to grind his cock into Patrick again, just tiny, miniscule swirls of his hips. “How you doing there, Patrick?” he asked.

“Oh, you know.” Patrick let out a mortified chuckle. “Just realizing you didn’t just turn me into a horny monster, but somehow a kinky one, too.”

“Oh no,” David laughed, running soothing hands over Patrick’s legs, settling them at the crease of Patrick’s thighs and letting his thumbs to play with the soft skin there. “You are not blaming me for this. Uh uh, baby, this is all you.”

Patrick didn’t respond, just let out a wounded noise.

David pulled his lips into his mouth, pressing them together to hide the grin that threatened to take over his face. He thought back to the similar reaction Patrick had the night David had eaten him out for the first time. Nothing gave David as much joy as watching Patrick discover something new and unexpected he enjoyed in bed. He loved watching Patrick squirm as he reconciled the Patrick he’d always thought he was with this new Patrick, his true self. Sex with Patrick had been fairly tame so far – _great_ , but tame. And while David would be perfectly happy if their sex life stayed sweet and vanilla until the end of time, he was also more than willing to follow Patrick down a decidedly kinkier path.

Just maybe not tonight. He was exhausted after all.

“You wanna flip over so you don’t have to look at me right now, baby?” David smirked, punctuating his question with a sharp thrust of his hips.

“Yes,” Patrick answered, voice somehow both petulant and wrecked.

David pulled out, sitting back on his heels, while Patrick flipped over and got himself situated on his front, head resting on folded arms and his cock trapped between his belly and the mattress. Straddling Patrick’s thighs, David took his cock in hand, slapping it down several times on Patrick’s ass, watching it jiggle beautifully in response. Slipping in between his cheeks, David rode Patrick’s crack, sliding his cock back and forth, head just barely catching at Patrick’s rim each time, and listening to the sweet sighs coming from Patrick’s lips.

Draping his body over Patrick’s, David reached a hand around Patrick’s throat and pulled him up to meet him in a bruising kiss. David bit down on Patrick’s bottom lip, pulling on it before letting it go with a wet pop. His cock throbbed at Patrick’s whimpered response.

“You want it?” David asked, his breath hot and wet in Patrick’s ear.

“Yeah,” Patrick panted, rocking his hips back into David. “Yeah, fuck me, David.”

Both men groaned in unison as David sunk back into Patrick’s tight, wet heat. David gripped around Patrick’s waist, palms pressing his lower back into an impossible arch. His hips made a loud _thwack_ as he plowed into Patrick, Patrick’s ass bouncing back with every thrust.

Beneath him, Patrick could do little more than moan as David’s cock found its way deeper and deeper inside him. He hadn’t taken David’s cock since their reconciliation and had never been fucked like this before. He hadn’t realized how much he needed it. Needed to feel owned. Consumed. His hands clenched in the blankets beneath him. His eyes were closed tight, and his mouth hung open. He could feel himself stretching, opening – desperate for more, more, more.

David leaned down, covering Patrick’s body with his own and sliding his hands over Patrick’s to entwine their fingers together. This new angle drove his cock right into Patrick’s prostate, and he could feel Patrick’s hole convulse around him. Patrick moaned with every thrust, too far gone for words.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” David cooed in Patrick’s ear. “That’s it. Take my cock.” He licked at Patrick’s open mouth. “I got just what you need, baby.”

“Oh, God!” Patrick just barely managed to choke the words out. He gritted his teeth against David’s relentless onslaught. Blood roared in his ears and his gut felt on fire and he thought he was going to burst at the seams.

Knowing he was close, David buried his face in the side of Patrick’s neck, licking at his sweat there. He squeezed Patrick’s hands with his, bit down hard on Patrick’s shoulder, and came, filling up the condom. He groaned around the flesh clenched in his teeth, thrusting his hips sharply – once, twice, three times - deep into Patrick who cried out, a high pitched, strangled moan.

David released his hold on Patrick’s shoulder and breathed deeply before licking soothingly over the bite mark and kissing it in apology. He pulled out slowly, removing and tying off the condom, and then bent down to press a soft kiss to Patrick’s red, raw hole.

“Turn over, baby,” David said, guiding Patrick onto his back. “Let me take care of you. Let me make you cum.”

But when he got Patrick turned over, he saw he was too late.

“Couldn’t help it,” Patrick said, sighing in satisfaction, his belly and softening cock smeared with cum. “You fucked me so good and my cock was rubbing just right on the blanket and I…I couldn’t help it.”

David hummed, only a little disappointed. He’d wanted Patrick to cum in his mouth, but he could make do. Leaning down, he took Patrick between his lips, careful of how sensitive he was after cumming, and gently suckled his sticky treat. Patrick moaned at the sensation, just bordering on too much, but let himself sink into the feeling of David’s mouth.

When he felt Patrick had been thoroughly cleaned, David pulled back, shimmying the cum-stained blanket out from under them. Fall hadn’t truly come to Schitt’s Creek yet, so it was a warm night and they didn’t really need it.

Patrick protested halfheartedly as David tossed it to the floor and guided the two of them under crisp, clean sheets. The blanket was gross, he said, and they needed to wash it.

As exhaustion finally overtook him – now due to both a horrific party and a spectacular fuck – David pulled a yawning Patrick to him, wrapping his arm around his middle to hold his little spoon in place.

“Don’t worry,” David murmured into his ear, a teasing smirk gracing his lips. “Daddy will take care of it in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I promise to one day soon write the d/s kink negotiation conversation. I don't see it fitting into this fic as I have it outlined, so looks like I'm just gonna have to start a whole 'verse. :)


	17. Rollout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick helps David relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I outlined this fic, I completely skipped this episode, forgetting that it existed.
> 
> I watched this episode like eight times while writing the chapter and could never get a good enough look at David's full outfit. I *think* he is just wearing a skirt, but I could be wrong. I suppose it could be a kilt, but there were these three awful guys at my high school who always wore these huge black utility kilts and never seemed to bathe, so as black kilts have a not so great association for me I'm going to just choose to believe David's straight up wearing a skirt.
> 
> So I don't want to keep adding more and more tags for every kink or sex act we may happen upon in a chapter, so I'm going to just start mentioning them here in the notes. I'm going to go back and edit the rest of the chapters to include a similar opening note.
> 
> In this chapter: hand job, exhibitionism

Patrick sighed in frustration, head thunking back onto the locked bathroom door he was currently sitting against. This was not how the end of his day was supposed to go.

Even though it had not been the case for everyone in his major, Patrick _liked_ business - employment law and profit margins and accounting software were all exciting to Patrick, especially now that he was running his own. So spending the day away from the store at a business seminar – something David would have found excruciatingly tedious – was something Patrick actually found helpful and motivating. He’d had a great day – learned about the upcoming tax law changes, thought up a new evening event for the store to host, even accidentally made contact with a potential new vendor. The only downside had been spending the day away from David, and even that could have been overlooked given their plans for the evening.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Patrick’s perfect evening was not to be. Instead of the planned date night and lazy after dinner makeout session, he was sitting outside his locked bathroom door doing his best to coax out an increasingly hysterical David.

“David, just come out!” Patrick groaned. “I’ve seen poison oak before. I’ve _had_ poison oak before. It’s not a big deal.”

“No!”

“You spent all day in public at the store,” Patrick argued. “Tons of people have already seen you, what’s one more?”

“I am not coming out! I am hideous and I cannot let you see me this way!”

Patrick’s head fell forward into his hands and he rubbed at it harshly in irritation. He knew when David got into this kind of mood there were very few people in the world who could out-stubborn him, but Patrick was nothing if not determined. It was no use arguing logic with David – asking if he didn’t want Patrick to see him, why hadn’t he just stayed at the motel and cancelled their evening, for instance – so Patrick turned to a different tactic: appealing to David’s vanity.

“David,” Patrick called, his voice now softer and gentler, “you know I think you’re beautiful. There’s not a man in all of Schitt’s Creek - hell, in all of _Canada_ \- that could come close to the beauty of David Rose. One little brush with poison oak can’t change that.” Patrick smiled softly to himself. His words were maybe being used to coax David out of the bathroom, but that didn’t make them any less true.

David didn’t respond and Patrick felt his irritation lift. They weren’t there yet, but at least David wasn’t arguing.

“I promise, David,” Patrick continued. “There is nothing that could make me look at you and think you’re hideous.” Patrick took a breath, gearing himself up for the gamble he was about to take. Casually, he said, “Even if the rash scars, I will still think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Patrick winced at the frantic scrabbling sounds he now heard coming from the bathroom, feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt at his tactic, as David shrieked, “It can _scar_!?”

“Only sometimes,” Patrick said quickly, “but if you let me in, I can get the calamine lotion that will make sure it doesn’t.”

The bathroom door flew open and Patrick flailed in his efforts not to fall through it in surprise. Scrambling to his feet, Patrick pushed into the bathroom before David could have a chance to change his mind.

David had his back to Patrick, hiding his face in the corner; one last ditch effort to keep Patrick from seeing. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around his middle and Patrick dropped several kisses to the back of David’s neck in an effort to sooth him. Now that he was in the bathroom, all of Patrick’s frustration at David melted away and he just wanted to take care of the beautiful man in his arms.

“Let me see, David,” Patrick whispered, but David shook his head.

Patrick kissed him again and hooked his chin over David’s shoulder. “David,” he tried again. “Let me see. Let me take care of you.”

David sagged slightly in Patrick’s arms, and wordlessly turned around, his head bowed with downcast eyes. With the gentlest of fingers, Patrick grasped David’s chin and raised it until David had no choice but to look up.

“Beautiful,” Patrick whispered.

David huffed and rolled his eyes, squirming under Patrick’s intense and earnest gaze, but didn’t argue, obviously pleased with the compliment.

Patrick leaned forward to kiss David but was stopped by David’s hand. “No, don’t!” David said, eyes opening wide with concern. “My dad says we can’t do that for a little while, not until _this situation_ is over.” He gestured wildly towards the rash on his face.

Patrick raised his eyebrows at David, a teasing smirk on his lips. “David,” he said with mocking seriousness. “Considering your dad is the reason for this whole mess, how about you ignore his advice and take my word for it that I know how poison oak works and that your rash is not contagious.”

“Mkay, I just really don’t want this to spread,” David cautioned, lips pulled back in a grimace and hands flailing anxiously at his sides. “I don’t think all this redness is going to go well with your skin tone.”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick nodded, taking David’s face in his hands and kissing him slowly. “Because you’re pulling it off so well?”

“Better than you would,” David smirked, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and bringing him in for another kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Patrick walked David back towards the toilet. He chuckled at David’s whine when he did finally have to pull away and gently guided him to sit on the closed, porcelain lid. It took a few moments of searching the medicine cabinets and bathroom drawers, but soon Patrick was standing between David’s legs with lotion and cotton balls.

With a happy smile, David tilted his chin back, raising his face for one more kiss from Patrick who again mumbled against his lips, “Let me take care of you, David.” David closed his eyes and hummed in contentment at the gentle fingers that tilted and turned his face as cool, soothing lotion was applied to his rash. He could feel relief instantly.

“Okay,” Patrick said after just a few minutes’ time. “You’re all set.”

David stood, a little disappointed he couldn’t have Patrick’s hands on him just a little bit longer, and faced the mirror.

“Patrick!” he cried, eyebrows shooting up at what he saw. “You have to rub it in! You’re not supposed to see lotion.”

But Patrick shook his head. “Nope. It goes on like that and then eventually it dries and you can wash it off. Kinda like one of you face masks.”

David’s eyes widened in horror at the face staring back at him from the mirror. Oh no, this was…this was incorrect. This was _so_ much worse than just the rash had been. This was pink and gooey and _nothing_ like a face mask.

It was at that moment that Ray returned home and the whole ordeal took a turn. The evening that Patrick had thought he’d salvaged crumbled around him once more as David again locked himself in the bathroom. At least Patrick was inside it with him this time.

 

Eventually, Patrick managed to bring a tenuous peace to the evening. Pizza had been delivered, the lights turned off so no one could see the terrible state of David’s face, and David was given full control of the night’s movie pick. He went with _Four Weddings and a Funeral_ , a favorite despite his opinion that Andie MacDowell made a far better model than actress.

Patrick huffed softly to himself, doing his best to keep his mounting irritation at bay. He reminded himself yet again that it wasn’t him who’d had the terrible day. Patrick was sitting squished into the corner of the couch, one leg bent at the knee against the back cushion and the other flat on the floor, with David between them, leaning back against Patrick’s stomach, head on his shoulder. It wasn’t too uncomfortable of a position, he just really, really needed David to quit squirming.

“Stop it,” Patrick warned, grabbing David’s hand before he could touch the rash on the side of his face.

“Nnn!” David whined through his nose, jerking his hand out of Patrick’s and crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

Patrick sighed, willing himself to be patient.

“David,” Ray piped up from the overstuffed easy chair across the room. “You shouldn’t worry about the poison oak rash. I hardly even noticed it when I came in from showing that little two-bedroom bungalow over on Elm Street. If anything, I think the redness really just accentuates your eyebrows. And calamine lotion is always such a lovely shade of pink.”

“Thank you.” The soft, icy tone of David’s voice went right over Ray’s head, but Patrick knew if he didn’t do something to sooth his itchy and irritable boyfriend soon, he was in for a long night.

“Relax, David,” Patrick murmured, running his hand up David’s bare thigh as he felt David squirm against him one more time. With his left hand, Patrick took hold of David’s right, entwining their fingers together and resting their joined hands against David’s belly, his thumb soothing over the skin of David’s. With his right, he continued the gentle caresses of David’s thigh. His lips laid soft kisses on the column of David’s throat. Under his tender ministrations, Patrick could feel David’s tension bleed out of him as he sank back against Patrick’s body.

“That’s it, just relax.” Patrick’s hands moved absentmindedly as he tried to pay at least some attention to the movie he knew David was going to ask his opinion on later, but it was difficult to stay focused.

Patrick had been disappointed earlier in the evening when he’d noticed David’s outfit but hadn’t had the time to properly appreciate it during all the chaos. David had certainly worn some boundary pushing outfits before, and Patrick was used to seeing him in those pants that had a little skirt attached to him, but this was the first time he’d seen him in something like this, something quite so blatantly feminine. He was in a skirt, full stop.

Patrick liked it. He loved David’s legs, loved how strong and solid they were. Loved the thick, dark hair that covered them. And whenever David wore shorts, Patrick always appreciated all that gorgeous bare leg on display. But a skirt was even better. Already there was a little more leg being shown, but the way it moved and fit around David’s hips and thighs gave Patrick even more teasing glimpses of the skin he just wanted to sink he teeth into. And now, the way it rode up with every stroke of Patrick’s hand, his fingers brushing against the hem, it gave Patrick an idea.

With the next pass of his hand, he allowed his fingers to slip under the skirt, ghosting over the soft skin hidden beneath the fabric. He held his breath, but David didn’t react, and Patrick kept his hand in more appropriate places for the next several minutes.

His next venture under the skirt also seemed to elicit no reaction from David. But while laughing with Ray at the disastrous wedding they were witnessing and with eyes glued to television, David’s legs spread an infinitesimal amount under Patrick’s hands, allowing him just a hint more access. Emboldened by David’s subconscious encouragement, Patrick left his hand under David’s skirt, gently teasing the delicate skin there but doing nothing more to bring David’s attention to where his hand had wandered.

After several more minutes of teasing, the pleasurable sensation building just beneath the surface of David’s consciousness, Patrick finally moved his hand over to cup David’s half hard cock through his briefs. The sudden contact brought his burgeoning arousal to the forefront of David’s attention and he gasped, a sound thankfully unheard by Ray due to the surprisingly loud and raunchy consummation of the movie’s second wedding.

“Patrick!” David hissed, head snapping back to look at Patrick and his fingers clutching hard at the hand holding his own.

“Shhhh,” Patrick chided. “People are trying to watch the movie.” He kept his gaze straight ahead towards the television, not even a glance in David’s direction, as if his hands weren’t currently taking advantage of David’s clothing choices and fondling his cock through tight briefs.

Patrick brought his knee up just enough to raise the cozy, red blanket off their laps giving him room to touch while keeping his movements hidden. He’d never done anything like this before, and a thrill raced down his spine at the depravity of it. Together with the darkness, he had all the cover he needed to take care of David while leaving Ray none the wiser.

“Let me take care of you, David,” Patrick breathed, echoing his words from earlier, his fingers tracing feather-light patterns on David’s hardening cock.

David’s breath hitched and his legs widened just a little bit more, sinking into the feeling of Patrick’s fingers. After the itchy discomfort of his day, David’s body ached for their soothing touch.

“I want to make you feel so good, make you cum, but I’ll stop if you say so,” Patrick continued. “Can I, David? Can I make you feel good?” Patrick’s voice barely made a sound, just words etched onto a breath that went straight to David’s heart. And his cock.

“Please,” David gasped out, turning his face into Patrick’s neck to muffle the sound.

Patrick used his shoulder to nudge David’s face back towards the screen. “Watch your movie, David,” he teased, fingers stroking more purposefully over David’s now fully hardened cock. “Can’t let Ray hear you.”

Clenching his eye shut, David nodded. He took a deep, shaky breath, willing himself to relax as he opened his eyes and tried to refocus on the movie, a herculean task with Patrick’s hands on him.

Patrick’s fingers glided up and down the shaft of David’s cock, strong and steady. He didn’t alternate his rhythm or change his grip, just let David relax into the easy consistency of sensation.

When he felt David was calm enough – when he could laugh freely at the more ridiculous dresses in the wedding dress montage – Patrick finally began to change things up. He reached further down and fondled David’s balls, squeezing and massaging them. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, letting the soft cotton create a maddening friction. He used his thumb to tease at the head, coaxing pre-cum out of the slit to wet the front of David’s briefs.

As Patrick finally, _finally_ , pulled David’s cock free – tucking his briefs snug up behind his balls – David’s hips began to roll, desperate for Patrick’s touch.

“Stay still, David,” Patrick warned, pulling his hand away completely and eyeing a seemingly oblivious Ray. “I’ll have to stop if you can’t.”

David sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard, the pain in his lip distracting him enough to still his hips.

As Patrick began to stroke David’s cock – squeezes to the base, long pulls up the shaft, a swipe of his thumb across the head - he could feel his own hard dick pulse in his pants, dribbling out pre-cum as it strained against his zipper. David was gorgeous like this, so desperate and needy, his body betraying his efforts to keep silent and still, and it drove Patrick wild with want.

“You’re so fucking hot right now, David,” Patrick breathed. He used his thumbnail to trace the vein along the underside of David’s cock, then teased at the nerve bundle right below the head. David crushed Patrick’s fingers still entwined with his own, mouth dropped open in a silent moan.

Using the pre-cum streaming from David’s slit to slick his palm, Patrick started up a steady, bracing rhythm. David had been teased long enough, and Patrick wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep still and quiet. He was honestly pretty impressed they’d made it this far.

“I can’t believe how quiet you’ve been,” Patrick said, eyes locked on Ray, on the lookout for any hint of suspicion. Thankfully, Ray was fully engrossed in wedding number three.

“Think you could do it on my cock, David?” he continued, listening to David’s breath hitch as he raced closer to completion. “Think you could stay this quiet while I fucked you in our bed knowing Ray was in the room right next door?”

It was the words “our bed” that did it. Not the red hot image of Patrick fucking him into the mattress as David sobbed out his silent pleasure into the pillows; no, it was the simple and wondrous domesticity of sharing a bed. Sharing a life. David’s head swam with it, the ease with which those words fell from Patrick’s lips. He probably hadn’t even meant to say them; they were just so natural and ingrained in him. _Our bed_. David mouthed the words blissfully as his gut burned and his whole body tensed with his impending orgasm. He clutched at Patrick in warning.

“Let go, David,” Patrick cooed, tucking David’s leaking cock back inside his briefs and using his whole palm and the slightly damp organic cotton to create the most perfect friction to tip him over the edge. “Just relax and let go. I’ve got you.”

David turned his face back into Patrick, soundlessly mouthing his moans and his whimpers and his prayers of Patrick’s name into Patrick’s throat as he came, soaking the thin material of his briefs.

Patrick held David close as he came down, running soothing hands up and down his arms and kissing along his hairline. David kept his face turned into Patrick’s throat, panting softly as his heartbeat slowed to normal.

Ray glanced over at the two of them and smiled to himself. He just loved love, and seeing the two of them cuddled up together so sweetly on the couch warmed his heart.

Eventually, David made to get up – planning to excuse himself to the bathroom and steal a pair of Patrick’s underwear for the rest of the evening – but Patrick tightened his hold on David’s middle, keeping him seated.

In a whisper, his breathing heavier than before, Patrick said, “If you keep them on until the end of the movie, I’ll clean you up with my mouth when we get upstairs.”

David settled back down, feeling Patrick’s dick, hard and straining against his back. His horrible, itchy, disaster of day was forgotten as he melted into the feeling of Patrick’s soft lips against his throat. He shivered at the wet cling of his briefs against his sensitive, softening cock, Patrick’s fingers back to teasing the hem at the crease in his thigh.

Settling in to watch the fourth and final wedding, David sighed in contentment. Patrick took such good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares, yes, I do realize the timeline of the movie in this chapter means that David came during the funeral. That hadn't been my intention, but it is what it is. Don't worry, neither David not Patrick has a funeral fetish.


	18. Singles Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David loves Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay - I kept getting distracted while writing this because my brain decided now was the time it wanted to write the baseball chapter despite several other chapters needing to be written first, so i had to vomit all that out into a word document somewhere.
> 
> Can I just say thanks again for all the lovely, lovely comments y'all keep leaving me? So, so nice.
> 
> In this chapter: blow job, rimming, anal sex, bareback, body worship including toe sucking (i know some people get real freaked out by feet so i thought i should warn for it), crying during sex, is there such a thing as an "i love you" kink?

David’s heart was full.

It was full of Alexis and Ted. It was full of Stevie. It was full of Moira and Johnny. It was full of weird Twyla who took time away from musical chairs to make his to go order. It was full of yappie dogs in weird sweaters waiting for a forever home. It was full of all the horny people who were buying up the new product he’d ordered for Singles Week. It was full of Schitt’s Creek and the motel and the café and his store.

But most of all, David’s heart was full of Patrick. So full of Patrick he thought he would burst. So full of Patrick that as he crossed the street with a tea in his hand, a laugh tore out of his throat and tears leaked from his eyes, his body just not enough to contain it all.

Patrick loved him.

The bells that chimed as he slipped through the front door to Rose Apothecary sounded more musical than ever before. Patrick, standing behind the counter talking to Ray and bathed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, looked like an angel, beautiful and pure. David took a deep breath, breathing in the warm smell of his store, today even more homelike than usual.

Nothing could bring down David’s mood.

“My lady friend is staying at the Elmdale Inn while she’s in town this week, so I’m going to be out tonight, Patrick,” Ray was saying as Patrick rang up his many purchases. “You and David can have the place to yourselves. I’ll bet you’re eager to try out some of the newer… _items_ for sale this week, as well. Isn’t that right, David?” Ray raised his voice to include David in the conversation, winking at him and waving suggestively with a bottle of massage oil.

Okay, Ray talking about David’s sex life could bring the mood down a little.

Patrick shot David a grin, his eyes sparkling the way they always did when faced with someone both ridiculous and endearing. David knew the look well, seeing as he’d been on the receiving end of it enough times.

David gave Ray a pinched smile and watched him gather up his purchase of far too much cologne and massage oil and make his way out of the shop, all happy smiles and excited energy, eager for a night in Elmdale with his new lady friend.

“I’ve got to hand it to Alexis,” Patrick said once they were alone, surveying their store and taking in all the sections that needed product replenishing. “Singles Week seems to be a big hit. I’ll admit I was a little skeptical at first, but hey, if nothing else, Ray seems to have gotten a lot out of it.”

Sliding Patrick’s tea across the register towards him, David sidled up beside Patrick and drew him into his arms. He actively chose _not_ to notice the lip balm display that had gone askew during Ray’s purchase and instead focused all his attention on Patrick. “Ray’s not the only one,” he said, winding his arms around Patrick’s neck. “Speaking of which, we will officially _never_ be using that massage oil.”

Patrick snorted out a laugh but nodded in agreement.

“But also,” David continued, “Ted broke up with Heather. He’s over at the café right now, making out with Alexis in front of all the singles.”

“Wow!” Patrick’s eyes widened in surprise. Warm hands slid up underneath David’s sweatshirt to caress the soft skin of his back as Patrick said thoughtfully, “Good for her. I mean, that sucks for Heather – she’s pretty great – but I’m happy things worked out for Alexis. This seems…big. For her.”

“Not just for her. You might say I had a little hand in her triumph.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Ted and I had a little chat when I stopped by the vet’s office.”

“How very generous of you.” Patrick leaned up to kiss David softly. “Not so cringy after all?”

“Oh no, it was _very_ cringy.” David’s mocking face softened as he thought back on his conversation with Ted, the one that led to his own breakthrough. “But it was…it was also…kind of nice.”

“Is that what you were doing before you came back here without my tea?”

“Okay, first of all, your tea is right there on the counter getting cold, so how ’bout you blow me. And second…maybe it was.”

Patrick pursed his lips together in a smile, biting back anymore snarky comments that tried to burst out. His natural inclination with David was to tease, but something told him that whatever happened at Ted’s was not something to be taken lightly. He kind of wished he’d been there to see it, but it was enough for those three heavenly words to have been the result.

“Okay, David.”

The afternoon wore on steadily. Privately, David thought that such a momentous occasion as saying ‘I love you’ for only the fourth time in his thirty-four years of life should be celebrated by closing early, or at the very least with a quick blow job in the back room, but he knew Patrick was nothing if not responsible. And begrudgingly, he could admit to himself it was one of the reasons he loved Patrick.

But eventually, the day did end. They closed up shop side by side, pleased with the boost in sales the start of Singles Week had given them. With events still going on well into the evening, they decided takeout was their best option instead of fighting for a table at the café. The wait was longer than usual, and Patrick was sure there was more chance than usual that something odd would somehow find it’s way into their order, but with only minimal complaining from David (“It’s not my fault I was smart of enough to lock this down before Singles Week. I should still get a discount.”) they got their food and made their way home.

David was surprised by just how normal their evening was. He’d expected…he wasn’t sure exactly, but he’d expected something. Shouldn’t a declaration of love like they’d made today change everything? Shouldn’t they feel a need to take advantage of the empty house and tear each other’s clothes off? Was he doing this wrong?

Patrick looked up from the plates he was filling on the kitchen counter, startled by David’s furrowed brow. “What’s wrong, David?”

David took in the plate that Patrick had made for him – saw where he’d picked the tomato he knew David would hate off David’s sandwich and given him the pickle that had come with Patrick’s own meal that he knew David would try to steal. He looked at the wine glass Patrick had gotten out for David and noticed that he hadn’t yet grabbed his own beer out of the fridge. After a moment, David shook his head, trying to erase his worry like an etch-a-sketch. Maybe his expectations were wrong. Maybe saying ‘I love you’ didn’t mean things should change or get bigger or more intense. Maybe love was…quiet. Simple.

Maybe Patrick had been saying ‘I love you’ for months and David just hadn’t heard him until now.

“Nothing.” David smiled and crossed the kitchen, his hands reaching out to caress Patrick’s back as he passed him. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Rummaging around in Patrick and Ray’s miscellaneous utensil drawer was always a risk, but he managed to find the bottle opener and crack open Patrick’s beer with minimal effort. Handing the ice-cold bottle over, David kissed Patrick soundly. “Nothing wrong at all.”

The two men settled onto the couch to eat their dinners in front of the tv. Patrick flipped through several channels before landing on an old rerun of _I Dream of Jeannie._ They ate in happy, contented silence, broken only occasionally by a laugh or a teasing comment. David kicked off his shoes and tucked his toes under Patrick’s thigh, smiling to himself when Patrick shifted his sandwich to his left hand so he could wrap his right around David’s ankle, fingers absentmindedly caressing the bit of skin he found between David’s sock and the hem of his pants.

When he’d finished eating, David set his plate aside and turned over on the couch to lay his head in Patrick’s lap. Without missing a beat, the hand no longer at David’s ankle found its way to David’s hair, fingers carding gently through it. David sighed, scalp tingling in pleasure at the sensation.

By the end of the second episode of _Jeannie_ – apparently, they had stumbled upon an hours-long marathon – both men found their attention waning, preoccupied by something much more pleasing – each other. With his own plate now set aside, Patrick could touch David with both hands. One was still working its way through David’s hair, and the other had pulled David’s sweatshirt up enough to show off a little strip of David’s soft belly and was teasing the skin there. David had flipped over onto his back, practically purring under Patrick’s touch, and was gazing up into Patrick’s adoring face. He raised his hand, brushing his thumb lightly over Patrick’s lips.

“David,” Patrick whispered, turning his face into David’s palm to kiss it. “Come to bed with me.”

After helping Patrick up from the couch, David pulled him in for a deep kiss, hands cupping Patrick’s face. He loved the feeling of those soft lips against his own, of Patrick’s hands flexing involuntarily before gripping at his waist, pulling him in tighter. David drank down the greedy whine Patrick let out when David pulled back to nip at Patrick’s bottom lip, then soothed it with another soft kiss.

Stepping out of Patrick’s arms, David reached for his empty plate and Patrick’s, stacking them together and walking them to the kitchen to place them in the sink. Then he grabbed Patrick’s hand and led him upstairs to Patrick’s bedroom.

The night was still early, only about eight or so, and the moon was so beautifully bright streaming through Patrick’s windows, that there was no need to turn on any lights. Standing there, bathed in the moonlight, so ethereal and otherworldly, Patrick knew he’d never seen anything as beautiful as David. His breath caught in his throat, a little shocked suddenly, that he was his. That he was allowed to kiss David and to hold him. To love him.

Patrick kissed David softly, his tongue peeking out to lick at David’s lips. David responded in kind, lips and tongues caressing each other, sweetly and softly, as Patrick walked David across the room and lowered him onto the bed. David scooted himself back towards the pillows and Patrick followed, crawling between David’s legs and settling himself on his knees.

With gentle hands, Patrick pulled David’s sweatshirt up over his head, folding it and placing it beside them on the bed. He removed his own shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, and tossing it with much less care towards the chair in the corner. He took David’s hands in his own and brought them to his mouth, kissing David’s wrists and his palms and each fingertip.

He pulled David’s white t-shirt off next, and then his own. Gently, he pushed on David’s shoulders, guiding him to lay back against the pillows. He bit down on the juncture between David’s throat and shoulder, causing David to throw his head back and hiss at the sensation. Patrick soothed the sting away with his wet tongue, laving over the bite mark.

Moving down David’s body, Patrick peppered his chest with kisses until reaching his nipples. Sinking down on one, he worried the pebbled nub with his teeth, while his fingers toyed with the other.

“Patrick!” David gasped, his hips bucking up involuntarily and a fire blooming in his belly as Patrick began suckling gently, his tongue swirling over the sensitive tip. His hand shot up to grasp at the back of Patrick’s head, holding him in place as he milked him.

Pulling back, Patrick blew a stream of cool air over the wet nub, watching it crinkle and tighten. With one last kitten lick, Patrick continued his journey down David’s body.

Every inch of David’s belly was worshiped by Patrick’s mouth. His tongue teased at the trail of dark hair and dipped into his navel. Lips caressed the soft skin of his waist. Patrick mouthed at the waistband of David’s jeans, teasing what lay beneath.

Patrick ran his hands down David’s clothed legs as he sat back on his heels, but instead of going for the fly as David expected he reached down and removed David’s socks and then his own. With his eyes boring into David’s, Patrick raised David’s leg and sucked his biggest toe into his mouth.

“Fuck!” David panted out as Patrick’s tongue curled around him. He could feel his hard cock, trapped within his skintight jeans, aching for some kind of relief. He reached down, groaning as he palmed himself.

“No.” Patrick’s voice was rough and husky, but it cut through the fog of arousal that swirled through David’s mind and with a pained keen he removed his hand, fists clenching in the blankets beneath him.

“Not yet,” Patrick whispered, and he licked a long, wet stripe up the arch of David’s foot.

David sighed with relief when he finally felt Patrick’s hands at his fly, opening up his pants. He lifted his hips in assistance as Patrick’s shimmied them off, then whined when Patrick pulled off him entirely to remove his own pants.

Crawling back onto the bed, Patrick lifted David’s leg again, trailing kisses over his ankle and along the calf muscle. He tongued the delicate skin behind David’s knee before mouthing along the inside of his thigh. When he made it to the end, Patrick bypassed David’s groin entirely and made his way back up the other leg, ending with David’s other set of toes in his mouth, tongue teasing between them. David moaned impatiently, his hips bucking and his legs opening wider in desperation. But Patrick took his time.

Releasing David’s foot from his mouth, Patrick bent forward, looming over David’s clothed cock straining against his briefs. A wet spot was growing on the front, soaked with pre-cum. Patrick stuck out his tongue and gave it just the tiniest teasing lick. He closed his eyes and moaned, savoring that perfect hint of bitterness.

David mewled above him, his eyes clenched shut and his fingers clutching the blankets hard enough to turn his knuckles white, so Patrick took pity on him, gently pulling David’s briefs off before rearing back to shuck his own.

David’s cock was flushed and drooling, aching for attention. But even now, Patrick ignored it. Grasping David’s hips with both hands, Patrick buried his face in the crease of David’s thigh, breathing in deeply. He groaned as the tang of David’s scent, rich and full, invaded his senses. He wiggled his tongue against the delicate skin before moving just slightly lower down David’s thigh and biting down hard.

David cried out at the deliciously sharp pain and his cock twitched against his stomach. His inner thigh was Patrick’s favorite place to mark him, a secret mark no one else would ever get to see, and David loved it. He loved the initial sting of Patrick’s teeth and he loved the deep ache he would feel there for days afterwards. He felt owned, body and soul, every time he saw it. Every time he pressed against it.

“Patrick…baby, please,” David whispered. His whole body trembled with the depth of his need.

Patrick never used endearments or pet names with David. He had only ever called him David. He’d never needed more than that. His belly flipped every time David called him _baby_ or _sweetheart_ , but he liked the way David’s name tasted on his tongue, the way the letters filled his mouth. David was solid and substantial and masculine. Whether he was saying it in teasing jest or bemused admonishment or unbridled passion, David’s name spilled from his lips like a prayer. But in this one moment he needed more.

Sitting up on his knees and gazing down at David with such intensity and passion, Patrick asked, “What do you need, my love?”

David’s breath caught in his throat at the word, startling him.

 _He loves me_ , David thought, warmth blossoming in his chest. _Patrick loves me._

He’d been thinking about it all day since Patrick had said it, but for the first time it really hit David. Not just that Patrick loved him, but that to his utter surprise David found that he believed it. He believed it in his heart and his soul and his whole body on down to his bones. He could feel Patrick’s love in his touch. In his kiss. It radiated out of his smile in a symphony of colors, all reds and blues and warm yellows. David closed his eyes, letting that love wash over him, bathing him – the filth of hundreds of lesser people, years of hurt, all cleansed from David’s soul to be replaced by nothing but Patrick.

David bit back a sob, overwhelmed by the feeling.

“I need you,” David begged. “I need to feel you. I need you inside of me.”

Patrick nodded and reached over David to his bedside table for lube and condoms. He made quick work slicking up his fingers and brought them down to David’s hole. One finger became two, then three, as Patrick worked him open quickly and efficiently, shushing David’s moans for more.

When David was sufficiently opened, Patrick reached onto the mattress for the foil packet of the condom.

“Wait,” David said.

Patrick looked up, confused.

Blushing, David said, “I want…I want to feel you. Just you.”

Patrick’s eyes widened.

“I’ve never…” David continued, swallowing hard. “I’ve never wanted to with anyone before. I’ve never felt safe enough. But with you…I do. I know that I’m safe with you. I…I trust you.”

Patrick heart beat faster in his chest, the depths of David’s words overwhelming him. He knew how difficult David’s trust was to come by, how close he himself had come to losing it entirely. It had been at Patrick’s insistence that they got tested after their week-long breakup, even though they both knew the other hadn’t been with anyone else during that time. They needed to start fresh, he had said. Build trust into their relationship, not blind faith, and getting tested would be the start of that.

With shaking hands, Patrick slicked his bare cock. “Are you sure?” he asked as he positioned himself at David’s entrance.

“Please, Patrick,” David whispered, his eyes shining with moonlight.

Slowly, reverently, Patrick pushed forward, the tight ring of David’s muscles giving way for Patrick’s cock. His mouth dropped open in a low moan, eyes squeezing shut as his vision swam. “David!” he gasped, the soft, slick heat of David’s insides an indescribable pleasure on his bare cock. Lowering himself down, Patrick cradled David’s face in his hands and kissed him, tongues twisting together between their lips.

David wrapped his arms and legs around Patrick as he started up a slow, syrupy rhythm with his hips. Each thrust was like a wave, swelling and breaking within him. David’s whole body rocked with the flow, taking Patrick deeper and deeper inside.

Opening his eyes, David looked up into Patrick’s, ablaze with love and passion. David’s first instinct was to look away, too afraid of getting burned, but he forced himself not to, to hold Patrick’s gaze.

“Patrick, please,” he whispered. “Say it again. Say it again. Tell me…”

“I love you.” Patrick captured David’s lips in another kiss, pouring all the love he possibly could into it. “I love you.” With the tip of his tongue, he licked a long stripe up the side of David’s neck. “I love you, David Rose.”

It was the sound of his own name that finally broke the dam inside of David. Hot tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks as he allowed Patrick’s word to flood through him, warming him all the way down to the tips of his toes. “Oh God, Patrick!” he sobbed, clutching at Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick did his best to kiss away David’s tears, but there was no stopping them. So he just held him. He held him and he kissed him. Patrick’s hips slowed, unsure if he should stop and pull out, but David’s heels dugs into his thighs, encouraging him to keep going. Picking his rhythm back up again, Patrick thrust into David as deep as he could, filling him completely.

Dropping his head down, Patrick began whispering in David’s ear, love raining from his lips. “You are everything to me, my love. Everything. Nothing in this world could ever make me as happy as you do. You’ve made me feel whole for the first time in my life. I feel…” Patrick swallowed hard against the lump of emotion lodging itself in his throat, listening to David’s wet, shaky breaths. “I feel like I was meant to love you, David. I _know_ I was meant to love you. I know that I am exactly where I am supposed to be. Here with you. Here inside of you.” Sighing sweetly into his mouth, Patrick kissed David one more time then mumbled against his lips, “Here loving you.”

It was too much. Patrick’s lips were so soft and his words so beautiful. His cock was so thick, and it filled David so perfectly. David’s heart swelled and his balls tightened and with a cry into Patrick’s mouth, David came, spurting hot and wet between their bellies.

“Oh, oh fuck. Oh fuck, David!” Patrick moaned, head swimming at the sudden sensation of David’s hole clamping down around his bare cock, too stunned to think to chase his own orgasm.

The shock of cumming completely untouched staunched the flow of David’s tears. Panting for breath as his heart rate slowed, David stared wide-eyed up into Patrick’s face. “That’s never happened before.”

“Never?”

David shook his head.

“Wow.”

The two men stared at each other for several seconds, mouths open and their breath mingling. Eventually, Patrick leaned down to kiss David softly, then shifted slightly and began to pull out.

“No!” David cried. Patrick moaned at the feeling of David’s hole clamping down on him again, clinging to his cock and keeping it buried inside. “No,” David said again, softer this time. He reached up to cup Patrick’s face, his thumb running back and forth over his cheek bone. “I want…I want to feel you to cum inside me. Please.”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered. “Okay, but can we…” He used his arms to leverage himself back up onto his knees. “I’m gonna pull out, and then I’m gonna…”

“Anything.”

Slowly, Patrick pulled out, eyes glued to David’s hole, enraptured by the way it gripped him.

“Turn on your side,” Patrick said, scooting out of the way of David’s leg and helping him to roll over onto his side. Patrick crawled up the bed and plastered himself along David’s back, his arm wrapped around David to hold him tight and tease at his nipple.

“Patrick,” David sighed, lifting his leg up and sinking into the feeling of Patrick’s lips trailing wet kisses up the column of his throat. “Patrick, please. Fuck me.”

“Yes, my love.”

Both men moaned as Patrick entered David again, the feeling of nothing but bare skin between them still a delicious novelty. “You feel so good, David,” Patrick said, his face buried in the muscles of David’s back and his hips snapping against David’s ass. “Fuck, so good for me. I love you so much. Love your ass. Love fucking you.”

David keened in response. His swollen prostate had become very sensitive since his orgasm and with each thrust of Patrick’s cock a sharp burst of heat thrummed throughout his body, just tinging on too much. “Don’t stop, baby,” he gasped.

David’s leg trembled with the effort it took to keep it raised as Patrick’s hips increased their pace, thrusting hard and deep inside him. His core muscles flexed, doing their best to keep it steady, but his energy was flagging, and his leg began to drop down little by little until Patrick’s arm shot out to grip him under the knee and pull it back up, higher than before. David moaned at the stretch, his head swimming as he gave himself over completely to Patrick’s pleasure.

Patrick’s thrusts became frenzied when he finally felt that tell-tale fire burning in his belly. His ab muscles constricted, and his balls drew up tight. “David,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut against his oncoming release. “David, fuck! I love you. I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me, baby.”

Patrick’s whole body convulsed with the force of his orgasm. His hips shuddered once, twice, three times against David’s ass, his cum flooding David’s insides. He gasped at the intensity of it, dropping David’s leg but holding David tight against him as he rode it out.

Several seconds went by and Patrick didn’t move, just trembled as he clung to David, his breathing coming out in shaky gasps against David’s shoulders.

“Patrick?” David’s voice was low and soothing. “Patrick, honey, are you okay?”

Patrick took a deep, shuddering breath and held it for several seconds before letting it out again. “Yeah,” he whispered, not trusting his voice quite yet. “Yeah, I’m okay.” After a few more deep breaths, his grip on David loosened and he relaxed around him.

“Sorry,” Patrick said, pressing soft kisses to David’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, that was just…a little intense. Did…did you like it?”

David hummed, grabbing Patrick’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “So much,” he purred, bringing their joined hands to his mouth to kiss Patrick’s fingers. “You felt so good inside me, sweetheart.”

“I’m gonna pull out now, David. Can I…” Patrick hesitated, glad David was turned away from him and couldn’t see him blush through the question. “Can I look? I want to see.”

David groaned, his soft cock twitching at the question. “Fuck. Yeah, baby, you can look.”

Slowly, Patrick pulled out, gasping at how much more sensitive it felt to pull his spent cock from David’s tight, wet heat. He helped David turn over onto his back and spread his legs wide to watch, mesmerized, as his cum oozed from David’s raw hole.

Patrick’s mouth hung open and his breath came out quick and shallow. “Fuck, David,” he breathed. “Fuck, it…it’s so hot.”

“Yeah?” David’s voice was high and breathless. He bore down, grunting as more of Patrick’s cum dribbled out of him.

“Fuck.” Patrick’s lips formed the words, but no sound came out. Without stopping to think, he leaned forward and with the tip of his tongue, licked up David’s perineum, sighing in contentment as the bitter flavors of himself and David bust across his tongue.

“Oh, Patrick,” David moaned, his hips bucking in response.

“I just…I just…” Patrick stuttered between licks across David’s hole. “I have to…I can’t…fuck, David.” Unable to form anything closer to a coherent thought, Patrick pointed his tongue and speared into David, licking and slurping up any cum he could find. He alternated between long, wet licks with the flat of his tongue and deep, pointed thrusts. His teeth nibbled the puckered skin of David’s rim, lips sucking and caressing him. His hands slid under David’s hips, lifting him closer, doing everything he could to devour David from the inside out.

Above him, David cried out, shouting out Patrick’s name in ecstasy. His cock was hard again, flushed and weeping against his stomach. David knew it would just take a stroke or two to make him cum, but he wasn’t ready for this to end. He spread his legs wide, shaking under the pleasure of Patrick’s tongue. One hand gripped the bars of the headboard above him, the other pulling at his hair. As Patrick drove his tongue deeper inside of him, David felt like he could shake apart.

Eventually Patrick pulled back, chest heaving. David looked down through his spread legs at the man between them. He looked wild, his hair mussed and face flushed and his mouth wet and red. He swiped the back of his hand over his mouth where it dripped with cum and lube and saliva.

David loved him. He loved how well Patrick knew him, knew how to take care of him. He loved that he could give Patrick everything he needed. He loved how simple, how easy their life was together. He loved that Patrick challenged him and learned from him in turn.

He loved that no one else got to see Patrick this way, savage and uninhibited. Free.

“You wanna cum, David?” Patrick asked, his voice rough and wrecked.

Not trusting himself to be able to speak, David nodded.

With his beautiful, filthy mouth, Patrick sunk down on David’s aching cock. Two fingers thrust deeply into David’s ass, taking the place of Patrick’s tongue. David moaned as Patrick found that perfect spot, crooking his fingers and rubbing incessantly.

“Oh God, right there, baby,” David moaned, his hands flying down to grip the back of Patrick’s head, forcing himself deep in Patrick’s throat. He could feel Patrick’s tongue fluttering up and down the underside of his cock. He rolled his hips, cockhead bumping against the back of Patrick’s throat which was spasming around him.

He was right there. He was right on the edge. He just needed a little bit more to tip him over.

With the hand not buried deep in David’s ass, Patrick reached for David’s thigh and pressed down hard on the bite mark he’d left earlier.

David’s hips bucked up hard and with a strangled cry of Patrick’s name, he came, bursting down Patrick’s throat.

The depth of David’s cock almost too much for him, Patrick was forced to pull back, the last bursts of David’s cum streaking across his lips. Crawling up David’s body, Patrick devoured David’s lips in a filthy kiss, sharing their cum between them, while David shuddered through the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

Teeth and tongues and frantic desperation soon gave way to soft, sweet kisses as David and Patrick gazed at each other lovingly. David ran his hands soothingly up and down Patrick’s back, and with the tip of his tongue licked the last drop of cum from Patrick’s lip. Soon even soft kisses were too much, and Patrick settled down, head resting on David’s chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart as David held him.

David breathed deeply, comfortable with Patrick’s weight on him. It was still early yet, just a little past nine. They would get up in a few minutes and strip the bed. David would do his evening skin care routine, while Patrick made his rounds of the house to make sure everything was turned off and the doors were locked. They would both change into pajamas and settle into bed. Patrick would read, David would write or sketch in his notebook. It was nice, having a routine. Having a person to share that routine with.

“Patrick?”

Patrick hummed his acknowledgement, raising his head just enough to gaze up into David’s eyes.

“I love you.”

David’s breath caught in his throat. There would never be anything as beautiful as the look on Patrick's face after hearing those words.

It was nice having a person to love.


	19. Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Patrick a Christmas present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took an entire month to get this chapter up, but my August was a nightmare. fingers crossed that September will be kind.
> 
> For anyone who missed it and wanted to read it, the long promised "conversation" was written and posted as a separate work titled Now If We're Talking Body.
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, spanking, nipple play, anal sex, light dom/sub, praise kink
> 
> Real talk, I know the peppermint thing is really just a myth, but this is the Christmas episode. I wanted to be festive. :)

“Let me know if you need any help, Mrs. Krasinski,” Patrick said, smiling genially from behind the register as a little old woman made her way into the store.

A gnarled hand dismissed him with a knowing wave, as Mrs. Krasinski and her trusty cane made a crooked beeline for the bubble bath display in the corner. “No need for that, dear, I know just what I’m looking for today.”

Patrick ducked his head, his smiling growing wider. Mrs. Krasinski had become a regular at Rose Apothecary, and Patrick knew that no matter what she came in here looking for, she wouldn’t leave until she had smelled every product that could possibly contain a scent. Especially once she discovered the new beeswax candles. Patrick turned his head slightly to check that the stepladder was handy, just in case he’d be called on to use it before the end of her visit.

In the meantime, he busied himself with packaging sets of mini soaps, careful to ensure the boxes were up to David’s exacting standards. David had painstakingly trained Patrick in the art of tying decorative ribbons around the boxes, and though David could do it much quicker than Patrick could, if Patrick took his time and focused, David was willing to put Patrick’s efforts on the floor for sale. Provided, of course, Patrick’s boxes stayed at the back of the display.

After a good ten minutes, and four boxes down, David slunk out of the back room and over to Patrick’s side. He draped himself dramatically over the counter, his hand coming up to run suggestively down Patrick’s front to the waistband of his jeans.

“Is it one o’clock yet?” David purred. “With all the Christmas cheer my dad’s been forcing on us this week, it’s been far too long since you’ve taken me to bed for an afternoon, and I have plans for you today that involve this gorgeous body in a _lot_ less clothing.”

“David!” Patrick hissed, panicked eyes gesturing pointedly towards Mrs. Krasinski, still puttering away at the back of the store. David bolted upright, grimacing, when he realized they weren’t alone.

“Oh, don’t mind me, boys,” Mrs. Krasinkski said with another wave of her hand. “I’m just old, not dead. I appreciate the need for a little afternoon delight. You just go on and keep sweet talking each other, I can turn off my hearing aids if you want.”

“Oh my God,” David breathed, and then in a slightly stronger, though still pained voice said, “Is that my phone?” and fled towards the back room.

Mrs. Krasinski giggled as she tottered up towards the register, bubble bath in hand.

“I’m so sorry about that, Mrs. Krasinski,” Patrick apologized. “That was very inappropriate of us.”

“Nonsense! Nothing inappropriate about a little young love.” Her voice lowered conspiratorially, and she said, “He’s a bit of a high-strung one, that David. I do so hope he’s treating you well.”

“Uh…he is.”

“Good. Well, and you’re such a handsome young man, it’s no wonder he likes to look at you.”

“Is that gonna be it for you today?” Patrick asked, his voice coming out much higher than he’d hoped.

“That’ll do just nicely, dear.”

“Your total comes to eleven ninety-five. Do you want a bag?”

Mrs. Krasinski just shook her head as she handed Patrick a few crumpled bills, tucking her bubble bath away in her large purse. As Patrick handed back her change, she grabbed onto his hand, patting it gently a few times.

“It may not be one o’clock yet,” she said sagely, “but you should close up early and take that young man of yours home. Show him a good time. He deserves a little fun, dear. And so do you. Such nice, strapping boys.”

Patrick’s cheeks flamed as he stuttered through a thank you and goodbye, and with that Mrs. Krasinski was out the door.

Patrick stared dazedly after her for a few seconds, blinking repeatedly, before shaking the conversation off him the way a duck would shake off rain drops. He walked towards the back room, stopping in the doorway to laugh at the sight before him. David had thrown himself face down on the tiny loveseat they’d managed to squeeze into the room, his feet and ankles hanging off the armrest.

“She’s gone,” Patrick said, making his way into the room to stand over David, arms crossed. “Thank you _so_ much for allowing me to clean up that mess. It was really fun for me.”

David groaned and turned his head towards Patrick, squinting up at him. “I know, I’m sorry,” he whined. “If it makes it any better, I have a late Christmas present for you to make up for it.”

“Shove over,” Patrick said, forcing David to turn over and lift his legs so Patrick could sit down, pulling David’s legs into his lap. “I thought we already exchanged Christmas presents.”

“We did.” David reached for his throat, fingering the necklace Patrick had given him to match the bracelet he loved so much. In exchange, David had promised to watch not one, but _two_ whole televised sporting events with Patrick without complaining and while letting Patrick pause the game whenever he wanted to explain the rules. “But this one’s…different.” He waggled his eyebrows. “It’s a present for us both.”

“I see. And is this present something we’re going to be using today when I ‘take you to bed for the afternoon’ or…?”

“Mmm, be a good boy and maybe it will be.”

Patrick scoffed, side-eyeing David in derision. “Pretty sure after abandoning me just now, you don’t really have any authority to tell me what to do.”

David sat up raising his eyebrows in challenge. His voice dropped, low and silky and dangerous. “Is that so?” He swung his legs back off Patrick’s then straddled his lap, cradling Patrick’s face in his hands.

Patrick didn’t know how it happened, but the atmosphere in that back room changed in an instant, the playful ease suddenly thick with tension. He gulped under the intensity of David’s gaze and his dick twitched in his pants.

“See, I think I _do_ have the authority to tell you what to do. In fact, I’m pretty sure I can tell you to do anything I want, and no matter what your dick’s gonna get hard and you’re gonna do it. Or am I going to need to punish you?”

The tinkling of a bell and the sound of voices drew their attention to the main floor. “Better get out there, baby,” David said. “Leaving customers on the floor without someone to help them is so irresponsible.”

Climbing out of Patrick’s lap, David rose from the loveseat, then turned to help Patrick to his feet. Bringing his lips to Patrick’s ear, David whispered, “But don’t think I’m done with you.”

Patrick growled in response, low in his throat, and stared after David who sauntered out of the back room, hips swinging sensually. He heard David’s voice, that perfect mix of haughty and helpful, call out to the group of young women, “Let me know if there’s anything I can help you find today.” Patrick clenched his jaw, willing his dick to behave. He knew he was in for it after the way he’d sassed David, and he couldn’t wait.

After a few deep breaths, Patrick was composed enough to join David on the floor. He took his place behind the register, smiling at two women who brought their purchases up to him while David stood across the room with another, discussing the benefits of two different moisturizers.

The three sales weren’t quite enough to distract Patrick from his and David’s aborted conversation from the back room, and as soon as the three women were out the door with their multiple bags of quality skin care products, Patrick turned to David. “You know,” he said with as much nonchalance as he could muster, “it’s just about twelve-thirty and we made some sizable sales during that mid-morning rush today. No one’s here now. No reason not to close up just a little bit early.”

David’s eyes widened and he tsked in exaggerated disappointment. “Why, Patrick, I’m surprised at you. Our store hours on Sundays are nine to one. How does it help build customer loyalty if we just close the store whenever we want?” David unwrapped a peppermint candy from the complementary bowl kept at the register and popped it in his mouth, sucking noisily. When Patrick didn’t respond, David leaned forward and breathed, “I think I asked you a question, Patrick.”

Patrick pursed his lips in annoyance at David using his own words against him and cursed himself for not just taking Mrs. Krasinski’s suggestion to close up early when he’d had the chance. Through gritted teeth, he answered David’s question. “It does not build customer loyalty when our hours are inconsistent.”

David joined Patrick behind the register just as the bell above the door signaled another customer entering the store. “Welcome to Rose Apothecary,” David said as the man began to browse. Leaning into Patrick’s side David whispered, “Be a good boy and go help this man while I restock the face cream.” Then with a squeeze to Patrick’s ass he disappeared into the back room.

The next half hour was torture for Patrick. An end of the day burst of customers kept Patrick busy at the register while David flitted around the room, offering opinions and assistance, suggestively sucking on more and more peppermint candies, but studiously ignoring Patrick except for a handful of discreet and increasingly inappropriate touches whenever he found a need to crowd into Patrick’s space behind the register.

Patrick and David had never felt a need to hide their relationship status from their customers and were known to be affectionate with each other at the store. Easy kisses and simple touches were a usual sight. But this…this was different. Never before had their affection so clearly been an act of foreplay, and it both thrilled Patrick and made him exceedingly happy to be stuck behind the register, his semi safely hidden from view.

When the last happy customer exited the store with her new, hand-woven throw, Patrick breathed a sigh of relief. David flipped the sign to closed and began tidying up while Patrick closed out the till as quickly as he could. Clutching the messy bundle of bills and receipts, Patrick made to take it to the safe, but David stopped him with a hand on his waist.

“Patrick,” he chided, pressing his body along Patrick’s back. “I think you need to count the till again. I think you were a little distracted and we should make sure your work is accurate.”

Patrick closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose to calm his rabbiting heart, startled by David’s sudden presence. He nodded and started the count over again, thumbing through the bills just as quickly as he had the first time, but David’s hands closed over his own, stopping him.

“Slowly,” David whispered.

Patrick whimpered as David’s teeth closed over his earlobe, but he did as instructed. Slowly, he laid each individual bill down as he counted, all while David ran his hands over his chest and down his thighs. When he got to the change, his breath hitched in his throat as David cupped him, strong fingers massaging his half hard cock through his jeans.

Shaking hands separated out Tuesday morning’s float from the rest of the day’s take as David nibbled up Patrick’s neck. Clearing his throat, Patrick said, “All done.”

David pulled back, sauntering around the register. He popped another peppermint candy in his mouth while pocketing a second, then headed towards the front door. “Lock that up, baby, and come meet me in the car,” he called over his shoulder. “You’re mine this afternoon.” 

* * *

 

Patrick stood naked in his bedroom facing a fully clothed David, lounging easily on Patrick’s bed. His cock stood out hard and proud in front of him, twitching occasionally under David’s scrutiny, quiet except for the occasional sucking noise from his last peppermint candy.

“Mmm,” David finally hummed in appreciation. “You’re so good to look at, baby. I could do this all day.”

“David!”

“I’m sorry, did you want something?”

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “I want you to _do_ something! And I want my present.”

Lips twisted to the side of David’s face as he smirked up at Patrick. He cleared his throat, then hummed contemplatively. “That’s right, you have present waiting for you. But I think you might need to earn it after what you said to me at the store today. If I give you rules, can you be Santa’s good boy and follow them?”

Patrick curled his lip. “You are not Santa Claus, David.”

“So that’s a no then?” David shrugged, turning his attention away from Patrick and inspecting his nails instead. “No big deal. Ray did tell me I had free reign of his entire DVD collection while he was visiting his family this week and I have yet to take him up on that offer.”

“No, wait!”

David raised his eyebrows at Patrick but gave him no other response.

Rolling his eyes, Patrick muttered, “I can be Santa’s good boy.”

David grinned, delighted by the flush creeping towards Patrick’s ears. He crunched down on the last remnants of his candy and sat up, reaching out to draw Patrick closer to him. His hands rested on Patrick’s waist, thumbs gently caressing his hipbones, and he looked up. “I’m going to blow you, baby. I’m going to blow you and you’re going to cum down my throat. Does that sound good?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Mmm, but while I do, you’re going to have to follow some rules. Are you ready to hear them?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t cum without permission. You can’t hold back any noises – no clenching your teeth or biting you lip, I want to hear you. But you can’t say ‘please’. And you’re not allowed to touch me. Now, can you repeat that back to me?”

Patrick blushed but dutifully recited his rules back to David. “I can’t cum until you say so. I can’t…I can’t…stop myself from making noise. I can’t say please. And I can’t touch you.”

“Good boy.”

Gently pushing Patrick back a few steps, David gracefully slid off the bed and dropped to his knees. In one motion he sunk down on Patrick’s cock, taking him all the way to root and swallowing down around him.

“Oh fuck, David!” Patrick cried. He had not at all been ready for the sensation that greeted him. David’s mouth, cool and sharp from the multiple peppermint candies, sent a shiver up Patrick’s spine and his whole cock tingled. The force of this unexpectedly peppermint blowjob knocked Patrick off balance and his hands shot in front of him to grasp at David’s hair for purchase.

Pulling off Patrick’s cock with a wet pop, David glared up at him. “What did I _just say_?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Patrick panted out, snatching his hands back as David sunk back down on him. Patrick’s hands flexed at his sides, suddenly at a loss of what to do with them now that he was forbidden to touch David, and eventually settled on his hips.

Hollowing out his cheeks, David pulled back, his lips a slow, wet glide up Patrick’s cock. Patrick groaned, his head falling back and his mind going blank except for the feeling of David’s mouth. He shifted slightly, widening his stance to give him better balance as David sunk down on him again and again, pulling back each time with wet, slurping sucks.

David glanced up from where he knelt and grinned around Patrick’s cock at the sight above him – Patrick’s eyes squeezed closed, but his mouth open and panting, little pink tongue darting out to wet chapped lips. He hummed in appreciation of how, even after all these months, Patrick was unable to hide how much David still affected him.

Opening his throat just that much more, David pulled Patrick in as deep as he could go, nosing into the thatch of coarse hair surrounding Patrick’s cock. He swallowed around him once, twice – reveling in Patrick’s strangled moan – and then opened his mouth just enough to stick his tongue out. He stretched as far as he could go, the tip of his tongue teasing at Patrick’s balls.

Patrick’s head swam, too overwhelmed by the myriad sensations he was experiencing – the wet heat of David’s mouth, the tease of his tongue, the prickle of peppermint, David’s fingers digging into the meat of Patrick’s ass while his thumbs caressed his hipbones. David’s mouth was perfect, and with the way he’d riled Patrick up during the last hour, already Patrick could feel that telltale heat spooling deep in his gut. His knees trembled and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, stifling his moans as he fought to hold onto his orgasm.

Glancing back up to Patrick’s face, David frowned at the muted sounds stuck behind Patrick’s lips. He loved the sounds he could force from Patrick’s throat – some high-pitched and breathy, others low and guttural – loved how they never sounded like a performance Patrick was putting on, but just pure, organic pleasure Patrick couldn’t help but vocalize. He knew that Patrick still struggled with fully letting go when he and David were together – struggled with voicing his own pleasure and desires, struggled with allowing himself to be selfish, to want. Patrick still got embarrassed when he reacted too enthusiastically in bed, as if losing control and enjoying sex was something to be ashamed of.

David was determined to rid Patrick of those feelings, to make it so that Patrick felt nothing in bed but the most satisfying pleasure in all the deepest recesses of his soul. No shame, no repression, no guilt. No desperate need to please someone else to the detriment of his own needs. No stifling his expression of satisfaction. And they were working on it. Which is why one of Patrick’s rules was no holding back any noises, a rule he was currently, flagrantly breaking.

David pinched Patrick’s inner thigh hard between two fingers, forcing a surprised cry from Patrick who looked down in confusion.

Pulling off Patrick’s cock and replacing his mouth with his hand, David said, “Those are my noises. I didn’t tell you you could keep them from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick panted. “Your mouth – shit, David, your mouth is just so good I thought I was gonna cum. I was…fuck, I was just trying not to cum.”

“Try harder, baby.”

“Fuck.” Patrick’s eyes clenched shut again as David’s mouth engulfed one of his balls, suckling gently. His hands shot out, reaching again for David’s face, but he caught himself, whining at the effort it took not to touch David.

Panting, David released Patrick’s ball. He mouthed over them both, lips caressing the sensitive skin. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth as he bathed them with his tongue, sucking and slurping.

“David,” Patrick moaned. The effort it took to keep his hands to himself, to keep his mouth open, to keep his orgasm at bay – it was all too much. Something was going to give. “David, please! Please, I…I can’t.”

Flattening his tongue, David licked a long stripe up Patrick’s cock, then grasped it hard around the base. “You just can’t follow the rules today, can you? Didn’t I tell you you weren’t allowed to say ‘please’?”

Pre-cum dripped from the head of Patrick’s cock, flushed and swollen. With his eyes boring up into Patrick’s, David stuck out his tongue to catch the leaking drops. Patrick moaned at the sight.

“Daviiiiid,” he whined. “I can’t. I forgot about that one. I…please!”

David’s mouth twisted and his eyes shone with amusement. Using the bed behind him for leverage, David stood, clucking his tongue at Patrick in exaggerated disappointment and wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand.

“And that’s four,” David said gently, one hand reaching up to cup Patrick’s chin. “Four times you broke a rule. You touched me without permission. You kept your sweet noises from me. You said please. And then when I reminded you, you went ahead and said please again.” His thumb caressed Patrick’s lower lip, soothing over the small mark Patrick’s teeth had left there. “Four strikes. Isn’t that a sports thing? Four strikes and you’re done?”

Patrick swallowed and then cleared his throat, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips. “It’s three, actually. Three strikes and you’re out.”

“Aha! So I even allowed you an extra strike.” Smirking slightly, with eyebrows raised in challenge, David took a step backwards and sat back down on the bed. He leaned back on his arms and crossed one leg over the other as he considered. “What do you think I should do with you now, baby?”

“I think you need to punish me.”

David grinned, the tip of his tongue reaching up to touch his front teeth. Then schooling his expression into one of seriousness, he hummed in contemplation. “How should I punish you?”

Patrick’s eyes were wide and his breathing heavy. He licked his lips then, his voice rough with want, said, “I think…I think you should spank me.”

David gasped softly but did his best to cover it, not wanting Patrick to see how much those words affected him. They were still easing into this newfound dynamic of dominance and submission, still treading lightly and testing the waters as they figured out what worked best for them. David’s rules were usually simple and basic, and Patrick thrilled in following them. Punishments were few and far between, and usually little more than a slightly delayed orgasm.

But now here they were – sweet, buttoned-up Patrick standing before him, his cock flushed and dripping, his mouth wet and open, asking David to spank him.

God, David loved him.

Clearing his throat, David uncrossed his legs, opening them invitingly. He sniffed, eyes darting away from Patrick for just a second before returning to stare into his face, eyes burning with desire. “I think you’re right, Patrick,” he said, voice gone soft and silky.

Patrick gulped.

Reaching out, David grasped Patrick’s hard cock and pulled gently, leading Patrick a step or two closer to the bed. He sat up, his hands wrapping around Patrick’s hips, fingers massaging into the flesh of Patrick’s ass. He stuck out his tongue, licking the wet head of Patrick’s cock, humming appreciatively at the taste.

Looking up into Patrick’s dazed face, David said, “I’m going to bend you over my lap, baby, and I’m going spank that gorgeous ass of yours until it’s raw. Because you’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you?”

Patrick nodded, his chest heaving.

“That’s right. Now get over my lap.”

“Can I...” Patrick paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes again, he whispered, “Can I kiss you first?”

David’s brow furrowed slightly, and he looked up into Patrick’s face, searching for any signs of discomfort. “Honey, I need you to tell me your color.”

“Green. I promise, green.”

“Okay.” David nodded, then grasped behind Patrick’s thighs, pulling him onto the bed with him so he was straddling David’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and tilted his face up for Patrick’s sweet kiss, almost chaste if one ignored the fact that Patrick was naked and hard, his wet cock leaking against David’s t-shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Patrick rested his forehead against David’s, his eyes closed. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

David’s heart surged and he held Patrick tight for just a second or two longer.

Clearing his throat, David said, “Okay, baby,” and patted him gently on both thighs, all business again. “Over my lap.”

Patrick stepped down off the bed, then with a deep breath positioned himself over David’s lap. It was awkward – he was a grown man, after all, and didn’t exactly fit neatly – and his cheeks burned in embarrassment as David helped manhandle him into position. His toes were on the ground, his cock resting on the outside of David’s thigh, and his elbows were tucked up against his ribcage. He could have reached out and touched the ground with his hands as well, but instead wrapped his arms around David’s knee, holding on tight.

With one hand, David grasped Patrick’s far shoulder, using his elbow to hold him down. “No rules this time, baby,” he said, using his other hand to caress Patrick’s upturned ass. “Do whatever you want, cum if you need to, okay?”

“Okay.”

“What do you say if you need me to stop?”

“Red.”

“Good boy.” David bit back a smile at the happy noise Patrick made in response. “Ready?”

Patrick swallowed hard. “Yes.”

The first hit came down hard, forcing a surprised cry from Patrick’s throat. The crack was louder than he’d expected, almost echoing throughout his bedroom.

The second hit was still a surprise, even louder this time, and he rocked forward with the force of it. He moaned as his cock rubbed against the soft cotton of David’s pants.

The third, fourth, and fifth hit came down in quick succession, one after the other, all in the same spot. David’s hands were large, and Patrick gasped at the sting they left behind.

After that, the blows rained down on Patrick’s ass. There was no rhythm or pattern – nothing for Patrick to get used to or predict. David’s hits were hard and sharp, focused and thorough. And Patrick could do nothing but take it. He clutched at David’s legs as his own kicked out and scrabbled for purchase in the carpet. He gritted his teeth against the howls that threatened to tear from his throat. He rocked against David’s lap, arching his back towards more of that delicious sting while simultaneously scrambling away from it. And all the while his cock ached, desperate for release, but the soft, loose fabric of David’s pants just not giving him enough.

“David,” Patrick begged. “David, please, _please_!” He didn’t know if he was pleading for more or for it to end, he just needed relief.

“We’re almost done,” David said, his swats slowing down in frequency, but not lessening in force. “Just a few more.”

Patrick’s ass, usually so pale, was cherry red by this point, handprints standing out starkly on his skin. David’s mouth watered at the sight, his own cock hard and leaking inside his pants. He brought his hand down three more times, one each to the meatiest part of Patrick’s ass cheeks and then one last dead center. Patrick moaned low in his throat in response.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” David cooed. Gently, David helped Patrick unfold from his bent over position and crawl back onto the bed to straddle David’s lap again. Patrick buried his face in the crook of David’s neck, sucking air into his lungs and mewling, clinging to David’s shoulders. Wrapping his arms around Patrick’s trembling body, David held him tight, stroking his hair, his sides, his back, careful of his sore ass. “I’m so proud of you.”

David hummed, rubbing his cheek soothingly against Patrick’s hair, waiting for him to calm. After a moment, Patrick’s body stilled, and he pulled back to look at David.

“Was that okay?” David asked, running his hands up and down Patrick’s sides.

Patrick just nodded, unsure how to put into words what he’d just experienced. It had hurt so badly. It had felt so good. He couldn’t wait until next time. He was terrified to ever do it again.

“Do you still need to cum?”

“God, yes!”

David’s mouth quirked to the side. “If you cum right now can you go again?”

Patrick laughed. “Not a chance.”

“Hmmm.” David bit his lip, thinking. “Then I’m going to give you a choice. You can cum now and we’ll save your present for another day. Or if you can wait a little bit longer, we’ll play with your present now and you can cum after I fuck you. Up to you.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Patrick said, “Fuck me.”

David pressed his lips together to hide his smile. “Are you sure?”

Taking David’s face in his hands, Patrick pulled him in for a bruising kiss, his tongue thrusting inside David’s mouth. David moaned into the kiss, holding Patrick tighter. Breaking this kiss to nip at David’s lower lip, Patrick said again, “Fuck me.”

Against Patrick’s lips, David whispered, “Let me get your present first.”

Gently, he eased Patrick out of his lap and crossed the room to rummage through his bag for a small velvet box. Turning back towards the bed, he grinned as he got a look at Patrick, kneeling on the mattress, but keeping himself raised enough that his ass wouldn’t meet his heels.

“Comfortable?” David snarked as he crawled back onto the bed, situating himself to lounge against the pillows at the head.

Rolling his eyes in response, Patrick nodded at the box in David’s hands. “You got me jewelry?”

“Not quite.”

Inside the box lay a long, thin silver chain. David pulled it out and held it up by its two ends. “These are nipple clamps.”

Patrick’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up. He licked his lips as he took in the chain in David’s hands, the ends like two very fancy clothespins. “How do they – ” He stopped to clear his throat, thick with want. “How do they work?”

David pinched the ends and the little clamps opened. “Pretty simple.”

Patrick nodded, shuffling closer to David, his eyes transfixed on the little metal clamps.

“Can you sit here?” David asked, indicating to the spot in front of him. “Here between my legs? Can your ass take it?”

Gingerly, Patrick maneuvered himself into a sitting position between David’s legs. He hissed as his tender ass brushed against the blanket but was able to slowly sink into the mattress and lean back against David’s chest with minimal discomfort.

Setting the chain back in the box and the box to the side, David ran his hands up and down Patrick’s sides a few times before finally reaching up to Patrick’s nipples. With both hands, David pinched and rolled Patrick’s nipples between his fingers.

Patrick sighed happily, letting his head fall back onto David’s shoulder, melting under the gentle ministrations of David’s fingers. His legs fell open and his hips rolled sensually, the pleasure in his nipples rippling slowly through his body and down to his cock. He could stay like this forever, blissfully happy as David took him apart just through his nipples.

David bent forward, mouthing at Patrick’s neck. After several minutes, he released Patrick’s nipples and went back to caressing his sides, ghosting his fingers up Patrick’s abs. He pressed wet kisses up the column of Patrick’s throat until he reached that spot behind Patrick’s ear that made him lose his mind. And between all this, slowly - so slowly he was sure Patrick didn’t even notice - David maneuvered Patrick’s arms behind his back.

“Does this feel good, baby?” David whispered, one hand back at Patrick’s nipple, thumbing over the tip.

Patrick hummed in response, puffing out his chest just slightly to raise his nipples up higher, searching for more.

“Are you ready?”

Patrick nodded. “Yes.”

David removed both hands from Patrick’s body as he readied the first clamp, pressing light, simple kisses to his throat. Patrick felt calm and happy, his breathing slow and even, his eyes closed in relaxation.

When the first clamp closed down on his nipple, Patrick’s eyes flew open and he gasped in shock. His back arched up, the stinging pinch zinging straight down to his cock.

“I’ve got you,” David murmured into Patrick’s throat as he held his arms steady behind. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart.”

Patrick just panted in response, his heart rabbiting in his chest. When the second clamp was attached, he moaned through gritted teeth, his body arching right off the bed, both legs scrambling for purchase.

“David!” he gasped out, legs spreading wider and his hips bucking up into the empty air. “David, please!”

“That’s it, sweetheart,” David cooed, running one hand soothingly up and down Patrick’s belly. “That’s it. Show me how good it feels.”

Patrick cried out, twisting his face into the side of David’s neck, arching his chest up higher and rolling his hips, desperate for David’s hands on his cock. The bright white pain from the clamps – a sharp, constant pressure – coursed through his body, pulsing through every nerve ending to his limbs and his groin and behind his eyes.

It was too much. It was too much and not enough, and he writhed in David’s arms as his body fought to make sense of the dueling sensations of pain and pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him.

As his mind began to clear and his movements lessened, Patrick could feel David’s large, soft hands on him, soothing his body and gentling his thighs, touching him everywhere but his cock. He could hear David murmuring in his ear, shushing him and praising him. He panted as his body stilled and the pain in his nipples dulled to a sweet ache.

“That’s is, baby,” David said, “that’s right. Take a deep breath.”

Patrick did as he was told, one deep, noisy breath after another.

“Good, sweetheart. That’s so good.” David nibbled gently up Patrick’s throat to his ear. “Can you tell me your color?”

“Green,” Patrick whispered. He sighed deeply, his head lolling back against David’s shoulder, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He never even noticed David’s hand creeping up towards his chest or the finger that wrapped around the silver chain until light exploded behind his eyes.

The noise the tore from Patrick’s throat when David tugged on the chain had David almost worried they were going to hear from concerned neighbors. But it was beautiful, high-pitched and desperate – he wanted to bottle that sound and hear it forever.

“David!” Patrick cried, his back arched, nipples pointed to the ceiling. “David, please!” His voice broke on the words, a sob caught in his throat. His hips bucked up violently, frantically searching for any kind of friction while ignoring the ache he was exacerbating in his backside. “I’ve been good,” he begged. “I’ve been good! Please, please, please fuck me! Fuck me, David!”

“Hands and knees, Patrick.”

None too gently, David manhandled Patrick out of his lap. As Patrick scrambled to obey, David yanked open the drawer of Patrick’s bedside table and pulled out the lube, fumbling with the cap. He slicked up his fingers, dripping an overzealous amount onto the sheets below, and made quick work sinking two fingers into Patrick’s tight hole.

“Ohhhhh,” Patrick moaned in relief, as David quickly and efficiently worked him open. “David, please. Please, I need you.”

“I know, baby.” David clucked his tongue in sympathy and ran his free hand soothingly along Patrick’s spine. “I know, you’re almost ready.”

Patrick whined, spreading his knees open as wide as he could. He sunk down to his elbows, arching his back in the way he knew David liked so much and rested his head on his arms. As David removed his fingers, he mewled piteously at how empty he felt. He thought he just might die if he didn’t get David’s cock inside him soon.

Grabbing the lube again, David used one hand to shove his pants down to his knees, too impatient to take the time to remove them entirely. His cock sprang free, red and swollen. He poured lube over himself and stroked up his shaft twice, moaning in relief at finally allowing himself to touch. Shuffling on his knees behind Patrick, David took a firm hold of his cock and brought it to Patrick’s entrance.

“Oh God, yes, David!” Patrick moaned as David sunk into him.

“Fuck, baby, I love your ass,” David hissed as Patrick’s heat enveloped him. “You’re always so tight for me, feel so good.”

Patrick didn’t respond. He moaned continuously as David started up an easy rhythm, pulling out almost entirely before sinking back in. His skin prickled, thrumming with desire from the tips of his ears down though his toes, and sweat broke out along his back. David’s cock filled him so deeply, so completely, but he wanted more.

Suddenly, David pulled out entirely, just resting his cock against Patrick’s hole. Patrick could feel himself clenching down on nothing, mouthing greedily at David’s cock head, just out of reach.

“Look at you, baby,” David cooed, his eyes glued to Patrick’s winking hole. “You’re trying so hard to take me back in. You want it so badly, don’t you?”

Patrick buried his face in the blankets beneath him, whining deep in his throat.

“C’mon, baby, show me how much you want it. Fuck yourself back on my cock, be a good boy now.”

Patrick shuddered at the words. He’d never felt anything so desperately as his need to prove to David that he was a good boy, to make David proud. He rocked back on his knees, groaning as a few short inches of David’s cock entered him again. But it wasn’t enough.

“You can do better than that, sweetheart, I know you can.”

David was right. Patrick knew he could do better.

Hauling himself up onto his hands, Patrick thrust himself back hard, earning himself a few more inches and a few more words of praise. He gritted his teeth as his head sunk down between his shoulders, putting his weight onto his hands and thrusting back even harder.

David gasped as Patrick’s first clumsy thrusts evened out into a steady rhythm. He was gorgeous like this, his whole body glistening with sweat, his muscles rippling as they worked to take David deeper and deeper. His hips rolled, his thighs flexed, his back arched; every part of him so sensual and strong, and truly magnificent to look at.

Reaching out to still Patrick’s movement with his hands on his hips, David took over, thrusting in deep. His hands slid up Patrick’s rib cage, and he hauled him up and back towards himself, arching Patrick’s spine as far as it could go. One arm wrapped around Patrick’s neck, holding him up against David’s front, while the other gripped Patrick’s hip, fingers splayed across his strong thigh.

Patrick threw his head back against David’s shoulder, gasping in pleasure as this new position sunk David’s cock to new depths inside of him. He reached back over his head, tangling his fingers into David’s hair as David’s mouth found the cords of his neck. He burned with pleasure from the stretch of David’s cock, the throbbing of his nipples, and the pounding of David’s hip into his sore, raw ass.

“Yes, yes, yes yes!” Patrick chanted as David hips drover harder and harder into him, his cock glancing off his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, baby,” David groaned, dragging his mouth up nip at Patrick’s earlobe. “And you’re so good for me. C’mere.” Twisting Patrick’s neck, David pulled him in for a desperate kiss, both men moaning as their lips met, tongues licking into each other’s mouths.

“You wanna cum, baby?” David asked, panting into Patrick’s mouth.

“Please.”

With another harsh kiss, David said, “Want you to ride me. Can you do that?”

Patrick groaned but nodded.

David slid out of Patrick and shuffled back against the pillows. He shucked his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground, but left his pants around his knees. He helped Patrick straddle his hips, positioning his cock back at Patrick’s entrance.

Groaning, Patrick sunk back down, swallowing David’s cock deep inside himself. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, dragging him in for another messy kiss as Patrick began to move, working himself up and down David’s cock. But he was exhausted by this point, and his movements were slow and clumsy, his thighs shaking beneath him.

“I’m gonna take your clamps off now,” David panted, as Patrick rolled his hips, grinding down on David’s cock. “Okay? I’m gonna take them off and it’s gonna feel so good.”

Patrick gasped as the first clamp was removed. His hips stuttered and his mouth opened in a wordless cry. He clenched down hard on David’s cock as pleasure and pain tore through his body, blood rushing back to his bruised nipple.

With one hand on the bed for leverage, David began thrusting up hard inside of Patrick, chasing his release. With the other, he removed Patrick’s second clamp. He swooped down on Patrick’s nipple, pulling it into his warm, wet mouth and sucked hard. Patrick howled, shuddering as he came, cum streaking up between their bodies.

The grip of Patrick’s hole around him was all David needed, and he groaned, cumming deep inside of Patrick.

His body quivering through the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm, Patrick slumped against David’s chest, thoroughly spent. He mewled, burrowing his sweaty face into the hollow of David’s throat, breathing in deep lungful’s of air.

David clucked his tongue soothingly, running gentle hands up and down Patrick’s back. He wanted to just hold Patrick as long as he needed, but Patrick was still twitching around David’s softening cock and they were both going to get uncomfortable very quickly.

“Patrick,” David murmured. “Baby, you need to let go. You need to let go so I can take care of you.”

Patrick muttered something into David’s neck, but it was too muffled to understand.

“Patrick?”

Patrick clung tighter to David but moved his face enough for his words to be intelligible.

“No. I can’t move. You broke me. I live here now.”

“You live here on my cock?”

“That is correct.”

“Okay,” David rolled his eyes, doing his best to hide his smile. “As much as I love your ass, that is decidedly _incorrect_ so I’m going to have to just move you myself.”

As gracefully as a newborn giraffe – hampered by the koala bear he was apparently dating and the $900 pants he’d unwisely left around his knees – David managed to roll Patrick onto his back and pull out. His smirk quickly turned to a look of concern as Patrick hissed, and he took inventory of all the marks he’s left on Patrick’s body – the cherry red ass cheeks, well used hole, and bruised nipples. He finally wiggled himself out of his pants and laid down next to Patrick.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, his fingertips ghosting across Patrick’s soft belly. “Did I really break you?”

Patrick’s head rolled towards David and he gave him a dreamy smile. “It was perfect. I may have died – for real, your beautiful cock may have killed me - but it was perfect.”

David blushed and ducked his head, biting back a smile. “You did so good for me.”

“I made you proud?”

Shuffling just a little closer, David reached out and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Patrick’s lips. “So proud, sweetheart.”

“Good.”

Turning onto his side, Patrick scooted closer, burrowing himself into David’s embrace. His eyelids fluttered closed and he sighed contentedly.

“Patrick, I need to take care of you,” David whispered. “I need to put something on your ass and probable your nipples, too. You can’t sleep yet.”

“Mmmm,” Patrick hummed, the need for sleep overpowering him. “Just five more minutes.”

David rolled his eyes as Patrick’s breathing evened out into sleep. Crawling off the bed, he padded into the bathroom for supplies, returning with a warm, wet cloth and a good, gentle cream they sold at the store.

Easing Patrick onto his back and biting back a laugh at the snuffling snore Patrick let out, David used the cloth to clean Patrick’s cum off his chest and belly. He gently pulled Patrick’s legs apart - taking a second to marvel at the sinfully beautiful picture of his own cum oozing out of Patrick’s hole, claiming him – and cleaned him there, too. Then he carefully rolled Patrick onto his front. Straddling Patrick’s thighs, David soothed his poor, abused ass with a cooling cream, gentle fingers delicately working the cream into soft flesh.

Climbing off of Patrick, David laid down next to him, cradling Patrick to his chest and letting his own eyes flutter closed. When they woke, he would make Patrick drink some water, maybe make him some tea. Anything Patrick wanted.

Patrick sighed and smacked his lips, stirring just barely out of sleep. “You take such good care of me,” he mumbled, nestling into David’s broad chest. “Love you so much.”

David’s heart glowed. He didn’t think he would ever get used to hearing those words. Or the pride he felt in Patrick’s trust in him, Patrick’s love for him. Blinking back tears, David pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s forehead.

“I love you, Patrick.”


	20. The Crowening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tries something new, but doesn't get the result he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said somewhere else today that what I like most about David and Patrick in Season Five is that it is a season of growing pains. We've made it past the honeymoon phase of the relationship, and now they have to learn how to actually work at their relationship. And they don't always get it right. And while I promise there will be some semblance of smut in every Season Five chapter, there's also going to be some angst and an exploration of some of those growing pains. Starting with the fight they get into in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, hand jobs, safeword usage

David yawned as he set the half-empty box of preserves back on the inventory shelf in the backroom of Rose Apothocary. Stretching his arms up above his head, David’s elbow cracked, a loud pop of relief after a long day of customer service.

He couldn’t really complain. The store was doing well. Their new line of farm fresh organic canned produce had been flying off the shelves throughout the summer, and during his end of the day restock, David had made a mental note that he would need to order more of the plum preserves and the sour cherry lime jam before the season ended.

David yawned again, a great, gaping thing that split his face in two. He was exhausted. The summer bustle of Schitt’s Creek had certainly taken its toll, and David was more than looking forward to a quiet night in with Patrick – takeout, red wine, television, and maybe some lazy sex was all he wanted.

Without warning, David felt himself being crowded up against the wall. A pair of hands grasped his hips and soft lips mouthed at his neck, moaning softly.

“Mmmm, been wanting you _all day_ ,” Patrick murmured, pressing his body against David’s back. He ran his hands up and down David’s sinfully tight jeans, raking blunt nails across his thighs, before twisting David around so it was now his back against cold concrete. Patrick buried his face in David’s neck, growling as he nipped at the soft skin.

“Wh…what’s this?” David asked breathlessly. His head fell back against the wall and his hand shot out to grab onto the inventory shelves, Patrick’s manhandling momentarily knocking David off balance. He sighed into the feeling of Patrick’s mouth on him, of Patrick’s firm body pressed against his own.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Patrick said. He captured David’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue deep inside David’s mouth, pressing his body even closer to David’s.

David’s head spun at the unexpectedly voracious kiss and his belly flipped. He could feel his body start to respond. He and Patrick had been together for over a year at this point, but still it thrilled him every time he heard his polite and respectful boyfriend swear, knowing he only did when he was especially worked up.

Taking a step back, Patrick dropped to his knees, wasting no time in undoing David’s pants and shoving them down his thighs. With a moan, he took David’s hardening cock in his mouth.

“Oh God, your mouth,” David sighed, his eyes clenched shut in bliss as Patrick began bobbing up and down on him. His hand dropped from the shelf he was gripping, landing on –

_Why are there so many jars on Patrick’s bookshelf?_

David’s thoughts were cloudy with lust and he didn’t remember Patrick’s room feeling so cramped before. As his hand dragged back against cool glass jars and rough shelving, one important thought pierced through the fog.

_We’re still at the store._

“Wait,” David breathed, then again louder, “wait. Wait, Patrick. Patrick, wait. Stop!”

Patrick pulled back, mouth already wet and red, and he looked up at David in concern. “Are you okay?”

“We’re still at the store!”

Patrick grinned. “I know,” he said. “Thought you’d appreciate a little spontaneity.” Sticking out his tongue, he licked a long, wet stripe up David’s cock.

“No, Patrick, stop!” David cried, reaching down to pull Patrick off. “Red!”

At the sound of their safeword, Patrick pulled back entirely, raising his hands in shock. “What’s wrong, David?”

Frantically, David tried to pull Patrick to his feet while simultaneously shimmying his pants back up to his hips. “What are you doing?” David hissed, the words coming out harsher than he meant them to. “We don’t do this in this store! You said so!”

“I know,” Patrick said slowly, surprised by David’s reaction.

“Then I ask again, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I just thought…you know, change things up a little.”

“By abandoning your principles? Changing your fundamental values?” David’s arms gestured wildly at the room surrounding them in order to punctuate his point.

Patrick’s face flamed and he crossed his arms over his chest defensively, stung by David’s words. It was just a blow job in the backroom, after all. “Okay, David,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you think you’re being a little overdramatic?”

David gasped.

“ _Overdramatic_?” Now it was David’s turn to get defensive. Patrick had _never_ called him that before. Teased him for his dramatics, for sure, but never flung the word at him so contemptuously, like so many others had before him. Like he was something to dismiss. “Wow. First you try to hook up in our place of business and now you’re lashing out at me? What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Nothing’s gotten into me! All I wanted was to have sex with my boyfriend.”

“Well your boyfriend doesn’t want to have sex with you. Not when you talk to me that way.”

“I just don’t understand what the big deal is!”

“Patrick, you have spent _over a year_ telling me what it means to you to keep ourselves professional when it comes to the store, and what? That just changed one day because you were horny? This isn’t like you!”

Patrick shrugged angrily, eyes darting around the room looking anywhere but at David. “Maybe it is.”

“Maybe it – oh okay, fine. Why don’t I just strip down for you and you can just bend me over the desk since you want it so bad?”

“Fine, David! I get it, I fucked up! Did you really have to safeword out to stop me? Just…ugh!” Throwing up his hands in defeat, Patrick turned and stalked out of the room.

David’s mouth dropped open in shock at Patrick’s retreating form. Oh, this was _not_ the end of this conversation. After fastening his pants back up, David marched himself out of the back room and said sternly, “Patrick Brewer, you do not get to be mad at me for using our safeword. Ever.”

Patrick stood with his back to David, leaning two fisted on the display table. His shoulders were hunched with his head dropped low between them. He sighed wearily, a hand coming up to cover his face. “I’m not mad.” All the fight had gone out of his voice. “I’m…I’m embarrassed.”

David waited silently as Patrick took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said. His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard. It was a struggle to keep his eyes locked with David’s. He wanted to look away, duck his head, anything to keep from himself from seeing the hurt and disappointment on David’s face, hurt and disappointment he had put there. “I just wanted to try something…different. Clearly it was the wrong thing to do.”

David pursed his lips together and nodded, hands tented in front of his chest anxiously. Hesitantly, he said, “Okay. Okay, well…if you…if you really want to revisit our…sex in the story policy…”

Flushing, Patrick brought his hand up to the back of his neck, scratching in embarrassment. “I, uh…now that the moment’s past, I actually really _don’t._ ”

David narrowed his eyes. Why the sudden change in character if it wasn’t something Patrick actually wanted. “Is this about the other day? The quiz?”

Patrick dropped his gaze, his cheeks burning. He gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“Ugh!” David clenched his fists tightly as his neck snapped backwards in irritation. How was this still an issue? He was going to _kill_ Alexis. “I already apologized for that! I told you, Alexis just got in my head. I don’t even like ropes courses!”

“Yeah, that part was pretty clear,” Patrick teased, but faltered under the look David leveled at him. They were definitely not there yet. “I guess…I guess the whole thing just got into my head, too.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” David said, tentatively moving closer to Patrick. They had already had this conversation once after completing the ropes course, but apparently it hadn’t been enough. “I’m sorry that I made you feel bad that day.”

“No,” Patrick said. “No, _I’m_ sorry. You don’t need to apologize again.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, his head ducked down between his shoulders. “I…I thought I was doing something you wanted and then I got embarrassed and defensive and…I’m sorry, David. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

David shrugged, his gaze firmly on the hands he was wringing in front of him. “It’s fine.”

“No,” Patrick said, gently taking David’s hands in his own. “It’s not fine, what I said. It was hurtful and mean, and I…I’m ashamed of myself.”

David shrugged again, now looking down at their enjoined hands. “It’s true, though. I know I’m…a lot. ‘Overdramatic.’ You’re not the first person to tell me so.”

Patrick’s heart stopped at David’s words, shame flooding though him. He couldn’t bear the thought of joining the ranks of people in the world who had made David Rose feel like who he was was anything less than perfection.

“Please don’t think that’s true,” he said softly, squeezing David’s hands. “Please don’t think _I_ think that’s true. I didn’t mean what I said, and you…you were right to call me out like you did. David, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

David bit the inside of his cheek and dropped Patrick’s hands. He didn’t say anything.

“David?”

David sighed. He looked up into warm, earnest brown eyes, eyes filled with love and sorrow, and David forgave him. David had heard apologies before, half-hearted and insincere. A means to placate and dismiss him. Patrick’s wasn’t like that. David knew they were going to fight – knew that some days they would get angry and irritated and say things they shouldn’t; things they didn’t mean but knew would hurt the most. It was a new feeling, to hear a sincere apology and to know forgiveness didn’t have to come with a sacrifice of dignity.

David held out a hand. “Let’s go home, Patrick.”

* * *

David sighed softly to himself, staring out the window. The air in Patrick’s car was quiet, thick with tension, neither man sure how to conduct themselves after their fight.

_Maybe I should just go home_ , David thought. _Give us this night to cool off._

His upper lip curled back at the thought. He knew Alexis was going to be home tonight and she’d be able to smell the fight on him. And seeing as she was basically the reason they were in this mess right now, he really did not relish rehashing with her all the ways in which Patrick was a button and all the ways in which David was failing in his relationship.

David snuck a glance in Patrick’s direction. He looked small. His back was stiff, knuckles white where he gripped the steering wheel. David knew he was beating himself up about what just happened. And maybe he should be for calling David that, but David didn’t want him to. He’d apologized and David had forgiven him. He just wanted his quiet night back.

Reaching out, David gently pried Patrick’s right hand off the steering wheel and entwined their fingers together. He raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing them softly. Patrick squeezed David’s hand in response. He didn’t say anything, didn’t look over in David’s direction, but his spine relaxed, and the edges of his lips curled in a small smile.

They were okay.

David didn’t let go of Patrick’s hand until they’d pulled up to the house, and as soon as they were both out of the car he took it again, determined to reassure Patrick that they were okay and to get their lazy evening back on track.

“I’ll order the pizza,” Patrick said, his voice low like he was worried about Ray overhearing them, which was weird since it was poker night and Ray would be out until late.

_No_ , David realized. _It’s like he’s trying not to spook me._

David sighed and plastered on a fake smile. “I’ll just go freshen up. You know what I like.”

In the bathroom at the top of the stairs, David studied himself in the mirror. He looked tired. And tense. He splashed some cold water on his face, hoping to shock some energy into his system. The hand towel was soft and smelled like Patrick’s laundry detergent. David would not feel shame from holding it to his face just a little too long, breathing in the smell he’d come to associate with safety and comfort.

David took longer than really necessary in the bathroom, hoping to give Patrick just a little bit of time to calm down. He futzed with his hair. Studied the bags under his eyes. He would need to take extra care with his skin care routine that evening before bed.

Eventually, he knew he needed to rejoin Patrick. A little cooling off space was one thing, but soon Patrick would think he was hiding which would just prolong the awkwardness. Quickly, David relieved himself, washed his hands, and headed back downstairs.

“Pizza should be here in about fifteen minutes,” Patrick said, his back to David, twisting a corkscrew into a bottle of David’s favorite red wine.

David came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s chest, hooking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Patrick reached up to squeeze David’s clasped hands, patting them gently before returning to the wine bottle.

“I’ve put a movie on for us, too. Go ahead and get it started.”

Unwinding himself from around Patrick, David said, “I’ll get your beer and bring it out.”

It had become something of a routine with them when David stayed over for dinner. Patrick would always make sure to open a bottle of wine for David and fix his drink before getting his own, so David would do it for him. It was a simple little gesture – nothing difficult at all really about opening a bottle of beer or pouring a glass of wine – but David liked it, this sweet little act of service they each performed for the other.

With Patrick’s cold beer in his hand, David settled onto the couch in the living room, but he frowned in confusion when he saw what was on the tv screen. It wasn’t unusual for Patrick to borrow one of Ray’s DVDs – Ray’s collection was extensive, and he was more than happy to share. But tonight’s choice was…odd.

“Here you go,” Patrick said, coming around the couch to hand David his wine. He settled himself down next to David and took a long swig of his beer. “Ready?”

David made a noise of agreement while narrowing his eyes at Patrick. _You hate Notting Hill_ , David thought, but he said nothing, letting Patrick start the movie.

As much as David loved the romance blossoming in front of him on the tv, he couldn’t help but be distracted. Instead of paying attention to Julia and Hugh, he paid attention to Patrick. He took in the way Patrick placed his phone face down and out of reach. The way Patrick was watching this movie – David’s favorite but one he knew Patrick hated – with rapt attention, something he’d never done before. The way Patrick had yet to make any of his usual teasingly disparaging comments.

By the time the pizza arrived, both David and Patrick’s tension had eased, each man gravitating towards the other until David’s legs were pulled into Patrick’s lap and Patrick’s hand found its way into the hair at the nape of David’s neck. The doorbell surprised them both out of their calm, and like a Pavlovian response, David’s stomach growled.

David ducked his head, a sheepish grin on his face, and said, “I’ll get it. You wait here, I’ll bring you a plate.”

Making only the bare minimum of pleasantries needed for such an interaction, David paid for the pizza and took it into the kitchen to make himself and Patrick each a plate. The smell of cheese and sauce and bread wafted through the warm cardboard, and David’s mouth watered. He couldn’t wait to see which combination of all his favorite things Patrick had come up with.

Placing the box on the counter, David grabbed two plates from the cabinet above his head, then lifted the lid.

“What the actual fuck?”

Looking back at him was a pizza, a beautiful pizza. Gooey mozzarella cheese and roasted red peppers, spicy Italian sausage, and fresh spinach, basil, and olives. And also mushrooms.

_But Patrick hates mushrooms._

The pizza was covered with them. This was no half with mushrooms, half without situation; this was a full-blown mushroom pizza. Nowhere to hide.

Abandoning the pizza, David marched back into the living room, blocking Patrick’s view to the tv. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared Patrick down.

“Okay, I don’t want to get into another fight, but what the fuck, Patrick?”

Patrick looked up, startled. “What did I do?”

“Uh…what’s with that pizza?”

“What do you mean? It’s…it’s all the things you like, isn’t it? Did they get it wrong?”

David groaned, scrunching up his face and clenching his fists in front of him, doing his best to contain his emotions. In a voice of forced calm, he said, “That’s what I mean, it’s all the things _I_ like. But you hate mushrooms.”

A blush crept across Patrick’s face and he sat forward, bringing his hands up to scrub through his hair. “I know, I just…I felt bad about our fight and what I said, and I wanted…I don’t know, I just wanted to make up for it.”

David pursed his lips. How was he supposed to continue this conversation without upsetting Patrick when it was literally the beginning of their earlier fight all over again? He didn’t want to fight, and he didn’t want Patrick to beat himself up over their fight anymore, but most of all David just wanted Patrick to _hear_ him.

Grabbing Patrick’s hands away from his face, David pushed him back against the couch and only slightly awkwardly climbed onto the couch with him, straddling Patrick’s lap. He took Patrick’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly, pulling back to see a dazed look on Patrick’s face.

“What was that for?” Patrick asked, breathless from the taste of David’s wine-soaked lips. “I thought I’d messed up again.”

“You did,” David said before leaning back in for another kiss, lips just barely brushing Patrick’s this time. “But I love you, and I wanted to make that clear first.”

“Okayyyy.” Patrick dragged out the word warily, not sure what David meant by ‘first’.

Still holding onto Patrick’s face, David tilted it up so he could look deep into the eyes of the man he loved so dearly. “I need you to hear me. Please don’t get upset or embarrassed like earlier. I need you to _hear_ me. I don’t want this."

A look of panic flashed on Patrick’s face and he tried to pull back, desperate to look away.

“No,” David said, holding Patrick steady. “No, please look at me. Patrick, I love you. But…honey, I love _you_. The man who hates mushrooms. And hates _Notting Hill_.”

“I know, but – ”

“No,” David interrupted, pressing two fingers to Patrick’s lips to silence him. He dropped his other hand to Patrick’s neck, squeezing him reassuringly. “No buts. I don’t ever want you to…to tie yourself up in knots just to please me. A pizza without mushrooms is just as good as one with. And I can watch _Notting Hill_ without you anytime I want. And I would say our sex life is far from needing the boost a backroom blow job would give it. Okay?”

Without David’s hands to hold him up anymore, Patrick’s head dropped. His eyes closed and his face flushed. He’d just wanted to do something nice, make up for being a dick earlier, but he’d gone about it all wrong, just like earlier. God, he just felt so foolish. Prickles of embarrassment ran up his spine and pooled hot in his gut.

“David,” Patrick said, the word coming out closer to a whine than he would have liked. He squirmed underneath David’s weight. He wasn’t trying to unseat David exactly, just make it clear that he was uncomfortable. “I hear you. I just…I think I need to call it a night, okay? I’m sorry.”

“No.”

Patrick looked up, confused. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

David settled himself more solidly against Patrick’s lap. “I mean no. No, I’m not leaving. We’re not calling this a night.”

“Ugh, David!”

“No. ’Cause I don’t think you’re really listening to me. I think that stupid quiz – and fuck you very much for that, Alexis – is still in your head.”

Patrick raised his big, forlorn eyes to look into David’s face. “David,” he tried one more time.

David’s mouth twisted, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. He could just lose himself in those sad, sweet eyes. He leaned forward, kissing Patrick’s forehead gently. “Talk to me, honey,” he whispered.

Patrick sighed. “I know we already talked about this once and you said it was nothing, just Alexis riling you up, but…that feeling had to have come from somewhere and I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. You felt bad enough about the state of our relationship to _lie to me_ to get me to close the store early. That doesn’t feel like nothing.” He wound his arms around David’s waist and asked the question he’d been afraid to ask, his voice small and unsure, “Do you think I’m boring?”

David’s heart clenched in his chest. This wasn’t the first time Patrick had worried about being enough for David. He hadn’t meant to pull Patrick down into this spiral with him, and if anything, David’s worry about the quiz had been Patrick getting bored of _him_. The other way around had never even crossed his mind.

David had thought they’d cleared things up after the rope walk. He’d explained a little bit more about the quiz, and Patrick had laughed at him and chided him good-naturedly. He’d thought that had been enough – he’d certainly moved on. But here they were, just a few days later, and Patrick was twisting himself into someone he wasn’t just to make sure David wasn’t bored with him.

“No,” David said gently. “I don’t think you’re boring. I think you’re…stable. And dependable. Steady.”

“Those are all synonyms for boring,” Patrick huffed.

“No, they’re not. Do you know how often I’ve had those things in my life? Never. I’ve never had them. I mean, would you ever describe any one of the Roses using the word _stable_?”

Patrick didn’t know how to answer that question. The honest answer was no, not even really for David, but that wasn’t the politest thing to say about your boyfriend and his family. Luckily it didn’t seem like David was actually looking for an answer.

“The only steady thing in my life has been a steady stream of heartbreak,” David continued, laughing humorlessly. He gripped Patrick’s shoulders, desperate for him to understand just how much those qualities of Patrick’s meant to him “A steady stream of loneliness. Of fake friends and hurtful lovers and…and missing family. And dependable - sure, the Roses were dependable. I could depend on Johnny to be absent from anything I found truly important. I could depend on Moira to be too self-absorbed to notice anything about her children. I could depend on Alexis to be right in the thick of some kind of international trouble she’d need me to bail her out of. And…and I could always depend on myself to fall for the worst person imaginable.”

David took a breath. He hadn’t intended to unload like that on Patrick, but it felt good to get it out of his system. To prove that he didn’t even _want_ his relationship to be an electrical storm. As long as the lights were on, they had all the electricity they needed.

Looking up at Patrick, David saw tears in his eyes. “My life has been nothing but a hurricane before I met you,” David said, voice softer now. “I’ve been buffeted between people and places, always looking for just one thing, one _person_ to ground me, but you…God, Patrick. You have no idea what it means to me for our relationship to just be what it is. To know what each day is going to look like. To have a routine. To know…to know that when you tell me something, you mean it. Every time.”

Patrick pulled David down towards him and kissed him deeply. All he wanted was to be what David needed.

Pulling back, David looked into Patrick’s face again and continued. “I’ve never had someone like you in my life. I never had people who were concerned about professionalism. I know I cross the line sometimes at the store, but it’s important to you that we act a certain way there, so it’s important to me, too. And…I’ve never had someone who made me learn what it actually meant to compromise. To put someone else’s needs above my own in a healthy way. So don’t…don’t just give in to me. Even if we fight, even if you’re wrong. I need you to be who you are. Please.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick nodded, a tear escaping the corner of his eye and trailing down his cheek. It still stole his breath away sometimes, the idea that David loved him just for who he was. He’d tried to mold himself into something his family and friends had wanted him to be for so long – it was so easy to slip back into that pattern when he imagined David pulling away.

David swiped a gentle thumb over Patrick’s cheek, wiping the tear away. From the day they met, Patrick had exuded such a sense of ease and confidence. In the swirl of neuroses that made up David’s day to day life, it was easy for him to forget sometimes that Patrick had his own doubts and insecurities.

“Oh, honey, c’mere,” David said, and pulled Patrick in for another kiss. And then another. They were sweet and simple, chaste pecks on the lips. Kisses to say ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I love you just as you are’.

Once he was sure Patrick’s eyes were dry, David cupped Patrick’s cheek and deepened the kiss. He licked into Patrick’s mouth, caressing his tongue with his own.

Patrick’s hands flexed in surprise before gripping at David’s waist, holding him tighter. He groaned when David bit down on his bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear before,” David said, rolling his hips down against Patrick’s, “but I love our relationship. I love our routine.” He grinned as he could feel Patrick’s body respond beneath him. “I love knowing that every Monday morning, when it’s our day off, I get woken up with a blow job.”

David moaned as Patrick’s lips found his neck, nibbling up the side as they rocked together. “Mmm, that feels good, sweetheart. I love…I love how horny you get once you’ve closed the books each month, like you deserve a reward.”

“I _do_ deserve a reward.”

“Yeah, you do, baby,” David cooed. “Ooh, and our year end numbers got you so hot. Was it boring that I could barely walk the day after you closed our fiscal year? It may only come once a year, but _that_ better become routine.”

Patrick growled into the side of David’s neck, remembering that night. Patrick had rented them a room at the Elmdale Inn to celebrate their year end profits coming in higher than anticipated and had fucked David into the mattress so hard they’d had complaints about the noise.

David gasped as Patrick bit down, his eyes fluttering closed on a sigh as he savored the sharp sensation of Patrick’s teeth in his neck.

With both hands, David unbuttoned Patrick’s pants, the denim rough against his fingertips. Reaching into Patrick’s cotton briefs, he grasped Patrick’s hard cock and squeezed. Patrick’s head fell back against the couch cushion with a low moan, and he widened his thighs, allowing David more access.

“Do you know how much I love your cock, baby?” David asked, lips caressing the shell of Patrick’s ear. “It’s gorgeous, so hard and thick. Nothing boring at all about this beautiful dick of yours.”

David’s hands were too dry, but they were soft as they slowly stroked up Patrick’s shaft. His thumb played with the flared head before stroking back down and squeezing the base.

Patrick bucked his hips up, fucking into David’s tight fist. “David,” he breathed. “Should we…should we take this to the bedroom?”

“No.” Lifting his hand to his mouth, David licked over the palm. He brought his now wet hand back down to Patrick’s cock and began stroking him in a lazy rhythm. “I’m going to make you cum right here, just from this.” David leaned forward and captured Patrick’s lips again, kissing him soft and deep, tongues caressing each other in the same syrupy rhythm as his hand.

Patrick broke the kiss with a gasp at the twist of David’s wrist. He sighed in pleasure as his whole body started to relax, all tension melting away under David’ clever hands. His mouth dropped open, little gasping breaths escaping his mouth with every inhale, and his eyelids fluttered closed. A warm wave of contentedness washed through him.

“That’s right, baby,” David cooed, his thumbnail tracing the vein along the underside of Patrick’s dick. “I know how to make you feel good.”

Holding Patrick’s cock steady in one hand, David used his free hand to thumb softly over the head, collecting the bead of pre-cum bubbling out of the slit. Slowly, he lifted his thumb, a long, thin line of pre-cum keeping them connected.

He did it again, stretching that glossy strand of pre-cum as far as he could, as Patrick watched, glassy-eyed.

On the third swipe, the length of pre-cum finally broke. David lifted his wet thumb to his mouth and sucked, moaning at the bitter taste. He smirked at the slack expression on Patrick’s face, little pink tongue peeking out to lick at wet, open lips.

One last time, David swiped his thumb over the glistening, pink head of Patrick’s cock, letting his thumbnail dip into the slit out of which pre-cum was starting to steadily dribble. This time, as his other hand began jerking Patrick’s cock in a steady rhythm, his lifted his thumb to Patrick’s mouth.

Warm, wet lips closed around David’s thumb as Patrick sucked it eagerly into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, tongue swirling around it, desperate for every last drop. As he slurped and sucked on David’s thumb, he stared back at him, eyes soft and hooded, taking in David’s quirked eyebrow, the deep-set dimple, the crooked grin. He felt David’s fingers grip round his jaw, the metal of David’s rings cool against his skin.

David could feel Patrick’s abs start to constrict, could see his chest start to heave as his breathing became more labored. Little grunts of pleasure forced themselves out around the thumb in Patrick’s mouth as David stroked him faster.

“See, we don’t need adventure dates, do we?” David asked, twisting his wrist just the way he knew Patrick liked. “We don’t need clandestine trysts in the backroom of the store. We just need you and me. Isn’t that right, baby?”

In response, Patrick’s mouth dropped open in a low moan, dropping David’s thumb. His eyes slammed shut and his stomach clenched. The muscles in his thighs began to tense and bunch, his back bowing forward, and his hands gripped at David’s waist, fingers twisting into David’s sweater. In seconds, Patrick was cumming.

Easing Patrick back against the couch, David kissed him softly, murmuring sweet things against Patrick’s lips as he worked his hand up and down Patrick’s shaft, wringing the last of Patrick’s orgasm out of him.

Patrick sighed contentedly, his arms dropping from David’s waist, slack at his sides. He hummed softly as he opened bright eyes, staring up at David’s face looking tenderly back at him.

David leaned in to kiss Patrick one more time before making to climb out of Patrick’s lap, but with a sound of concern Patrick stopped him. Reaching for the waistband of David’s pants, Patrick asked, “What about you?”

“Mmm…If I don’t eat something soon, things are going to get very dark.”

“But, David…”

“Nope. I mean if you wanna suck my cock while I eat pizza, I’m not going to stop you. But I was thinking we eat together, finish our movie, and then I’ll spread out naked for you in our bed and you can finger me until Ray gets home.”

Smirking at the expression on Patrick’s face, David leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I’m going into the kitchen to wash my hand and get our pizza. And if you can find a movie in Ray’s collection that you know we’ll both like before I get back, I’ll even let you use your tongue.” Sauntering into the kitchen, David chuckled to himself as he heard Patrick stumbling over to Ray’s DVD closet.

Several minutes passed after Patrick had found a suitable replacement for _Notting Hill_ , longer than it should have taken for David to fill two plates with pizza and bring it over. Patrick turned to look over the back of the couch towards the kitchen, his brow furrowed in concern.

“David?” he called. “Everything okay in there?”

“Yep, be there in just a minute. Pizza was a little cold, so I’m just heating it up.”

In just a few more minutes, David returned, pizza in hand. He settled himself onto the couch beside Patrick and handed over his plate. “What are we watching?”

But Patrick didn’t answer. He stared down at his plate, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile.

“David,” he finally said, and lifted soft, bright eyes to David’s face.

David shrugged. “You don’t like mushrooms.”

Patrick looked back down at his pizza, each piece covered in little empty divots where David had painstakingly picked off every tiny dice of the offending vegetable. He shook his head, love for the man sitting next to him blossoming in his chest.

David snuggled up next to Patrick as they both tucked into their pizza and Patrick started the new movie. He grinned as three yellow raincoats appeared on screen and started to dance.

_Patrick loves Singing in the Rain._

After a few minutes, David said, “Your voice is nicer than Gene Kelly’s.”

Patrick snorted and shot David a disbelieving look. “It’s really not, but okay.” And then with a teasing glint in his eye, said, “Your voice is nicer than Lina Lamont’s.”

“Wow, and I thought we were done fighting for the night.”

Laughing, Patrick set his plate on the end table beside the couch and turned to David. “David, can you look at me for just a second.” Seeing the bulge of David’s cheek where half a slice was packed away, Patrick snorted and continued, “I can wait until you swallow.”

It took a few seconds, but David’s mouth was eventually empty. “Okay?”

Patrick took a deep breath. “I just want to say again, I’m really sorry. For everything tonight.”

“Patrick, it’s okay.”

“No, really. I don’t…I don’t like how I acted tonight. At the store, when we got home tonight. I just…I need you to know that, and to know how sorry I am.”

David reached over to squeeze Patrick’s hand. “I know you are. And I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing. But…let’s just move on.”

Patrick nodded and squeezed David’s hand back. He could do that. He could move on. Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s shoulders, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of David’s neck and turned back to the movie and his dinner. Tomorrow he would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally cracked and made a fannish tumblr just devoted to Shitt's Creek. Come say hello to @princess-tiger-lily


	21. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes care of Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter veered into a direction I wasn't expecting so there ended up being no sex. I just couldn't make it fit without feeling really out of place. But I'm okay with it.
> 
> This is an interesting episode because I feel like there are a lot of strong negative feelings about Patrick's reaction, which I originally agreed with (and still do to a degree) but after re-watching the episode several times while writing this chapter, I've moved more towards understanding a bit of Patrick's upset.
> 
> A few WARNINGS for this chapter: there will be a panic attack, vomit, and an instance of violence where one person accidentally hurts someone else
> 
> In this chapter: spanking, safeword usage

The tea was an olive branch.

After the cop left, leaving David with a business card and a perfunctory “please call if you remember anything else”, Stevie took one look at Patrick – bent over the register, poring over a list of stolen items – and muttered out a half-hearted excuse about needing to get back to motel before making her own hasty exit. Alone with Patrick, David stood uneasily in the middle of the store, his hands fumbling with the ends of his cardigan sleeves. He winced as he took in Patrick’s furrowed brow and the lip he was gnawing on.

“Um…” David cleared his throat, but Patrick didn’t look up. “I’m just going to…okay.”

He’d thought running to the café would have given him a moment to himself, a moment to just breathe and collect himself after the stress of the morning. He should have realized Twyla would have noticed the squad car parked outside the store.

After extricating himself from Twyla’s offer of sympathy and retelling of her mom’s cousin’s boyfriend’s first brush with the law, David took a deep breath and reentered the store.

“I got you some tea,” he said softly, sliding it across the register towards Patrick.

“Thanks,” Patrick said, but he didn’t reach for it.

Grateful for something to at least keep his hands occupied, David held his own drink with both hands, wrapping long fingers around the cup. Warmth seeped from the paper into his palms, but it did nothing to ease his discomfort.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

At that, Patrick finally looked up. His face softened for just a moment before hardening into concern once again.

“David,” Patrick started, then sighed, as if speaking was more effort than he really wanted to make. “Look, I…I feel like a dick for even asking this, David, but…what just happened doesn’t make any sense to me, so I’m going to ask it anyway. Was there actually a robbery?”

David’s mouth dropped open in shock as ice ran through his veins. “You think I’m _lying_ to you? Wow, Patrick.”

Patrick moved to cross his arms, but stopped himself, shoving his hands in his pockets instead, trying for a less defensive pose. He was upset, and clearly David was, too, but he didn’t want to fight. He wanted to _understand_. “Well, you _did_ lie, David, so I don’t know what to think. You told me a masked guy with a gun came in and robbed you and Stevie. But then with the cop…” Patrick made a noise of confusion, shrugging his shoulders in disbelief. “I don’t even _know_ what that was. So, I gotta be honest, yeah, it sounds to me like you’re trying to cover something up.”

David didn’t answer. His hand trembled as he set his drink down on the edge of the display table, scalding hot coffee sloshing inside the cup. A few drops spilled out onto his fingers, but he barely noticed. He crossed his arms over his chest, burrowing as best he could into the warmth and security of his cardigan. Blinking back tears, he turned away from Patrick, unable to stomach the look of disappointment in those wide, expressive eyes. He _wasn’t_ lying, not really, and it broke his heart that Patrick didn’t believe him.

“Hey,” Patrick said softly, coming around the register and taking the few steps to stand beside David. His hand came up to rest on the small of David’s back, tentative but comforting. “David, please, just talk to me. Whatever happened, you can tell me. We’ll figure it out together.”

David sniffed and cleared his throat. He tried to swallow, but the lump of anxiety that had lodged itself in his throat refused to budge. For one panicked second, he wondered if he’d ever actually be able to speak again.

Patrick sighed and ran his hand soothingly up and down David’s back. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said, then turned back towards the register.

David missed the warmth of Patrick instantly, his body aching for his touch. No matter what the situation, even when they were fighting, David found Patrick’s presence calming. He watched Patrick shuffle some papers around the counter, clearly trying to look busy and let David stew in peace. David took a deep breath, trying to center himself. He could feel the vibrations of his anxiety radiating throughout his whole body, the heat and pressure of it knotted up under his heart. He hated this feeling.

With the most effort David had put into anything all morning, he was finally able to croak out, “We did get robbed.”

Patrick looked up from where he leaned on the counter, his expression open and level. “Okay,” he said simply.

Squeezing his eyes shut, David added, “But it wasn’t… _exactly_ like we originally said.”

When David didn’t continue, Patrick asked, “Will you tell me what happened?”

Without opening his eyes, David told Patrick about the robbery, the truth this time. He told him how he and Stevie were both taken by surprise by a man in a ski mask and a purple hoodie. How he had originally demanded money and then had gotten agitated when neither of them had anything. How they didn’t have time to think, just react and do the best they could, filling the bags with whatever product was within reach.

“He didn’t seem to know what he wanted from us once he found out there was no money, but we could tell he was mad. When we offered the wine and the skin care products, that seemed to calm him down.” David finally opened his eyes as he concluded his story.

“And the tapenade?”

“That was Stevie’s fault, she suggested it.”

“I have no doubt.”

“And then…and then he left.”

“So, you thought he had a weapon, but you never actually saw it?”

David sighed and made his way over to the register. He picked up one of the strawberry mint lip balms on display beside the till, turning it over in his hands. “Well…like I said, he had his hand inside his jacket like he was holding something, but then after he left Stevie and I realized he didn’t ’cause he’d had to use both hands to hold the bags. But look, I’m sorry, I know we did the wrong thing, but it all just happened so fast!”

“Why couldn’t you just say all that from the beginning?”

David frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Why didn’t you just say the guy made it seem like he had a weapon?”

David shrugged, placing the lip balm back in its stack, turning it to perfectly line up with the ones below. “Would it have made a difference?”

“I think the cop would have taken you guys more seriously.”

David raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Why? The guy still didn’t have a weapon.”

“You don’t know that. He took his hand out of his jacket, but that doesn’t mean there wasn’t a knife or something else still hidden in there.”

David looked down and nodded. He crossed his arms and turned away from the register. Softly, he said, “I really don’t want to talk about it anymore. Did I…did I fuck things up for the insurance?”

“I’ll talk to them.”

“And I’m sorry.” David couldn’t bring himself to look at Patrick as he apologized. “I know we handled everything the wrong way. We should have…we should have stopped him or something.”

“David, you _thought he had a weapon_. You didn’t need to stop him. You guys did the right thing.”

David looked back up at Patrick, not sure if he should believe him. “Okay, but…when the cop was here it really sounded like you thought I should have…I don’t know, rushed the guy or something.”

“David, I love you, but I have seen you run. Please don’t do that.”

David smiled weakly, the small teasing smile on Patrick’s face easing some of his anxiety. Jokes were normal. They were easy. “So we’re…we’re okay?”

Patrick nodded. “We’re okay.”

Both men looked up as the bells above the door chimed signaling a customer. In all the drama, they’d forgotten they were still open.

“Welcome to Rose Apothecary,” Patrick said, the practiced ease of his customer service persona slipping onto his face. “Let me know if I can help you find anything.”

As the woman wandered through the store, David lowered his voice and said, “I’m just gonna take a few minutes in the back. Freshen up a bit. Do you mind?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Noticing a confused look on the customer’s face, Patrick started around the register, but before making his way over to her, he added, “And hey, David. If you need to go home, take the rest of the day or anything, you can. I’m fine here. Whatever you need.”

David watched him walk over to the customer, a friendly smile stretched across his face. He seemed so composed. It was kind of him, David thought, to offer to let David take the afternoon off.

_“He doesn’t think you can handle it.”_

David shook his head, startled. It had been months, almost a full year, since he’d heard that voice, that voice in his head that whispered how worthless, how useless he was. That voice that hardened his heart and shriveled his confidence.

Turning sharply, David hurried behind the curtain to the backroom, away from the bright white of the store front, away from Patrick’s ease and assuredness. In the gloom of the backroom, lit by only one small, grimy window, surrounded by shelves of skin care and candles, blankets and scarves, David tucked himself away in a small corner. He breathed deeply, inhaling the warm smells of concrete and cardboard and roughhewn wood. Dropping his head into his hands, David groaned.

_“He knows you,”_ the voice continued, condescension wafting through the words. _“Knows how little you can do. He would have been able to stop it. He wouldn’t have lost the store hundreds of dollars. He wouldn’t have embarrassed himself talking to the police.”_

David shook his head. It was all true and he knew it. He knew Patrick didn’t think he was capable. Patrick loved him, sure, but he knew how much Patrick had to take care of him. Patrick would let him slink off home while he stayed behind to man the store after it was robbed. Patrick would deal with insurance company and get their money back while David tripped over himself telling stories to the police.

_Patrick always has to take care of me._

_“He’ll always be cleaning up your messes.”_

Taking one more deep breath, David squared his shoulders, determined to prove the voice wrong. He may have royally screwed up this morning, but he could stick it out. Prove to Patrick that he could handle it. That he didn’t need to run home and wallow.

As he emerged from behind the curtain, the bell above the door sounded and a cluster of young women entered the store. David plastered his sunniest smile onto his face and called out, “Welcome to Rose Apothecary.”

He could do this.

As the afternoon wore on, David’s determination began to flag. While they were busier than usual for a weekday afternoon, more than half of their customers seemed to have already heard about David’s morning adventure, most of them from Twyla. He tried to brush off their questions and concerns. _Not a big deal_ , he’d say. Or, _no one was hurt and not much was taken. Yes, it was a shame when people resorted to such things._ But the more he talked about it – the more sympathy he received – the more that voice seemed to slither back up his spine.

_“Listen to those ladies clucking over you. Poor lost puppy who couldn’t fend for himself,”_ it said. _“They wouldn’t have to talk to Patrick this way if it were him who’d been robbed. They’d be fawning over him, over how brave and capable he is, stopping crime in its tracks.”_

It didn’t help that each time someone asked him about the robbery, David could see the muscles in Patrick’s jaw clench. Could see how quickly he would extricate himself from the conversation and leave David to deflect and redirect the conversation on his own. Could see the tension in his shoulders increase with every “you must have been so scared.”

_“Scared of what, a ski mask? Might as well be scared of a turtleneck or a pair of slippers.”_

By the end of the day, the two men were barely speaking. Patrick was terse and tense, like a bow ready to snap. David, on the other hand, felt like he could vibrate right out of his skin. He wasn’t anxious, he was just…itchy. Uncomfortable. Untethered in a way he didn’t know how to put into words, like his body was suddenly too big and his mind was moving too quickly to focus on anything. He felt suffocated and at the same time too light, too loose.

“David, did you hear me?”

“Wh-what?” David whirled around from where he was standing, unmoving in the middle of the store, startled by the sound of Patrick’s voice.

Patrick frowned, but said gently, “I said, are you ready to go?”

“Oh, I…” David took a breath, blinking himself out of his stupor. “Yes. Yes, I’m ready.”

* * *

The drive to Patrick’s house did nothing to ease the tension - both men silent, lost in their own thoughts. David barely waited for Patrick stop the car before opening the door and flying into the house. Without stopping to wait for Patrick, he barreled up the stairs to Patrick’s bathroom.

_Patrick’s mad at me_ , David thought, clutching the marbled countertop with both hands. _He said we were okay, but I can tell he’s mad at me._

_“He’s right to be mad.”_

“Ugggh!” David groaned, bending down and letting his head fall between his outstretched arms. He hated that voice so much. Hated this feeling. This feeling of incompetence. Like he let Patrick down. He needed…

David stood up suddenly, breathing deeply through his nose. He knew what he needed.

Patrick was sitting in the middle of his bed, shoes kicked off towards the closet and legs tucked up underneath himself, when David entered the bedroom. David toed his own shoes off at the door before determinedly walking to stand in front of Patrick.

“You okay?” Patrick asked.

“I think you should spank me.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open in shock at David’s declaration. “You…what?”

“I think you should spank me,” David repeated, forcing himself to stand still and not fidget with the cuffs of his sweater. “For today. And then we can move on.”

“David,” Patrick started, shaking his head in disagreement, but David cut him off.

“No, listen to me. Remember when we first talked about all of this and I said there’s a very specific release that comes with punishments and sometimes you need it outside of a scene? This is that time. I know in that conversation we were talking about you, but I…I think we need this.”

Patrick drew his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it anxiously. David had taken Patrick over his knee and spanked him several times, but they had never done it the other way around. And never like this, with no foreplay or lead up or anything. “I don’t know, David,” he said.

“Please,” David begged, a hint of desperation bleeding into his voice. “We can fuck afterwards, nice and slow, if it’ll make you feel better. Just…please.”

Patrick stared up at David. He looked determined, like he knew what he wanted and what he was asking for. And Patrick knew firsthand just how exhilarating and freeing a spanking could be. Plus, he trusted David. If this was what he needed, he wanted to give it to him.

His mind made up, Patrick nodded in agreement, untucking his legs and scooting himself to the edge of the bed. “Unfasten your pants.”

David breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly obeyed. He moved to push his pants down his thighs, but Patrick stopped him.

“No,” Patrick said, his voice stern and authoritative. “Keep your clothes on. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for them to come off. Now get over my lap.

David lurched forward at Patrick’s command. Tucking his body as best he could, David maneuvered himself into Patrick’s lap. It was a difficult fit. His body was bigger than Patrick’s, and the loose, draping condition of his clothes – so effortlessly cool during the day – proved to be quite a nuisance.

The first hit came down swift and hard, right in the seat of his pants. David gasped and jerked in surprise, leading to Patrick leaning an elbow into David’s back to keep his down. The next two came one after the other, a smack to each cheek. The next six were like clockwork, each blow equal in force and spaced with equal time in between.

David breathed out deeply with each hit, blowing out his cheeks in an attempt to keep himself calm against the onslaught of Patrick’s heavy hand. He could already feel the tension leeching out of him, the vibrations in his skin settling to an almost pleasurable hum.

After a particularly loud swat, David could feel tugging at his waist. “I wanna see your ass,” Patrick growled, and David scrambled to obey, shimmying his pants and briefs down to his thighs. He didn’t have time to settle himself back down before Patrick was on him again, three smacks straight to David’s sit spot then a harsh yank to get David back into position.

David grunted in pain as his spanking continued, this time without the layers of fabric protecting his bare ass from Patrick’s hand. The sting brought a prickle of tears to David’s eyes, but it felt good. Cleansing.

The next hit was different, the force enough to rock David forward and knock the breath from him. The crack echoed in the silent room making his ears start to ring.

“Argh!” David cried out in shock as a second hit crashed down on him and the tears pooling in his eyes began to fall. Something wasn’t right. The ringing in David’s ears increased as pain radiated through him. It was all he could hear until a garbled voice cut through.

“Red.” It was barely a whisper, but David heard it. “Red! RED! **_RED!_** ”

Out of the corner of his eye, David could see Patrick, his face pale and trembling, his hands held up as if in surrender. David tried to scramble out of his lap, to see what was wrong, but his legs got tangled up in his pants. Patrick stood abruptly before David had fully pulled himself up, effectively dumping David to the floor with a loud “oof!”

“Patrick!” David cried, frantically struggling to his feet. _What the fuck just happened?_ he thought. Careening out of the bedroom after Patrick, David hit the doorframe, but he barely registered the pain in his shoulder, too focused on making sure Patrick was okay.

David’s heart was thundering wildly when he made it to the doorway of the bathroom. There he found Patrick, tucked up against the wall, his head on his knees.

“Patrick?” David asked, his voice low and gentle.

Patrick didn’t respond. He raised his head, and David could see his face was flushed with red, his eyes wide and glassy. His mouth was open and slack; harsh, gasping breaths fought to enter his lungs. He was trembling.

“I – I can’t,” Patrick gasped, a hand coming up to claw at the buttons on his shirt. “David – I can’t – breathe.”

“Oh my god, Patrick!” David threw himself down onto the bathroom flood in front of Patrick. His heart leapt to his throat, but he didn’t have time to think of himself. Gently but efficiently he pulled Patrick’s hand away from his shirt and began unfastening all of the buttons.

“Patrick, listen to me. I think you’re having a panic attack. I need you to close your eyes and listen to me.” David watched Patrick’s eyes widen in panic but then flutter closed. “That’s good, honey.” Patrick’s shirt now unbuttoned, he took both of Patrick’s clammy hands in his own and held them tight, his thumbs soothing over the skin of his knuckles. “Now I need you to breathe, okay? Just focus on my breathing and try to match it.”

David took a deep breath and let it out slowly, modeling for Patrick. He took another. And another. “That’s it,” he said as Patrick’s breathing slowed to a thin wheeze. He took another breath. “That’s right. Try again.” Another breath. “You’re doing so good for me, sweetheart.”

When Patrick could take deep, shuddering breaths all on his own, David leaned forward and kissed him, gentle lips against a cold, sweaty forehead. “You’re okay, honey,” he said, holding Patrick’s face in his hands.

Suddenly, Patrick’s eyes snapped open. His hand flew up to cover his mouth and his face turned ashen. He lurched forward, and David scrambled back just in time for Patrick to heave himself over the bowl of the toilet and lose the entire contents of his stomach into the water below.

David grimaced at the noise, turning his face away so he wouldn’t have to watch. He could feel the bile start to creep up his own throat in response, but he clenched his teeth and willed it away. This was not the time for sympathetic vomiting. Instead, he ran his hands up and down Patrick’s back, soothing him as he retched again.

“That’s it, honey,” David said, doing his best to breathe through his mouth. “Get it all out.”

“Hnnngh,” Patrick moaned, his stomach twisting again. “I’m sorry,” he said finally, spitting into the toilet, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“No, honey, don’t apologize.” David ran a hand through Patrick’s hair. “Do you think you’re done, or are you gonna get sick again?”

“I think I’m okay.”

“Good.” David stood and grabbed a clean washcloth from the bathroom closet. He ran it under cool water from the faucet, then crouched down in front of Patrick and gently cleaned his face. Patrick didn’t protest, just meekly turned his face whatever way David directed, his eyes never leaving David’s face.

When Patrick’s face was clean, David stood again, discarding the dirty rag and grabbing Patrick’s cup from the bathroom sink, filling it halfway with water. Handing it to Patrick, he said, “Wash your mouth out.”

After swishing and spitting twice, Patrick handed the cup back to David who filled it again. “Now this time, drink. Slowly,” he chided when Patrick began to gulp down the water.

David began rinsing out the dirty washcloth, then took Patrick’s empty cup from him to rinse out as well.

“David,” Patrick said, his voice low and rough. “Don’t ever let me do that again.”

David’s heart clenched in his chest. They were going to have to talk about this later, once he was finished taking care of Patrick, but for now he nodded.

Turning around to face him, David surveyed Patrick. His face was still pale, and he had sweated through his shirt during his panic attack. “Can you stand?” Patrick nodded, but he needed David’s help to haul himself to his feet. While in his arms, David could feel that Patrick was still a little trembly and unsteady.

Without another word, David began to undress Patrick. He pushed his shirt from his shoulders, then pulled his undershirt up over his head. He unbuckled Patrick’s belt and unfastened his pants, pulling them down as far as he could, then crouched down in order to help Patrick step out of them. Before standing, he pulled Patrick socks from his feet.

Turning to the shower, David turned the faucet knobs this way and that until he was satisfied with the temperature. The hiss of the shower and the patter of it hitting the curtain filled the otherwise silent room.

David began undressing himself, but instead of neatly folding his sweater and jeans and setting them safely aside, he let them fall to the floor in an untidy heap. Patrick’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but David just shrugged. It felt far more important to him to make sure Patrick was okay rather than his clothes.

Gently, David guided Patrick into the shower. Relief washed over Patrick’s face along with the water, all the tension and discomfort of the day sloughing off him under the cool spray.

Even in the shower, David continued taking care of Patrick. He used his own products, shampooing and conditioning Patrick’s hair, his fingers caressing Patrick’s scalp and shielding his eyes from any stray studs. He took his time washing Patrick’s body, his hands and his loofah making sure to soap up every inch of him and wash off any remnants of the day. Patrick sighed in contentment under David’s careful and capable hands.

With himself, David took much less time, giving his body and his hair the most cursory of washes. His hair would be flat the rest of the night, but it would only be Patrick seeing him. He’d shower again in the morning to give it it’s signature bounce.

As David turned around to rinse himself off one last time, Patrick caught sight of David’s ass and the welt his spanking had left behind. Gasping, he reached out for David, clutching his arm tightly. David turned back around in concern to see Patrick’s eyes welling up with tears.

“I hurt you,” Patrick whispered, his voice almost lost under the spray.

Wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, David drew him into his arms, holding Patrick as he clutched at David’s waist and cried hot tears into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick cried, “I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” David whispered, pressing kisses to Patrick’s temple. “I’m fine. We’re fine.”

They stayed there in each other’s arms for several long minutes, long enough for Patrick’s tears to dry and the water to turn cold. Eventually, David reached over to turn the water off. He helped Patrick out of the shower and handed him a fluffy blue towel before grabbing one for himself. When they were both sufficiently dry, David handed Patrick his toothbrush then took both towels and the pile of dirty clothes and threw it all into a basket in the bathroom closet, something for them to clean up later. There were more pressing concerns at the moment.

With a hand at the small of Patrick’s back, David guided him back to the bedroom and under the covers, crawling in after him. Patrick reached up to brush a wet lock of hair out of David’s face. Before he could bring his hand back to himself, David grabbed it, kissing the palm gently. Patrick smiled faintly at the gesture.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said softly. “For taking care of me.”

David rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“And I’m…I’m sorry. For hurting you. For freaking out like that.”

David reached out to grab Patrick’s hand and squeezed it. “Listen to me,” he said. “Don’t ever apologize for using our safeword. You were upset by what we were doing, and you needed to stop. That’s what the safeword is for.”

Patrick nodded reluctantly but didn’t respond.

“And may I ask,” David continued gently, “what got you so upset?”

Sighing, Patrick said, “I just…I got in my head about this morning.”

David cringed. In the hubbub of Patrick’s panic attack, he’d almost forgotten his colossal fuck up. “Ah. This morning. Of course. I knew you were madder at me than you said. I could tell.”

Patrick’s brow crinkled in confusion. “What?”

“That’s what the spanking was supposed to be for. I fucked up and you were mad, so I wanted you to punish me.”

“No, David, I…I wasn’t upset with _you_.”

“What are you talking about? All afternoon you wouldn’t talk to me. And every time someone came into the store and asked me about it you got more and more upset.”

“Yeah, but not at with you! I mean, okay, I didn’t love that you lied to me, but we talked about that already. We were fine. I just…I felt…helpless. Every time you had to recount what happened I just kept thinking about what could have happened if he _did_ have a gun. What if he had hurt you or Stevie? And there wasn’t anything I could do about it! I just felt so useless every time you had to tell the story over again.”

David’s mouth dropped open in shock. He had been so sure Patrick was mad at him.

Patrick turned big eyes to David. “I didn’t understand why you wanted me to spank you – I thought we’d already talked about how you and Stevie did the right thing. But you seemed like you really wanted it, so I thought I could do it. But then…I couldn’t stop thinking about him hurting you. About _losing_ you. And I…it’s like I forgot what we were even doing, I was so scared. And _angry_. And then you yelled, and I realized that _I_ was the one hurting you and I just…I freaked out.”

Blinking back tears, David pulled Patrick into his arms. “I was scared this morning,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry. I hate that you went through that. And I should have been more supportive instead of getting all in my head.”

“You were at first. Until you found out I lied to you.”

Patrick rolled David onto his back and straddled his hips. He grabbed David’s face and kissed him fiercely. “I love you, David. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Wrapping his arms around Patrick, David pulled him down for another kiss, trying to pour all his love and devotion into it. He didn’t want to even imagine losing Patrick.

As their kisses became softer and more languid, Patrick pulled back suddenly, looking down into David’s face. “How did you know I was having a panic attack?”

“I had one when I first moved here. I thought I was having a heart attack and Stevie said the hospital was too far away, so she took me to Ted’s.”

Patrick’s eyes sparkled in amusement. “She did not.”

David laughed ruefully at the memory. “Oh, she absolutely did. That is actually how I met Ted.”

“How did I not know this story?”

David shrugged. “You came later. The first year or so of Schitt’s Creek David was…kind of dark.”

“You don’t talk about it much.”

“No.”

“So, is that why you always consult Ted whenever something’s wrong instead of going to an actual doctor?”

“Maybe.”

Patrick rolled over onto his back, stretching his arm up to rest behind his head. David snuggled up closer to him, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist.

“Do you get panic attacks a lot?” Patrick asked, bringing his hand up to card through David’s drying hair. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have one.”

David shook his head. “I get…anxious. You know about that. But no, only ever the one panic attack.”

Patrick hummed contemplatively. “Wow, you’ve only experienced that once, but you knew exactly what to do,” he said. “You’re really good in a crisis.”

David snorted. “I love how we can’t go through one single emotional moment without your sass. It’s really fun for me.”

“I’m not kidding. You were great today.” Reaching his finger to cup David’s chin, Patrick tilted David’s face to look up at him. “I didn’t know what was happening. I couldn’t breathe and I was scared, but you just…took charge. I felt so safe. So taken care of. And this isn’t the first time either. I am very aware of the messes you’ve cleaned up for me. _And_ I know I’m not the only one. I’ve heard the stories you’ve told me about Alexis and your mom. I know what you’ve done for them.”

David squirmed, the heat of both embarrassment and pride warring within him. He wasn’t used to this kind of praise. “Well,” he said with a teasing smile, trying to toss off Patrick’s earnest approval. “I am a very capable person.”

But Patrick didn’t take the bait. “I know you are,” he said. “I’ve always known you were.”

David wasn’t sure he could stand much more, so he cut off any possibility of a follow up by crawling up Patrick’s body and kissing him deeply. He licked into Patrick’s mouth, chasing the fresh minty taste of him. Patrick sighed as their kisses turned slow and sweet, but eventually his lips fell lax and lazy against David’s.

A huge yawn split Patrick’s face just as David’s stomach let out a loud growl. Both men dissolved into giggles, David’s face pressed against Patrick’s throat.

“It’s past your dinner time, love,” Patrick said.

David positively preened at the word, an endearment Patrick used only on the rarest of occasions. After kissing him soundly one more time, David sat up. “I’ll run to the café to grab us some burgers. You should definitely eat something.”

“Actually, can you just order a pizza?” Patrick asked, then sheepishly added, “I don’t want you to leave.”

David smiled down fondly at Patrick, running his fingers along his clavicle. “Let me just run downstairs and call them.”

Throwing on a pair of soft gray sleep pants, David padded downstairs to place the order. He flicked on the kettle as he waited for the phone to pick up, then pulled down mugs and tea bags from the cabinets. In just a few minutes he had a pizza order on the way and two cups of tea ready to take upstairs for him and Patrick.

Before heading back up, David took a minute to himself. Wrapping his hands around one of the mugs, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his body soak up the warmth of the tea through his palms.

_I am a capable person,_ David thought. _I can take care of myself. I can take care of the people I love._

David held his breath, waiting for the voice to disagree, to argue with him and point out all the ways in which David was a failure. But nothing came.

Smiling to himself, David picked up the second mug and headed back upstairs.

_Patrick and I take care of each other._


	22. The Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David say goodbye and make new plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god this chapter took forever. I don't know why it didn't want to come together, but thankfully I got there in the end.
> 
> After two somewhat angsty chapters, we're back to some soft love making. :)
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, anal sex, accidental voyeurism

David was taking too long in the bathroom.

Alexis sighed from where she sat at the little table in the middle of their shared motel room. She’d expected David to be gone by now. Ted was away for the night, staying at a farm halfway to Thornbridge to help with the birth of a new baby calf, so Alexis had the night to herself. She didn’t spend too many nights by herself but was actually looking forward to this time alone. She’d already gone for an evening run, and just wanted to take a hot shower, start a mud mask, and curl up on her bed with the TV.

If only stupid David wasn’t ruining her plans.

He’d been in there for about twenty minutes now, artfully sculpting his hair into its signature coif. Through the open door, she could see pots of pomade and putty, combs and clips, all littering the bathroom sink, the back of the toilet tank, the edge of the tub. There was no end in sight.

When she saw David pull out his vial of under eye serum and a tube of concealer, she sighed again. Louder, this time. More pointed. At the sound, David poked his head out of the bathroom, leveling Alexis with an unamused look.

“Um, if you think your sighing is doing anything to hurry me along, you are very much mistaken.”

“Ugh, David,” Alexis whined. “Weren’t you supposed to meet Patrick at the café like an hour ago?”

“Uh, it was _half_ an hour,” David scoffed, turning his attention back towards the mirror, “and anyway, Patrick texted to push back our dinner so he could finish packing a few boxes.”

Alexis rolled her eyes in annoyance. She got up from the table, pacing between their beds impatiently. David had his overnight bag open on his bed and she leaned over for a quick peek inside. “David,” she called over her shoulder, wrinkling her nose as she gingerly poked at the monochrome sweater resting just inside. “Tell me again why you and Patrick aren’t moving in together?”

As much as she was loth to admit it, Alexis really did love her big brother. She wanted him to be happy, and she knew how excited the idea of living with Patrick had made him. And if she had also already mapped out the expansion of her home office once she got Roland to remove David’s bed from the room, well…a major girl boss can want more than one thing at the same time.

“Like I said before, we mutually agreed this was not the right time for us to be moving in together.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Uh, because Patrick has never lived alone before, poor thing, and also cannot currently afford a place that can offer me adequate closet space for my wardrobe.”

Crossing the motel room, Alexis stood in the bathroom doorway, watching David put the finishing touches on his face. “David,” she said, eyes wide and serious. “Did Patrick get scared when he saw all your sweaters in the love room?”

David abandoned the last of his face cream and turned to look at Alexis, his lips pursed together in irritation. “Okay, first of all,” he said, shaking his head at Alexis, his voice soft and annoyed, “don’t ever call it ‘the love room’, and second, he’s seen the sweaters.” Waving his hands in a shooing motion, David pushed passed Alexis into the bedroom. “Did you touch my bag?”

“Ew, David, why would I touch your gross things?”

Without turning around, David rummaged through his overnight bag, making sure nothing was missing, and called over his shoulder, “Maybe because you’re a klepto who can’t keep her grubby little hands to herself? Who likes to steal my sweaters and then only return them once they’re ruined?”

“Ugh, that happened _one time_ , David,” Alexis retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she sank back into her chair. She flicked through the open pages of a 1999 issue of _Fashion_ , eyes barely glancing at the outdated styles as she added, “Besides, it’s not like you could even see the stain. The sweater was already covered in a mess of white splotches.”

Shaking off the memory of the desecration of one of his beloved sweaters, David zipped up his overnight bag with a pointed flourish. Snagging his favorite white sunglasses from the bedside table, he slipped them onto his face, taking on a look of exaggerated cool. As he crossed the room towards the door, he said, “Tomorrow’s moving day so I don’t know when I’ll be home. Don’t touch my stuff.”

“David!” Alexis said sharply, tapping on the table repeatedly to get David’s attention. Her expression had turned serious again, and when he turned around to listen, she tried to impart some last-minute advice. “If your boyfriend doesn’t want to live with you, you need to find out why. And you need to fix it.”

“What makes you think I’m the reason he doesn’t want to move in together?”

Tenting her fingers onto the table in front of her, Alexis scrunched up her face in an approximation of empathy. “I mean, no one else has ever wanted to, and – don’t take this the wrong way, David, but you just have sort of this, like, sad little raincloud vibe sometimes that can be a lot.”

David’s face twisted into a mocking smile as he opened the door and said, “I hope you get eaten by a bear.” Then, with a dramatic sweep of his arm to haul his overnight bag over his shoulder, he was out the door.

By the time he had crossed the gravel parking area in front of the motel and made it to the actual street, David had dropped the bag from his shoulder and passed it to his other hand, cursing himself for packing the heavy boots he would need for tomorrow’s outfit. There was no help for it, really – the boots were what made the outfit come together after all, and they had to be carried in the overnight bag because pairing them with _tonight’s_ outfit was out of the question.

 _It would be so much easier if my boots were just already at Patrick’s_ , David thought, huffing with exertion.

David stopped walking and turned back to look at the motel. He took in the cheery red script of the _Rosebud Motel_ sign, the slight flicker of the neon ‘no vacancy’. He remembered when they first moved in all those years ago; how dismal, how desolate it had looked. He remembered the fear and disgust he had felt during those early days. The lonely isolation. The loss of a future.

Somewhere along the way, that motel had become something. While he couldn’t quite bring himself to call it home, David knew it was… _something_. Something comfortable and known. A place of contentment. It was still broken and rundown and dirty, but now it had its own sort of charm, in a plucky, underdog sort of way.

David shook his head and turned back to the road. He started walking again. If he was honest with himself, he was a little relieved that Patrick wasn’t ready to move in. As much as he yearned for privacy and an upgrade in amenities - for space to spread out in and an actual bathtub - he wasn’t sure what such a change would bring.

Would things be the same if he moved in with Patrick? Or would the distance he and his parents had finally been able to bridge grow between them again? Would he go back to being tormented by fears of an Alexis in trouble without the relief of knowing she was sleeping safely beside him? Would his friendship with Stevie fade without the easy proximity to each other? It was hard for him to admit, but David had come to rely on those relationships more than he’d ever thought he would. More than he ever thought he would want.

And what about Patrick? Living together was more than just an excuse to upgrade his living situation. Was he ready to commit to Patrick full time? He loved Patrick. _Of course_ , he loved Patrick. But that didn’t mean he was ready for every mood swing, every annoying habit, every incorrect compromise.

David turned down the main street. Squinting against the setting sun, David could see the café in the distance, a slow trickle of Sunday night diners traipsing in and out. Patrick was probably already inside waiting for him.

He stopped again, chewing the inside of his lip. Even though he now agreed that they weren’t ready to move in together, Patrick’s rejection still stung. It still reminded him that no one had ever wanted him before. Alexis’ words echoed in his mind. _You just have sort of this, like, sad little raincloud vibe sometimes that can be a lot._

Patrick had told him he needed his own space. That he just wasn’t ready to live together yet, and that it was something to look forward to down the road. But what if Alexis was right? What if he was just too much for Patrick? Too needy. Too dramatic. Too difficult. And what if Patrick was just too nice to tell him so?

Closing his eyes, David took a deep, calming breath, the tension in his body unfurling through his veins and leaking out of him. With the help of Twyla’s yoga class, David had been trying to teach himself to meditate, and he did his best to remember some of the lessons. This was not the time for this kind of spiral. He trusted Patrick. Trusted his love. If he said he needed space, then he needed space.

Opening his eyes again, David squared his shoulders and made for the café.

* * *

A soft morning light peeked through the curtains of Patrick’s bedroom. Songbirds chirped out cheery melodies as they greeted the sun. Patrick, having woken up about an hour before to shower and make himself some tea, lounged comfortably against his pillows, a book open in his lap. He wasn’t reading it, though. Instead, he sat gazing down at the beautiful man snuggled up against his chest, mouth open and hair tousled. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet, far too early to wake David on their day off, so Patrick sank further into his pillows, content to cuddle up and wait.

Patrick hummed contemplatively to himself as he sipped his tea. His eyes darted around the room, and he smiled, taking in all the little details that he would be leaving behind when he moved into his own apartment. No more pink floral wallpaper. No more ceramic animal figurines. No more delicate white furniture or antique lamps. No more –

“Knock knock!”

No more Ray.

David jerked awake as Ray, dressed in a lurid purple and orange bowling shirt, bounded excitedly though the bedroom door. Patrick sighed in amused exasperation but couldn’t bring himself to correct Ray this time. It was the last time, after all.

“Morning, Ray.”

“Patrick!” Ray exclaimed, oblivious to any discomfort either of the other two men were experiencing. “I just wanted to remind you that the Elm Valley Region small space realtors bowling league has their final tournament this morning. I’m heading out in a few minutes and won’t be back until about two o’clock. I hope you’ll still be here so we can more properly end our time together as roommates.”

For once, the smile Patrick wore after one of Ray’s many interruptions was genuine. Ray was the first friend he’d made in Schitt’s Creek, and he appreciated all he had done for him, from employing him to giving him a room to rent to introducing him to David. He was truly touched that Ray thought enough of him to want to say a proper goodbye.

“I’ll make sure of it,” he said.

Ray beamed. “Good. Door open or closed?”

“Closed.”

With a nod, Ray closed the door and left.

“It is far too early for this.”

Patrick ginned down at David who whined beside him while grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. “What, you’re not going to miss this?” Patrick teased. “Not even a little?”

Dragging the pillow away from his face, David glared up at Patrick. “He ruined my favorite part of Monday mornings! How are you supposed to wake me up with a blow job if I’m already awake?”

With a quirk of his eyebrow and a barely suppressed smirk, Patrick set aside his book and climbed on top of David. His kissed him, lips teasingly soft against David’s ear, and whispered, “I guess you’ll just have to be awake for the whole thing.” And with a barely there wink, Patrick shimmied down David’s body, pulling the comforter up over his head.

Engulfed in the heat of the blankets and David’s sleep-soaked body, Patrick nuzzled his face into David’s groin, dragging his lips, his nose, his cheeks along the outline of David’s soft cock. He reached up to push David’s t-shirt up and out of the way, then brought his lips to the soft skin of David’s belly, brushing teasing kisses along the hem of David’s heathered boxer briefs.

Patrick could feel David’s body responding. His legs spread so Patrick could settle himself more solidly between them. His hips rolled and his back arched, his long body stretching out like a cat, slow and sensual. As Patrick rubbed his face over the warm center of David’s heat, he could feel David’s cock begin to plump and thicken.

Groaning, Patrick licked along David’s cock, the cotton beneath his tongue soft and warm. He loved this, feeling David come to life under his tongue. His mouth watered, desperate for the taste of him, for the sharp bitterness he could coax from David’s slit, but he made himself wait. Only once David was fully hard would he allow himself a taste.

“Knock knock! Patrick, I wanted to – oh, where’s Patrick?”

Patrick groaned at the sound of Ray’s voice, and then – losing all sense of shame due to this being their last day as roommates – lifted the comforter up over his head, revealing himself and his activities.

“Little busy down here, Ray.”

Above him, David covered his face with his hands, shaking with silent laughter.

“Oh!” Ray exclaimed, his eyes opening wide in surprise. “Oh, my. I…well, since I’m already here, I just wanted to remind you, Patrick, that even though we won’t be roommates anymore, you’re still invited to our weekly movie nights on Thursdays. You too, David.”

“Thanks, Ray.”

“Door open or closed?”

Patrick pursed his lips, trying desperately not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, and managed to force out, “Closed.”

With a smile and a nod of his head, Ray was out the door.

“Oh my god,” David moaned, his hands dropping from his face and his laughter coming out in earnest now. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Patrick crawled up the bed and flopped down beside him on the pillows. “Over a year,” he laughed. “Over a _year_ we’ve been fooling around in this house and not once has he been able to catch us.”

“Our perfect streak is gone.”

At the sound of the front door slamming below, of Ray finally leaving for his bowling tournament, both men dissolved into giggles.

Wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, David rolled over to lounge on his side, resting his head in his hand, propped up on his elbow. With his free hand he reached up underneath Patrick’s white t-shirt, scratching lightly at his bare belly. Stretching his arms up above his head and yawning contentedly, Patrick arched slightly into the touch.

“Just think,” David said, his hand roaming higher up Patrick’s body. “We’ll never have to worry about it again.”

Patrick hummed and rolled over on his side to face David, scooting close enough for their noses to touch. “You really won’t miss it at all?” he asked, nosing at David’s cheek before reaching out his tongue to lick softly across David’s lower lip. “The sneaking around? The desperation to get our hands on eachother? You didn’t ever think that was kind of hot?”

“Mmm,” David sighed, dragging Patrick closer and kissing him lazily. He wrapped his arms around Patrick, his hands slipping under his t-shirt, and raked blunt nails down Patrick’s back, licking into his open mouth as he gasped from the sensation. “With you, baby, it’s _always_ hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” Entwining their legs together, David rocked his hips against Patrick, slowly. Almost absentmindedly. Both men moaned softly, pleasure building between them. David tugged at Patrick’s shirt, pulling it up over his head. When it got suck, both men tried to sit up and wrestle it the rest of the way off but lost their balance. David finally managed to pull the offending shirt off the last of the way as Patrick fell back across the bed, laughing, his head and shoulders hanging off the edge.

Smirking, David grabbed the backs of Patrick’s thighs and hauled him up so he was fully on the bed. Kneeling between Patrick’s spread legs, David made quick work losing his own t-shirt, then crawled up Patrick’s body to kiss him again.

Patrick wrapped his legs around David and thrust his hips up, moaning at the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing together.

Pulling back, David smiled sleepily down at Patrick. “I will admit, sneaking around definitely could be hot. Just like it was hot dry humping like teenagers before you were ready for more. But I think it’s also going to be hot when I can fuck you for as long as I want without having to check Ray’s calendar first.” David leaned down to nibble his way down Patrick’s throat. “And it’ll be hot when you start walking around naked all the time just so I can look at you.”

Patrick laughed at the thought of himself walking around the new apartment naked for no good reason, but the laugh quickly turned into a moan as David’s wet tongue swiped over a nipple.

Chuckling to himself, David said, “And it’ll be hot finally having all the loud sex we want.”

Reaching down, Patrick threaded his fingers through David’s hair and tugged. Prickles of pleasure zinged across David’s scalp and he moaned. Wrapping his lips around Patrick’s nipple, David sucked firmly. Patrick’s hips bucked in response, his cock pulsing within his pajama pants with every tug on his nipple, as if they were connected. Using his thumb to tease the other, David continued his assault on Patrick’s nipple, milking the sweetest sounds from him.

With his head thrown back and his chest raised, body begging for more of David’s mouth, Patrick said, “Can it really get much louder?”

Biting down on Patrick’s nipple and grinning at the groan with which he was rewarded, David said, “I have so many plans for you, baby.”

Patrick dragged David back up his body, drawing him into a deep, sleepy kiss, then rolled them both onto their sides. Groaning into David’s mouth, Patrick hitched David’s leg up over his hip, lazily rolling their hips together.

“You know it’s an apartment, right?” Patrick asked, gasping as David’s hand slipped under the waistband of his pajamas, pinching his ass. “The neighbors are going to be even closer than here, and I don’t think the walls are particularly soundproof.”

David rolled onto his back, mouth splitting open into a yawn as he stretched him arms up over his head. Patrick sat up, rolling his eyes in amusement, and swung a leg over David’s body, straddling his hips. He let his head fall back with a contented sigh as he rolled his hips gently, the hard length of David’s cock rubbing deliciously against the underside of his balls.

Folding his arms behind his head, David blinked slowly up at Patrick. His lips twisted into a half smile as he watched the gorgeous man on top of him take his pleasure. David licked his lips, his eyes raking over the smooth expanse of Patrick’s chest, his broad shoulders, his muscular forearms. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of simply looking at Patrick’s superb body.

“Then I guess when we decide to move in together, we’ll have to get a house on the outskirts of town so I can finally make you scream for me.”

Patrick pinched David’s sides and swooped down on him, kissing away David’s laughter. With a growl, he let his mouth map out David’s body – nibbling along his collarbone, licking into his underarm, kissing across his belly. David bucked his hips up when Patrick dipped his tongue into his navel, so Patrick did it again and again while caressing David’s hipbones with his thumbs, grinning at David’s keening whines and the impatient way he spread his legs.

Eventually, Patrick took pity on David, settling himself on his stomach between David’s thighs. Reaching through David’s legs to grasp at his waist, Patrick finally picked up where he left off during Ray’s interruption, mouthing at David’s cock through the wet cotton of his boxer briefs.

David sighed in contented pleasure, reaching down to thread his fingers through Patrick’s short hair. He wondered if he could ever convince Patrick to grow it out a little, give him something to really grab onto. Pressing down firmly on the back of Patrick’s head, David moaned at the way Patrick sucked on the root of his cock, tongue darting out now and again to lap at his balls.

Releasing Patrick’s head, David stretched his arms up above himself again, spreading his legs wider for Patrick. He could feel Patrick’s strong hands on the backs of his thighs holding him open. Patrick’s tongue snaked out to poke down below his balls and David gasped as it teased at his hole. He squirmed under Patrick’s assault, mewling, hiding his face in his shoulder and biting down on the tender flesh of his underarm. Heat zinged through his body as Patrick taunted him, the sensation of his tongue too soft and teasing with the barrier of his boxer briefs in the way.

David’s hips were rolling, desperate for more of Patrick’s sweet tongue, and he was about to start begging when a loud siren erupted from Patrick’s bedside table making them both jump.

“Your phone?” Patrick asked.

“Shit,” David responded, scrambling across the bed to turn his phone off. “My alarm.”

“Why does it sound like an air raid?”

David rolled his eyes and shrugged in exaggerated nonchalance. “To make sure I woke up.”

Patrick’s brow furrowed in bemused confusion. “On our day off?”

“Uh, it’s moving day?”

Patrick face softened as a fond smile spread across it. “You wanted to get up early to help me move?”

“Well, _want_ is maybe not the right word,” David said, lips twisting into a half smile. Setting the now silent phone back on the bedside table, David sat back against the pillows. “Perhaps ‘generously sacrificed his day off’ would be more correct?”

“Mmm!” Patrick hummed, his eyebrows raised in amusement. He climbed across David’s lap to straddle his hips again. Grasping the top of the brass headboard with both hands, Patrick’s arms bracketed David’s head, caging him in. Pressing their foreheads together, Patrick whispered, “My hero,” then pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips. “Now, tell me more about this house we’re going to have one day.”

David grinned, his hands slipping past the waistband of Patrick’s pajamas to grip his ass, holding Patrick down so he could grind his own hips up into him. “There’s going to be a rule,” David said, pausing to kiss Patrick’s lips again. “A no clothes worn in the house rule.”

Patrick laughed and lowered his mouth to David’s ear, sucking the lobe between his lips. “No clothes ever?” he asked.

“Nope,” David said, his middle finger slipping between Patrick’s cheeks to circle his hole. “I want you naked and ready at all times, baby.”

Patrick groaned into David’s neck, his hips working back against David’s finger. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

“What else, baby?” David asked, sliding two fingers down now to stroke along Patrick’s perineum. “What else does the house need to have?”

“A walk-in closet,” Patrick said, then bit down lightly on David’s throat. “One big enough for all your sweaters. With floor to ceiling mirrors so you can see yourself from every angle. Oh god.” Patrick’s head snapped up and he looked at David with a shocked expression on his face. “Now I want you to fuck me in that closet.”

A delicious shiver ran down David’s spine at the thought of Patrick watching himself get fucked, seeing how exquisite he looked when he came on David’s cock. David bucked up hard beneath him. “As long as you don’t mess up any of my clothes.”

Patrick jolted up with a gasp as the dry tip of David’s middle finger pushed against the puckered skin of his hole. He moaned, back arching with the touch and his head fell backwards. David’s mouth watered as Patrick’s firm chest heaved towards his face, and he sucked one of Patrick’s nipples into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth.

Gripping the back of David’s head and holding it more firmly against his chest, arching into the feeling of David’s teeth, Patrick gasped out, “A studio! We’ll need a studio, too, with lots of light and a drafting table so you can create your store design concepts. And work on your drawings.”

David pulled off Patrick’s nipple with a wet sucking sound, then grinned up at Patrick while he teased it with barely there kitten licks. Warm, soft light streamed through the windows, lighting Patrick up from behind, his hair the dazzling color of burnished gold. He was beautiful like this, writhing between the dual sensations of David’s fingers and his tongue, and David took a minute to simply look. He could feel sweet butterflies erupting within him, filling him with the soft, fluttering notion that he was cherished, as this beautiful man in his lap described the walk-in closet and studio he wanted David to have in their dream house.

Not to be outdone, David slipped his hands out of Patrick’s pants and wrapped them around his waist, drawing him closer. David reached up, his neck long and taut, stretching his lips to press the softest kisses to Patrick’s mouth, smiling into each one. “If I get a closet and a studio, then you get an office, all dark wood and old books and a special display case for your Bert and Ernie baseball.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, pulling back from David’s kisses with an amused huff. “You have to stop calling it that. Ernie Whitt was the greatest catcher the Jays ever had. My dad got that ball autographed after he found out my mom was pregnant with me and I’ve had it _literally_ since the day I was born. I almost went out for the majors because of him!”

David nodded, his eyes widened in mock seriousness, his lips pursed together to hide the smirk threatening to overtake his face. “It’s just that no one should be named _Ernie_.”

Patrick pinched David’s side in retaliation but allowed himself to be pulled down into another soft kiss.

“Ooh!” David cried suddenly, looking up Patrick with a wide grin. “You need a conservatory!” he said, his tongue flicking out to lick across Patrick’s lips. “We’ll get a baby grand piano and a whole collection of guitars and any other instrument you want to learn.”

Patrick smiled, his eyes glittering with mischief, and he leaned down to whisper in David’s ear, his voice rough and husky. “Did you know I can play the accordion?”

David grimaced in horror, his lips twisting like he’d just bitten into something sour. “Just know I’m pretty sure I would have broken up with you if you’d tried to serenade me with that at our Open Mic Night.”

Patrick threw back his head and laughed.

David’s hands soothed up and down the broad muscles of Patrick’s back as he sank down against the pillows. When Patrick laughed like that, when he looked as free and light as a songbird, David felt like the world was opening up to him in ways he’d never known it could. When Patrick laughed like that – his eyes shining so bright, his mouth stretched wide across his face, the sound a cacophony of joy – David forgot all the hurt he’d ever felt before. He forgot his anxieties. He forgot his loneliness. He forgot that he was hurt that this dream house they were imagining wasn’t the apartment that Patrick was about to move into. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered because Patrick was here and he was his and David was the one who made him laugh like he was the happiest man in the world.

“Patrick,” David whispered, kissing his way up Patrick’s chest. “Patrick, baby. Fuck me?”

Cradling David’s face in his hands, Patrick caressed his cheekbone with a rough thumb, his eyes gone soft and fond. He nodded.

Giggling, Patrick tumbled out of David’s lap to the blankets below as David twisted, groping for the drawer of Patrick’s bedside table. His fingers fumbled before wrapping around the bottle of lube. Before he was able to turn back around, Patrick had plastered himself to David’s back, grinding his still clothed cock into the cleft of David’s ass.

Patrick groaned as he sank down on David’s throat, holding David tight against him. “How many rooms are going to be in this house, David? Because we’re going to have to christen every one. Can’t let there be any space in the house where I haven’t fucked your magnificent ass.”

David snorted in laughter as he lifted his hips and finally shimmied off his boxer briefs, his fully erect cock jutting out proudly in front of him. Passing the lube back to Patrick, he asked, “We’re going to do that at the new apartment, too, right, even though there’s really only the one room?”

Patrick scoffed. “David, I fully expect you to fuck me on the living room floor tonight before we’ve even unloaded all the boxes.”

Looking back over his shoulder as Patrick snicked open the cap of the lube, David raised his eyebrows in skepticism. “Don’t you have hardwood floors?”

“I’ll put down a blanket for you knees. Now spread your legs.”

David tsked his tongue with a smirk but did as he was told. “I thought _I_ was supposed to be the bossy one.” He gasped as two lubed fingers slid between his cheeks, then sighed deeply as they began to trace light, teasing circles around his hole. He hooked his elbow under his knee, pulling his leg up higher and breathed into the stretch.

Patrick grinned, nipping at David’s shoulder. “You were saying?”

David didn’t answer, just sighed again letting himself sink into the feeling of Patrick’s fingers entering him, the heat of Patrick’s body cemented against his own. His hips rolled as Patrick stretched him, his hole opening wide, desperate to take Patrick inside.

Humming to himself, trying to clear his mind of the fog of pleasure filling it, David said, “We should have a big backyard. A big backyard and a high fence so you can fuck me outside.”

“Not too high,” Patrick responded, his fingers just skimming past David’s prostate. “I know you’d want our neighbors to be able to sneak a peek.”

David buried his grin in the pillow, a pleased warmth flooding all the way down to his toes. Patrick knew him so well. Knew all his secrets. Knew all the best ways to take him apart and put him back together again. He felt his body give way beneath Patrick’s hands, unfurling as Patrick teased a fourth fingertip against his puckered rim. “I’m ready, baby,” he sighed, tossing his head back. “Let me suck your cock and get you wet for me.”

Patrick wasted no time scrambling out of his pajama pants, eagerly clambering up David’s body to straddle his chest. Gently, he lifted David’s head, carful to support his neck, and fed his cock into David’s wet mouth.

In mere minutes, his cock was dripping. David sucked and slurped noisily, swallowing Patrick down to the root, coaxing out streams of pre-cum. As he hollowed out his cheeks and flattened out his tongue, Patrick’s head spun, the sweet suction on his shaft almost enough to send him over the edge.

With a wet, gasping pant, David released him, smirking up at the flushed, dopey expression on Patrick’s face, pleased that after more than a year together, he could still reduce his boyfriend to such a state with nothing more than a quick deep throat.

Doing his best to clear his head with a quick shake, Patrick wobbled as he crawled down David’s body. Settling himself between David’s thighs, he rocked their hips together, groaning at the friction between their bare cocks.

“Babyyy,” David whined. “I’m not gonna last long and I’m hungry, so just…I need you in me now!”

With a sweet kiss to the tip of David’s nose, Patrick repositioned himself, gripping his wet cock and guiding it to David’s hole. Feeling the blunt head rubbing against him, David spread his legs wider around Patrick’s hips, his body begging to be filled.

“Ohhh, yes,” David sighed as Patrick breached him, his thick cock sinking into David’s soft, creamy hole. He didn’t stop, his hips driving himself deep inside David’s channel in one long, steady stroke. Lowering himself down across David’s body, Patrick captured his lips with own, licking languidly into David’s warm, willing mouth.

Eager tongues and silken lips caressed each other, kisses becoming more insistent and demanding as Patrick thrust his hips into David. Their bodies flowed together, undulating against the blankets, giving and taking in equal measure.

Pulling back to gaze into David’s face, Patrick reached out to touch, his fingers mapping out the sharp edges of David’s cheekbones, his jawline, his clavicle. His hips slowed and his eyes shone bright, filled with wonder at the joy he found in the man beneath him.

Patrick’s lips curled up in a soft smile and he said, “Our house will have to have the perfect little kitchen so I can make you pancakes every Monday morning.”

David’s eyes fluttered closed. He could see it. Suddenly, the grandiose mansion he’d been picturing all morning became small and simple. But where the other house had been ostentatious in its spectacle, this new house in his mind was comfortable. Cozy. He blinked up at Patrick and said, “It’ll have a big, oversized chair we can both fit in. That’s where we snuggle and watch movies together.”

Patrick’s smile was dazzling. He ducked his head, a sweet blush of happiness staining his cheeks as he pictured a future with David. He held David tight in his arms, their bodies rocking leisurely together, waves of love and pleasure washing over them.

“We should have a patio,” Patrick said, ducking down to kiss up David’s neck. “A place for our friends and family to come hang out.”

David wrapped his legs around Patrick’s hips, holding him deep inside of him. “And I changed my mind about the conservatory. You should keep your guitar in our room and sing to me all the time.”

“I’ll hang pictures of you in every room.”

“No, pictures of _us._ ”

Patrick knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Not with the way David felt around him, so warm and wet and welcoming. His mouth found David’s again, lips and tongues moving languidly together. He panted into David’s open mouth as he felt David’s hands reach down to grip at his ass, encouraging him even deeper.

“David,” Patrick breathed, dragging his wet mouth to brush against David’s ear. “David, I want…I want to give it to you.”

David tossed his head to the side, giving Patrick access to the long muscles of his throat, moaning in pleasure as Patrick’s sharp teeth bit down. “Yeah, baby,” he sighed. “Give it to me. Fuck, Patrick, you feel so good.”

“No, David.” Patrick grabbed David’s hands and brought them down on either side of David’s head, holding him fast by the wrists. David keened as he fought against Patrick’s hold, and his body thrilled at the feeling of being held down. “I want to give it to you. The house. One day, I’m gonna give you that house.”

David’s heart leaped into his throat and he gasped, speechless against Patrick’s words. Before he could ever begin to respond to such a promise, Patrick ground his hips against David’s, his cock driving so deep inside of him. David’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, his body arching up underneath Patrick.

With one more bruising kiss, Patrick pushed himself back onto his heels. He hauled David’s legs up around him, holding onto the backs of his knees and spreading them wide.

“Patrick,” David panted as Patrick’s hips pounded into him. “Patrick, fuck me. Fuck me, baby.” Reaching up over his head, David grabbed hold of the brass headboard, both for something to anchor him and to stop it from banging into the wall behind them.

Patrick loved David like this, completely spread out for him to devour. He hoisted David’s left leg up over his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts and causing David to cry out.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” David chanted in time with Patrick’s hips.

Turning his face, Patrick dragged his lower lip along David’s calf. He stuck out his tongue, licking at the sweat pooling behind David’s knee, then bit down hard on the tender flesh.

“Fuck, Patrick!” David could feel his release burgeoning inside of him, but he wanted Patrick to finish first. Wanted to feel Patrick claim him from the inside out. “Cum inside me,” he begged, clenching down around Patrick’s thick cock. “Please, baby.”

Patrick groaned at the feeling. He pulled the thin skin behind David’s knee into his mouth and sucked hard as his hips began to stutter. He could feel David meeting him thrust for thrust, and he came deep inside of him, David’s silken hole milking him through his release.

Patrick allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath, opening his eyes to watch David squirming impatiently beneath him. With one quick kiss to David’s leg, he released them and pulled out, dropping down to the bed below. He grasped David’s swollen cock in his fist, stroking firmly, while mouthing hungrily at his full, luscious balls. Both men moaned as Patrick sucked first one and then the other into his wet mouth, and the vibrations along with a quick twist of Patrick’s wrist were enough to send David over the edge, gasping out his pleasure.

Ignoring the cum splattered across his stomach, Patrick crawled up David’s body and settled himself between David’s thighs. David smiled up at him dopily, his orgasm leaving him feeling loose and sex-drunk. The intensity of the last few minutes gone, their kisses became lazy and languid, filled with sleepy smiles and contented sighs.

With a wet smack, Patrick pulled his lips from David’s, giggling at the petulant whine he received in return. He gazed fondly down into David’s dark eyes, smiling in wonder at the new heights of happiness he felt. “I do want to live with you, David, you know that, right?”

David froze, the sharp turn in conversation leaving him disoriented. They’d just spent the morning planning their dream home together and Patrick promised to give it to him someday, so of course he theoretically knew Patrick wanted to live with him. But even after all that, after all the good self-reflection he had done the night before, he still couldn’t shake off that nagging sense of hurt that Patrick didn’t want to just live with him _now._ Patrick hovered above him, his eyes searching David’s face, his expression so dazzlingly open and earnest. By now, over a year into their relationship, David had learned how to hold that gaze. How to live in the warmth of Patrick’s love without turning away.

With his lips curling up into a small, secret, _achingly_ sweet smile, Patrick reached up to caress David’s face, his thumb gently tracing the sharp protrusion of David’s cheek bone. “You’re just…you’re so _much._ ”

David’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. Alexis was right after all. He willed himself not to flinch, to keep his eyes locked with Patrick’s, waiting for him to say more, for his words to cut him even deeper.

“You’re _so_ much, David,” Patrick continued, oblivious to the panic squeezing into David’s heart. “So much it scares me sometimes, you know? When I look at you, it’s like…it’s like looking into the sun. You’re so bright, so beautiful. Any room you’re in, all I see is you, every incredible, _beautiful_ piece of you. You just…you take my breath away.” Running his fingers across David’s chin, Patrick reveled in the stubble bristling against them. “I want so much of you. I want to give you so much of _me_. And I think…I think it would be so easy to just lose myself in you.”

David let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, a deep welling of fondness blossoming inside of him. Patrick had lost so much of himself trying to be what other people wanted him to be. An ache of protectiveness surged through David, taking the place of the fear surrounding his heart. He ducked down and kissed the tips of Patrick’s fingers, drawing one into his mouth for a playful nip.

“I went from my parent’s house to a college dorm to an apartment with Rachel to Ray’s. And then came you.” The beauty of Patrick’s smile at the memory of meeting David stole David’s own breath away. “I don’t ever want to do things with you the way I have in the past. Every step we take, I want to be fully ready for. Fully committed.”

Propping himself up onto the elbow of one arm, Patrick took his other hand and cupped David’s face, drawing him in for a deep kiss. David wrapped his arms more firmly around Patrick’s body as their lips and tongues moved with each other in love and promise.

Breaking the kiss, Patrick pulled back, smiling bashfully down at David. “I want to live with you, David Rose. I want to fall asleep every night in your arms. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want lazy Mondays where we stay in our pajamas all day, and busy Saturdays where we order take out ’cause we’re too exhausted to cook. I want us to fight over whose turn it is to take out the garbage and who used up all the hot water. I want to already be there, so you don’t have to call me from across town the next time a moth gets trapped in your room. I want your parents to pretend they like the way we decorated. I want us to get mad when Alexis spills wine on our new couch or when Stevie uses the emergency key we gave her to break in and raid our fridge. I want all of that. I just…I just need to make sure I know myself first. So I can be the man you deserve.”

David pulled Patrick down into his arms and held him fast, one leg wrapping around Patrick’s to entwine them further. He could feel Patrick’s heart beating against his own, a steady drum of love and faith. Breathing deeply, his nose filled with the warm scent of Patrick’s sweat and shampoo, smells that made him feel safe and contented and loved. He could see everything just as Patrick described, the picture of their home forming in his mind in bright technicolor. Their life together. Their love. Their family. He felt a pang of longing, one far deeper than just a wish to finally escape the motel. It was a longing for hard work and for growth. For stability and responsibility. To be accountable. He wanted Patrick to see him as someone to depend on. Someone who would stand beside him to weather all of life’s challenges. He wanted to be that person. He was sure he could be.

But most surprising to David was that underneath it all, underneath the longing and the want, was a sense of calm. Serenity. This didn’t feel like the desperate fantasies he’d dreamt of in the past. Instead, he felt like this was possible. No, not just possible. Inevitable.

And in the meantime, he could wait.

David’s hands soothed up and down Patrick’s back, his fingertips just skimming the soft skin. “No need to rush,” he murmured. “We’ll get there when we’re ready.”

After several minutes, David hugged Patrick tight then rolled him over onto his own side of the bed. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms high over his head. “Just know if I’m going to be spending my day off helping you pack boxes and load up your car, there better be coffee and doughnuts for breakfast.”

David made to get up, but Patrick grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down to the bed, crawling on top of him once again and capturing his lips in another deep kiss. “I love this house, David,” he said suddenly, eyes gone dark and serious. “I love it. Because this is where I met you. And Ray said he isn’t going to be back until two, so I say your new ‘no clothes in the house’ rule starts now.” David twisted his lips together, hiding a grin, and quirked an eyebrow up at Patrick.

“It’s our last day here,” Patrick continued, “so I’m going to go grab the box of doughnuts, and then I’m going to spend as long as I can making love to you in the house where we met. It’s the only proper way to say goodbye.”


	23. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick takes two important phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little despondent while writing the Marcy/Patrick phone call and had to stop and write a little ficlet to dispel all of Patrick's fears.
> 
> In this chapter: phone sex, masturbation, talk of voyeurism

“Ugh!”

Patrick threw himself onto his new bed with a loud groan. He was exhausted. It had been a week since he’d moved out of Ray’s spare room and into his own apartment. A week of unpacking and shopping and putting together furniture. Of organizing and decorating, and then watching in helpless amusement as David reorganized and redecorated. Unfortunately, the last items to be purchased and brought to the apartment were the two large area rugs that David insisted would bring all the furniture together in a cohesive layout (which Patrick grudging admitted to being true). So, with David off with Stevie on a tour of the botanical gardens, Patrick had spent the day laying down the rugs and then _re_ -reorganizing all the furniture.

Patrick yawned, his eyelids drooping heavily. He was so tired, that kind of tired you felt down in your bones. The kind of tired that comes with hard work and accomplishments. He knew he should do one more quick scan to make sure he’d gotten everything back the way David had arranged it, but it was just easier to wait and let David get annoyed and do it himself when he got back. He’d give David a real nice blow job to make up for it.

Patrick was just about to convince himself to get up and change into some comfortable pajamas when his phone rang. He groped above himself on the bed until his hand connected with the vibrating phone, eager to hear all about David’s outing, but his heart sank when he saw the caller ID.

 _Home_.

He needed to change that. That house in Maple Valley hadn’t been his home in eighteen months. Not since the moment David walked into his life and showed him everything the world had to offer. He stared at the photo display, Patrick squeezed in between his parents on the front porch swing, three faces laughing too hard to look straight at the camera. It seemed from a lifetime ago.

Patrick sat up at the edge of the bed, his body stiff and uneasy, his feet planted solidly on the floor as if ready to take off and run. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Patrick swiped his thumb across the screen and lifted the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hi, sweetheart.” His mother’s voice was kind. Gentle. Softer than it used to be. When he’d gone away to college and later when he’d lived with Rachel, every phone call from his mother felt like it was littered with exclamation points, Marcy Brewer’s love and excitement threatening to bubble over at any moment.

Things were different now. She’d wept the morning Patrick had packed up his car, pleading with him to rethink the need to move away. She’d tried to reassure him that he could stay with her for as long as he needed, for as long as it took for him and Rachel to work things out. She’d tried bargaining with him, telling him she and his father would help him move just as long as he waited until he had a job lined up and a place to live waiting for him. But all her efforts fell on deaf ears, and she watched her baby drive away through a curtain of tears.

Phone calls were shorter now. More careful. Marcy was still as loving and interested in her son’s life as ever before, but she spoke gingerly, like she was afraid she would say one wrong word and lose him forever.

“I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks,” she said. “I just wanted to check in.”

It was true. Where it used to be an anomaly for more than a day to go by without a phone call, a visit, or a least an odd text message, now they went weeks without speaking. Marcy was trying her hardest to give her boy space, to let him figure out whatever it was he needed to figure out. It would just be so much easier, she though, if she knew what he was going through. If he would just reach out to her. She knew she would support him, whatever it was.

“I’m fine, Mom. I’m sorry I haven’t called in a while.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart. I know you’ve got a lot going on. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

Patrick didn’t offer more. He didn’t know how to talk to his mother anymore. It was like there was a line drawn between his life in Maple Valley and his life in Schitt’s Creek, and everything from before – including his family – just didn’t fit. He didn’t know how to tell them he was a different person now. How to tell them he’d found happiness in the small-town banalities of Schitt’s Creek and love in the arms of a brilliant, beautiful man.

“Patrick, I…” Marcy broke the lingering silence, but hesitated. “I saw Rachel the other day.”

“Mom,” Patrick warned, his voice sharper than it had ever been with her before.

“No, I know! I know that’s over. I just…she looked happy, Patrick. She told me she went out to visit you not long after you moved and that you two got to get some closure on the relationship. She asked if we could get lunch sometime. I think she’s seeing someone new. I thought you’d want to know.”

A jolt of anxiety pumped through Patrick’s veins, the metallic taste of adrenaline on his tongue. He knew Rachel was a good person, a kind person. She wouldn’t say anything about David without Patrick’s okay, but that didn’t stop the icy grip of fear from squeezing his heart at the idea of them finding out before he was ready. “Thanks,” he choked out.

“What about you?” Marcy tentatively continued. “Is there anyone out there you’re interested in?”

Patrick breathed deeply through his nose, trying to will his anxiety away. Though their phone calls were were often stilted, they weren’t usually this bad. “I’m not really looking for anything right now.” Not technically a lie, he told himself.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that Alexis lately. She sounds like fun. Is she pretty?”

“Mom,” Patrick sighed exasperatedly. “Yeah, she’s pretty, but it’s not like that at all. Besides, she has a boyfriend.”

“I see. Well, there’s someone out there for you, sweetie, I just know it. You’re such a wonderful young man, and I know when the right woman comes along, you’re going to make her very happy. It’ll happen for you.”

Patrick grimaced, holding his face in his hand, hunched over his knees. Another awkward silence fell, Patrick unable to answer.

“Well.” Marcy tried again, desperate to eke out anything about her son’s life. “Tell me what’s new with you. Ray still treating you well?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” Patrick cringed, knowing the hurt his mother was about to feel. “I actually moved out of Ray’s. Last week. I’ve got my own place now.”

Patrick clutched the phone closer to his ear when Marcy didn’t respond.

“Mom?”

“That’s wonderful, Patrick!”

Patrick could hear the hitched breath from his mother, the false cheer in her voice. “Isn’t this a good thing, mom?”

“Of course!” Marcy said, quick to reassure him. “Of course, you need your own place. I’m glad you have that.”

“But?”

“Nothing, it’s just…it’s just so permanent.” Marcy sighed, then dropped all pretenses. Her voice small and quiet she asked, “You’re never coming home again, are you?”

Guilt and shame burned in Patrick’s throat, and his heart shattered at his mother’s words. They’d been so careful since he’d left. So cautious and deliberate, keeping their emotions at arm’s length as they danced around the space between them. But Marcy’s words were like a grenade and Patrick was left breathless and broken.

“I am home,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Marcy said, and Patrick wasn’t sure if she’d heard him or not. “I’m sorry, it’s been over a year. You’d think I’d have gotten used to it by now. I just miss you so much, sweetheart. And I don’t know if I did something that made you feel like you can’t come to me, but…I’m here, Patrick. Anytime you need me, okay?”

“I know, Mom.”

Patrick could hear Marcy take a ragged breath and he hated himself for making his mother cry. In an attempt at a peace offering, he said, “I’ll take some pictures of the new place and send them to you. I think you’ll like it. David helped me organize everything and decorate.”

“He’s quite a character, that David, isn’t he? He’s a good boss? You two seem to get-“

“He’s not my boss, he’s my partner,” Patrick corrected, cutting Marcy off. For a moment, Patrick thought that was it. He’d come out. That his mother instantly knew what he meant. For one wild second, he felt relief and was about to unleash his soul and tell his mother everything, but as soon as he took another breath, blood rushed into his ears and panic clawed at his lungs and throat. He couldn’t breathe. His vision became blurry around the edges and a faint ringing was all he could hear in his left ear. Finally, he choked out, “My business partner.”

“Oh. I…I’m sorry, I thought David owned the store and you worked for him.”

Patrick took a few deep breaths to calm his rabbiting heartbeat. “Yeah, technically David is the owner of the store, but I brought in the grants to increase startup capital, so we consider ourselves…partners.” His voice wobbled on the last word.

“Oh,” Marcy said again. “I’m sorry, I…I had it wrong, I guess.”

“Listen, mom,” Patrick said, struggling to keep his voice even. “I’ve gotta go, okay? I’ll…I’ll call you later.”

“Okay.” She sounded resigned. Defeated. “I love you, sweet boy.”

“Love you, too, mom.”

Without waiting for her goodbye, Patrick hung up, throwing the phone back up the bed. He groaned through clenched teeth, his head dropping to his hands and his lower lip beginning to tremble.

Why couldn’t he do it? Why couldn’t he _just do it_? He was ruining his relationship with his parents. They didn’t know how to talk to each other anymore. His mother’s sporadic phone calls and his father’s texts about the Blue Jays were the only things keeping them connected, but after each one Patrick just felt the gulf between them widening. And he knew it was all his fault. His parents were trying. They were doing their best to both give him space and reach out with love and support, but all Patrick did was push them further and further away.

“I’m gay,” Patrick whispered, though no one was there to hear him.

Flopping backwards onto the bed, Patrick scrubbed both hands over his face, leaving the skin pink and flushed. He needed to get a grip. Whatever this block was, he needed to get over it. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of being gay. On the contrary, he was quite proud of who he was. Proud of his relationship with David and with the life they had built for themselves. And he wanted his parents to be proud of him, too. To know the courage it had taken to start over. To know the love he held for David. To know the hard work he’d put into their store.

He just didn’t know how to tell them.

It should be simple, he thought. You just say the words. But every time he imagined the conversation, nothing ever came. He imagined his parents faces – simple and open, good-natured and straightforward – and within them he could see all the hopes and dreams they’d ever held for him. And he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Couldn’t bring himself to crush those hopes, tear the dreams apart.

If he really thought about it, he knew he was being ridiculous. His parents’ plans for him had always been flexible. When he was a boy trailing after his uncle with an old stethoscope and a box of band aids, the dream had been medical school and lucrative practice. When he was a senior in high school meeting with college scouts, the dream had been draft days and a Blue Jays jersey with Brewer on the back. And when he was a sophomore in college and made the decision to focus on his studies instead of trying for the majors, the dream was a corner office and a solid nine to five. They wanted him to be safe, to be successful, to be happy. The _how_ had never been the important thing.

But this was different. This wasn’t just Patrick’s job, something that had minimal baring on his parents’ lives. This was his mother losing the daughter-in-law she’d always wanted. Missing out on all the grandchildren she’d planned to dote on to make up for Patrick being the only child she could have. He knew it would be such a disappointment.

Patrick’s phone buzzed again; this time it was David. He stared at the phone for a few seconds before raising it to his ear. His eagerness to talk to David had somewhat lessened. If he knew how much Patrick was struggling, would he be disappointed, too?

“How were the cherry blossoms?” Patrick asked by way of a greeting, a hint of a smile creeping into his voice.

“PAAAATRIIIIICKKKKKK!”

Jerking the phone away, Patrick laughed in surprise. Trust David to drive away his demons with only one word. One very _loud_ word. “David?” he asked. “You okay?”

“Patrick! I was _abducted_ today!”

“Um…what?”

“Yeah, Stevie _abducteded_ me! I was lured to Elm Valley under false pretenses! And then…and then she abandoned Dana and wouldn’t be Ol’ Dirty Bastard.”

Patrick smiled to himself. David was clearly _very_ drunk, his words coming out slurred and garbled. “Okay, I don’t know what that means. Who’s Dana?”

“Patrick.” David sounded suddenly very serious. “Patrick, I really want a sanwich. Sammich. Sand-wich.”

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear, Patrick scooted himself backwards onto the bed. He sunk down into the pillows, settling in for a delightfully incomprehensible phone call. “I don’t think that’s something I can help you with,” he said. “Can you order room service?”

“Nooo,” David whined. Patrick could practically see the adorably petulant look on his face, all creased eyebrows and pouty lips. “I want _you_ t’make iiiiit.”

“Sorry. I’m too far away. But we can make sandwiches tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now, did you and Stevie have a nice time at the botanical gardens before you drank all the alcohol in Canada?”

“We didn’t go! She’s a liar! And a…a SCARLET WOMAN!”

Patrick laughed again. “I’m sorry, a _scarlet woman_? Did you guys travel to Elm Valley or to the 1800s?”

“Patrick.” Patrick had to jerk his phone away from his ear again as David’s breathing roared through the line. “Patrick. Patrick. Patrick.”

“I’m right here.”

“Patrick. Stevie is _sleeping_ with Emir.”

“The hotel guy? Didn’t we already know that?”

“No, Patrick. No. She’s sleeping with him _right now_!”

Patrick closed his eyes. He was not really following this conversation. Though, he reasoned, he’d had a long day and a taxing phone call with his mother. Not to mention David was very drunk. “Like, in your room?”

“No!” Patrick could hear rustling sounds like David was scrambling around in the blankets on his bed and then a loud pounding on the wall. “IN HER OWN ROOM!”

“Ew, David, are Stevie and Emir in the room right next to you? Can you hear them?”

“No, I think they’re on another floor. Or in her car.”

“Uh…then let’s not bang on any more walls, okay?” Patrick said, suddenly much more awake at the thought of having to bail his boyfriend out of a noise complaint. “I don’t want to have to drive all the way to Elm Valley to pick you up because you got kicked out of the hotel.”

“Ugh,” David whined. “Finnnne.” Patrick could hear him flop back down onto the bed.

“So you didn’t get-“

“ _SHHHHHH! We can’t be loud!”_ David said in the loudest whisper Patrick had ever heard.

Figuring it was better to appease his wasted boyfriend rather than explain how sound waves worked, Patrick lowered his voice slightly and tried again. “So, you didn’t get to see the cherry blossoms?”

“Uh uh,” David confirmed. “Stevie a’ducted me just so…shit, fuck, I dropped…she just, she just…she wan’ed to play with Emir’s penis.”

“Yikes, okay.”

“But then I got to be Mariah.”

“You got to be Mariah?”

David began to sing, off-key and mumbly. “ _Oh, when you walk by hmm hmm hmm, talking sweet and hmm hmm fine, I get kinda hectic ins-_ Patrick! You should come over!”

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Patrick couldn’t help but grin. “I can’t come over, David. I’m too far away.”

“But if Spevie’s ’bandoned me for Emir’s penis, I should get to play with yours.”

Patrick choked on a laugh. “As much as I enjoy when you do that, I’m still too far away.” A loud clatter from David’s room made Patrick jerk his phone away for the third time. “Everything okay over there?”

The clatter was followed by a scrabbling sound, presumably from David groping for the phone he dropped, then David’s heavy breathing. “Patriiiick,” David crooned, his voice low and breathy in what Patrick assumed was supposed to be a sexy tone. “Guessss what’m wearing right now?”

“You sent me a picture of your outfit before you left this morning. You know I like the lightning bolt sweater.”

“Uh uh,” David said, still trying for coquettish, but not quite hitting it. “M’wearing something different now.”

Patrick bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately not to laugh. “What are you wearing, David?”

“ _NOTHING!”_

“Oh, really?”

“Yep!” David said, popping the p. “M’all naked for you. All you gotta do is c’mover and you can have all your ways with me.”

“All my ways?”

“Yes.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. He had to admit, there was a part of him that wanted to just jump in his car and drive all the way to Elm Valley, not for sex but just for David’s company. But he knew that was ridiculous. David would probably be passed out by the time he got there, and he would regret the drive when he had to do it again the next morning, early enough to open the store on time.

“I can’t come over, David,” Patrick said, for himself as much as for David. Then, his own voice dropping lower, he added, “But I can keep talking to you while you touch yourself if you want.”

“Hnnnggghfffff,” David grunted. Patrick assumed that meant yes.

“What do you want me to talk about, David? How sexy you are? You know what you do to me, don’t you? You’re so gorgeous, so beautiful. Your hands and your shoulders and your chest. Fuck, David. I get so hard just thinking about you. Thinking about having your gorgeous thighs wrapped around me.”

David let out a needy whine that went straight to Patrick’s cock. He lowered his hand to palm himself through his jeans knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep up this kind of talk without getting himself off as well.

“Are you touching yourself, David?”

“Yeah.”

Patrick sighed, closing his eyes to better imagine David in his head, his tanned body spread out against the sharp white of hotel sheets. “Does it feel good? Your hand on your gorgeous cock?”

“You should c’mover and do it for me.”

Patrick laughed. “Sorry, David, not gonna happen tonight. But I can help you feel good from here. I think you should touch yourself all over. Can you do that for me, David? Use your hands and touch your arms and your face. Trace your fingers down your ribs. Scratch your nails up the insides of your thighs. All over. Are you doing it, David?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Close your eyes and pretend they’re my hands.” Patrick popped the button on his jeans open and slipped his hand inside, giving his growing cock a squeeze. “Do you feel my hands on you, David? Does it feel good?”

“Patrick,” David breathed. “Touch me, please.”

“Turn over for me, love.” Patrick waited while he heard David scrabbling through the blankets. “Now reach behind you and touch your ass for me. I want you to grab both cheeks in your hands and knead your fingers into them like I’m there massaging you. Now spread yourself open so I can see your hole.”

With fumbling fingers, Patrick switched the phone call to speaker phone, dropping the device so he could use both hands to shimmy his jeans and boxers down past his hips. David’s heavy breathing and rhythmic grunts filled the room, and Patrick’s skin prickled with pleasure at the sound.

“David,” Patrick chided with amusement, the squeak from the hotel bed giving him away. “David, are you humping the bed?”

“’Sgood,” David moaned. “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked. He rolled over towards his bedside table for the lube David had stashed there on moving day. With a now slick hand he began stroking his hard cock in earnest, David’s moans and whines washing over him. “Your cock feels good sliding in the sheets?”

“Mmhmm.”

The image of David thrusting into the sheets below burned into Patrick’s mind - his hips working tirelessly, the muscles of his thighs and his ass bunching and flexing, his mouth open, panting at the exertion. Patrick’s cock pulsed and pre-cum burbled from the slit. “You should get a pillow. Put a pillow under your hips, get your ass up higher. I bet it feels even better.”

David whined, but Patrick could hear him doing as he was told.

“And don’t use your hands at all,” Patrick panted, gripping his cock tighter. With his other hand he reached down to cup his balls, rolling them between his fingers. “Hold onto the headboard or grab the sheets above your head, but don’t touch yourself. Just use the pillow to get off, can you do that?”

“Patrick,” David moaned. Patrick could hear him panting and grunting in time with his hips, getting himself off just like Patrick said to. “Fuck me, Patrick. _Please_ , baby. Come over and fuck me. Feel s’good.”

“David,” Patrick gasped. His abs were starting to constrict, and he could feel his release burning in his belly. His hips rolled and his thighs tried to spread wider, trapped in his jeans. “I want to see.” He flushed. After over a year of sleeping with David, Patrick had shed a significant amount of his more bashful persona, but he still struggled with talking about what he wanted. But somehow the distance between them made him bold. “I want to watch you like this. Will you do it for me? Will you spread out on my bed and hump the mattress ’til you get off? Will you let me watch you, David?”

David didn’t respond, just moaned louder. Patrick knew how much David loved being watched, how much he got off on the idea of performance, of someone else witnessing his pleasure.

“Fuck, it would be so hot. I wouldn’t even touch you. Wouldn’t even talk. Just let you show me how good you look. How good it feels.”

“Patrickpatrickpatrickpatrick!” David chanted in time with his thrusts.

“Would you want me to touch myself while I watched?” Patrick asked, panting. He knew he was close, but he wanted to hear David cum first. “Show you how gorgeous you are? How hard you make me? Do you want me to cum while I watch you pleasure yourself?”

“Yes! Yes! Patrick, oh god! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, Patrick!”

David had clearly turned his head, moaning right into the speaker on the phone. The noise filled Patrick’s apartment, blanketing him in David’s pleasure, tipping him over the edge. Gritting his teeth, Patrick groaned and spilled over his fist.

Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard for several minutes as both men came down from their orgasms.

“Wow,” David finally broke the silence.

Patrick hummed in agreement.

“Sleepy time now,” David muttered. His voice sounded further away like he’d rolled off the pillow away from his phone.

“Yeah, you should get some sleep,” Patrick said. He looked around his room to see if he’s been smart enough to put a box of tissues nearby. Finding nothing, Patrick wiped his sticky hand on his t-shirt, telling himself he’d wash it tomorrow. “But drink some water first. You’re not going to feel great in the morning.”

“Mmmm, I think…think you should c’mover.” David’s voice sounded soft and sleepy, still slurred from the amount of alcohol he’d drunk that night. “Patrick, you should come over and tuck me in. And maybe fuck me. Y’know. If you want.”

Patrick snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head with fondness. “David, I told you. I can’t come over.”

David grunted his displeasure but didn’t argue.

Both men lapsed into silence, content to just lay there, apart but together, listening to the other one breathe.

It was David who finally broke the silence. “M’glad…m’glad you’re gay, Patrick. ’Cause I love you.” Patrick’s heart clenched at the words, his conversation with his mother still weighing heavily on him, even with all of David’s endearing distractions. Patrick opened his mouth to respond, to tell David how much he loved him back, but David cut him off. “I love your dick. It’s really big, did you know that?”

Patrick giggled, glancing down at his spent cock before covering his reddening cheeks with his hand.

“It’s like…really big. An’really cute. An’really…really gay.” David sighed happily. “Love your big gay dick, Patrick.”

“Thanks?”

“It’s like…it’s jus’… _perfect_. Your big gay dick. Do you like it?”

“I…sure?”

“You should,” David said knowingly. “Issa really good one. I should know.”

Patrick could hear David’s breath evening out. He would be asleep soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to hang up the phone. Not just yet. He wanted every last second he could have with this man. “I love you, David.”

“Patriiick,” David mumbled, sleep thickening his already slurred words. “Will you c’mover?”

Unable to deny David any longer, Patrick said, “I’m on my way, my love,” his heart blossoming at David’s pleased sigh. He felt a little guilty lying to David, but he wouldn’t remember it in the morning. What was the harm in letting him fall asleep thinking he’d gotten his way?

After David let out his third snuffling snore, Patrick finally hung up with a whispered _goodnight_. Laying back, he stretched his arms up behind his head, staring at the ceiling above him. This couldn’t continue. He knew that. He knew he couldn’t keep his parents in the dark forever. He loved David. Loved the life they were building they were building together. He didn’t want anything holding him back from giving David everything he wanted. Everything he deserved.

 _I’m going to tell them_ , he thought determinedly. _I will_.


	24. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David belongs to Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much jealousy can be a bad thing, but sometimes you have just the right amount.
> 
> In this chapter: rimming, anal sex, hand jobs, rough sex, anal plugs, jealousy and possessiveness

“Hey,” Patrick said, standing up and wrapping David in his arms, desperate to change the subject away from his embarrassing show of jealousy. “I wonder what would have happened if we’d met in high school.”

“Hmmm.” David nodded, looking up towards the ceiling with a face that said he’d rather not revisit that particular moment of his past. “Well,” he said derisively, “unless you were into candy ravers with asymmetrical haircuts and a lot of pacifier necklaces, I think our paths crossed at the right time.”

Patrick bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh at the picture David’s memory painted. Instead, he ran his hands up David’s back, the silk of his white pajamas cool under Patrick’s fingers, and drew him into a sweet kiss.

As David pulled back, smoothing his hands over the shoulders of Patrick’s coordinating blue pajamas, Patrick smiled, thinking they had successfully moved on to a more pleasant topic. That is, until David asked, “How jealous, though?”

“Why don’t you take out the garbage?” Patrick smiled in annoyance and patted David’s shoulders, extricating himself both from David’s embrace and the conversation.

“How jealous were you?” David asked again, his face lit up with mirth.

“Nope!” Patrick turned back to continue cleaning up after the party, refusing to engage again.

“Scale of one to ten,” David continued, smirking as Patrick handed him a tied-up bag of garbage. “Like, enraged?”

“Bye!”

“Or, like, fuming? Did you sweat?”

“Bye!” Patrick wouldn’t even turn around, refusing to look at David’s smug, laughing face.

As soon as David was outside with the bags of garbage, Patrick took a deep breath. He’d never felt like this before. His whole body was flushed with heat, the silk of his pajamas stifling, as jealousy and embarrassment warred within him. He knew he was being ridiculous, knew his jealousy and anger was irrational and misplaced, but Patrick couldn’t help the childish feelings of possessiveness and want boiling inside of him.

Ted was hot. There was no denying it. Ted was good-looking and he was muscular, and he was hot in a way that made sense to Patrick. It was a down to earth kind of hotness, like sweat and dirt and old beat up trucks. But it wasn’t what Patrick wanted, one tiny moment of curiosity aside. _David_ was what Patrick wanted; David with his cosmic, artistic, sumptuous beauty that Patrick didn’t always understand but that he wanted to wrap himself up in, nonetheless.

But he didn’t want to share. No, now that he had had a taste of what sex could be, what love could be - now that he’d held the fragile, delicate, precious thing that was David Rose’s heart in his own, now that his body had been taken apart and put back together again with David’s own hands – he couldn’t bare the thought of ever letting him go.

Patrick shook his head, trying to rid himself of his more absurd fears; things like David’s kiss sending Ted on a gay awakening, not unlike Patrick’s own. He rolled his eyes, straightening out the blankets on his bed with far more force than necessary. _Don’t be ridiculous_ , Patrick told himself. _That is not how it works, and you know. David didn’t turn you gay, and he can’t turn Ted gay, either._

Though honestly, if anyone could it would be David Rose.

Patrick stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the now mostly cleaned apartment, and took another deep breath. He didn’t like this feeling of jealousy and possessiveness. It made him feel anxious and out of control, embarrassed that he didn’t have the self-control to overcome such a primal and toxic trait. And he especially didn’t like that it had come out so publicly tonight. Thankfully Ted was too wasted to notice, but Alexis, Stevie, even Twyla realized something was wrong.

Not to mention, David. Smug, petty, _infuriating_ David, who had latched onto Patrick’s jealousy like a dog with juicy bone. If he would just _let it go_ , Patrick was sure he could calm down and get over it with minimal effort. But David wasn’t really one to let things go, not when he had so fun a button to push. Patrick knew that a large part of David was enjoying his jealousy. David, who had spent so much of his dating life with partners who neglected and abandoned him, who’d never had someone willing to fight for him, was reveling in the validation it gave him. And while Patrick wanted to give him that, he just wished that validation didn’t feel like it came quite so much at his own expense.

Patrick was just stepping into the kitchen when he heard the door open and David reentered the apartment, the overly pleased with himself smirk still firmly in place. “Don’t worry,” David said, his eyes laughing, fully aware that every word he spoke was riling Patrick up even more, “I haven’t run off with Ted yet. We have to coordinate our schedules.”

And that was enough. If David wanted Patrick to be jealous, Patrick would give him jealous.

Abandoning whatever cleaning was still left in the kitchen, Patrick took the few steps he needed to crowd himself up into David’s space. Slamming David back against the hard wood of the door, Patrick captured his lips in a bruising kiss while holding his wrists up above his head. Instinctively, David fought against the hold, but Patrick’s grip was tight, and David thrilled at the helpless feeling it gave him.

Grinding his rapidly hardening cock into David’s, Patrick tore himself away from David’s mouth. “You’re _mine_ ,” he growled, burying his face in David’s throat, mauling the tender flesh with lips, teeth, and tongue.

David moaned, his body responding eagerly to this aggressive side of Patrick, to the feeling of Patrick’s fingers digging into his wrists, his teeth scraping against the line of his jaw. He wanted Patrick to fuck him hard, to take what was his. “Prove it,” David whispered.

Patrick pulled back at the words, panting, with eyes blown wide with lust. For a moment, David wanted to laugh. Though incredibly comfortable, there was absolutely nothing sexy about the boxy blue pajamas Patrick wore. But Patrick’s face was flushed with naked want and he was whining deep in his throat and David couldn’t look away.

“What did you just say?”

“Prove it,” David said again, his eyes boring into Patrick’s with a clear challenge. “Prove I’m yours.”

With another growl, Patrick dropped David’s wrists. He gripped the front of David’s pajama top and tugged, tearing it apart. David gasped as buttons flew in all directions, clicking and clattering to the floor. Patrick gripped David’s waist and spun him around, tearing the shirt from David’s shoulders and throwing it to the ground. He pushed on David’s back until he was leaning against the door, back arched with his ass offered up to Patrick. Bending over to bite at David’s bare shoulders, Patrick ground his hard cock into David’s ass.

“You want to see me jealous, David? You’re _mine_ ,” Patrick said again. “No one else. Only I get to have you. Only I get to _fuck_ you.”

Dropping to his knees, Patrick tugged David’s pajama bottoms down around his thighs. He smacked a hand down onto David’s bare ass, eliciting a high-pitched moan from David. With both hands, Patrick gripped David’s ass, spreading him wide to show off his pink puckered hole. He stuck out his tongue and licked one long wet stripe across David’s hole, watching as he shuddered and gasped at the sensation.

With a snarl, Patrick dove in, licking deep into David’s hole, nipping and nibbling around the rim. He grunted and panted, burying his face between David’s cheeks, feasting on his ass like a man possessed. He nosed through the crack and scraped his chin across David’s perineum. His hands gripped at David’s cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises. He spanked David, pulled his cheeks apart and squeezed them back together again, pushing his face deeper and deeper between them. Saliva coated his chin and dripped down David’s perineum as he thrust his tongue inside over and over again.

Above him, David was going wild. He clawed at the wooden door, desperate for something to grip onto. He arched his back, rocking himself back against Patrick’s face and the soft, velvety tongue slurping its way inside him. His thighs were shaking as they did their best to keep him standing upright, his cock jutting out in front of him, hard and proud, and a high keening wail forced its way from his throat.

“Oh fuck, Patrick,” David gasped. He could feel himself unraveling, unfurling under Patrick’s assault, opening up under the swirl of Patrick’s tongue. “Oh yes, baby. Yes, baby!”

Driving his tongue inside as deep as he could, Patrick wiggled it up and down as he smacked both hands down on David’s ass and jiggled it around his face. Pulling back, he then spread David wide and spit into his hole with a loud _pfft_! David moaned, his head dropping down onto the door as he felt the saliva drip down his perineum to his balls.

Patrick groaned at the sight, David’s hole wet and open, the dark hair that surrounded it damp and clinging to his skin. Using the tips of two fingers, Patrick traced the crinkled skin as it winked. “This ass is mine. This _hole_ is mine,” Patrick said, his fingers sinking easily into David, the softening skin of David’s hole mouthing around them hungrily, trying to draw him deeper inside. David mewled as Patrick drew them out then sunk them back again, setting up a soft, easy rhythm.

“Jesus, Patrick,” David moaned as Patrick’s tongue flicked out to lick softly around the rim where his fingers teased and tugged. “Jesus, fuck. Oh god, fuck me, baby.”

 “Are you sure?” Patrick asked, his breath hot and wet against David’s skin. “Maybe you should call Ted, get him to come take care of you.”

David whined, dropping his head lower between his shoulders and thrusting himself back on Patrick’s fingers, thighs trying to spread wider while still trapped in his pajama bottoms. “No, baby, please. Just you. Need you to fuck me.”

“I don’t know, David,” Patrick said. He bit down on the tender flesh of David’s inner thigh making him squeal, then crooked his fingers, caressing them across David’s prostate. “I don’t think you know who you belong to. I think you want Ted to come fuck you.”

“No, Patrick, please!” David begged, his knees beginning to buckle with need. “I need you. I need you to show me I’m yours.”

Removing his fingers, Patrick stood, pulling his pajama top up over his head. He grabbed at David’s hips, smoothing his hands around to caress David’s belly while bending down to kiss the small of his back. He ran his hands up David’s ribcage all the while trailing hot kisses along his spine. He nipped playfully at the nape of David’s neck and whispered, “Then wait here, my love. I’m going to give you everything you need.”

David whimpered, but did as he was told. As Patrick crossed the apartment to grab the lube from his bedside table, David stayed perfectly still, the only movement coming from his chest as he gulped down lungful after lungful of air.

Patrick shucked his pajama bottoms as he fumbled for the lube. Slicking up his hand and his cock, Patrick stroked himself slowly as his eyes raked over David’s body, his closed eyes, heaving chest, and trembling thighs. He licked his lips, taking in the smooth skin, hard muscles, and soft curves.

 _All mine_ , Patrick thought, squeezing the base of his cock. Heat pulsed through Patrick’s body; while his jealousy had somewhat abated since getting his hands on David, it wasn’t gone, and a possessive need to replace all thoughts of Ted, to prove himself worthy of David, consumed him.

David cried out in surprise as two slick fingers sunk into him. He hadn’t heard Patrick return, too focused on the ache in his cock and the empty feeling inside of him. Patrick’s fingers were rough and ruthless as they stretched him open, scissoring inside him and tugging on his rim. David cried out again as they were ripped from him, leaving him empty and wanting.

Gripping himself by the root, Patrick thunked his heavy cock down onto David’s ass, smacking it on both cheeks, watching them bounce and jiggle in response. He guided the head between then, running it up and down the cleft of David’s ass, through the slick of saliva and lube, adding his pre-cum to sloppy mess. Desire prickled across Patrick’s skin as he listened to David’s needy whines, his muttered words of _yes_ and _Patrick_ and _yours_.

“Is this what you want?” Patrick asked, tracing David’s rim with the head. “You want my cock? Want me to stuff you full of it?”

“Yes, yes, please!” David panted, arching his back even more, trying to worm Patrick’s thick cock inside him.

“Not Ted’s cock?” Patrick pulled himself back so he was no longer touching David and grinned wickedly as David whimpered at the loss. “Not Jason’s, that hot guy from my baseball team? Or Cristina’s, the sexy woman who makes the store’s herbal soap?”

“Patrick, please. _Please_!” David begged, banging his fist on the door. “Please, god, fuck me. I just want you, baby. Just you. I’m yours. No one else’s. Now please, please, _please_ fill my ass with your fat cock!”

David let out a sob of relief as Patrick thrust into him, filling him completely in one smooth stroke. Patrick gripped onto David’s hips, his fingers digging into the flesh, sure to leave bruises David would preen over tomorrow. He took a few deep breaths, giving both himself and David a moment to adjust to the feeling of David’s hole gripping him tightly. He’d only stretched him enough to give David the ache he craved so much, and the warm wet heat of David’s channel clutched at him deliciously.

As he began to roll his hips, thrusting over and over into David, Patrick’s hands moved up and around David’s body. One hand splayed wide over his belly, thumb caressing the soft skin and dipping into his navel. The other hand gripped at David’s shoulder, using it to leverage his cock deeper inside. Patrick bent over, molding himself to David’s back and pressing hot fiery kisses to the nape of his neck as David cried out broken off words and nonsense syllables in time with Patrick’s hips.

Suddenly, Patrick pulled out. “No, no, no!” David wailed in response, but Patrick just smacked his hand down hard on David’s ass before dragging him away from the door and walking him over towards the bed. David stumbled, his legs still tangled up in his pajama bottoms and Ugg boots, but Patrick’s steady hands guided him and tossed him face down across the bed.

Patrick took a quick minute to tug David’s boots from his feet and pull his pajama bottoms the rest of the way down, tossing both to the floor, before climbing onto the bed after him. Settling on his knees between David’s spread legs, Patrick ran his hands gently up the backs of David’s thighs before prizing his cheeks apart. He bent down, moaning as he licked into David’s used opening, the synthetic taste of lube mingling with himself and David on his tongue. He wriggled it deeper inside then used both hands to spank David, moaning as David wailed and clenched down around him.

Patrick drew back and spit onto David’s hole for a second time. He used the head of his cock to smear the saliva around the rim, just barely pressing himself inside before drawing back again. He continued teasing David like this, his cock head pressing little kisses to David’s hole, but never actually entering him. Beneath him, David whined and squirmed, bucking his hips to try and convince Patrick to fuck him.

Eventually, Patrick had enough and wanted back inside David’s velvet heat. He climbed up David’s body, stretching out to blanket him. Reaching down, he positioned himself back at David’s hole, and with a soft kiss to the top of David’s spine, sunk back in.

David moaned in response, his toes curling as pleasure washed over him. Patrick ground his hips into David’s ass and David could feel himself opening that much more, taking Patrick in that much deeper. He felt owned, claimed, like he belonged to someone in ways he’d spent years desperately searching for. Patrick’s lips pressed kiss after kiss across his shoulders and back, the fire of their touch lingering long after he’d moved on.

Patrick worked his hips slow and steady; long, languid thrusts that buried his cock as deep inside of David as he could get. He nestled his face into the crook of David’s throat and ran his hands down David’s arms to lace their fingers together. He hooked his ankles around David’s, entwining their legs together. He wanted David to feel him everywhere.

Stretching up to pull David’s earlobe into his mouth, Patrick whispered, “Does that feel good, David? Is that what you wanted?”

David could only sigh in response, his muscles flexing beneath Patrick’s hold and his hips rolling back to meet him.

Patrick licked into David’s ear, his tongue teasing the whorl before his teeth nibbled around the shell. “But maybe that’s not enough. Maybe you need more from me to prove that you’re mine.”

Pushing himself up onto his hands, Patrick pulled out of David until only the tip of his cock was keeping David open, and then slammed himself back inside. Over and over, Patrick drove into David. Each time he pulled out, David whined, his ass lifting to follow Patrick’s cock. And with each thrust, he cried out, high-pitched and broken.

Sitting back on his heels, Patrick’s hips began thrusting faster into David. He raised a hand, spanking him hard. David writhed beneath him, rocking his hips back to meet his thrusts. He buried his face in his arms, biting down on his bicep to muffle his moans, but Patrick wanted to hear them. Snaking his fingers through David’s hair, Patrick took hold and yanked, dragging David’s chest up off the bed.

“I want to hear you,” Patrick panted. Noise filled the little apartment - grunts of effort from Patrick and cries of pleasure from David, the thwack of Patrick’s hips and his balls slapping against David’s ass, the squelch of David’s wet hole. He knew it was late. Knew his neighbors would not be pleased with all the noise after putting up with his housewarming party. But he needed to hear David’s pleasure, needed _them_ to hear David’s pleasure. “I want everyone in this _building_ to hear you. So they all know you’re mine.”

“Oh, fuck!” David cried, his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open. Patrick’s cock was filling him so well, reaching all the best places inside of him. His scalp prickled where Patrick’s fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling hard. His back was arched and his chest thrust forward, and he moaned long and loud. “Oh, god, Patrick, fuck me! Fuck me, baby, it feels so good! Your cock – oh, god, yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

Pleasure crackled through David’s skin and he felt like he could shake apart with how good he felt, but he needed more. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, David drove himself backward, circling his hips and clenching his hole. His body rolled, arching and flexing, pushing himself back, back, back onto Patrick’s cock.

Suddenly, Patrick pulled out.

“Nooo!” David sobbed, scrambling backwards, searching for the fullness he craved. “No, Patrick, no, no! Fuck me, _please_!”

Gabbing David by the ankles, Patrick flipped him over and pulled him backwards until his ass reached the edge of the bed. Standing firmly on the floor, he hooked one of David’s legs over his shoulder and spread the other wide. He wasted no time with teasing David this time around, just guided his cock to David’s wrecked hole and sunk back in, fucking him hard and fast.

“Oh god, yes, baby! Right there!” David cried.

Sweat dripped from Patrick’s forehead and covered his chest and back. His breath was coming out harsher and his heart was pounding from the exertion. Heat was pooling in his belly, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wasn’t ready for this to end. Not for David, anyway.

David’s hand snaked down his body to grasp his swollen cock, but Patrick smacked it away.

“Mine!” Patrick growled. “That’s _my_ cock. Put both your hands above your head and hold them together. Can’t have you trying to touch my cock.”

David whimpered, but did as he was told. He stretched his arms high above his head, lacing the fingers together in a tight grip.

“Gorgeous,” Patrick panted, looking at the long lines of David’s body, stretched out in front of him. “You’re so beautiful like this, David. And all mine.”

Grabbing both of David’s ankles, Patrick spread David’s legs as wide as he could, pounding into him with all the strength he had left. David’s feet flexed and his toes curled in pleasure. His back arched up off the bed and his cock ached. He cried out with every thrust of Patrick’s cock as it brushed past his prostate.

“Gonna cum,” Patrick grunted. “Fuck, David. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Dropping David’s legs, Patrick slipped out of him. He stripped his cock, jerking it once, twice, three times, and with a groan he came, spurting hot and wet across David’s soft belly and aching cock.

“Nooo,” David whined, his biceps flexing from where he was gripping his hands together so tightly to keep from grabbing his cock. “Put it back in, Patrick!”

“Shhh,” Patrick shushed him, running a warm hand up the inside of David’s thigh as his other reached into the nightstand. From the drawer, he pulled out a large black plug. After slicking it up quickly, Patrick pushed in into David’s gaping hole, filling him back up.

“Please,” David begged, clenching down around the soft silicon in relief. “Please let me cum, Patrick.”

“I’ve got you, love,” Patrick said. He climbed on to the bed, sitting upright against the headboard. He pulled David into his arms, maneuvering him so he sat between Patrick’s spread legs, and then settled them both back against the pillows. Running his hand across David’s belly, Patrick scooped up his cooling cum and brought his fingers to David’s lips.

David whined piteously, his hips rolling, bucking his neglected cock against nothing, but he opened his mouth to accept Patrick’s offering. He moaned at the taste, his tongue swirling between the two fingers, swallowing down every last drop. Pulling his fingers from between David’s lips, Patrick did it again and again, feeding David his cum until he belly was clean.

Both of Patrick’s hands began roaming over David’s body, tweaking a nipple, dipping into his navel, massaging his biceps and his thighs. Patrick placed a trail of soft, sweet kisses up the column of David’s throat. When he reached David’s ear, he nibbled on the shell before whispering, “Who do you belong to, David?”

David sighed happily as two of Patrick’s fingers moved to stroke at his perineum. “You,” David breathed, his head rolling to the side to nuzzle under Patrick’s chin. “I belong to you.”

“Mmhmm, and who gets to kiss you? Who gets to touch you and fuck you?”

“You, Patrick. Just you.”

“Whose cock is this?” Patrick asked, his fingers moving up to stroke feather-light, teasing touches along David’s cock.

“Yours,” David whimpered, rolling his hips, searching for a stronger touch. “Please, please touch me.”

But Patrick moved on, reaching down to cup David’s balls. “And whose balls are these?”

“Yours.”

Patrick reached even lower, tapping twice on the plug in David’s ass, making him moan. “And what about this? Whose hole is this?”

“Yours, yours, yours,” David sobbed, squirming beneath Patrick’s hands. “Please, Patrick, please! _Please_ let me cum. Let me cum, please!”

Patrick bit down hard on David’s neck, sucking a harsh bruise into the skin, high where everyone could see it. He wrapped his hand around David’s cock and jerked him, hard and fast, as David howled out his pleasure.

“Cum for me, my love.”

David’s whole body seized in Patrick’s arms, then with a loud cry he came, shuddering and sobbing as his cum streaked across his belly where Patrick’s had been before. His body twitched and trembled for several long minutes after he was spent, pleasure rippling across his skin, and Patrick held him through it all, murmuring sweet words into his ear, words like _beautiful_ and _love_ and _mine._

When David had come down enough, Patrick gently maneuvered him out of his lap and down onto the pillows below. He leaned down to softly kiss David’s lips, his cheeks, his nose. He petted David’s hair and soothed his hands down David’s arms and legs, working out sore muscles.

“You were so good, David,” Patrick said, kissing his hip bone. “God, I love you so much. You’re so…I don’t even… _David_.”

David smirked up at Patrick, stretching out languidly. He felt boneless and floaty and satisfied to his core. He loved his sweet and salty Patrick, but positively _preened_ that he could bring out that strong of an aggressive side.

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Patrick said. “I shouldn’t have gotten jealous. It was stupid and petty and…I’m embarrassed.” He flushed, looking down into David’s smug face, and rolled his eyes.

“Ted kissed _me_ ,” David reminded him. “He was drunk, and we were playing a game. But I’m not running off with him anytime soon.”

“I know.”

David nudged Patrick with his knee. “But it’s nice to know that you…I don’t know, feel that strongly about me.”

Patrick rolled his eyes again. “Didn’t think that was much of a secret.” He reached for the base of the plug inside David. “Here, let me take this out and then I’ll get something to clean you up with.”

“Wait!” David clenched down, stifling a small moan. He was glad Patrick apologized, glad they could put any real trouble between them to rest, but he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to his possessive caveman Patrick. Patrick eyed him quizzically but removed his hand. David smirked up at him and said, “I know I just told you I belong to you, but…I don’t know that everything really sunk in. You might have to teach me another lesson.”

Heat and lust coursed through Patrick, and he could feel his cock already start to take an interest in David’s words even so soon after such a spectacular orgasm. He surged forward, climbing back up David’s body and capturing his lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue caressing the inside of David’s mouth. He groaned, chasing the combined taste of his cum and David’s velvet tongue.

Patrick knew there had never been any need to be jealous. David wasn’t interested in Ted, not outside of the fun of ogling a nice set of abs. And Patrick certainly wasn’t interested in Ted. He couldn’t imagine Ted being able give him anything close to what David gave him. No. David was here, fucked out and beautiful in Patrick’s bed, and he knew there was no where else either of them would rather be.

Pulling back, Patrick cupped David’s face in both hands, his eyes on fire as they burned into David’s. He caressed David’s cheekbone with his thumb, marveling as always at the strength and elegance of David’s face.

“You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow, my love, but by the end of the night, you’ll know you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it past the half way mark!! Only 23 more chapters to go before the end of the series. :)


	25. Rock On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick belongs to David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sort of became a companion to the last chapter, exploring a mirror of the same kinds of feelings.
> 
> FYI, sometimes I ignore undershirts exist because it works better for story purposes. Don't think I don't know they're really there.
> 
> In this chapter: rimming, anal sex, erotic asphyxiation, minor erotic humiliation and praise kink

Patrick sat in the corner of the parking lot, staring through the windshield. He had turned off his car, but hadn’t managed to unbuckle his seat belt, couldn’t pry his grip from the steering wheel. The restaurant looked fun. A little kitschy. There were bright lights strung across a colorful awning, striped umbrellas shading a selection of outdoor seating. Every time the door opened, he could see a burst of warmth and laughter.

David would hate it. David would complain about the music they played and the tacky furniture. He would refuse to say the cutesy names for all the entrees. Patrick’s lips quirked up as he thought of how he would go out of his way to order whatever menu item had the most ridiculous name, just to see the look of horror on David’s face when he said it. Except it wasn’t David waiting for him inside.

 _This isn’t right_ , Patrick thought.

He gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles going white with the effort. What was he even doing here? Ken was cute, sure, but David…god, David was incredible. The way he loved so hard, his surety and sense of self, his creative genius. Patrick’s stomach swooped thinking of David’s gorgeous body and all the ways he could drive Patrick wild with it.

Loosening his grip on the steering wheel, Patrick slumped back in his seat and sighed. Why had David sent him out here tonight? It was just a week ago that Patrick watched their very drunk, very straight friend kiss David in a game of spin the bottle and turn into a raging caveman, fucking David into the mattress to prove he belonged to Patrick. But when the tables were turned, when a cute guy flirted with Patrick and gave him his number in front of David, David just…sent them off together.

Why wasn’t David jealous? Patrick knew jealousy wasn’t something he should really want from David, but shouldn’t he have gotten something other than a push out the door? Shouldn’t David have cared? If David belonged to Patrick, shouldn’t Patrick…

Ice began to seep through Patrick’s veins. Was it possible that David wasn’t as serious about the relationship as Patrick thought he was? That couldn’t be right. He was the one who wanted to move in together. He was the one who talked about them still being together five years from now. But he was also the one who thought Patrick should date other people, see what else is out there. Was David so sure of their relationship, their love and commitment to each other, that he didn’t see a date with Ken as a threat? Or was he looking to open the relationship up on his end as well as Patrick’s? Patrick’s stomach churned as he thought of David wanting an open relationship, David kissing and fucking other people, _loving_ other people. He was pretty sure it would crush him.

 _This is wrong_ , Patrick thought. _I feel like I’m cheating. Like if I do this, even though it was his idea, I’m betraying David. But if this is what he wants…_

Patrick dropped his hand to the buckle of his seat belt, ready to get out of the car and meet Ken inside, but he hesitated. He couldn’t bring himself to push the button, to release the buckle. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want a night of getting to you questions and awkward flirting. He wanted David. He wanted the comfort of David’s arms and the warmth of David’s laughter. He wanted David impossibly high expectations and incredibly low standards. He wanted to drop to his knees in front of David and worship him, body and soul. He wanted David to own him.

_I can’t do this._

Patrick grabbed his phone from the center console of his car, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he shot off a quick text to Ken, blowing him off as kindly as he could. Throwing the phone onto the seat beside him, Patrick quickly turned the keys in the ignition and reversed out of the parking lot, leaving the warm lights and the bright colors behind him. He had more important places he needed to be.

* * *

Patrick unlocked the door to his apartment, holding it open for David to walk in ahead of him. He felt calmer now that he was home, now that David was with him. The date was behind him. If their hug in David’s motel room was any indication, David hadn’t been quite as keen on the date idea as he had let on. But while that gave Patrick a sense of relief, he still felt unsure – insecure of where he and David stood and what David wanted out of their relationship. He followed David inside, his head down and his eyebrows furrowed, lost in thought.

“Patrick,” David asked, startling him out of his reverie. Patrick looked up at David, his face drawn and concerned, his fingers worrying the wrists of his sweater. “Are you okay? You seem a little…off?”

“Nothing’s wrong, David. I’m fine.”

David grimaced, tentatively stepping closer. “I think I know you a little better than that.”

Patrick’s head bowed in front of him, his eyes downcast. He couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Please, honey,” David said. “Tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it.”

Without looking up, Patrick sank to his knees in front of David. In another situation, this would have been weird, but here it felt like the right thing for Patrick, to offer himself up to David. David’s first instinct was to reach out and touch him, to comfort him. His hands itched to do it, but he held himself back, clenching his hands in front of himself and letting Patrick take his time.

“I thought I was yours.”

David’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. “What?”

Patrick raised his eyes, his expression broken and forlorn. “You remember last week after the party? When we…when I…said you were mine?”

David nodded. How could he forget one of the best (and most exhausting) nights of his life?

“I just…well, I thought I was yours, too. But then…today with Ken…” Patrick shrugged, looking back down at the floor.

“Oh.” David’s heart froze. Oh god, he really messed this all up, didn’t he? “Oh, baby, no,” he soothed. David reached down, hauling Patrick back up to his feet and into his arms. He held him tight, running his hands over his back and his shoulders and into his hair. He cupped Patrick’s face, peppering it with soft kisses, in between which he said, “You _are_ mine. You are _mine_. Patrick, I…god, I love you so much.”

Taking a few steps forwards and forcing Patrick to back up, David pressed Patrick into the door. He gripped Patrick’s waist and kissed him hard, trying to impart all his love and care into his lips. He pulled back, leaning his forehead to Patrick’s and closing his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to fill his lungs with nothing but Patrick. “I thought I was doing the right thing letting you…letting you explore a little bit. I don’t want to hold you back. But I didn’t mean…I didn’t think…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, honey.”

David’s hands came up to rest against the door on either side of Patrick’s head, bracketing him in, while he pressed his body closer to Patrick, engulfing him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Patrick let out a shuddery sigh, his arms wrapping around David’s waist, clinging to him tightly, as he melted into the safety of David’s body overwhelming, overcoming, overpowering him. “I don’t want anyone else, David,” he whispered. “I just want to be yours.”

Patrick’s hands slipped under David’s sweater, his fingers kneading the muscles at the small of David’s back, clawing him even closer. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as David pressed soft kisses to the column of his throat, nibbling on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

“No,” Patrick gasped, his fingers tangling in David’s hair and guiding him higher up his throat. “No, I want them to see. Want everyone to see I’m yours.”

A jolt of want coursed through David at Patrick’s plea, and he growled low in his throat, grinding his hardening cock into Patrick’s. He bit down hard just below Patrick’s jaw, sucking and nipping at the pale skin. Patrick moaned as David’s lips, teeth, and tongue tattooed a dark red bruise high on his throat for everyone to see.

“David,” Patrick panted, rocking his hips against David’s. “David, I need you. I need you to…I need you to show me…”

“I’ve got you, baby,” David said. His heart broke a little at Patrick’s unsurety, but he was determined to make it right, to make sure Patrick knew just how loved and cherished her was. He pulled Patrick’s hands from under his sweater, circling them around his neck, and then dropped his own to Patrick’s thighs. Bending his knees slightly, he hauled Patrick up into his arms, wrapping Patrick’s legs around his waist. Patrick moaned at the unexpected show of strength, rutting his hard cock against David’s stomach and forcing his tongue into David’s mouth.

With his hands gripping tight to Patrick’s ass, David carried him across the small apartment before tossing him onto the bed. “David, please, _please_ ,” Patrick cried, squirming himself further up towards to the pillows, but David grabbed on to Patrick’s ankles and pulled him back down.

“I’ve got you, baby,” David said again, pulling his sweater and undershirt up over his head. He folded them hastily before moving onto the button of his jeans, peeling them down his legs. Patrick moaned, his hand coming down to rub at the bulge in his pants, licking his lips as more and more of David’s skin was revealed.

When he was down to just his black boxer briefs, David turned to Patrick, staring at him boldly as he slowly lowered them over his swollen cock. He moved towards the bed, taking his time untying and removing Patrick’s shoes and socks, his thumbs massaging the soles of Patrick’s feet. Climbing onto the bed, he settled himself between Patrick’s legs, leaning down to press a kiss to Patrick’s clothed cock. Reaching out, he began unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt, bowing his head to kiss every inch of exposed skin as he unwrapped the precious gift of Patrick’s body. Patrick lifted his hips so David could slowly pull his pants and briefs down his legs, his hard cock slapping down onto his belly as it was released.

Their clothing gone, David lowered himself down onto Patrick, relishing the familiar feeling of bare skin against skin. Their cocks rubbed together, pleasure skittering up both spines, as David pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s lips. “These lips are mine,” David said. “Only I’m allowed to kiss them.” He rocked his hips against Patrick, eliciting a gasp from him. “This body is mine. Only I’m allowed to touch you, to fuck you.” He lowered his head to the left side of Patrick’s chest, breathing deeply as he listened to the steady thump, then looked up into Patrick’s eyes and said, “This heart is mine.”

A lump of emotion lodged itself in Patrick’s throat. He let out a wet breath, overcome by the words. He knew that kind of declaration and the confidence it took to make it did not come easy for David, making it all the more meaningful. Wrapping his arms around David, Patrick pulled him back up into a kiss. Mumbling against his lips, Patrick repeated, “These lips are yours. This body is yours. This heart is yours.” He looked up into David’s eyes. “You’re the only one allowed to hold it.”

David kissed Patrick hard, then pulled back, his thumb caressing the line of Patrick’s jaw. “I want to make you feel good, baby. Can I?”

Patrick nodded, but whined when David pushed himself up. He missed the weight of David’s body immediately, still craving that assurance from him. But his whines lessened as David made his way down his body. David’s took his time worshipping the man he loved so much, his hands and his mouth mapping out every inch of him. Patrick felt himself relax, his bones and his muscles melting away beneath David’s efforts.

Eventually, David grabbed a pillow and helped Patrick lift his hips and situate it underneath him. He ran his hands along the smooth backs of Patrick thighs, lifting them up off the bed. “Hold your legs for me, baby,” David said. Patrick gripped behind his knees, but held his legs too close together for David’s taste. “No, sweetheart, open up for me.” David guided Patrick’s legs into a wider position. “Want to see what’s mine.”

David ran his hands back down Patrick’s thighs, his fingers skirting over the delicate skin, before gently cupping Patrick’s ass. With his expression blazing with love and desire, David stared into Patrick’s eyes and lowered his mouth down to press a soft kiss to Patrick’s perineum, right above his hole. Patrick whimpered and his legs began to tremble as David held his gaze, pressing more soft kisses into his skin. He stuck out his tongue, running just the tip up to Patrick’s balls. Patrick threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut.

“No, sweetheart,” David said again. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

David raised Patrick’s hips higher so it was easier to look down Patrick’s body through his spread legs and hold his gaze as he licked into his hole. Over and over he lapped at Patrick, his tongue so soft and gentle, teasing at the puckered rim. Patrick shuddered with the effort to keep his eyes open as David stared at him, heat and love burning in his eyes. He moaned as David slowly pushed his tongue inside, coaxing Patrick to open up around him.

“That’s it, baby,” David said, pulling back to press another soft kiss to Patrick’s perineum. “Open up for me. Let me in.”

“David,” Patrick whined, his voice cracked and broken. He gasped as David pushed his tongue into him again, deeper this time, his lips caressing Patrick’s rim in a filthy kiss. “David, please. I need you…I need you inside me. I need…”

David shushed Patrick, pulling back to leave one last kiss on his hole. Slowly, he made his way back up Patrick’s body. He pressed kisses to Patrick’s balls, mouthed at the root of Patrick’s cock before licking a long, wet stripe up to the head. He dipped the tip of his tongue into Patrick’s slit, groaning at the bitter taste of his pre-cum. He nuzzled into Patrick’s belly, scraping the tender skin with his stubble. He trailed kisses up Patrick’s sternum, licked up his throat, and nipped at his Adam’s apple. By the time David pressed his lips to Patrick’s own, Patrick was practically vibrating with need.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” David asked, his moist breath hot against Patrick’s flushed skin. “Want my cock deep inside you, filling you up?”

“Please,” Patrick whispered, his eyes fluttering closed.

David sat up on his heels, reaching out for the drawers of Patrick’s nightstand. He rummaged for just a few seconds before his hand closed on the half empty bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers before tossing the bottle onto the mattress below. Lying down on his side, David dragged Patrick towards him until they were lying together, nose to nose. Gazing into Patrick’s eyes, again unwilling to break the connection, David hauled Patrick’s leg up over his hip, his hand snaking down under it. Two wet fingers began to tease at Patrick’s pucker, caressing and tugging at the skin. David smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with love, and he leaned forward to rub his nose against Patrick’s.

Patrick’s returning smile quickly turned to a pleasured gasp as David’s fingers entered him in one sharp thrust. David expertly worked his fingers in and out, scissoring and twisting inside of Patrick, readying him for David’s cock.

Once he had worked a third finger inside, David pressed a kiss to the tip of Patrick’s nose while his fingers zeroed in on his prostate, skimming over the gland. Patrick panted and moaned, his hips rocking back onto David’s fingers. David’s cock throbbed at the sound, desperate to bury itself deep inside of Patrick.

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” David cooed. “You like it when I play with your little hole.”

Patrick only moaned David’s name in response.

“That’s not an answer, sweetheart.” David’s fingers stilled. “I asked if you like it when I play with your little hole?”

Patrick whined, working his hips backwards to try and make David’s fingers move within him. “Yes,” he gasped. “Yes, yes, I like it!”

“Like what, Patrick?” David’s fingers began to move again, a slow drag against Patrick’s rim, careful to avoid any contact with his prostate. “I want to hear you say it.”

A blush stained Patrick’s cheeks, and his eyes squeezed shut. He squirmed in David’s arms but managed to gasp out, “I…I like it…I like it when you play with my hole.”

Thrusting his fingers back inside Patrick, David rubbed over his swollen gland again. “That was so good, sweetheart. You’re such a good boy.”

Patrick keened under the praise. “David,” he panted, opening glassy, desperate eyes. “David, I need you…I need you to…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, words like _use me, breed me, claim me_. He couldn’t bring himself to tell David that he needed it, needed so desperately to feel owned by David, to shed any last lingering doubt his date with Ken had left within him. But he didn’t need to worry. David took one look at the man writhing in his arms and he knew.

Easing his fingers out of Patrick, David rolled onto his back. He fumbled for the bottle of lube before using it to slick his cock.

“I want you to ride me, baby,” David said, stroking himself slowly. “Come sit on my dick where you belong.”

David's words sent a shiver up Patrick’s spine, and he scrambled up from where he lay, empty and wanting, and threw himself across David’s body. He captured David’s lips in a fierce kiss as he swung his leg over David’s hips, straddling him. David took a moment to gentle Patrick, softening their kisses and soothing his hands up and down Patrick’s back.

Once he had calmed, Patrick pulled back, sitting up on his knees. He reached behind himself, grasping David’s thick cock, and brought it to his entrance. As his head fell back in pleasure, Patrick sank down, his hole swallowing David’s cock until he was fully seated.

David moaned at the glorious, tight grip of Patrick’s ass around his cock. “Fuck, your ass is fantastic,” he said. David loved Patrick’s ass. It was so firm and round, like a ripe, juicy peach, and there was nothing in the world David loved more, other than the man himself, than burying his cock inside its tight, wet heat.

Slowly, Patrick rose up, lifting himself so only David’s cockhead was keeping him open, then sank back down. He did it again and again, the muscles of his thighs bunching and coiling with the effort.

“That’s it, bounce on my dick, baby.” David grasped Patrick’s hips, encouraging him as his movements became faster. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Patrick closed his eyes, letting David’s praise wash over him. A sheen of sweat broke out over his body as he worked himself up and down, taking David’s cock as deep inside of him as he could. He reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks wide, trying to take David even deeper. He could feel his own cock swinging in front of him, but he made no move to grab it, contented with the pleasure David’s could give him.

When his thighs began to tremble, burning with exertion, Patrick leaned down. He braced himself on David’s chest and rolled his hips, grinding David’s cock inside him. He groaned, dropping his mouth open in pleasure at the new angle and the sensation of his cock dragging through the hair on David’s belly. David cupped his hand around Patrick’s cock so he could fuck up into it.

Lowering himself down onto David’s chest, Patrick licked into David’s mouth. His body was awash in sensation, David consuming every part of him. For a moment, he couldn’t remember why he’d been upset, too blanketed by David’s love to care.

“I love you,” Patrick panted into David’s open mouth. He wanted to say so much more. He wanted David to know he could never hold Patrick back because he was the thing always pushing him forward. He wanted David to know he couldn’t imagine a future for himself that didn’t have David in it. But he couldn’t find the words. “I love you, David,” he said again. That would have to be enough for now. With one more soft kiss, Patrick pushed himself back up to his knees.

David reached down to grab Patrick’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide. He raised his knees, planting both feet firmly on the bed, then bucked up hard and fast into Patrick.

“Fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!”

Patrick’s head dropped down between his shoulders. His mouth opened wide, loud high-pitched moans tumbling out. A strangled cry tore from his throat as David spanked him hard with both of his large hands.

“Take it, baby,” David grunted, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist and pulling him back down against him, the fury of his hips never fading. “You can do it. Be a good boy and take my cock, that’s it.”

Patrick wailed as David sunk his teeth into Patrick’s throat, the tender bruise from earlier throbbing at the abuse. He moaned, broken off words like _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ as David pounded into him harder and harder. He could feel David’s cock everywhere, pleasure prickling along the soles of his feet, dancing up his spine, tingling in his ears. Heat crackled through his veins, bubbling under his skin. It was too much.

“David, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

In one fluid motion, David rolled them over. Patrick’s cries became higher, the position giving David better control and he angled his hips to hit Patrick’s prostate with every thrust.

Patrick reached down for his cock, desperate to help himself fall over the edge, but David grabbed his hands. Leaning down, he held Patrick’s hands over his head, guiding them to wrap around the bars of the headboard.

“No, sweetheart,” David said. “I’m gonna give you everything you need.”

Patrick moaned in response, spreading his legs wider. David let go of Patrick’s hands, running his hands down Patrick’s arms to his chest. With one hand, David thumbed over a nipple. The other he wrapped around Patrick’s throat. Patrick gasped, his eyes widening as he felt David’s fingers closing around him, and he nodded.

David’s grip tightened. Patrick could feel his breath becoming short. His heart pounded and his head spun. His face flushed, a stark red against the usual pale white. His vision blurred, spots forming before his eyes.

“Who do you belong to you?”

It took enormous effort, but Patrick was able to gasp out one word.

“You.”

“Then cum for me.”

David tightened his grip a fraction more around Patrick’s throat and used his other hand to stroke Patrick’s cock in time with his hips. Patrick’s eyes rolled back in his head, his vision whiting out, and with a gurgled moan he came, streaks of cum shooting across his belly and his chest and even up to the underside of his chin.

Patrick felt like he was floating, like his body was made of static. He heard David grunting above him, felt his cock jerk inside of him, painting his insides with David’s cum, claiming him. He took a deep breath, the oxygen flooding through him, calming and cleansing. He felt...something, something important, but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t tell what it was.

“Patrick? Patrick, honey, are you okay? Patrick!”

David’s voice sounded so far away, but Patrick turned his head trying to find it. He blinked languidly and his face broke into a dopy smile as David came into focus above him. Slowly, his senses began to return to him.

Gathering Patrick up in his arms, David held him tight, peppering his face with sweet kisses. “You were so good, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. Love you so much.” He ran soothing hands through Patrick’s hair, down his arms and his back. He let Patrick tuck himself up under David’s chin, cocooning himself in the warmth of David’s embrace.

They stayed like that for some time, David gentling his hands over every inch of Patrick he could reach while murmuring sweet words in his ears, and Patrick nuzzled himself closer and closer to David.

Eventually though, they needed to get up. With one last kiss to Patrick’s forehead, David moved to roll away.

“No!” Patrick cried, clinging tightly to David.

David laughed gently. “Patrick, I need to get up. You’ve got cum literally everywhere; I need to get something to clean you. And you need to hydrate.”

“No,” Patrick said again, refusing to let go.

David rolled his eyes, unhooking Patrick’s arms from around his neck and scooting away towards the edge of the bed.

“David, please!” The hitch in Patrick’s voice bought David up short. He looked back over to Patrick in concern. “Please don’t leave me.”

David had never seen Patrick so needy like this after sex. He wasn’t concerned but knew he couldn’t leave him. Clean up would have to wait.

“I’ve got you, Patrick,” David said, scooting back over and gathering Patrick up in his arms again. “I’m not leaving you. I’m never leaving you.”

Both men lapsed into silence, holding each other tightly, listening to the soothing sounds of their hearts beating.

Finally, David broke the silence. In a whisper, recalling their conversation from earlier that day, he said, “I do think we’ll be together five years from now.” Patrick lifted his head but said nothing. Squirming slightly under the scrutiny, David added, “At least, I hope we are.”

Patrick lowered his head, nosing along David throat. “I hope we are too,” he whispered.

David sighed in relief, letting out the terrified breath he’d been holding. “Yeah?” He hoped Patrick didn’t notice the shake in his voice.

Patrick trailed soft kisses along the line of David’s jaw. When he reached his chin, he pulled back, cupping David’s check in his hand. His eyes shone, the moonlight streaking through the window illuminating them until they looked like jewels. “I think you’re it for me, David.”

Closing his eyes, David nodded, his hand coming up to grasp Patrick’s, entwining their fingers together. He so wanted that to be true. “Me too,” he breathed.

Patrick smiled softly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to David’s lips, before closing his eyes and settling back against David’s body. They didn’t need to say anything more. It wasn’t the time yet for promises, for vows and lifetime commitments. For tonight, just that acknowledgement, that hope for the future was enough.

As he drifted off to sleep, Patrick could feel David’s arms tightening around him.

* * *

 _Owned_. _I feel owned_.

Patrick jerked suddenly in David’s arms, remembering the feeling he couldn’t place after he came. He shook his head, settling himself back down against the pillows as he repeated to himself what he had told David earlier.

_My lips belong to David. My body belongs to David._

He glanced up at David’s face, slack and peaceful in sleep. His heart warmed with love for this man. Closing his eyes, he snuggled deeper into David’s bare chest.

_My heart belongs to David Rose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big FYI, this should not be read as a how to or best practice on choking during sex. Assume that David is well versed in safe choking practices and he and Patrick have talked about it before.


	26. A Whisper of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick think about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to ignore the fact that Patrick seems to not own a TV.
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, anal fingering

_“Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome.”_

Patrick was singing absentmindedly under his breath as he walked up the last few stairs to his apartment landing, his ring of keys jangling in his fingers.

_“Something, something else, stranger.”_

He should probably learn more of the words now that Moira had cast him in the lead role of _Caberet_ , but that was what rehearsals were for. For now, he would just bask in the feeling of being considered the best in Schitt’s Creek. He wasn’t sure that was entirely fair to say, but he was allowed to stroke his ego every now and again.

 _“Willkommen, bievenue,_ David?”

Patrick had unlocked the door to his apartment and strode into the kitchen to find his boyfriend lounging comfortably on the sofa, glass of wine in hand and an episode of _House Hunters_ on the television.

“What are you doing here?” Patrick dropped his keys into the bowl on the counter and set his bag down on the kitchen table before striding over behind the couch to wrap his arms around David. Nuzzling into David’s neck with several loud kisses, he added, “Not that I’m complaining.”

David hummed, leaning his head back on the couch to give Patrick better access to his throat while unsteadily setting his wine down on the side table. He raised an arm over his head to run his fingers through Patrick’s hair, the short strands slipping so easily between them. “Alexis was telling me something about my dad and Ted’s mom. She was just getting so weird about it and I didn’t want to deal with it. Plus, the motel doesn’t get this channel.”

“I see,” Patrick said, giving David a teasing nip. “So nothing to do with _my_ company.”

David giggled, letting his head fall back even further so Patrick could capture his lips in a slow, steamy, upside-down kiss. He groaned as Patrick’s tongue eased itself into his mouth, lazily caressing his own.

“Well,” David said, his voice gone high and breathless and his heart thumping wildly, “you’re certainly an added bonus.”

After pressing another kiss to David’s soft lips, and then finding himself unable to resist just one more, Patrick stood upright, his hands massaging David’s shoulders through his black wool of his sweater. “I’m just going to hop in the shower,” Patrick said, “but then I’ll come join you for a little bit.”

David’s hands came up to toy absentmindedly with Patrick’s fingers, turning his attention back to the couple on screen about to visit their third home option. “Okay, but hurry back. This couple has no idea what kind of house they’re looking for and probably shouldn’t have married each other.”

Patrick laughed, patting both of David’s shoulders. “None of the couples on that show should have ever married each other.”

“Okay, well that’s just defeatist. Even if it’s true.”

Patrick laughed again, ducking down to smack one last kiss onto David’s throat before turning towards the shower.

“Oh, wait!” David flung his arm back and grabbed at Patrick’s hand before he could take more than two steps, turning so he was leaning on the back of the couch with his knee tucked up under him. “How did the audition go? Did Jocelyn think you were performance ready?”

David could feel himself melting at the look Patrick gave him, all bashful smiles and red tipped ears, but with that little glint he had in his eye when he was especially pleased with himself. Patrick cleared his throat and ducked his head, like a turtle trying to crawl back into his shell. “Uh…I got…I got cast as the Emcee, actually.”

“What!?” David clambered around on the couch, tucking both knees up under him, giving Patrick his full attention. “Baby, that’s incredible!” He tugged on Patrick’s hand, pulling him closer and sighing into another kiss. “You know you’re going to have to dance, right?”

“I’m aware.”

“And wear…well, not a lot.”

“I’ve seen the movie.”

David pressed his lips together and his eyebrows shot up. He had already heard that his mother had pressed her services on Jocelyn (whether or not those services were wanted), and he was sure her influence would lead them more down the path towards Alan Cumming rather than Joel Grey. But David was willing to let Patrick find that out in his own time.

“Then I guess you’re all prepared.”

Patrick gave David a suspicious look. “I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Nope.” David held up his hands in innocence as he did his best to hide his smirk. “Just…excited to see what kind of moves my mother is able to pull out of those glorious thunder thighs.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and turned towards the bathroom to finally take his shower. “Okay, David.”

“Proud of you!” David called over his shoulder as he settled back down to watch the _House Hunters_ couple choose the wrong home.

 About fifteen minutes later, as a new couple was about to visit their first housing choice, Patrick emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a clean pair of gray boxer briefs. A cloud of steam followed him, enveloping the small apartment in its warmth. Patrick made his way around to the front of the couch, plopping himself down in David’s lap. Wrapping his arms around Patrick, David breathed deeply, letting the spiced grapefruit scent of Patrick’s body wash fill his senses. Patrick had always smelled good when they had first met, but since he had switched to using the carefully curated Rose Apothecary products purchased from their store, David felt like he could just drown in his scent. He also loved the feeling of Patrick’s skin fresh from the shower, heat emanating from every pore and covered with a precious, pink flush; though if you asked him, he’d deny it and launch into a lecture on the damage such hot water can cause to the skin and hair.

“More _House Hunters_?” Patrick asked as he crawled off David, opting instead to stretch out across the rest of the couch with his head in David’s lap. Almost immediately, David’s hand made it way to Patrick’s head, gently caressing and massaging his scalp and occasionally tugging at his hair, leaving it in odd stuck up tufts.

“It’s a marathon,” David replied, his eyes glued to the screen. “Another three episodes to go after this.”

Patrick hummed in acknowledgement. He wasn’t really listening, didn’t care at all what they were watching, too busy sinking into the feeling of David’s hands on him, the other having now reached out to trace patterns across the skin of his chest and belly with just the soft undersides of David’s fingers. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself be carried away by the prickles and tingles skittering across his skin. He could stay here forever, lost in the sensation of David’s warm hands on his body and his strong thigh beneath his cheek.

They stayed that way for some time – David petting and exploring Patrick’s body, while Patrick lounged comfortably, enjoying David’s touch. He yawned, twisting slightly beneath David’s hands, and draped his arm across David’s lap, his fingers coming down to caress the inside of David’s thigh. Both loved this kind of afternoon, filled with easy closeness and lazy intimacy, like the only thing they wanted was each other’s company and the only thing they needed was the touch of the other’s skin.

Towards the end of the episode, as David became increasingly more annoyed with the starring couple and their growing list of incorrect choices, Patrick slowly blinked himself back into awareness, like a bear coming out of hibernation. He felt David shift beneath him, his hips scooting lower on the couch and his legs spreading slightly. A slight turn of his neck was all Patrick needed to feel the beginning of David’s growing excitement. He could feel his own cock chubbing up in his briefs, his arousal a warm, drowsy buzz beneath his skin.

Patrick felt more than heard the sigh David let out as Patrick stuck out his tongue to lick at his growing cock. He did it again, just the barest kitten lick through the soft material of David’s pants. He twisted his neck further, nuzzling into David’s warm center, using his lips and his tongue to bring David to life.

David’s eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the couch. His hand rested more solidly on the back of Patrick’s head, not forceful or insistent, just a gentle presence, guiding him forward. His mouth dropped open and he breathed out a single _yes_ as Patrick wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, the gentle sucking such a tantalizing tease through two layers of clothing.

When David was fully hard, Patrick twisted all the way round onto his stomach, his own cock trapped between him and the couch cushion. He nosed along the wet spot of David’s pants, before raising up on his knees and reaching out to pull David’s pants down around his hips. His mouth watered as David’s cock sprang free, thick and red and beautiful. He grasped it in his fist, squeezing gently around the base, before guiding it to his lips.

“Mmm,” David hummed appreciatively as Patrick slowly sank his mouth down around him. The drag of his lips was delicious, soft with just a hint of saliva smoothing the way. On the drag back up, Patrick flattened out his tongue, licking along David’s shaft, before pulling off with of soft kiss.

“Fuck, baby,” David said, grabbing his wine from the side table and taking a long pull. “I needed this after today.”

Patrick licked another long stripe up David’s shaft. “I thought you had a good day,” he said before gently sucking one of David’s balls into his mouth. He pulled off with a pop, using his hand to stroke up and down, and added, “You said you got the vendor contract with Tina.”

“Yep, I did. I did say I got the vendor contract with Tina.” It was hard for David to concentrate on words when Patrick was doing that thing with his tongue, that delicious little thing where he’d nose against David’s balls and stretch out the tip of his tongue to tease the skin right behind them. “A-and we have a- _hng_ …we have a…a baby shower to help her throw next week.”

Patrick mouthed his way back up David’s cock. “That still sounds like a good day. A pretty quick turnaround for a party, but I know you can do it.” He gazed up at David with pride while pressing a soft kiss to his cock head. He knew how capable his man was in this arena and had no doubt at all that the event would be meticulously planned and perfectly executed.

“Yes, but I haven’t yet mentioned Roland.”

“Uh oh. Roland stopped by to annoy Dave?”

David reached down and pinched the soft skin of Patrick’s underarm causing him to squirm and laugh before taking David back into his mouth. “Don’t ever call me that again.” He soothed his hand across Patrick’s broad shoulders and then up and down the muscles of his back. “And yes. He said Gwen had been trimming her bush or something and did something bad to some power lines. I think? I don’t really know; I didn’t really pay attention. Plus, I don’t know who the fuck Gwen is.”

“Bob’s wife.” Patrick’s tongue dipped into David’s slit, trying to wriggle in deeper. “You’ve met her several times.”

David paused, a look of confusion crossing his face. “I don’t…I don’t think so.”

Patrick made a slurping sound around the base of David’s cock, then looked up and said, “She’s the one who buys the massage oil in bulk.”

“Ew.” Shifting his weight slightly towards the left, David ran his hand down Patrick’s back until it slipped under the waistband of his boxer briefs. One long finger slid along the cleft of Patrick’s ass before tapping lightly against Patrick’s hole. “Well anyway, Roland left to take care of all that and _left me with his baby_!”

Patrick gasped, his hole clenching under the caress of David’s fingers as one became two, tracing and tugging at his rim. He gripped David’s cock in his hand, nestling his face into David’s thigh with a soft, high-pitched moan falling from his lips as a dry finger pressed just inside of him. He took a deep breath, his mind unable to fully focus on David’s story, and asked stupidly, “Rollie, Jr?”

“Yes!” Carding the fingers of his hand not currently occupied through Patrick’s hair, David guided him back towards his leaking cock, sighing in relief as Patrick leaned against his belly and took the head in his mouth to suckle. “That’s so good, sweetheart,” he cooed.

With Patrick’s mouth back where he wanted it, David continued, “Thankfully we were able to come to a mutual understanding of respect where I did not cause him harm and he did not make too much noise. And then when Tina came, she though he was _mine_ and we sort of ended up bonding over our kids, though hers are probably real.”

“Huh.” Patrick wiped at his chin, growing wet with the saliva leaking from the corner of his lips. “Okay, yeah, I agree, not great that you lied to one of our partners.”

“That’s not even the bad part!” David’s hand flailed beside him, nearly knocking over his mostly empty wine glass. “Roland came back to pick him up so now Tina thinks Roland and I are a couple!

Patrick nearly choked with laughter, sputtering and coughing around David’s cock.

“I mean, can you imagine?” David’s hand slipped free of Patrick’s boxer briefs, both now gesturing wildly in front of him, as if to erase the image. “Your department store jeans are bad enough, I can’t even stomach the thought of where Roland shops. Not to mention, Rollie Jr? I don’t want to judge a baby, but woof. _Our_ baby will be way cuter.”

Patrick froze. He swallowed hard, David moaning above him at the delicious squeeze of Patrick’s throat. Babies. David had said his and Patrick’s _baby_. It had been some time since Patrick had made the assumption that a life with David meant not having children, and it was a trade he was more than willing to make. But suddenly, he could see it. He could see himself and David in a house with a big yard, a fussy little boy with a perfect black tuft of hair sitting in his lap and David chasing after a wild little girl, barefoot with her sheet of sandy brown hair uncombed and a field of freckles adorning her cheeks. What if that was the life they both wanted?

Slowly, Patrick lifted his head and stared up at David who seemed oblivious to the chaos currently erupting within Patrick. “Did you-” Patrick cut himself off to clear his throat. “I’m sorry, did you just…did you just say _our baby_?”

Warmth blossomed within Patrick’s whole body as he took in David’s panic-stricken face. It had been a few months now since that ill-fated date with Ken that ended in a night spent in each other’s arms whispering about forever. Ever since then, little moments like this kept happening. Little plans and promises of the future accidentally spilled out of them. Patrick loved them. He memorized each one and held them close to his heart, drowning out the ever-present acrid rush of dread he felt whenever he remembered his parents still didn’t know his secret. But he shook that thought from his mind and watched David sputter and back track.

“I didn’t…I don’t mean…I wasn’t…okay, fine! _Fine_!” He flung both arms out in defeat. “I said our baby and I meant it, okay? Are you happy? Our baby would be cuter than Rollie, Jr. It would. I won’t apologize for that.”

Patrick ducked his head, pressing his lips together to hide his grin but unable to keep it from shining from his eyes. “I would never ask you to apologize for that. Our baby would be cuter than Rollie, Jr. They would be dressed in all the finest baby fashions, plus a lot of flannel and ironic t-shirts from their Aunt Stevie.”

David’s mouth twisted to the side in a hidden smile as he thought of Stevie’s reaction to being an aunt to his child. She’d hate it. And love every second of it. But his smile quickly faded. It was a sweet image, sure, but he knew how he felt. Babies were loud and messy and sticky and a nightmare of complications and could not be counted on to stick to an aesthetic. Not to mention, he knew he had no business looking after anything, let alone a child. God, the damage someone like him would do to a kid. No one deserved that much mess. But Patrick? Patrick would be a great dad.

In a small voice, David said, “I hate babies.”

Patrick looked up, pulling back from where he was gently mouthing at the base of David’s cock, concerned at the shift in David’s tone. David’s arms were crossed in front of him in that way Patrick knew meant he was trying to hide, trying to keep his emotions in check. Sitting back on his heels, Patrick gently cupped David’s face and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Holding David’s gaze, Patrick said, “I know you do. So we don’t ever have to have one. I certainly don’t need one.” And it was the truth. That fantasy of their children was only one possible life they could have. There were so many others, and Patrick knew no matter what, as long as he got to be with David, his life would be a happy one. “But just so you know, if you ever change your mind, I think you would make an incredible dad. You have so much love in your heart, David. Any kid would be lucky to have you.”

David cleared his throat against the swell of emotion he felt rising in his chest. He was still amazed sometimes by just how well Patrick knew him. How quickly he could unpack all of David’s anxieties, shake them of their cobwebs, and help him look at them differently. David was almost certain children were not in his future, and he was glad to know that fact didn’t mess up any of Patrick’s plans, but it was equally nice to know Patrick believed it was something he could do if he wanted.

“And I’d be there with you the whole time.”

David’s heart almost beat out of his chest at Patrick’s words, too overwhelmed at the prospect of a family with Patrick to beat properly. It was too much, too much to think about on a regular Sunday afternoon with a _House Hunters_ marathon on the tv and his boyfriend’s hand around his aching cock. They had all the time in the world to plan.

Rolling his eyes in an effort to alleviate his discomfort, David said, “Yes, well. Anyone would be lucky to be guided by my impeccable tastes, a fact you’ve already proven. Now can we stop talking about this and go back to you sucking my dick?”

Patrick grinned wickedly, then wiggled back down onto his stomach and sank down around David’s cock, taking him as deep as he could. David let his head fall back against the couch with a groan, his hand coming back down to thread through Patrick’s hair. “Fuck, baby,” he said as Patrick struggled to take those last few inches. “Your _mouth_!”

Too focused on the task at hand, blithely sucking and slurping up the shaft of David’s cock, Patrick didn’t notice David fumbling for the drawer of the side table. Didn’t notice David groping around inside the drawer or pulling out the travel sized bottle of lube, one of many David had stashed around the apartment for easy access. He didn’t notice the snick of the bottle cap or the squelch of the lube as David slicked up his fingers. But as his hand slipped back under Patrick’s boxer briefs and two cold, wet fingers circled his hole, Patrick finally took notice. He shuddered as David’s middle finger sunk slowly inside, moaning around David’s cock. He rutted against the couch cushions, hard cock relieved by the friction, then lifted his hips, trying to get the finger deeper inside.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” David began chanting, the vibration from Patrick’s moans like a shock of pleasure running up his spine. Heat began pooling in his belly and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Patrick clambered up to his knees, arching his back and lifting his ass even higher for David’s fingers as a second and then a third wormed its way in beside the first. David kept his rhythm light and easy, Patrick’s pleasure just beginning to build as his own threatened to bubble over. The angle was all wrong to play with Patrick’s prostate, so he concentrated on teasing the rim, slowly working him closer to the edge.

Patrick was sucking David’s cock in earnest now, bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks, swirling his tongue. He hummed and swallowed and slurped, dragging David closer and closer to his release. Substituting his hand for his mouth for just a moment, Patrick pulled off to catch his breath and David could feel his cock pulsing at the sight of Patrick’s flushed face and the long strings of saliva and pre-cum keeping his lips connected with David’s cock.

“So beautiful like that, baby,” David cooed. “Love it when you get all messy on my cock. Now, c’mon, Patrick. Take me down again.” With hand on the back of Patrick’s head, David steered him back down onto his cock. He didn’t use too much pressure, but gently guided Patrick down as far as he could go then held him steady, his thick cock enveloped in Patrick’s velvety throat, as Patrick swallowed around him desperately.

“You love it, don’t you, baby?” David asked, easing up so Patrick could pull back. Patrick didn’t respond, just gasped and panted for breath as his hand stroked up and down David’s shaft. “I know you do; you love choking on my fat cock.”

Patrick whimpered, but closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led back to David’s cock. His throat seized as David’s cockhead bumped along it and he could feel it begin to spasm in panic, tears leaking from beneath his eyelids.

“You’re so good at this, sweetheart. Feel so good around me.”

David’s words flooded through Patrick, warming him down to his toes, as he pulled off again, coughing and sputtering. David dragged him up for a messy kiss, chasing the salt of Patrick’s tears and the bitterness of his own pre-cum.

“You gonna make me cum, baby?” David asked, nipping at Patrick’s lower lip. “You want me to cum in your mouth, give you a little treat?”

Patrick nodded, diving for David’s mouth again. “Yeah, want it,” he mumbled against David’s lips, his voice rough and cracked.

“Do it, baby. Make me cum.”

Patrick fell on David’s cock, gripping the base tight in his fist while his lips wrapped around the head. He sucked hard, bobbing his head and working his wrist. David moaned above him, both hands reaching out to hold onto the back of Patrick’s head as he thrust up into the warm, willing heat of Patrick’s mouth. It took just a few moments, and with a cry of Patrick’s name, David came, his bitter release flooding across Patrick’s tongue.

David sighed in relief as his muscles began to loosen and relax after coming down from his orgasm. His head rolled along the back of the couch and he looked down at Patrick, his eyes closed, contentedly cleaning David’s cock with sweet swipes of his tongue, determined not to miss a sticky drop.

“Taste good?” David asked, his mouth twisting to the side and his eyes glittering in amusement. Patrick looked up with a sloppy grin, smacking his lips together in appreciation.

“Yum.”

David rolled his eyes. “I think it’s time to put me away,” he said, lifting his hips and tucking his softening cock back inside his pants. He giggled at the little frown he saw crossing Patrick’s face, like he was being denied a special treat. Patting Patrick gently on his ass, David said, “Flip over. Don’t want you getting cum on the couch.”

Without a word, Patrick obeyed, flipping onto his back and resting his head and shoulders back in David’s lap.

“And take these off,” David continued, reaching out to snap the waistband of Patrick’s boxer briefs.

David pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at Patrick’s over eager wiggle and raised an imperious eyebrow at the careless toss that flung the boxer briefs across the room. Patrick smiled up at him impishly.

“Beautiful.” Reaching out, David trailed one wet finger up Patrick’s flushed and leaking cock. Patrick shuddered at the teasing touch, his chest beginning to heave as his breathing became heavier. David smiled sweetly down at him, heat simmering behind his eyes, as he walked two fingers back down and then across Patrick’s balls, then dipped beneath them to stroke lightly against Patrick’s perineum. Patrick sighed, his eyelashes, still wet with tears, fluttering against his cheek, but he began to whine when David pulled his hand away, holding it just above Patrick’s groin.

“You want me to touch you?” David asked sweetly.

Patrick nodded eagerly.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please!” Patrick gasped out, his eyes flying open to stare up into David’s face. “Please, David. “Please, please touch me.”

David ran his other hand through Patrick’s hair, petting and soothing him.

“Tell me where, baby. Where do you want me to touch you?”

Patrick bit his lip and swallowed hard, a blush staining his cheeks. “My hole. Please touch my hole.”

David’s smile stretched across his face, teeth and dimples flashing and his eyes crinkling in the corner. He pressed two wet fingers to Patrick’s hole and watched his whole body relax. “Yeah? You want my fingers inside of you?”

“Please, David.”

Patrick moaned low in his throat as two of David’s fingers sunk inside him. “This what you wanted, baby?”

“Mmmmm, fuck. Yes.” Patrick spread his legs wider, his hips beginning to roll to meet David’s steady thrusts. He closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side, letting the gentle pleasure wash over him in waves.

David continued his easy ministrations for some time, even letting his eyes drift back towards the _House Hunters_ episode. He appreciated this kind of lazy intimacy, enjoying their togetherness, his ability to give Patrick pleasure. He appreciated the sweet noises he could coax from Patrick’s throat, the sighs and keens and whines a delicious soundtrack to the action on screen.

Eventually, David focused his fingers on Patrick’s prostate. The pleasured gasp Patrick let out when David brushed against it had his own cock jumping in his pants, valiantly trying to pay attention. As he zeroed in on the gland, butterflying his fingers over it, Patrick’s cock began to twitch against his belly, pre-cum oozing from his slit.

“Is that good, baby?” David asked. He used his free hand to pet Patrick’s hair, his face, his shoulders. He traced over Patrick’s lips and caressed the shell of his ear, anything he could reach.

Patrick whined, unable to answer David in anything resembling words. He rolled his hips, arching his back, the pleasure from David’s fingers building steadily within him. His cock ached to be touched. He was almost there, so close. So close he could taste it. He just needed a little more to crest over the edge.

David stared down lovingly at Patrick, taking in the way he squirmed and trembled under his hands, the way he gasped out his pleasure. More than anything else, more than even his own pleasure, David loved taking Patrick apart. Loved seeing him so well used and satisfied. He was beautiful like this, when he gave himself over to sensation.

Glancing down, David noticed Patrick’s fists, one raised up and gripping the back of the couch and the other clawing at his thigh. A thrill raced through David at the sight of Patrick’s submission. He hadn’t even told Patrick he wasn’t allowed to touch himself; it just came so natural to him to wait for David’s permission.

“What a good boy you are, baby,” David cooed. “You want to touch your cock so badly, don’t you?”

Patrick didn’t respond other than to turn his head, nuzzling into David’s belly.

“Do you want to cum, baby?”

Patrick nodded, biting down on David’s sweater to stifle his moans.

“Why should I let you?”

Patrick whined, but looked up at David. His face was flushed red, his lip bitten raw. “I-” He cut himself off to groan as David began circling his prostate then gasped out, “I’m a good boy! Please, _please_ , let me cum!”

“Ask me nicely.”

Patrick stared up at David, open-mouthed, for several second, panting heavily. Finally, he was able to speak, crying out, “Pleasepleaseplease, David! Oh god, _please_. I need to cum. David…fuck. Fuck, David, please, please let me cum!”

“Hmmm.” David hummed, tapping his chin like he was weighing his options. Patrick groaned, tossing his head back and forth, desperate for release. “Well, since you asked so nicely, go ahead and make yourself cum.”

Patrick let out a sob of relief as he gripped his cock, stripping it hard and fast, not caring that his hand was dry and rough. He could feel the fire of his release licking up his spine and he clenched his eyes closed, his body tensing in anticipation.

David smoothed his hand through Patrick’s hair. “Look at me, baby,” he said. “Open your eyes.”

Patrick groaned, but did as he was told, blinking his eyes until they focused on David’s face smiling down at him. “There you are,” David said, tracing a finger across Patrick’s cheekbone. “I want you to look at me. I want to look in your eyes as you cum, baby. Want to see it on your face, want to see how good you feel.”

Patrick gritted his teeth, staring up at David desperately, grunting with every stroke of his fist. David twisted his fingers, rubbing insistently against Patrick’s prostate. Patrick felt his toes curl and stomach clench, the fire in his belly setting his whole body aflame, and with a strangled cry he came.

A thrill raced up David’s spine as he watched Patrick cum. His body writhed and trembled, hips rolling with pleasure and his chest heaving with effort. His face went smooth and lax, eyes rolling back in his head as he tried his best to keep them open for David. His cock swelled, spurting cum across his soft belly. He was beautiful.

Patrick blinked lazily up at David as he came down from his orgasm, a pleasant hum crackling beneath his skin. David ran his hands over every inch of Patrick’s body he could reach, soothing and gentling him. “Fuck, that was so hot, baby.”

Patrick could only grin dopily, too loose to respond. David rolled his eyes at him and leaned over towards the side table to snag a few tissues from the box and help Patrick clean himself up.

A large yawn stretched across Patrick’s face. He wasn’t usually one to fall asleep immediately after cumming, but David’s lap was so comfortable, and he felt so relaxed and boneless that he just couldn’t help himself. Turning onto his side, Patrick yawned again, nuzzling his face into David’s belly and curling up into a ball. He felt David’s hand come down to rest again on the back of his head, petting his hair and scratching his back. He sighed in contented bliss.

David glanced down at his sleepy, cuddly boyfriend and smiled fondly. He reached behind him to drag the throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover Patrick’s naked body. Even though it was a tragedy to lose sight of all that glorious skin, he wanted Patrick to be warm and comfortable as he slept.

Before Patrick could fully fall asleep, David began to speak. “You take a good nap, baby,” he said. “The episode just started and then there’s one more left. And then I think…I think I’m going to tie you to the bed so you can prove to me you really know how to beg.”

Patrick shivered in anticipation, and as he began to doze off, his mind drifted back to their earlier conversation and he thought to himself he could be happy with any future as long as David was a part of it.


	27. The Hospies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Patrick lose his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did write a good chunk of this on my phone surrounded by my extended family during Thanksgiving.
> 
> In this chapter: Dom/sub, exhibitionism, erotic humiliation, rimming, anal sex, nipple clamps, pain play, overstimulation, praise kink, spanking
> 
> In other words, they go hard in this chapter

David stood in the doorway between the backroom and the main floor of Rose Apothecary, peeking at Patrick through the curtain, a look of concern etched on his face. He knew Patrick didn’t realize he was standing right behind him; he thought he was still on the phone with Mr. James talking about creamed honeys and flavored butters and other tasty springtime delights they wanted to start promoting around Easter. So David kept as quiet as he could as he watched. He watched Patrick fumble with the display boxes he was putting together, his hands clumsy and awkward. He watched Patrick knock a trio of mini soaps to the ground then bang his head on the edge of the register as he ducked to retrieve them. He watched Patrick nick himself with a pair of scissors and then staple his finger to an internet order form. He watched Patrick give up and grip the counter, his knuckles going white and his head drooping between his shoulders, a look of defeat clouding his face.

David's heart broke as he watched. He’d never seen Patrick like this, so completely lost and miserable. He’d had his bad days, of course. Everybody did. But this was different. He looked awkward and uncomfortable, like he couldn’t make his body cooperate. Like he couldn’t get his brain to focus. Like he was just stuck and confused and overwhelmed and didn’t know how to claw himself out.

It was this thing with Ronnie. David had never seen someone so able to rattle Patrick like she could. Usually Patrick was so easy going. He could get along with almost anyone, could let any situation roll off his back. It was usually David who was the high-strung, anxious mess who needed Patrick’s calming, unflappable energy. But Ronnie had found buttons David didn’t even know Patrick had, and she had no intention of leaving them be.

Ronnie strode out of the bathroom, her phone in her hand, fingers flying across the keys as she crossed the store towards the front door. “I’m running to the café for my afternoon break. Be back in about twenty minutes.” Glancing up from her phone, she leveled Patrick with a look and added, “If that’s alright with you, boss man.”

A dark flush spread across Patrick’s face and his mouth dropped open. He stood there dumbly, unable to say anything, just working his mouth open and closed like a fish.

Ronnie laughed sharply and pulled open the door with a harsh jangle of bells. Turning her attention to David, she indicated to Patrick with her head and said, “Better keep an eye on this one,” before making her way out of the store, cackling.

Patrick whirled around to stare at David, his expression wild and panicked. He swallowed hard, but all he was able to croak out was a thin, desperate cry of “David!”

David didn’t think he could take anymore of Patrick’s distress. He had tried to give him some space to let him work through whatever it was that was getting to him so badly, but that wasn’t working. Dragging Patrick into the backroom, David wrapped him up in his arms and held him, rocking him slightly and softly kissing his temple.

“Wow, she does not like you!” David said, then cringed. That was probably not the most helpful thing to say in this situation, especially if Patrick’s strangled groan was anything to go on. “But that’s okay,” David added quickly. “That’s okay. Not everyone needs to.”

Pulling back slightly, David cupped Patrick’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead gently as Patrick clutched desperately to his forearms. “You gotta relax, Patrick,” David said, and Patrick nodded, clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. “And I want to help, okay? So…just trust me.”

David led Patrick a little further into the room and backed him up so he was standing between two inventory shelves, not fully against the wall but out of the way. “I want you to kneel.”

Patrick’s head flew up and he stared back at David in panic. “David, I can’t!”

“Shhh,” David shushed him and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips against Patrick’s, warm and soft, and Patrick whimpered as David gently licked into his mouth. Already David could feel Patrick relaxing under his touch. “I know we’ve never done this here. And I’m not going to ask you to do anything more than that here at the store. But I think you need to get out of your head. Otherwise you’re going to hurt yourself. Or…I don't know, burn down our store.”

Patrick glanced down at the floor and swallowed, clearly wavering. “But what about Ronnie? What if she sees?”

“There is literally no reason she would come back here. And in the totally inconceivable event that she does, she’ll just think you’re looking at something on the bottom shelf.”

Without looking up from the floor, Patrick nodded.

“Good.” David wrapped Patrick back up in his arms and kissed him deeply, Patrick melting into him. Bringing his lips to Patrick’s ear, David murmured, “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to kneel for me. I’m going to go out front and finish up the online orders and you’re going to stay here until I’m done. Then we’re going home early. The store is closed anyway, there’s no reason we can’t put off the rest of our work until tomorrow, and Ronnie can lock up when she’s done.”

David stepped back and turned towards the little desk against the far wall. He rummaged through the drawers until he found the chalk they used for their display signs then turned back to Patrick.

“Color, Patrick.”

“Green.”

“Good. Now kneel.”

Patrick dropped to his knees.

Kneeling down next to Patrick, David took hold of Patrick’s hips and guided him so he was lifted up off his heels, the weight of his body being held up by his thighs. He reached with the stick of chalk and scribbled all over the backs of Patrick’s shoes. When he was finished, he stood without a word and put the chalk away, then stepped back in front of Patrick. He lifted Patrick’s chin to look up at him.

“I want you to stay just like this,” David said. “There’s chalk on your shoes so if you sit back on your heels, I’ll know. If you’re a bad boy, if there’s chalk on the seat of your pants when I come back here later, I’m going to take you home and spank you so hard you forget your name.”

Patrick gulped. He could feel the blood surging towards his cock at the image.

David bent down and kissed Patrick softly. He smiled as he straightened back up, the corners of his eyes crinkling with love, and he reached out to trace Patrick’s lips with the tip of his finger. “But if you’re a good boy and stay just like this, I can make you forget your name in a much nicer way. But it’s up to you, baby, whether you get a punishment or a prize.”

Before heading back out to the main floor, David reached down and pulled Patrick’s phone from out of his back pocket. He unlocked it and pulled up their text messages, then set it next to Patrick at eye level on the inventory shelf. “Color, Patrick.”

“Green.”

“Good. Now I’m going to go back out front, and I won’t be able to hear you unless you’re loud enough to get my attention and probably Ronnie’s, too. So if you need to safeword, I want you text me your color and then stop, okay? I don’t want you to use it for any other reason, but it’s there if you need it.” Really, that part wasn’t necessary. If Patrick needed to stop, he would just stop. But Patrick liked having a procedure to follow and David always felt safer when safeword usage was explicitly spelled out in new situations.

Patrick nodded his agreement to David’s terms. He already felt calmer, the clenched fist of anxiety loosening around his lungs and the invisible wasps that had been swarming angrily under his skin had mellowed to the buzz of honeybees. He still felt uncomfortable and incorrect and out of control, but he trusted David. Trusted him to look out for him and to give him what he needed.

David bent down to press one last soft kiss to Patrick’s lips and then he was gone.

Once he was alone, Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took another. And then another.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

He could feel his heartbeat slow within him. He tried to focus on the smells around him, picking them out individually. There was the rough wood of the shelving units. The dusty particles of the cardboard boxes. On the shelf next to his right arm were the face creams, moisturizers, and toners. Their scents were sharp and clean, occasionally herbaceous or with notes of citrus. He thought there was rosemary, lemon, thyme, and mint. To his left were the hand lotions and soaps. More herbs and citrus, but also florals and spices. Rose. Lavender. Cinnamon. Honeysuckle. Grapefruit and peppermint.

Patrick was just turning his head to focus on the bubble bath on the shelf right above his head when he heard Ronnie come back into the store. Panic coursed through him at the thought of her finding him like this and he began to shake. He didn’t care what David said, there were a million reasons why she might come back here, and David wouldn’t be able to stop her. His eyes flew open and he caught sight of his phone. He grabbed it from the shelf, trembling fingers typing out three letters, but his thumb hovered over the SEND button, hesitating. If he used his safeword, they'd be done and he'd have to deal with Ronnie on his own.

Ronnie and David were talking at the counter, but their voices were low and muted, and he couldn’t make out the words.

 _I can do this_ , Patrick thought to himself, taking another deep breath. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

Patrick repeated the mantra to himself over and over again until his heartbeat returned to normal. He returned the phone to its place on the shelf then wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. The action made him realize how heavy his thighs were beginning to feel. The position David had put him in – not straight up and down on his knees, but not all the way back on his heels either – wasn’t too difficult for him to start with. He’d played baseball all his life as a catcher, so what would be an uncomfortable squat for someone else, was easy for him. But even squatting behind home plate allowed for some range of motion and relief. This, though – this constant in between position left him aching.

Once he had noticed the discomfort in his thighs, it was all he could think about. He so badly wanted to sit down on his heels, but that would get chalk on his pants and earn him a spanking.

 _Maybe I want a spanking_ , he thought, heat roiling in his gut as he thought of the times David had done it before, his large hands raining down on Patrick, leaving his ass red and raw and aching. He let his weight shift down, his ass hovering just above his heels. _Maybe I_ ** _need_** _a spanking._

But on the other hand, if he was good, David had something else in mind. And Patrick really wanted to know what else David was planning.

Groaning softly, Patrick pushed himself back up into the position David had put him in. He wanted to be good. He loved a good spanking, but he loved pleasing David even more. He wanted David to be proud of the effort Patrick had put into following his instructions. Wanted to make him smile and kiss him and touch him gently.

Patrick’s thighs began to shake with the effort and sweat broke out across his forehead and under his arms. He gulped and gritted his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut and dug blunt nails into the thick muscles of his legs. And all the while he thought of David.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this for David._

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, how many times he repeated those words to himself, but eventually he stopped. He didn’t need them anymore and they drifted away like smoke as his mind went blank, empty save for the need to please David. The pain in his thighs lessened. His face smoothed and his hands relaxed and fell beside him. His breathing evened and deepened.

He felt calm.

“Look at you, baby.”

Slowly Patrick raised his head, blinking up into the light to see David standing over him, a pleased smile twisted on his lips. He spoke softly, not wanting to spook Patrick or let Ronnie overhear.

“Can you stand up for me, or do you need help?”

“Help,” Patrick answered instantly, knowing his thighs were about to give out any second.

Without another word, David leaned down to hook his arms under Patrick’s and haul him as gently as he could to his feet. Patrick could hear both his knees creaking and he sagged into David’s arms as soon as he was upright, relief washing over him.

Patrick let David crowd him back against the wall and pepper his face with kisses, his lips murmuring sweet things into Patrick’s skin. When he pressed his thigh in between Patrick’s legs, Patrick moaned. He didn’t remember getting hard.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,” David breathed, turning his face to kiss his favorite spot behind Patrick’s ear.

“You haven’t even checked my ass yet.” Patrick sighed, his head thunking back against the concrete.

David giggled against Patrick’s neck before kissing him one more time. “I know,” he said, pulling back to look into Patrick’s face. “Because no matter the result, I’m proud of you. Now turn around for me, so I can inspect you.”

Patrick turned, leaning his hands and his forehead against the wall as David dropped down to his knees behind him. When he saw there was no chalk, he grinned. He ran both hands over the swell of Patrick’s ass, then leaned forward with a little private giggle and kissed each cheek.

David stood, pulling Patrick back around and into his arms. “Such a good boy, Patrick. Now, are you ready to go home?” He dropped a hand to cup Patrick, rock hard in his pants. “Or is this all the answer I need?”

Patrick blushed but nodded.

“Good.” David gave a little shimmy and said, “I’ve got plans for you, baby. I’m gonna take you apart.”

David turned and quickly grabbed their jackets and bags, gathering up any work he knew needed to be brought home with him, then laced his fingers together with Patrick’s and led him out of the backroom. As he grabbed the front door, David called over his shoulder, “Thanks again, Ronnie. Leave the invoice on the register and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ronnie made a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t make an appearance.

As the two made their way around to the back of the building where his car was parked, Patrick did his best to keep up with David’s long purposeful strides, but it was difficult. His fully erect cock had turned his usual gait into something of a waddle, and by the time they arrived at the car his face had turned red with the effort.

“Keys,” David said, hand outstretched.

“What?” Patrick asked, too focused on his state of extreme arousal to comprehend David’s request.

David made a grabby motion with his hand and said again, “Keys. I’m driving us home. You’re in no state to drive.”

“Uh…okay.” David was probably right if Patrick was struggling to follow a simple conversation, and he was glad to have a moment to breathe and collect himself. His body thrummed with anticipation for whatever David had planned.

David was silent as he turned on the car and made his way onto the main road, but as soon as they’d passed the first light, he said, “Take your cock out.”

Patrick’s head whipped around to stare at David. David wasn’t even looking at him. He was sitting so casually in his seat, one hand on the wheel, eyes gazing out the windshield. Patrick must have misheard him.

“Um…what did you say?”

David flicked a glance in his direction, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. “I said ‘take your cock out.’ You look so hard and uncomfortable in your jeans, baby. We don’t want that, do we?”

Patrick’s heart began to beat louder in his chest. A thrill of embarrassment and excitement shivered up his spine, and he slowly moved his hand to his fly. He took a breath. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to pull his cock out in broad daylight where anyone could see him?

The twist of David’s smile grew wider as Patrick’s slowly popped his button and lowered his front zipper. Patrick couldn’t help but moan softly as he touched himself, reaching his hand into his white cotton briefs and dragging his hard cock out in the open, then snugging the waistband up under his balls. He began to wrap his hand around the base of his shaft but froze suddenly and glanced at David.

David was delighted, grinning openly now as he did his best to stay focused on the road. “Touch yourself,” he said. “Stroke your cock, slow and tight, until I tell you to stop.” The drive to Patrick’s apartment was just under fifteen minutes, and David was going to have fun the whole way home.

Patrick tried to keep his breathing slow as he followed David’s instructions. He squeezed the base of his cock and slowly dragged his hand up the shaft. He did it again and again, long achingly slow pulls of his fist squeezing him from the root all the way to the tip. His palm was too dry, but he didn’t care, too desperate for the relief the friction gave him to care about the roughness.

At the next light, as they slowed from yellow to red, David said, “Stop. Put your hand down.”

Patrick groaned, but did as he was told. Without his hand on himself, he was suddenly much more aware of how exposed he was. His eyes darted out the windows, sure someone was staring at him, but it was a sleepy weekday afternoon in Schitt’s Creek. Only a few other cars ambled down the road around them, and they were alone at the intersection.

As they turned down Main Street, passing Town Hall, the town library, and the Schitt’s Creek police station, Patrick flushed and sunk down lower in his seat. David smirked and said, “Sit up straight, Patrick. Don’t hide that beautiful dick, be proud of it.”

Swallowing down his embarrassment, Patrick raised an eyebrow and asked with faux innocence, “You mean my big gay dick?”

“Okay!” David retorted sourly. In the months since his Elm Valley karaoke showcase, Patrick had made sure to remind David of the more colorful moments of their conversation whenever he could. “I was very drunk and trying to give you a compliment.”

“A compliment on my big gay dick?”

“You know what,” David warned, eyebrows high on his forehead, “I am not averse to changing my mind about whether or not to spank you when we get home today.” He reached over and squeezed Patrick’s cock. “That what you want, baby? Keep bratting out and that’s all you’re gonna get.”

Patrick pressed his lips together to hide his grin but said nothing more. David let go of Patrick’s cock to grab his hand instead, pulling it close to David’s mouth so he could spit a wad of saliva into his palm.

“Stroke yourself again, Patrick. Faster this time.”

For the next ten minutes, David kept Patrick in a constant state of delicious agony – stopping and starting, squeezing himself tight and then stroking himself with only the tips of his fingers. David made him squeeze his balls and thumb at his cockhead and jerk himself fast and hard until he was right there, right there on the edge and then…

“Stop.”

Patrick groaned, his whole body tensing. His eyes clenched shut and his teeth ground together and his fingers clawed at his thighs. His cock was red and angry and weeping pre-cum.

David turned into the parking lot behind Patrick’s building and turned off the car. He glanced over at Patrick who was red faced and panting in the seat beside him. Grinning, David reached over and gently tucked Patrick back into his briefs and did up his fly, shushing him as he whined.

“Just wait, baby. It’s only going to get better.”

Once they had made it up the stairs and into the apartment - Patrick wincing and waddling with every step - David bade Patrick strip. Patrick didn’t hesitate, just shed his clothes where he stood, letting them pool at his feet. He waited, watching as David crossed the room to his bedside table and rummaged in the drawer. Whatever he pulled out was small, small enough to hide in his hand, and when he turned back to Patrick with a wicked grin on his face he tucked it even further away behind his back.

Patrick was desperate to know what David held in his hand, but he knew things would go better for him if he was patient and let David show him in his own time.

David crossed the apartment again to stand in front of Patrick, so close they were touching. David’s empty hand reached up to cup Patrick’s face, his thumb smoothing over a flushed cheek. Softy, David pressed his lips to Patrick’s.

“You were so good for me at the store, baby,” David said, his lips moving against Patrick’s as he spoke. “Can you be good for me a little while longer?”

Patrick nodded.

David smiled at him so sweetly, and a thrill ran through Patrick for being the cause, for pleasing him. “I want to take a few minutes to finish up the plans for Mr. James’ spring display. I’m going to sit right there at the kitchen table and finish it. But while I do, I want something pretty to look at. So I want you to climb up on the table and kneel for me so I have your gorgeous body to look at. Can you do that?”

Heat flooded through Patrick as he turned towards the kitchen table. David, he knew, loved being looked at. He loved being seen as beautiful and craved the validation he got from his body being the object of someone else’s desire. Patrick, on the other hand, had always been uncomfortable with the attention his body could bring. He understood now that it was, perhaps, just a discomfort with the _female_ attention he had received over the years, but even now, while he wasn’t self-conscious about his body, especially not with David, there was something unnerving about being so on display. He hesitated as he took the first step towards the table, but grew in confidence and determination by the time he had climbed onto it, positioning himself to face David’s usual seat. He could let David look.

Before joining Patrick, David grabbed his notebook and phone from his bag and placed them on the table. Then he finally opened his hand.

Patrick’s could feel he cock pulse at the sight of his nipple clamps and his breathing quickened. They didn’t pull them out too often, the pleasurable bite sometimes too much for Patrick’s sensitive nipples, but when they did Patrick knew he was always in for a spectacular finish. He moaned as David attached one and then the other, murmuring reassurances in his ear. The sting radiated straight down to his cock and Patrick’s hips jerked, looking for some kind of friction.

But David wasn’t moved. He sat at the table like he said he would and pulled out his notebook to put the last touches on his planned display, leaving Patrick with nothing to distract himself from the pleasingly painful sting.

It hadn’t even been ten minutes, and David was just putting the finishing flourishes on his page, dragging out Patrick’s anticipation only the tiniest amount, when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen out of habit, fully intending to ignore the interruption, but when he saw the caller ID, he answered before he could change his mind.

“Hi, Ronnie!”

David grinned wider, the wild panicked look on Patrick's face exactly what he'd expected.

"Uh huh...yeah. So you'll...okay. Okay, that sounds good. Hmm...mmhmm...mmhmm...I don't know, I think that's something that Patrick would have to answer." David raised his eyes to Patrick's, his eyes shining with laughter. "Let me see if he's available."

He muted his phone and raised his eyebrows at Patrick, a clear challenge. "Color, Patrick."

Patrick's stomach roiled with embarrassment and arousal. The idea of talking to Ronnie in his current state was mortifying, but that look David gave him - that look that said he wanted to devour him - had Patrick's desire bubbling over. Not to mention, he wasn't usually one to back down from a dare. His flush deepened, but he held out his hand, his eyes never leaving David's, and said, "Green."

Delighted, David handed the phone to Patrick. As Patrick unmuted and greeted Ronnie, he let his hands run up Patrick's thighs. He could hear Patrick's voice begin to wobble as his hands circled his waist, his thumbs caressing Patrick's hipbones.

"That's great, Ronnie," Patrick said. "Yeah, that'll be just fine...yeah... yeah, okay."

While his laughing eyes never left Patrick's face, David leaned down and opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue snaking out to lick a bead of pre-cum clinging to the head of Patrick's cock. He grinned, gleaming teeth and dimples on display, as Patrick stuttered and clutched the phone tighter to his ear.

"I-I-I'll take care of it...uh... I'll take care of it t-tomorrow."

Patrick shoved his free hand in his mouth and bit down hard on his knuckles, stifling a moan as David wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently.

"We really appreciate it, Ronnie. And I'm sorry about...no! No, I do, I…"

When David began wriggling his tongue into the slit of Patrick's cock, Patrick gasped, his hand shooting out to tangle in David's hair. He tugged hard, causing David to moan with pleasure, the vibrations tingling throughout Patrick's cock.

Patrick pressed the phone into his chest, trying to muffle any noise, and whispered frantically, "Yellow, yellow, yellow!" David pulled off, letting his hands slide back down Patrick's legs. He watched as a string a pre-cum leaked from the tip of Patrick's cock onto the table below and felt his own cock throbbing in his pants.

"Really, I didn't mean...uh, okay. Okay, I...got it. Yep, thanks again. Yes, I'll make sure to get your invoice processed as soon as possible. No, I...no, that's not going to be...we haven't had any problems paying our ven...okay, okay, sure. Thanks. Bye."

As soon as Patrick ended the call, David surged up, his chair falling backwards to the floor with a loud clatter. Wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist and grabbing his ass with both hands, he crashed their lips together, his tongue driving deep into Patrick's mouth.

"Baby, that was so hot," David said, panting against Patrick's lips. "So fucking hot. She does _not_ like you, but god, that was so hot."

"David," Patrick whined, shuddering as David's hands began massaging his cheeks. "Can we...can we do...whatever, can we just...can you get naked, please?"

David chuckled at Patrick's inarticulate pleading. He kissed him again, softer this time, and said, "Get on the bed for me. I want you on your knees, ass up and face down. On the edge. Your can work your hole open for me, but no touching your cock."

Patrick scrambled to obey, clamoring unsteadily off the table top and across the apartment to the bed. Positioning himself just as David requested, he spread his legs wide and raised up his ass, ready for the taking. As he reached behind himself to begin working himself open, he moaned, muffling the sound by biting into the flesh of his arm.

While Patrick frantically made himself ready, David took his time, wanting to make Patrick wait. He stripped down, carefully folding his clothes and placing them on top of Patrick's dresser. He tidied up the apartment, snagging Patrick's discarded clothes from the middle of the floor and throwing them in the laundry basket, and returned his notebook to his overnight bag. He sat in one of the chairs in Patrick's living room, careful to keep himself out of Patrick's line of sight, and watched Patrick while lightly stroking his cock.

By this time, Patrick had managed to work three fingers inside himself, but he pulled them out to use both arms to cushion his head as he waited. The anticipation for what was to come was making him crazy, and he felt like his whole body was aroused, like David could tap the tip of his nose or massage the soles of his feet and he would cum. He rocked his hips back, searching for any kind of stimulation, and whined when he found none. He lifted his head, but couldn't see David from where he lay, and his heartbeat ratcheted up.

 _He's not going to touch me until I'm still,_ Patrick thought. They'd played this game before. David liked to draw out Patrick's anticipation until he was frantic, and at the same time tell him he wouldn't get what he wanted until he was calm and still.

Patrick took a deep breath, burying his face in his arms and closing his eyes. He let his mind go blank, grounding himself in the stretch in his legs, the sting in his nipples, the ache in his cock. His breathing deepened and slowed.

He waited.

David squeezed the base of his cock and stood. Silently, he walked to the bed, kneeling down behind Patrick. He loved how well Patrick knew what was expected of him, knew exactly how to hold himself to show off for David. David let his eyes rake over him, the swell of his ass, his muscular thighs, his cock hanging swollen and heavy between his legs.

Patrick gasped as he felt the tip of David's tongue lick the tip of his cock, then moaned as that same tongue licked a long stripe up the shaft to his balls. Again and again David licked him, long and slow, his wide wet tongue curling around Patrick's cock, bathing him in pleasure.

Desperately, Patrick bucked his hips back, trying to get his cock into David's mouth, but all it did was cause David to pull away entirely. Patrick whined at the loss, his head tossing from side to side, and his fists clenched in the blankets below.

David chuckled, grabbing one of Patrick's feet and caressing the sole with his thumb. "You know better than that, baby," David chided with a tsk of his tongue. "Stay still and take what I give you."

"Sorry," Patrick breathed through gritted teeth, clenching every muscle in his body in order to keep still. "M'sorry."

David wrapped his lips around the head of Patrick's cock and sucked gently. He hummed, the vibrations buzzing up Patrick's spine. Pulling off with a wet pop he mouthed his way up the shaft, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses, until he reached Patrick's balls. He laved both with the flat of his tongue, swirling it around them with a groan. He sucked one and then the other into his mouth, pulling at the delicate skin with his lips.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Patrick was incapable of any other speech, just chanting out the word over and over as David devoured him.

With the tip of his tongue, David traced delicate patterns across the skin of Patrick's perineum. He kissed it sweetly, soft caresses of plump lips as Patrick sighed in pleasure, then nibbled up the seam.

Finally David reached Patrick's hole. Using both hands to spread his cheeks wide, David lapped at it with the same long, slow licks he'd given his cock. Patrick moaned brokenly as David's tongue caressed his rim and his stubble scraped across his skin, his head spinning with pleasure.

"Oh god, David," Patrick sighed. He could feel himself relaxing under David's tongue, his hole softening and opening. David's tongue felt so good, so soft and wet, licking into him so deep and slow. Patrick couldn't think; he couldn't remember why he'd been upset, couldn't remember what he'd eaten for breakfast that morning, couldn't remember anything but _David, David, David._ His whole world became David's tongue, and he was sure if David asked him, he would stay like this forever, ass up for David to take at his leisure.

The idea of anyone else seeing Patrick like this, so filthy and wanton, sent a shiver of mortification up his spine, but he loved this feeling. He felt so sloppy and loose, saliva dripping down his perineum to his balls then blending with his pre-cum, leaking onto the blankets below. He loved _David_ seeing him like this, loved the hunger he could elicit in David and the knowledge that David was both witness to and cause of his most lewd and shameless acts.

As Patrick sank deeper and deeper into the arms of pleasure, as David's tongue continued to torture him with soft teasing licks, he couldn't help but reach underneath himself to grasp at his aching cock.

David's reaction was instantaneous.

"Patrick!" he barked, then smacked four fingers down on the underside of Patrick's ballsack.

Pain crackled up Patrick's spine and he wailed, dropping his cock as it pulsed with excitement, leaking more pre-cum.

"Baby, you _know_ better than that." David's voice was softer now. He ran soothing hands up and down Patrick's thighs and pressed an apologetic kiss to each of Patrick's tender balls. "You heard me say not to touch your cock, but you did it anyway. Are you trying to be a bad boy?"

"No!" Patrick's voice cracked on the word. He hadn't meant to touch himself, he'd just felt so good that his hand moved of its own accord.

Pressing another kiss to Patrick's perineum, David continued, his voice still soft and gentle, "I think I need to punish you, baby. Don't you think so?"

"Yes! Yes, punish me, David, please, _please_ punish me." Patrick gasped out, lifting his hips up higher in anticipation of the spanking he expected.

"Hmmm," David said, twisting his mouth to the side in contemplation. He knew how much Patrick enjoyed a spanking, how much pleasure the pain could bring him. But he didn't want to lose sight of the point of this afternoon. Patrick's spat with Ronnie had left him so out of sorts, and if David was going to break him out of this funk, a regular spanking just wasn't going to do it.

"I'm going to punish you, baby, but it's going to be a little different. I want you to reach back here and hold yourself open, can you do that?"

Patrick scrambled to obey, groaning as the movement jostled the clamps, a pleasurable pinch zinging through his nipples. He gripped both cheeks firmly in his hands, holding himself open for David.

"I'm not going to spank you ass, like I know you want me to. Instead, I'm going to wet my fingers and spank your dirty little hole."

"Yes, yes, please!" Patrick shuddered as he begged, his knees trying to climb higher on the bed.

"And then when I'm done," David continued, tracing Patrick's quivering rim with the tip of one finger, "I'm going to tie your hands together so you can't break anymore rules. Now, how many do you think you deserve?"

"I...I don't...I don't…"

"You have to tell me how many, baby. I'm not doing anything until you tell me."

" _David_!" Patrick whined, tilting his hips up as high as he could. "I...I…"

"How many, baby? How many spankings do you deserve?"

Patrick groaned, his face turning red, then blurted out, "Six! Six, give me six."

"Good boy, sweetheart," David cooed, pressing a kiss to Patrick's hole. Six was going to hurt, but David knew Patrick could take it.

"Please, David, please, _please_! I'm ready."

David stuck four fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them to get them nice and wet. He sat silently for a moment, letting Patrick squirm and pant with anticipation, then spanked all four down against Patrick's hole.

"Argh!" Patrick cried, his hips jerking away in surprise.

"You were a bad boy, Patrick," David scolded him. "You broke the rules."

"M'sorry, m'sorry!"

David spanked Patrick a second time.

"There's a reason I tell you not to touch yourself."

David spanked Patrick twice more in quick succession as a sob ripped from Patrick's throat.

"Do I not satisfy you, Patrick? Do I not give you everything you need?"

"You do! You do!" Patrick cried, tears wetting his cheeks. "M'sorry!"

David spanked Patrick a fifth time as Patrick wailed, his knuckles going white as he struggled to keep himself open for David.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart," David cooed. "So good for me. We're almost done. I'm gonna spank you one more time, baby, and then you're going to be a good boy for me, right?"

Patrick moaned what sounded like agreement.

"I need you to use your words, Patrick. Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes," Patrick croaked out, his voice thick with sobs. "Yes, I'm... I'm your good boy!"

David spanked Patrick's hole one more time as Patrick howled, biting at the blankets below. David drew back, snatching a blue silk restraint from their play drawer, and was around to the other side of the bed in seconds, kneeling in front of Patrick and lifting his head. Tears streamed down Patrick's face, but the look he gave David was so free and happy it made David's heart flutter in his chest.

Patrick slid his hands in front of him, holding the wrists together for David to bind. David lifted both hands and kissed them before wrapping the silk cord around Patrick's wrists, knotting it tight. When he was finished, he lowered Patrick's hands back to the bed and watched as Patrick stretched them out in front of him, dropping his head back down to the bed and elongating his body, lifting his hips.

"Look at how beautiful you are," David breathed, petting Patrick's head softly before making his way back around the bed. Lowering himself back to his knees, David ran his hands up Patrick's thighs and over his juicy, round ass, then pressed a feather light kiss to Patrick's red, tender hole.

Patrick jerked at the sensation, moaning at the hot sting that lit up his ass. It had been barely a minute since his spanking had ended, and the speed with which Patrick had gone from pain to pleasure had his head spinning. David's tongue was back, licking and prodding and swirling around his hole, almost as if the spanking had never taken place, except now the pleasure was brightened by the pain.

Patrick didn't think he could last much longer. He felt like he had been hard for hours. His body was vibrating with sensations, and he could feel his orgasm building like a wave, cresting higher and higher. His thighs began to tremble and his cock throbbed between his legs, and with a gasp, Patrick realized he was going to cum without a hand on him, just David's tongue in his ass.

"Oh god," Patrick moaned, his hole burning under David's tongue, clenching and unfurling and greedily coaxing him in deeper. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, fuckfuckfuckfuck, David! Oh fuck, David, I'm...I'm…oh!"

With a shout, Patrick came into the blankets below.

While Patrick was still cumming, David reached around him with one hand and began stroking his cock hard and fast. With his other, he fumbled for the lube Patrick had used to work himself open, and quickly slicked up his own cock. As Patrick began shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, David guided the head of his cock to Patrick's sloppy hole and pushed inside.

Patrick could do little more than moan. He felt overwhelmed by sensation, from the stretch of his well-used hole to the pinch of his overstimulated cock. His head tossed from side to side as his body tried to take it all in but it was too much. He could feel his thighs trembling, doing their best to keep him upright, but he didn't know how much more he could take.

With his cock now buried deep inside Patrick, David climbed onto the bed behind him, his knees forcing Patrick to shuffle forward into the center of the bed. David plasted himself to Patrick's back, pushing him further down into the mattress as he kissed up Patrick's spine. His hips started up an easy rhythym, rocking against Patrick and fucking him deep and slow.

"You are such a good boy, sweetheart," David murmured, his lips caressing the shell of Patrick's ear. "Such a good boy, such a pretty boy. You're perfect, you know that, baby? So perfect for me. Love you so much, and I'm so proud of you."

Patrick just moaned brokenly at David's words, his body writhing beneath him, his cock still hard despite his orgasm. He'd never felt so much at one time, but his mind had gone blank, lost in a swell of sensation and emotion. He felt himself break into pieces, floating through heaven as David's honeyed words kept dripping in his ears.

"God, you feel so good, baby, so good around my cock. Can you squeeze me? Clench your little hole and milk my cock?" David felt Patrick's body trembling as he struggled to obey, and groaned in his ear when Patrick was finally able to squeeze down around him.

"Fuck, that's it, sweetheart." David's tongue snaked out to lick along the whorl of Patrick's ear. "Milk my cock. I know your greedy little hole wants my cum, doesn't it?"

Patrick mewled in response, trying his hardest to focus on David's words and work his cock like he wanted. He wanted David to keep talking, wanted his words tattooed on his skin.

"I know it does. You want me to pump you full of it. Want to spread your legs wide while I fuck load after load inside of you 'til your belly's all full and round with it. Don't you, baby?"

"Yes," Patrick whispered, heat coursing through him at the image. His cock pulsed and he groaned at the the brilliant pleasured pain of overstimulation.

"Are you gonna cum again for me? Cum again for me, and I'll give you what you want."

"Hurts," Patrick whimpered, not specifying if he meant his ass or his cock or even his nipples, still trapped in their clamps. Everything hurt. Everything felt incredible.

David nuzzled into Patrick's neck, licking at the sweaty skin. "I know it does, baby. I know. But you can do it for me, can't you? I know you can. Fuck yourself back on my cock, baby, I know you can take it."

Patrick whined, sluggishly working his hips back against David. David was right, he could do it. He could take a little more. He wanted to, wanted to do it for David. Wanted to be good for David. And if he couldn't, he knew what he needed to say and knew that David would still be proud of him for trying.

David reached back around and gripped Patrick's cock, stroking it in time with his hips. Patrick gritted his teeth and fucked himself back harder onto David's cock, electricity crackling beneath his skin as his second orgasm began to build in his gut.

"That's it, baby," David praised him, grinding his cock as deep inside Patrick as he could. "That's my good boy. Keep going. You're doing so well. My precious, perfect boy, that's it. Oh fuck, Patrick, cum for me. Cum for me, baby!"

Patrick wailed as he came a second time, his eyes rolling back in his head and body convulsing. David reared back on his knees and fucked him through it, hard and fast. The aftershocks of Patrick's orgasm ripped through him, and as his hole clamped down around him, David came, flooding Patrick's insides.

Patrick collapsed onto the bed, his thighs unable to hold him up any longer. He didn't think he'd ever felt so thoroughly used, his body so completely spent with bone deep satisfaction. He was sure he wouldn't be able to move for hours. Lying still, tremors of pleasure and pain continued to skitter up his spine and through his arms and legs.

Gently, David pulled out. He laid down on the bed, stretching out alongside Patrick. Reaching for the silk cord binding Patrick's hands together, David undid the knot, massaging the newly unbound wrists. He carefully turned Patrick onto his back, and while distracting him with sweet kisses, he released Patrick's nipples from the bite of their clamps, shushing his gasps and whimpers.

"I love you, baby," David murmured, running a soothing hand up and down Patrick's belly. "You've done so well for me."

Patrick turned his head towards David, blinking at him owlishly, but said nothing.

David stared back at Patrick. He'd pushed Patrick hard today. He'd needed it, needed to push past the incident with Ronnie. But had it been enough?

David pressed a soft kiss to Patrick's shoulder then propped himself up on an elbow, gazing down at him.

"What's your name?"

Patrick blinked again, his forehead wrinkling in confusion, but he whispered, "Patrick."

David's eyes softened and he tsk'd his tongue sympathetically. "That's what I thought, baby," he said as he lowered his mouth to suckle a red, sore nipple . "Looks like I'm not done with you yet."


	28. MVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David works out some frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only one who wrinkles their nose every time Ted and Alexis call each other babe, right?
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, rimming, anal sex, orgasm delay, cream pie

David was annoyed. He was hot and he was sweaty, still wearing that awful baseball costume he’d been forced to wear, and he was sure there was going to a painful, unsightly bruise in the middle of his back for the next several weeks. Not to mention, someone had cut in front of him in line for the bbq and took the hotdog he’d wanted. Sure, it was his fourth hotdog and the person cutting in line was a small child, but still. It was a principle thing.

And then, of course, there was Patrick. His sweet, mature, classic if not actually sophisticated boyfriend was currently wearing his hat backwards. He’d pounded several fellow teammates on the back while calling them  _ bro _ . He’d crowed about their win, grinning smugly in Ronnie’s direction. He’d laughed when he’d almost spilled his beer in David’s lap. Everything about this frat boy Patrick had turned into was  _ incorrect _ .

To top it all off, to David’s absolute shame and annoyance, he found the whole schtick to be so incredibly hot. Something about Patrick’s dumb jock persona had David so aroused he wanted to just strip down so Patrick could have his way with him; he wanted Patrick to shove him to his knees, call him ‘dude’, and smack him in the face with his fat cock. And he hated himself a little for it. David was so irritated with Patrick and yet so turned on by him, and he didn’t know which feeling should take precedence.

David knew he was being crazy. Knew he was just irritated and hot and uncomfortable, and he was taking it out on Patrick in his mind. Patrick wasn’t doing anything wrong, was just exuberantly celebrating his team’s win. David would just take a long, cleansing shower when they got home, change into something far more fashionable, and he would feel better.

But the final straw came as they tramped their way up the stairs of Patrick’s building. Patrick was smugly recapping the game for the third time, his own athletic feats seeming to increase in importance with every retelling, when he casually said, “God, I needed that win today, babe. Thanks for standing in.”

David almost tripped on the top stair at Patrick’s words.  _ Babe? _ David thought in disgust.  _ Did he just call me  _ **_babe_ ** _? Like I’m his peppy high school girlfriend who’s gonna suck him off under the bleachers before he ditches me for all his bros? Like we’re one of those annoying couples who can’t do anything apart and who everyone hates being around? Like we’re...ugh, like we’re  _ **_Ted and Alexis_ ** _?  _ Suddenly, David lost all desire to let Patrick have his way with him. All he wanted to do now was bend Patrick over the kitchen table and fuck that smug look of his face.

David stalked after Patrick into the apartment, slamming the door a little harder than he intended. Patrick turned around at the noise, that stupid grin still on his face, and David decided right there to forgo his mature plan of a shower and a cool-down and instead let his dick do all the thinking for him.

Dropping his bag to the floor with a thud, David fell to his knees and yanked Patrick’s pants down. He buried his face in Patrick’s groin, moaning as he licked at his soft cock through the sweat-soaked cotton of Patrick’s jockstrap.

“Jesus,” Patrick said, too shocked by David’s attack for anything else. His bag slid from his shoulder down to the floor, the bats inside clanking together. “I... _ Jesus _ !” Blood surged towards Patrick’s cock under David’s tongue, and he tried tangling his hands in David’s hair, but David reached up and smacked them away.

“Don’t touch me!” David commanded. “Keep your sweaty hands to yourself.”

Patrick groaned, but did his best to obey. It was difficult to keep his hands off David. They were in the middle of the room with nothing for Patrick to grab onto for balance, and his head spun with how quickly he was responding to David’s mouth. His hands clenched and opened again and again beside him, searching for something to hold onto, until he finally rested them on his waist.

Tucking one finger into the cup of Patrick’s jock, David tugged it aside, just revealing the swell of Patrick’s growing cock. He licked at it, running his tongue over every bit of skin he could reach, the tang of sweat bursting on his tongue.

“You’re so fucking dirty,” David groaned, dragging Patrick’s jockstrap down and snugging the waistband up under Patrick’s balls. “Look at this filthy cock.”

David gripped tight at Patrick’s hips, his fingers digging into his flesh, and sunk down on him, moaning as Patrick grew to his full length in David’s mouth. He flattened his tongue, dragging his lips up and down Patrick’s shaft, teasing the prominent vein that ran up the underside with every pass.

“Fuck,” Patrick panted out. “Fuck, David!”

Pulling off Patrick’s cock with a wet slurp, David smirked up at him “Dirty mouth,” he said. “You pretend to be so polite, but I know just how obscene you really are.”

Patrick gasped, arousal flooding through him. He wasn’t sure if it was from David’s words or from his wet mouth, he just knew he wanted more.

David sunk back down onto Patrick’s cock, taking him as deep in his throat as he would go. He buried his nose in the thatch of damp pubic hair and breathed in deeply. Patrick smelled of sweat and grime, physical exertion and the musk of boy. It should have been disgusting, but David found it intoxicating. He moaned and he swallowed, wanting his senses to be filled with nothing but Patrick.

The vibrations and squeeze of David’s throat around Patrick’s cock was too much for him. They were only a few minutes in and already he could feel himself hurtling towards release.

“David, David!” Patrick gasped. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

David pulled off and removed his hands from Patrick’s hips causing him to groan at the loss. “No you’re not,” David growled. “I’m the VIP, and I want to fuck that perfect ass. Want to feel that tight hole clench around me while you cum.”

Patrick nodded in emphatic agreement as David rose to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Uh...okay. Yeah, yeah, that’s...yeah, let’s do that.” He turned, pulling his pants back up towards his hips, and started to move towards the bed, but David stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Patrick stared at David, wide-eyed with confusion. He shook his head, trying to clear his lust-addled mind. “I...uh...the bed?”

“You’re  _ filthy _ ,” David sneered, his lips curling back to bare his teeth. “You think I want to fuck you in our bed when you’re like this? You think I’m going to sleep there tonight afterwards?”

“I, uh...no?”

“No, that’s right.” David gestured to the kitchen table. “Bend over, Brewer.”

Patrick gasped, the impersonality of David’s words leaving him breathless with desire in a way he wouldn’t have expected. He stood frozen, overwhelmed by David’s demand, until David took him by the arm and led him to the table. He pushed Patrick firmly in the back until he was bent over, his chest flat against the table top.

“Spread your legs wider and squeeze your cock,” David tossed over his shoulder as he turned and made his way across the apartment to Patrick’s bedside table. Pulling open their play drawer, David grabbed the lube. “Can’t have you cumming before I even get to fuck you.”

Turning back around, David took in the sight of Patrick bent over the kitchen table with his pants pulled down around his knees and his fist wrapped tight around his hard cock. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, squirming in anticipation, his pale, juicy ass swaying back and forth invitingly, perfectly framed by the straps of his jock. David licked his lips, a wave of arousal crashing over him.

Patrick’s mind was swirling with lust, too overcome by this turn of events to pay attention to his surroundings, and he didn’t hear David return. He jolted when he felt David sink to his knees behind him, large hands spreading his cheeks wide, and let out an embarrassing squeal as David spat right on his hole.

Holding Patrick open, David took a moment to just look. A string of saliva slowly slid from Patrick’s puckered rim down the seam of his perineum. David puckered his lips, blowing a stream of cool air across Patrick’s wet hole, watching it quiver and clench in response. Patrick whined softly, his hips hitching back to push his ass closer to David.

Without warning, David dove in. He snarled, thrusting his tongue into the space between Patrick’s cheeks and lapping hungrily at his hole. He didn’t wait. There was no gentle teasing or soft caress. He pushed himself forward, taking what he wanted, burying himself deeper into Patrick’s center and chasing the bite of flavors bursting on his tongue.

“Oh god, yes!” Patrick cried out. “Yes, yes, David!”

David grinned, listening to Patrick groan and whine above him. He loved Patrick like this, so desperate and wanting. When they had first begun dating, it had been a giant ego boost getting his buttoned up boyfriend to let go so completely. Now, it just made him feel warm and soft inside to make his boyfriend feel good.

Snicking open the bottle of lube, David made quick work adding his fingers to the mix, sinking into Patrick’s wet heat and stretching him open.

Pulling back, David turned and wiped his chin on the shoulder of his uniform. He wasn’t sure if he had to return it  - didn’t care, really - and it was kind of exhilerating to allow himself to be so messy and nonchalant with his clothes during sex. He groaned, looking at the sloppy mess before him; Patrick’s hole was open and empty and already looked wrecked with sweat, saliva, and lube dripping down to his balls.

David stood. He reached around Patrick’s hips and pulled his jockstrap back over his cock, tucking him all back inside the cup, then took hold of both straps and snapped them hard against Patrick’s perfect round ass. Patrick jumped at the sting, groaning, and David grinned.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Brewer,” David said, unbuttoning his own pants and sliding them down his thighs. His head fell backwards and his mouth dropped open, sighing in pleasure as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock, finally giving himself some relief. He allowed himself three quick strokes, then gripped the base tight, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “You want that? You want my fat VIP cock inside you?”

“Yeah, fuck me,” Patrick groaned, lifting his hips and wiggling his ass eagerly. “You’re the MVP, you deserve it.”

David took his cock in hand and thunked it down on Patrick’s ass, mesmerized by the way the muscles rippled and bounced in response.

“Yeah?” David asked. “Your ass is my reward for winning the game for you?”

Patrick squirmed as David pushed his cock between Patrick’s cheeks, riding his crack. He pushed himself up on his toes, arched his back, anything to try and get David’s cock inside of him where he wanted it. But David didn’t budge, just kept up his slow, torturous glide, grinning as Patrick huffed and whined impatiently.

“You’re so thirsty for it,” David laughed. He bent down, plastering himself along Patrick’s back, their sweaty uniforms clinging together, and he nipped at Patrick’s throat right above his collar. He flicked his tongue over the mark, licking at the salty flesh. “Supposed to be my prize, but you’re the one begging for it.”

Patrick lifted himself up onto his toes again, grinding his ass back against David. “Wouldn’t have to beg if you’d just fuck me already.”

David laughed again, nosing along Patrick’s throat. “Bossy little bottom, aren’t you, Brewer?”

Before Patrick could answer, David had hauled himself upright again. He gripped the base of his cock and pressed the blunt head to Patrick’s hole, then pulled back again. He did it a few more times, just letting the tip of his cock kiss Patrick’s eager hole, watching the puckered rim try to suck him in.

“Ugh, David!”

Finally, the teasing becoming too much for David, he began to sink in. Both men groaned in unison as David slowly sheathed himself fully inside Patrick. Gripping tight to Patrick’s waist, David pulled his cock out again in the same slow glide, Patrick’s rim clinging to him, unwilling to let go of the feeling of being stuffed full of David.

“Mmmm,” David moaned. His head fell back as he sunk into Patrick a second time, feeling like he could reach even deeper, Patrick’s ass gripping him like a warm, velvet glove. “Your ass is perfect, Brewer. The perfect reward.”

After a few seconds of letting himself revel in the tight grip he was held in, David began moving his hips. Just a gentle roll at first, but he quickly picked up speed, encouraged by the moans coming from Patrick’s mouth. Leaning forward, David pushed Patrick’s shirt up his back so he could grip the bare skin of Patrick’s ribs, his hips slamming into Patrick’s with a loud  _ thwack _ .

The sounds of sex filled the small apartment, skin slapping against skin. David grunted as Patrick clenched around him, a strangled moan forced out of him as David slid against his prostate. The small kitchen table inched across the floor, scraping against the tile with the force of David’s thrusts.

“Yes yes yes yes,” Patrick muttered through clenched teeth, his face scrunched up with pleasure, then he gasped and jolted against the table. “Oh god, right there! David, please right there! Yes!”

David pressed his hands against the small of Patrick’s back, pinning him to the table and angling his hips to hit that perfect spot inside of Patrick over and over as Patrick moaned.

Patrick could feel his legs turning to jelly with every thrust of David’s hips. His thighs quivered and pleasure licked up his spine. He let go of the edge of the table to drag his hand underneath him, wanting to pull his cock back out of his jockstrap and jerk himself to orgasm, but David stopped him.

Covering Patrick’s hand with his own, David guided him to his cock, cupping him outside of his jock. He moved Patrick’s hand up and down, letting him rut his clothed cock against his palm, but nothing more.

“You’re gonna cum in your jockstrap, Brewer. Wanna see you get all messy for me.”

Patrick moaned, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, and bucking back and forth between David’s cock and his own hand. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, and once again he felt himself barrelling towards a quick finish.

“Gonna...gonna cum,” Patrick panted out. He was right there, seconds from careening over the edge, but suddenly David pulled out. He wrapped his arms around Patrick, hauling him up off the table and snatching his hand away from his groin.

“Nooo!” Patrick cried. His head fell back against David’s shoulder, harsh pants ripping from his throat. His whole body vibrated, every nerve lit up like Christmas lights, thrumming right under his skin.

“Shhh.” David held Patrick tight against him, nosing against his throat as he shushed and gentled him. Patrick gritted his teeth and squirmed in David’s arms as his desperation to cum receded, but David held him fast.

As Patrick’s breathing began to slow down, David turned him in his arms and kissed him deeply. All his earlier irritation and crankiness eked out of him, the dopey sex-drunk look on Patrick’s face that had replaced his smug competitiveness all he needed to find frat boy Patrick adorable and endearing rather than obnoxious and vile. He could ignore the coarse cotton of his uniform, the unflattering baseball cap he’d lost somewhere between the car and now, all the bro talk and back slapping. He could even forgive the ‘babe’ slip (or more likely let it slide for now, then bring it up weeks later in an opportune time to win an argument), as long as he got to keep Patrick’s lips against his own, sweet and sloppy kisses pressed eagerly into his skin.

“I didn’t get to cum,” Patrick grumbled, glancing up at David, his eyes big and forlorn.

David rolled his eyes, pressing another kiss to Patrick’s pouted lips. “Well, I want you to ride me on the couch. I didn’t get to see you play catcher today since you were out in the grass with me, so you can ride me and show me how strong those catcher thighs are.”

Patrick reached down between then, squeezing David’s cock in his fist, and said, “Pretty sure I was already showing you what a good catcher I am.”

David shot Patrick an unamused look, but before he could retort, Patrick raised his eyebrows in challenge and said, “Don’t even try to say that joke was incorrect - sex is full of baseball euphamisms.”

David narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t think of a good response. “Just...take your pants off, Brewer,” he finally said, pushing Patrick backwards.

Patrick smiled back at him gleefully, but did as he was told, sliding his pants down his legs. Both men helped each other out of their uniforms, Patrick’s wandering hands often more hindrance than help, but eventually they managed to get David fully naked and Patrick close.

Dragging Patrick over to the couch, David sat down, but held onto Patrick’s waist as he stood between his spread legs. David pressed his lips together in a hidden smile, his dimple popping onto his cheek in his attempt to suppress his giggles.

“You look like you’re in a porno,” David said, drinking in Patrick’s get up. He was naked save for his jockstrap and his tall baseball socks, and, for good measure, David had snagged Patrick’s ballcap from the kitchen table and put it back on his head, backwards as it had been. He looked ridiculous and so very edible. “Like you’re about to climb in my lap and say ‘put it in me, coach.’”

Patrick did climb into David’s lap then. He captured David’s lips in a deep kiss, his hands coming up around David’s shoulders to grip the back of the couch. His tongue coaxed David’s lips apart, licking into his mouth and swallowing down David’s moan as he rolled his hips, grinding his ass down against David’s drooling cock.

Breaking the kiss, Patrick smirked at David and said, “You barely agreed to play the game today and now you wanna be the coach? Do you even know the difference between infield and outfield?”

David’s mouth twisted to the side in a lopsided smile, his eyes teasing. His lips brushed against Patrick’s and he said, “No, but I can say ‘go team’ and ‘get ’em boys’ and ‘let’s go defense.’”

Patrick chuckled as he moved to David’s neck, nibbling at the delicate skin. “Sounds more like a cheerleader than a coach.”

“Mmmm,” David moaned as Patrick bit down on his collarbone. “Maybe I should get a little pleated skirt and wear it to your next game. We could fool around beneath the bleachers after.”

Patrick groaned at the image, David in a short, striped cheerleading skirt, maybe wearing a t-shirt with Patrick’s name and jersey number on the back.  It was everything high school should have been, but so much better.

“We can play that game next time, but right now I really need the MVP of today’s game to fuck me.” Patrick caught David’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged before whispering, “Put it in me, David.”

David kissed Patrick again, hard and bruising. When he pulled back, a line of saliva connected their lips and Patrick stared at him, flushed and panting, his eyes dark with hunger. David reached behind Patrick, lifting him up in his lap and guiding the head of his cock to Patrick’s entrance. Taking Patrick’s hips in hand, David held him steady as he sunk down on David’s cock, his hole gobbling up the full, swollen length.

Patrick threw his head and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth dropped open in bliss as he was filled. He lifted his hips slowly until he had almost pulled off entirely, then sunk down again, the friction of David’s bare cock sliding against his rim sending sparks up his spine. He did it again and again - long, slow drags of his hips and pleasure thrumming through his core.

The slap was a surprise; two large hands spanked down on firm cheeks, startling a high-pitched cry from Patrick’s lips and causing him to jerk in David’s lap. His eyes flew open and he stared into David’s wicked grin. It was all the encouragement he needed to pick up the pace, working his hips faster, until he was bouncing in David’s lap.

_ What did I do to deserve this? _

It had been a thought that had crossed David’s mind for most of his life, usually after heartbreak. For so long he had wondered what he had done in his life, in his previous lives, to deserve the hurt and shame and anxiety his love life had dealt him. But now, almost two years into their relationship, David still questioned what he’d done to deserve a lap full of this gorgeous man. He stared at Patrick taking his pleasure; drank in the broad shoulders and trim waist, flushed skin and the sheen of sweat. Patrick’s face was scrunched up with effort, his lower lip caught in his teeth, and he keened with every stroke.

Bringing his thumb up to Patrick’s mouth, he tugged on his lower lip, freeing it from Patrick’s sharp teeth. Patrick moaned, sucking David’s thumb into his mouth, and opened his eyes.

“Kiss me, baby,” David cooed.

Patrick flew forward, crashing his lips against David’s with a groan. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, all teeth and tongue, but it was perfect, filled with need and passion. David hissed as Patrick rutted against him, keeping David’s cock buried deep inside as he swiveled his hips, his hole twitching around him hungrily. David pulled Patrick’s tongue into his mouth, moaning as he sucked on the supple muscle, wanting Patrick’s taste and his smell to consume him.

Patrick broke the kiss with a jolt, his hips stuttering and a wild cry forced out of him as David pinched both his nipples, milking them between his fingers. He buried his face in the crook of David’s shoulder, moaning brokenly as his hips tried to keep going, chasing that neon pleasure coursing through him, but he was rapidly losing steam. His thighs trembled with the effort, having been already exhausted from the game earlier and basically playing two positions at that (not that he would ever say that to David).

“David,” Patrick panted, his hips jerking sluggishly. “David, please. Please, I can’t!”

“Turn around,” David said. He helped Patrick clumsily pull off and work his uncooperative limbs into turning him around on David’s lap. He moaned softly at the easy glide as he slid home inside of Patrick one more time, a fresh wave of arousal singing through his veins. Hooking his arms underneath Patrick’s knees, he hugged him tight to his chest, planted his feet firmly on the ground, and bucked up hard.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, David, yes!” Patrick cried. He melted back against David’s chest, knocking his hat askew, his legs spread high and wide, toes curling inside his socks. His whole body lit up as David pounded into him, and he grabbed at his groin, groping and pawing at his cock through the cotton of his jockstrap, hurtling towards release.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” David groaned, burying his face in Patrick’s throat, licking up rivulets of sweat.

Patrick dragged his hand lower, his fingers sliding down his perineum until he reached his rim. His head spun as he prodded the tender flesh, split wide where David’s cock speared him open.

“David! David, I’m gonna..oh god! Oh god!” A high-pitched moan tore from Patrick’s throat as he came, creaming his jockstrap as he writhed in David’s lap, his hole twitching and his legs shaking in David’s hold.

David barely waited for Patrick to finish, his own orgasm bubbling over in his gut, before dropping Patrick’s legs and pushing him forward. Too loose and sex-drunk to resist, Patrick went over with a loud  _ oof! _ , catching himself on the coffee table and groaning as David roughly pulled out. David’s hand flew over his cock, stripping it eagerly, his eyes zeroed in on Patrick’s fluttering rim. He came with a grunt, cum spurting from his cock onto Patrick’s wrecked hole, his up-turned ass, and across his lower back. David panted, wringing out every last drop, as Patrick’s hole mouthed hungrily at the cream pie.

“Fuuuck,” David groaned, slumping back against the couch. He reached out, dragging his fingers through the mess he’d left on Patrick, tracing his tender rim. Patrick hissed at the touch, pushing himself up off the coffee table and looking back at David.

“Dirty boy.” David’s lips twisted to the side in a lopsided smile and he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, pulling him back against his chest, ignoring the mess smearing between them.

“C’mere, Brewer,” David whispered, his fingers glancing across Patrick’s chin, turning his face in order to capture his lips. The kiss was slow and lazy, warm lips and soft tongues moving together as David sighed into Patrick’s mouth, relaxed and satisfied.

Pulling back, Patrick twisted in David’s arms to look at him more fully. “So that was unexpected.”

David shrugged, a show of nonchalance, and said with a grin, “I couldn’t help myself.”

“The baseball look really did it for you, huh?”

“Ew!” David grimaced, a teasing glint in his eye.

“Well...something sure got you going. I thought you were going to need an hour long bubble bath and a guided meditation on that phone app of yours after that kid stole your hotdog.”

David puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows in a look that Patrick knew meant he was trying to think through his words before he said them. “Yes...well, that was my plan when we first left the park, though you forgot to add the bottle of wine and half a cheesecake that would complete the healing afternoon.”

“Of course.”

“But then I might have gotten the tiniest bit...out of sorts, shall we say, when competitive Patrick never made it back in the box.”

Patrick had the decency to look sheepish.

“And  _ then _ you called me ‘babe’ and that was when I blacked out with rage.”

Patrick’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Did I really call you that?”

“You did. It was not fun for me.”

“Well,” Patrick said reasonably, “if this response was supposed to be a deterrent to either competitive Patrick or me calling you ‘babe,’ I think it failed.”

David rolled his eyes in response, tipping Patrick’s face up for another slow kiss.

“Really, all this is doing is making me want you to play in all my games.”

“Absolutely not.”

Patrick laughed, smacking a kiss to David’s cheek. “Fine. But you do have to come watch.”

“As long as there are snacks and I get to pick my own outfit next time.”

“Deal.”

“Now get up,” David said, patting Patrick’s hips encouragingly. “I love you, but you really are disgusting and now that I’ve already cum, your sweaty funk is no longer appealing to me. Go shower and then we can fight over what movie to watch.”

Patrick climbed out of David’s lap, hissing slightly at the twinge in his ass, then turned to offer a hand to David. “No fighting. I have the perfect compromise.  _ A League of Their Own _ . Gina Davis, Rosie O’Donnell, and Madonna.” He hauled David up to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Come shower with me. I brought home more of your shampoo; I’ll wash your hair. Then we can watch it.”

David let Patrick lead him towards the bathroom. He was still grimy and sweaty, now with the added stickiness of cum. A shower sounded nice, and any movie with Rosie O’Donnell and Madonna was worth watching in his book. Maybe he could even convince Patrick to give him a massage. He deserved it after this whole day. “I’m listening. What’s in it for you?”

Patrick reached for the knobs in the shower, turning them this way and that until they reached the correct temperature. Steam began to fill the small room, relaxing David already, when Patrick looked back up at him, a brilliant smile stretched across his face. “It’s about baseball!”


	29. Roadkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David needs to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like my plan to get season five all written and posted before season six begins airing just isn't going to happen. I've still got a few days to plug away at it though.
> 
> Fun fact: this is 100% my least favorite episode.
> 
> In this chapter: massage, rimming, anal fingering

The tax seminar was just coming to a close when the text messages began. Patrick would have ignored them until he was out of the stuffy Elmdale Community Center conference room, but the buzzing against his hip was becoming so insistent the woman sitting next to him was giving him a heavy dose of side-eye. Considering she had spent the entire day clearing her throat every three minutes with a noise that sounded like she was digging for clams, the less than charitable side of Patrick wasn’t too bothered about annoying her. It was more the sheer volume of texts he was receiving that made him pull out his phone as the speaker finished wrapping up her last slide.

**David: SOS** **  
** **David: Oh my god I’m going to kill Alexis** **  
** **David: I will never forgive her for this** **  
** **David: I don’t even know what to do** **  
** **David: She has destroyed our store** **  
** **David: DESTROYED IT!** **  
** **David: It will never be the same again** **  
** **David: I will never be the same again** **  
** **David: You need to come home, this is an emergency**

Patrick jolted in his seat. Images of fire and flood, insurance paperwork and unemployment checks swirled through his mind. Heart pounding, he swept his things up into his arms and darted out into the hallway, calling David as soon as he was out the door.

David answered on the third ring.

“I’m going to fucking murder Alexis!”

“I’m on my way, David. Are you okay?”

“No!” David’s voice was high-pitched and tinny, bordering on hysterical. “Alexis and Ted had sex in our store! On our  _ merchandise _ and in our  _ bathroom _ !”

Patrick stopped short as he burst out the front door and into the bright afternoon sunshine, his mind whirling as it tried to make sense of David’s words.

“Wait...what?”

“ _ Alexis _ ,” David began again, slower this time but no less vehement, “and Ted had  _ sex _ in our store.”

Patrick hunched over, grabbing at his knees. Air flooded back into his lungs and his heart rate began to slow now that he knew neither David nor his store (in that order of importance, of course) was in any kind of immediate danger.

“Jesus Christ,” Patrick panted out, hauling himself back up into a standing position and turning towards the parking lot, now at a much more leisurely pace. “Okay, we’re going to have to have a conversation about what constitutes an actual emergency. Do you know the story of the boy who cried wolf?”

“That’s not a real story and this is an emergency!” David argued. “Patrick, I am in distress!”

“I’ve heard that before.”

“Ugh! I am wearing  _ rubber gloves _ right now, Patrick! I am sanitizing our store to get rid of any of Alexis’... _ sex cooties _ !”

Patrick laughed.

“I don’t think you are grasping the seriousness of this situation, Patrick Brewer. Alexis and Ted had sex in our store. Our store!  _ We _ don’t even have sex in our store! They smushed their bodies together  _ on some of the product _ ! Everything has been tainted! And she didn’t even sign for the package she was supposed to sign for, literally the only reason she was there!”

“I hear you,” Patrick said as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket, ready to unlock his car. “It’s gross and now we know we absolutely can’t leave the store with her again. But don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little? I think you might feel better if you just took a breath and tried to relax. We will take care of everything and nothing is ruined.”

There was silence on the line for several seconds and Patrick could practically see the chilling glare David was giving him through the phone. Finally David spoke.

“They broke the sink in the bathroom and smashed up some of tile, and you’re going to have to call Ronnie to fix it.”

Patrick froze, keys falling to the pavement below and he blinked several times to clear the rush of blood that roared in his ears. “Okay, I’m going to kill Alexis.”

“That’s the spirit!”

After hooking the phone up to his car’s bluetooth, Patrick let David rant to him for over half the drive home from Elmdale, only hanging up when David was satisfied with his sanitizing and felt comfortable enough to lock up the store and head out for the day. Just minutes after the call ended, Patrick’s phone rang again, this time his mother. She was just getting dinner ready and he let her natter on about all the latest Maple Valley gossip, pots and pans clanging in the background.

It was almost soothing, first listening to David vent about Alexis’ recklessness and then his mother complain about the new neighbor’s hedge maintenance (or lack thereof). He didn’t really need to pay close attention to either, just make encouraging and sympathetic noises every now and again. It felt like no time at all before he turned onto his street.

“Mom, I’m going to have to cut you off,” Patrick said, pulling into the parking lot behind his building. “I just got home and I’ve got company coming over for dinner.”

“Oh! Any special occasion?”

“Just a friend.” Patrick winced, the word feeling thick and foreign on his tongue. “He had a rough day so we’re going to order a pizza and just relax.”

“Well, you two have fun, sweetheart,” Marcy said. Patrick heard the oven door slam and what sounded like boots clomping into the kitchen. His father must have just gotten home from work. “I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

“Love you too, mom.”

The speakers beeped to signal the end of the call and Patrick slumped back in his seat, hot shame surging through him at the lie he told.

_ I’m going to tell them _ , Patrick thought, tomorrow’s determination tamping down today’s guilt.  _ The next time I see them, I’m going to tell them about David. _

Doing his best to ignore any thoughts of how hurt David would be if he knew the truth, Patrick clamored out of the car and hurried into the building. He took the steps two at a time, racing up the stairs. Bursting through the door, he threw his bag onto the kitchen table, and before David could even open his mouth to start rehashing his day, Patrick had scooped him up into his arms and kissed him fiercely. He may not have the courage to tell his parents yet about the incredible man who had taken up permanent residence in his heart and in his bed, but he could prove to David just how much he was loved and cherished and wanted.

David sighed into the kiss, all the tension he had been carrying throughout the day melting away, his body sagging against Patrick’s strong, solid chest. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, he looked at Patrick, his eyes wide and dazed.

“What was that for?” David asked, his voice gone breathless.

Patrick pulled David closer, nipping at his plump lower lip. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he said.

“I’m not.” David’s mouth twisted into a grimace and he shuddered as yet another image of Alexis and Ted floated through his mind. He hadn’t allowed himself to watch the security footage; there was not enough bleach in the world to remove that sight from his retinas. Instead, he’d been left to the mercy of his imagination. “I’m not at all okay. I may never be okay again.”

Patrick schooled his face into one of sympathetic seriousness as he nodded. “I’m very sorry to hear that. Do you think you’ll survive? Even if you’re not okay?”

David rolled his eyes and pursed his lips together, but he couldn’t stop his dimple from appearing, betraying his hidden smile.

“How about,” Patrick continued suggestively, slipping the tips of his fingers under the waistband of David’s pants and tracing gentle patterns into the skin of David’s lower back, “I get you out of these clothes and give you a massage, huh? Help you relax a little.”

David tilted his head back, nodding his agreement. “I did have a very long day.”

“I know you did, love,” Patrick cooed, voice smooth and sensual. “Let me take care of you.”

David went willingly as Patrick led him to the bed, sighing softly at every kiss and caress as Patrick undressed him then dutifully folded his clothes and set them gently aside. With soft, gentle hands, Patrick guided David onto the bed, plumping a pillow for him to rest his arms and his face on.

David’s hips swayed impatiently, settling himself more comfortably on his front, as he peeked over his arms to watch Patrick. He remembered the very first time he watched Patrick undress, not even a week after they had started dating. Nervous fingers had worked open the buttons of his shirt one by one, unwrapping his body like a present. Even though he’d kept his undershirt and boxers on for that very first sleepover, Patrick had blushed, the tips of his ears turning red, and David had known in that moment that he adored him.

Patrick didn’t blush so much anymore. His face was still soft as he shucked his slacks, but more teasing and playful than it used to be, and every once in a while David felt a nostalgic pang for the bashful boy he’d fallen for. But as Patrick stood before him with all the ease and confidence a year and a half of love and good sex could bring, David couldn’t imagine wanting anything else.

David made a noise of disappointment when Patrick stopped at his t-shirt and boxers. He’d wanted to see all of his man - drink in the wide expanse of perfect pale skin. But Patrick was pulling David’s favorite massage oil out of the bedside drawer - the organic one that warmed his skin and never stained their sheets, a best seller at Rose Apothecary - and the anticipation of an evening of pampering chased any disappointment away.

Patrick crawled onto the bed, dropping the bottle of oil beside David’s ribs before swinging his leg over David and settling down against his hips. Leaning down, Patrick pressed little ghost kisses all along David’s shoulder, softly tickling the tips of his fingers along David’s sides. He giggled as David squirmed beneath him.

“This is not what I was promised,” David whined.

“No?” Patrick nuzzled into the crook of David’s shoulder, scraping his teeth along David’s skin. “What did I promise you?”

“You promised to take care of me.”

Patrick pressed his smile into David’s shoulder, his heart fluttering in his chest. He liked the sound of that. Maybe one day he’d make that promise to David for real. Maybe one day he’d promise him that and so much more.

Sitting up, Patrick ran soothing hands along David’s skin in apology. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Patrick grabbed the bottle of oil, snicking open the cap and pouring some into his hands. He rubbed them together, warming them and coating them in slick. He dripped a long line along David’s spine, listening to him gasp and sigh at the sensation. The warm scent of lavender and chamomile enveloped them. Patrick always prefered sharper scents - peppermint and citrus and cinnamon - but he knew David loved the soft earthy tones of florals and herbs. And he wanted David to relax.

As Patrick’s hands finally touched David the way he wanted, splayed out across the expanse of his back, David moaned contentedly. The heels of Patrick’s hands pressed firmly against his spine, fingers gentle against his ribs, as he pushed them firmly from the small of David’s back to his shoulders. David hummed happily, his eyes fluttering closed and his face nestling more comfortably into the crook of his elbow.

Patrick’s hands were like magic. Strong and supple, they teased and manipulated, rubbed and caressed, working David over until every muscle felt like jelly. He eased out the knots David carried in his shoulders, gentled the hard muscles of David’s biceps and thighs, and dug his thumbs into the arch of David’s foot.

Sounds of pleasure poured from David’s mouth unbidden, muffled against his arms. He felt empty. Weightless. Like he could count the individual bones in body and feel each singular hair on his head. He’d never been so comfortable in his life. So relaxed. So at peace. Who cared if Alexis and Ted had violated his store? What did it matter that Antonio was trying to pass for a second rate David Rose? David had Patrick’s hands on him and it was all he needed until the end of time.

When Patrick dug his fingers into the thicket of David’s hair, scritching blunt nails across his scalp, David moaned long and loud, arousal crackling beneath his skin.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby,” David groaned.

Patrick grinned, ducking his head down and blushing faintly at the praise. It had been a long time since he’d put his massage skills to the test and it was nice to know they hadn’t been forgotten. Crawling off David’s legs, Patrick patted him gently on the hip and helped him turn over, biting back a groan of his own at the sight of David’s gorgeously engorged cock. A bead of pre-cum bubbled at the slit, glistening like a jewel, and Patrick licked his lips, thirsty for a taste.

_ Not yet _ , he told himself.

“Mmmm,” David sighed, leaning his head back against his arms as Patrick straddled his thighs. “Where did you get so good at this?”

Patrick reached out, deft fingers kneading into the muscles of David’s chest, as he answered. “College. Before I switched to business full time, I took a lot of sports medicine classes. The other guys on the baseball team were pretty thrilled with it.”

David smirked, all teeth and tongue as he said lasciviously, “I’ll bet they were.” Lifting his hips just enough to draw attention to his cock, David continued teasingly, “Any...happy accidents?”

Without stopping his hands, Patrick leveled David with a raised eyebrow and a look of scorn. “Excuse me,” he sniffed, “but I was nothing if not professional. And very much in the closet.”

Pressing his lips together to hide his smile, David let his eyes drift closed again. “That’s too bad for me. I was hoping for a little unprofessionalism.”

Patrick bent over to press a line of soft kisses down David’s sternum and across his ribs. “Don’t worry,” he teased. “Here at Brewer’s Salon and Spa, we are  _ very  _ thorough, Mr. Rose, and are committed to working out any... _ stiffness _ .”

David giggles as he felt Patrick’s wet tongue gently lick along his shaft. Sloppy kisses were pressed against the head, plump lips teasing the sensitive flare. He moaned softly as those same sweet lips enveloped the head of his cock and suckled, the tip of Patrick’s tongue coaxing more pre-cum from his drooling slit.

“Mmmm,” David sighed, one hand reaching out to run through Patrick’s hair. “Keep this up and you can expect a very large tip.”

With his eyes closed, David couldn’t see him, but he could practically feel Patrick’s grin and the impish glint in his eye. David couldn’t help the sounds dripping from his lips, soft sighs and whimpers, as Patrick dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock, ending in wet open-mouthed kisses across his belly. Over and over Patrick teased him, licking him with just the soft point of his tongue before grazing the skin of his hips, his thighs, his groin with plush lips.

“Fuck...fuck!” David gasped, his breathing gone rough and ragged, as Patrick’s tongue licked into the crease of his thigh, the delicate skin so tender and sensitive. His hands clenched in the sheets, but Patrick reached for them and eased their grip, entwining their fingers together as he continued to pleasure David, mouthing over his balls. Patrick’s hands grounded him, and he took great shuddering breaths, his lungs filling with air as every nerve ending thrummed along with the rhythm of Patrick’s tongue.

Placing one last soft kiss to each ball, Patrick let go of David’s hands and crawled up his body. He rocked their hips together, dragging the hard length of his own still clothed cock against David’s, both men moaning at the friction. Patrick captured David’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into David’s mouth and swallowing down his whimpers. As he pulled back, a gossamer thread of saliva stretched between them, keeping their lips connected.

“I’m going to eat your ass now,” Patrick said simply, his eyes darkened with lust. Bending down, he whispered, his breath warm and moist against the shell of David’s ear, “I’m going to lick into you so deep, my love. I want to taste you. I want you to feel my tongue in your belly, in your bones. I’m going to make you feel so good. You want that, don’t you, David? You want me to make you feel good?”

David clung to Patrick as he nodded, his hands fisting in his white t-shirt, his body trembling with want, his breath hitching on every inhale.

“You’re going to be so sloppy when I’m done with you. So open and wet. Your hole looks so pretty like that. Is that what you want?”

“Please,” David whimpered. “Patrick, please.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Patrick said, his thumb reaching up to caress a sharp cheekbone. “I’m going to take care of you.”

With a chaste kiss, their lips barely touching, Patrick crept back down David’s body, kneeling between his legs. He gripped beneath solid thighs and pushed them up away from the bed, spreading them wide as he nosed at David’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his wet mouth.

David whined, the feeling of Patrick’s gentle suckling zinging up his spine, but it wasn’t what was promised. Wasn’t what he wanted. He heard Patrick chuckle as he squirmed, trying to get Patrick’s mouth where he wanted it.

“Patience,” Patrick whispered. He mouthed at David, dragging his lips up the seam of David’s perineum, pressing wet sucking kisses to the meat of David’s thighs, anything he could get his mouth on, but staying away from that one perfect spot until David could barely stand it.

Finally, with just the soft tip of his tongue, Patrick traced the perfect puckered ring of David’s hole. David jerked in pleasure, a high pitched cry tearing from his throat.

“Yes...yes,  _ please _ , baby!”

Softly - so, so gently - Patrick licked at David’s hole. Sweet, soft flicks of his tongue caressed David’s delicate rosebud, teasing him so tenderly. David keened and Patrick offered him just the barest hint of more pressure, swiping his whole tongue over David’s pucker and his perineum and up to his balls. He mouthed at David’s balls, tugging the thin skin between his lips, before pressing slow, sucking kisses to his perineum on the way back down.

“Baby,” David moaned. Tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes from all the delicious teasing and his legs shook. He tried opening them wider, anything to encourage Patrick on. “Baby, please. Baby,  _ please _ .”

“Fuck,” Patrick breathed, tonguing the crease of David’s thigh. “You’re so pretty when you beg.”

David let out a choked sob as Patrick finally -  _ finally _ \- gave him what he wanted. Sealing his lips around David’s pink hole, he thrust inside. Pointing his tongue, Patrick speared into him over and over, wriggling in deeper with every thrust. David moaned brokenly, his head spinning as pleasure overtook him, zeroing in on his tender hole.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick said, his words coming out muffled and garbled, too occupied with David’s sweet ass for enunciation. “Fuck, love you like this. You taste so good.”

Patrick’s hands slid down David’s thighs until he was gripping his ass, raising his hips off the bed to give himself better access. David cried out as Patrick spit into his hole with a wet  _ pft _ ! - the saliva clinging to his puckered skin before dripping down between his cheeks.

Patrick was ravenous, engorging himself on David’s ass. He moaned hungrily as he feasted, forcing his tongue deeper and deeper inside. Lips and teeth suckled and nibbled on the delicate rim, driving David wild with pleasure as he writhed on Patrick’s tongue.

“Oh god, oh god, yes! Yes, Patrick!”

Patrick growled, desire coursing through him at the sound of David’s cries. He pulled back to catch his breath, wiping his mouth on the shoulder of his t-shirt while his fingers teased through the wet hair twining around David’s hole.

“Turn over, David,” Patrick ordered. “Turn over, get on your knees. Want to see your ass.”

David scrambled to obey. His trembling legs got tangled in the blankets, so Patrick reached out to help and steady him, running soothing hands down his flanks. Once he was stable, David lowered his chest onto the bed, arching his back and presenting his ass for Patrick just the way he wanted.

Patrick groaned at the sight. David’s ass was magnificent, the eighth wonder of the world. It was so big and round, with coarse dark hair climbing up his legs towards his center. His hole was wet and warm, pinked from use, with his thick cock, red and weeping between spread legs. Patrick whined low in his throat, the noise coming from somewhere deep inside him, as he reached for David, stroking his hands reverently over the smooth skin of his ass.

“God, David, your ass,” Patrick whispered. With his thumbs, he traced the thin skin of David’s pucker before tugging it open, little pink mouth trying to gobble up Patrick’s fingers. He ducked his tongue inside, just a soft tease, before continuing. “It...it’s my favorite. Your ass. Eating your ass. God, I would happily never cum again as long as I got to eat you out every night for as long as I wanted.”

David shivered at the thought, whimpering as he pushed himself back against Patrick’s probing tongue.

“Feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Patrick smacked both hands down on David’s cheeks, startling a moan out of David and causing his hips to buck. “You feel good, love?”

David cried out his agreement as Patrick spanked him again and again, each hit rocking his body back against Patrick’s mouth. Patrick moaned, reveling in the feeling of David riding his tongue.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Patrick groaned, grabbing David’s cheeks with both hands. Squeezing them tight together, Patrick rubbed his face back and forth against David’s center, burying himself as deep as he could. “So beautiful. You know that?”

David gasped as Patrick pointed his tongue, spearing into him once again. He hands tangled in the sheets, his toes curling with pleasure.

“One day,” David panted, trying to force the words out even as his brain short-circuited, “one day I’ll wax for you. Like I used to when we had money. Make myself so pretty for you.”

David had always blamed his father for his more swarthy attributes, and had spent a fortune doing his best to rid himself of them. Since coming to Schitt’s Creek, he’d had to give up that luxury, but he could scrape some money together to give Patrick a taste of the finer things once in a while.

Patrick, however, had other ideas.

“Don’t you dare,” Patrick growled, nosing at the damp hair around David’s groin. “Don’t you  _ dare _ take this from me. You...you’re so... _ fuck _ , David, you’re such a  _ man _ !”

David gasped at the ferocity with which Patrick dove into him, his wet tongue wriggling in so deep David saw stars. Patrick groaned against him; desperate, hungry noises poured from his throat as he gobbled him up. David thought he would shake apart with the pleasure of it, sure that if it wasn’t for Patrick’s strong hands holding onto him, David legs wouldn’t be able to hold him up.

“My man,” Patrick said, almost to himself, as pulled back to smack wet kisses against every bit of skin he could. “My man; my big, gorgeous,  _ sexy _ man.”

Even through the haze of pleasure, David heard the word ‘big.’ He whimpered in dismay, instinctively sucking in his stomach, all too aware of the stubborn softness that never failed to bring him shame.

“None of that, love,” Patrick chided, sensing David’s distress immediately. His kisses turned soft and sweet, his hands roaming over David’s hips and waist. “I  _ like _ that you’re bigger than me. I like feeling your weight on top of me. Like that you can hold me down and manhandle me.” With a cheeky smirk, Patrick reached between David’s legs to stroke his hard cock. “Bigger than me in  _ every _ way.”

Gentler now, Patrick turned David onto his back again, leaning over to press tender kisses all across his belly.

“My big, strong, sexy man,” Patrick continued. He dipped his tongue into David’s navel, smoothing his hands over every inch of David’s body. “You’re perfect. You’re perfect, David. God, I love you so much. Don’t hide from me. Don’t hide your belly from me. It’s my favorite.”

David huffed out an embarrassed laugh. “Thought my ass was your favorite.”

“They’re both my favorite,” Patrick said, nuzzling against soft skin and sighing contentedly. “You’re my favorite. Can’t get enough of you.”

David sighed, his lips twisting into a shy smile. Patrick always knew what to say. Relaxing under the gentle assault of Patrick’s mouth, David moaned when he felt a slick finger enter him.

One finger became two, then three, and before David knew it he had four thick fingers buried deep inside him, all stretching and twisting and petting his insides. 

“Are you going to cum for me, David?” Patrick cooed, his fingers stroking across David’s prostate. He bent down to nose at David’s balls, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, baby,” David moaned. His hips rolled with every thrust of Patick’s fingers, bucking his cock up towards Patrick’s face. A molten heat was melting his spine, building in intensity as Patrick lapped at him.

“C’mon, love.” With his free hand, Patrick reached up the bed and found one of David’s, entwining their fingers together and stroking his thumb across David’s palm. His lips caressed David’s balls as he continued to mumble sweet encouragements. “Wanna see it. You looks so pretty when you cum. And you taste so good. Let me see you. Let me make you feel good.”

David’s moans climbed higher and higher as Patrick stroked him and sucked him and loved him. He arched his back, the pressure of his orgasm threatening to overcome him, and with a shout of Patrick’s name on his lips, David’s came, jets of hot cum spurting across his belly.

David didn’t feel Patrick pull his fingers out. His mind wass hazy, sex drunk, and he must have missed it because he didn’t feel the slow, sensitive drag of too much across his rim. Just felt empty. He missed Patrick already.

He did feel Patrick’s mouth, though. That same tongue that took David apart so completely, swiped through the mess on David’s skin, lapping at his belly like an ice cream.

“You’re filthy,” David sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he sank back against the pillows, too fucked out to even think about moving.

Patrick smirked up at him, moaning dramatically as he licked up another stripe of cum.

When he was satisfied that David’s belly was as clean as it was going to get, Patrick crawled off him, lying next to David against the pillows. He cupped David’s chin in his hand, dragging him closer, and kissed him. David moaned as his own cum was pushed into his mouth, the taste bitter and earthy. Tongues caressed each other as they passed the mess between them, swallowing it down.

“Filthy,” David said again, his eyes dark and teasing.

Patrick just grinned back at him, face split in a sunny smile. “And you’re perfect.”

David rolled his eyes, his face gone pink and pleased. He would never fully lose the shame his soft belly gave him, but Patrick helped lessen it. Keep it in check.

“That was incredible.” David reached out to run his hands over Patrick’s shoulders, but grimaced. “Ugh, why are you not naked?”

Patrick laughed and shrugged.

David yawned, a great gaping thing that had Patrick laughing even harder. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to give me a minute before I return the favor. Unless you wanna fuck my mouth. I don’t think I can move otherwise.”

Patrick blushed suddenly, his eyes darting away from David’s before looking sheepishly up at him through his lashes.

“Uh…” Patrick said. “You don’t have to do anything.”

David arched a brow, his eyes sparkling. He reached a hand down between Patrick’s legs, cupping his cock and finding nothing but a soft, sticky mess.

Delighted, David asked, “Patrick Brewer, did you cum in your pants because of how much you like eating my ass?”

“Shut up.”

Wrapping his arms around Patrick and pulling him close, David laughed, peppering his face with loud kisses. Patrick squirmed and grumbled in a show of embarrassment, but David knew he was smiling.

* * *

Later that evening, after a shower, a pizza, and a ruthless game of scrabble, David couldn’t sleep. Patrick had sacked out before David had even finished his nightly skin care routine, leaving David to silently slip under the covers beside him.

He wasn’t sure what was bothering him. He couldn’t pinpoint any one incident or comment from the evening that gave him this feeling, but still...something about the way Patrick had taken him that evening felt off.

David loved Patrick's enthusiasm, of course he did. If eating ass was an olympic sport, then Patrick was Michael Phelps, and there was no way he was complaining about that. But David couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that there was something else going on. Something more to the story.

Every once in a while, David wondered about Patrick’s coming out journey. He thought back to his own coming out, to the coming out stories of other people he had known. Patrick's had been so... _ quiet _ in comparison. Easy. Aside from the one incident of a wayward fiancee showing up unexpectedly, there has been very little upset. He had figured out who he was, and that was that. No false starts, no queer panic. There was no round after round of confirming his identity, no phase where everything out of his mouth was queer, no major change in dress or demeanor (that would eventually settle back into his usual fare). Patrick was who he was, and everyone in town seemed to just know it and move on with their day. And it wasn't that there was anything wrong with that. Everyone's story was different and there was no right way to come out, it just wasn't what David was used to. So he worried sometimes that there was something Patrick wasn't telling him. Something Patrick thought he had to bottle up inside and keep to himself.

David gazed at Patrick’s lax face, so peaceful in sleep, eyelashes fanned out against smooth, pale cheeks. His mouth was open, plush lips so pink and soft, smacking together wetly as he shifted in sleep. He chest rose and fell, his breathing deep and even. David hugged Patrick's sleeping body closer to himself, kissing his forehead sweetly. He hoped Patrick knew he could come to him. Hoped Patrick saw in David a safe haven. Patrick had a bad habit of tying himself up into knots, trying to be what he thought other people needed him to be instead of who he really was.

“You’re perfect, too, you know,” David whispered, and he promised himself he would make sure Patrick knew it. “You’re perfect, Patrick. Just how you are.”


	30. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Patrick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're all excited for new episodes, but I hope you all still enjoy these last few season five chapters.
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, anal sex, face fucking, cock rings, anal sex without stretching, light D/s, light praise kink, overstimulation, a pre-negotiated plan to ignore the word no

Patrick felt incredible. Like he was on top of the world. He wasn’t sure how his feet were still on the ground; he felt light enough to fly. Tilting his head back to look up into the stars, Patrick took a deep breath. He let the cool night air fill his lungs, the crisp feeling of freedom thrumming through him, pushing him onward.

“Uh, excuse me!”

Patrick turned and grinned, seeing David now several paces behind him. He waited, holding out his hand to take David’s as he caught up, threading their fingers together. Bringing their joined hands to his lips, Patrick kissed every knuckle, his eyes boring into David’s.

“I love you, David,” he sighed, dreamy and soft.

David grunted in response, trying his best to hide how winded he was trying to keep up with Patrick. It was just past midnight, and they were standing in the middle of the street, just a few blocks from Patrick’s apartment. Both were tipsy enough from Patrick’s birthday party that it hadn’t seemed prudent to drive, so they opted for a nighttime stroll. Usually, David didn’t mind the almost forty-minute walk, and the mild spring evening and sky full of stars should have made for a romantic interlude, but the happiness radiating from Patrick had somehow turned him into an olympic power walker leaving David to huff and puff behind him.

“Okay,” David said with a sigh, his breathing slowing down to normal. “You’re going to need to slow down just a little bit if you want your birthday sex to be anything other than me just lying there.”

Pressing his lips together to hide his grin, Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s waist and drew him close, still holding onto David’s hand. Nuzzling his face into the side of David’s neck he kissed him tenderly before starting to sway gently. Lips caressed David’s skin as he began to softly sing.

_“Something in the way he moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way he woos me.”_

“So now you want me to cry, too?”

Patrick huffed out a giggle, his singing closing to a gentle hum as he danced with David in the middle of the street. Eventually, the humming died away too and he simply held David against his chest, breathing in the smell of David’s cologne and feeling the thrum of David’s pulse against his lips. Patrick lifted his head, the stars in his eyes shining up at David.

“How did I ever live without you?” he asked, his face soft and open with wonder. “You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. You have given me...so much, David.”

David’s mouth twisted to the side in a crooked smile as Patrick brought both hands up to cup David’s face, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“Can I tell you something, David?” Patrick asked, holding David steady and staring into his eyes. “When we get home tonight, I’m going to get on my knees and worship your cock like it deserves. I’m going to put a cock ring on you so you stay hard for as long as I want, and then...then you’re going to take me to bed. I’m gonna spread my legs for you and you’re gonna fuck me. No fingers, no tongue, just your big cock splitting me open. I want to be able to feel you inside me for days.”

David gulped, the fire in Patrick’s eyes a match for the fire that had ignited in his belly.

“You’re going to fuck me until I cum,” Patrick continued, his eyes following where his hands were sliding down David’s throat and across his chest, petting and caressing him. “And then you’re going to keep fucking me. You’re going to fuck me until I can’t take it anymore, until I beg you to stop. But you won’t. You’ll fuck me just a little bit longer, just because you can. Because you know I can take it. And then, when you’re ready, you’re going cum on my face.”

David stood in front of Patrick, dazed and with his heart pounding in his chest. He nodded slowly, not yet trusting his voice. He’d never known Patrick to be quite so bold, so decisive with what he wanted. He shivered with anticipation.

“Yeah,” David finally croaked out. “Yeah, we can...we can do that.”

Patrick smiled, the sweetness of his grin such a contrast to the filth he’d just whispered into David’s ears. It lit up his face as he took David’s hand in his own again and began to walk, slower this time, letting David keep pace beside him.

The rest of the walk was quiet, only the night time sounds of a sleepy old town breaking the silence. The night was contemplative and introspective; there was no need to fill it with meaningless talk. The hands clasped tight together, swinging gently between them, kept them connected.

Anticipation slithered up David’s spine as they made the final turn onto Patrick’s street. He was more than willing, eager even, to give Patrick what he asked for. Patrick’s energy hadn’t flagged; the exuberance and delight still radiated off him in waves of neon. It was electrifying, knowing that David played such a part in someone else’s joy - a feeling he wanted to blanket himself in. He would give Patrick anything he asked for, anything to keep him this happy.

But even as his body thrummed with want, David couldn’t fully tamp down the sour taste of secrets and shame that flooded his mouth. As they reached the door of Patrick’s building, David tugged hard on Patrick’s arm, pulling him close and capturing his mouth. He coaxed Patrick’s wet tongue between his lips, swallowing down his soft moan, doing his best to wash away the sour with the sweet of Patrick’s kiss.

The kiss quickly became heated, and Patrick growled into it, pushing David back against the door. David stumbled, slamming his elbow against the frame with a loud curse. Patrick pulled back, giggling almost hysterically as David glared at him, running his hand over his throbbing elbow.

“I need to get you inside,” Patrick whispered, pressing apologetic kisses up David’s throat as he reached behind him, fumbling his keys into the door. “Inside my apartment, then inside me.”

David rolled his eyes, stumbling again as the building door opened behind him. He kept his hands on Patrick, giggling and tripping backwards as Patrick guided him through the dimly lit hallway towards the stairs. It was a clumsy and difficult climb, neither man willing to let go of the other, but they managed it without falling down or waking up any of Patrick’s neighbors.

As they reached the apartment door, Patrick slowed. His hands circled around David’s waist and he crowded David up against the door, pressing their bodies firmly together.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick whispered, licking a long stripe up David’s throat. “Can’t believe you’re mine.”

David nipped at Patrick’s earlobe. “Take me inside, Patrick. Take me inside and I’ll give you everything you want.”

Patrick nuzzled into David’s shoulder and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of David and calming the heart thundering in his chest. Tonight had been incredible. He had his parents back. He had the love of an incredible man and the found family he had put together over the last two years. But most important, he had himself. He _knew_ himself.

He felt David’s arms wrap themselves around him, holding him tighter. He knew the only reason he had any of those things was because of him. Knew the arms that held him gave him strength and shelter and sustenance. Gave him succor. He knew that no matter what else happened in his future, this man had given him his life. And now he needed one more thing to feel whole tonight. He needed David to take him apart and put him back together again.

With one last calming breath, Patrick lifted his head, his eyes boring into David’s as he unlocked the door and gently pushed it open, guiding David inside.

Once inside the apartment, the atmosphere seemed to change. The tension lifted. The bright overhead light of the kitchen, the clatter of keys in the bowl - it was all so very domestic. Every day. Calm and comfortable. Patrick yawned and stretched his arms out overhead before dropping his wallet onto the counter beside his keys. When he turned to look back at David, his eyes had softened, filled with warmth and happiness instead of burning lust.

“C’mere,” Patrick said, his lips quirking down where he was trying to suppress the grin threatening to overtake his face. David pushed himself off the front door he had been leaning against and allowed himself to be wrapped back up in Patrick’s arms. “I’m never going to be able to thank you enough for everything you did for me today. Having you in my life is the greatest birthday present I could have ever asked for.”

David preened under the compliment, both pleased and a little embarrassed. Almost two years together and he still had trouble accepting all the beautiful things Patrick said to him, though he always enjoyed hearing them.

“David,” Patrick continued before David had a chance to say anything, “I need you to fuck me now.”

David lips twisted to the side and his eyebrows raised in challenge. “I believe you said something about sucking my dick first.”

Patrick chuckled, ducking his head and grinning up at David through his lashes. “I might have said that, yes.”

“In fact, I believe the word used was worship.”

“Hm, is that what I said?”

Sliding his hands under the waistband of David’s pants and holding him close, Patrick walked him backwards towards the bed, his eyes, sparkling with amusement, never leaving David’s. He backed David up until his knees hit the mattress and he sat, making a noise of surprise when Patrick followed, climbing into David’s lap and straddling his hips. Patrick took David’s face in both hands, his thumbs caressing sharp cheekbones, and stared for several heart pounding moments, his eyes raking over the face of the man he loved so dearly. David began to squirm under the scrutiny until Patrick broke it with a soft smile and a whisper.

“Beautiful.”

The kiss Patrick pressed to David’s lips began so sweet and so tender, but with one high-pitched whine neither man neither man would claim, the kiss grew heated. Lips and tongues devoured each other, hungry and biting. Patrick’s hands sunk into the thatch of David’s hair while David clawed at the back of Patrick’s shirt, desperate to hold each other closer.

David pulled back with a gasp, leaving Patrick panting and squirming in his lap. “Baby,” David whispered, lowering his hands to grip Patrick’s ass, “if you want to get that ring on me, you need to do it now.”

Thousands of butterflies erupted within Patrick’s stomach at the choice turn of phrase, but he didn’t have time to panic about it now. Clamoring off David’s lap, Patrick ripped open their play drawer, rummaging frantically until he found the little cloth bag that held David’s cock ring. It was from before Schitt’s Creek, the thick metal custom fit to his body with a clipped release. Patrick had laughed at him when he’d first learned of it, wondering why that of all the things David owned was something he made sure didn’t get lost along with so many of his other possessions. He’d stopped laughing the first time they’d used it, the stainless steel tight around a cock that was now even bigger and harder than usual, filling him up until he couldn’t breath with the pleasure of it.

He needed that feeling again tonight.

Turning back to David, Patrick sank to his knees in between his spread legs. He pressed a quick kiss to David’s clothed groin, grinning up at the eyeroll David gave him in response, then eased David’s half hard cock out of his pants. With practiced ease, Patrick worked the ring over David’s balls and then his cock, twisting it into place.

Next, Patrick went to work undressing David. He pulled off shoes and socks, helped David shimmy out of his pants, then tugged on his boxer briefs. David tsked in mock annoyance when Patrick’s enthusiasm got the best of him and David’s underwear went flying, landing on Patrick’s pillow. Patrick just shrugged sheepishly, and stood to help pull David’s sweater and t-shirt up over his head. Those he folded nicely and set on top of his bureau, David watching his every move with pointedly raised eyebrows.

 _I believe in the power of love_ , David sweater had read.

 _Yeah,_ Patrick thought as he took in the gorgeous naked man in his bed. _I think I do, too_.

Patrick made to kneel back down on the floor, but David held up a hand to stop him. “Uh uh,” he said gesturing up and down Patrick’s body. “You too.”

Patrick flushed only slightly at the intensity of David’s stare as he removed first his button down and then his undershirt. He laughed at the grabby hands David made as he unbuckled his belt, but he took the few steps forward needed for David to run his hands up Patrick’s abs and chest before slowly opening the front of Patrick’s jeans, like the cock it covered was a gift he wanted to savor.

After toeing off his shoes, Patrick made quick work of shucking the rest of his clothes. When he was naked, David couldn’t help but reach out again. His hands spanned Patrick’s trim waist, pulling him to stand closer, then petted Patrick’s skin - his belly, his hips, the tops of his thighs - teasing and caressing him to full hardness as Patrick clutched at his shoulders, his breathing becoming heavier and more ragged.

Eventually David looked up, his eyes dancing and his lips twisted into a smirk as he pressed one quick kiss to the tip of Patrick’s cock, dragging out a whine from deep in Patrick’s throat.

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Relief and want washed over Patrick as he dropped to his knees between David’s legs. He felt like he had been waiting for days for this. Wasting no time, Patrick wrapped his lips around the head of David’s cock, moaning in satisfaction at the taste and weight of David’s hard cock on his tongue.

David’s head fell back as he sighed in pleasure, fingers from both hands running through Patrick’s hair. The warm heat of Patrick’s mouth enveloped his cock and David felt like it had enveloped his entire body, the warmth of Patrick’s love blanketing him.

“So good, sweetheart.”

Patrick ran his hands up David’s thighs, clutching at him as he took David deeper into his throat. He still couldn’t take the whole thing, a fact that delighted Davd and caused endless frustration for Patrick, but the feeling of David’s solid thighs beneath his palms helped to center Patrick enough to try without choking. He breathed through his nose, willing his throat to open, and sunk down with less than an inch to spare.

He would get there someday.

David couldn’t keep his hands off Patrick, the connection of his cock in Patrick’s throat just not enough contact. One hand held Patrick’s steady, gently petting the back of Patrick’s head like a spoiled cat. The other roamed over every inch of Patrick’s body it could reach; fingers smoothed Patrick’s cheekbones and jawline, squeezed his shoulders, caressed his back and his chest. David moaned when he wrapped his hand loosely around Patrick’s neck and he could feel his own own cock beneath his palm.

Patrick swallowed, his mouth flooding with saliva. Some of it leaked out of the corners of his mouth, and David traced a finger over the plush, wet lips wrapped around him.

After one more swallow, Patrick hollowed out his cheeks and pulled back with one long, noisy suck. Moaning, he sunk down again, starting up a steady rhythm of sucking and slurping around David’s cock.

David could feel himself becoming untethered. The cool metal of the ring had warmed against his skin, holding him tight and making him feel more sensitive to every drag of Patrick’s lips. Pleasure simmered at the base of his spine, pulsing along his nerve endings. He couldn’t stop touching Patrick, both hands smoothing over the whole expanse of soft, pale skin. He could feel the muscles in his thighs bunch and flex as he tried to open his legs wider and draw Patrick in even closer. His toes curled, lifting his heels off the ground, and his hips began to roll, meeting Patrick thrust for thrust.

Wanting to make sure Patrick was feeling as good as he was, David reached down to tweak a nipple causing Patrick to gasp and jerk in surprise. He squeezed the sensitive bud, gently teasing it with the pads of his fingers. With his other hand, he traced the shell of Patrick’s ear then dragged his thumbnail against that one spot behind Patrick’s ear that never failed to turn his knees to jelly. Arousal crackled beneath his skin at the dual sensations and Patrick moaned wildly, the vibrations causing David to buck his hips up too far, hitting the back of Patrick’s throat.

Coughing and sputtering, Patrick pulled off, one hand swiping at the tears leaking from his eyes, the other dropping between his legs to squeeze his own hard cock.

David’s cock throbbed at the sight. He reached out for Patrick, both hands cupping his throat and jaw, tipping his face up to meet him, kissing away his tears.

“I’m sorry, baby,” David said, his lips caressing Patrick’s wet, flushed cheeks in apology. “I’m sorry, your mouth just felt so good. Fuck, Patrick. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Patrick rasped, closing his eyes and smiling under the sweet kisses peppering his face while his thumb teased the head of his own cock. “David.” He pulled his face out of David’s grasp to cough one more time, then turned back and said, “Fuck my mouth. Please?”

David tried to suppress the desperate want on his face as he stood, hoping to come across as fully calm and collected, but the quirk of his eyebrows gave him away. Two fingers traced Patrick’s jaw then tipped his face up. David ran a thumb over Patrick’s plump lower lip and tugged, lips twisting in a smirk as Patrick’s mouth dropped open automatically, little pink tongue darting out to lick at David’s thumb.

Grabbing onto his cock, wet with saliva and pre-cum, David stroked himself, pumping slowly as Patrick watched. Glancing down between them, David noticed Patrick’s own hand working himself in time with David’s rhythm. He clucked his tongue in a show of disappointment.

“Give me your hands, baby.”

Patrick whined as he let go of himself, but did as he was told, letting David take both of his hands and place them on his hips.

“Keep them here,” David said, gripping his swollen cock again. “Can’t have you blowing before I even get to fuck you.”

David guided the head of his cock to Patrick’s lush, waiting mouth, painting his lips with pre-cum before pushing inside. Patrick sighed happily, his eyes fluttering closed as David’s cockhead reached the back of his throat. But as pretty as Patrick looked with his dark eyelashes fanned out against pale cheeks, it wasn’t what David wanted.

“Open your eyes, baby,” he crooned, cupping Patrick’s face in his hand. “Let me look at you. There you go.”

It took Patrick a few seconds, blinking rapidly, before he could do as David asked and open warm, expressive brown eyes that gazed up at David lovingly.

“Good boy,” David whispered.

David could see the effort it took for Patrick’s eyes to stay open as he gave a full body shudder at David’s words, so he rewarded him with the first shallow thrust of his hips. Patrick moaned around him, so he gave him another. And then another. Soon his hips were pistoning, thrusting his cock in and out of Patrick’s mouth as his hands held him steady, fingers teasing the hair at the nape of Patrick’s neck.

Listening to Patrick retch and sputter, feeling his fingers clawing at David’s hips and his throat spasming around David’s cock, David was sure he would be about to blow if not for the ring around his cock. He loved Patrick like this, all blotchy-faced and teary-eyed, trying so hard to take David all the way in. He could see the effort that Patrick was putting into pleasing him, and it warmed David’s heart knowing that finally there was someone in this world willing to put in effort for David. And not just anyone, but a kind, generous, exasperatingly smug man that David loved with his whole body.

Thrusting in deep one last time with a loud groan, David held Patrick steady, his palms soothing over Patrick’s throat as he felt him swallow again and again around him. Finally, Patrick’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned in pleasure. David pulled out, thick ropes of saliva connecting his cock to Patrick’s lips.

Patrick panted, his head resting against David’s hip as he tried to control his breathing. When he felt like his heart was no longer going to beat out of his chest, Patrick stood, grabbing David around the waist and tossing him onto the bed.

David squealed in surprise at being manhandled in such a way, but the glint in his eye showed just how much he enjoyed it. Patrick crawled onto the bed after him, slinking up David’s body like a big cat until he reached his waist. He nuzzled his face into David’s belly, kissing across his hips and his thighs, then with a growl low in his throat, Patrick sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of David’s inner thigh.

David let out a strangled cry, his cock pulsing out a spurt of pre-cum as Patrick worried the spot with his teeth, sucking a beautiful red bruise into the skin.

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David moaned reaching down to tug at Patrick’s arms, pulling him further up his body. “Get up here, baby.”

Straddling David’s hips, Patrick leaned down, crashing his lips into David’s for a bruising kiss. He let himself sink into the sensation of David’s wet tongue in his mouth, David’s strong fingers digging into his back, the velvety steel of David’s cock dragging against his own. The rest of the world fell away; everything was David.

With Patrick’s attention occupied, David was able to twist their legs together, rolling them over until he laid on top of Patrick, holding him down by the wrists and pinning his legs wide open around David’s thighs. Patrick stared up at David, mouth dropped open and his pupils blown wide with lust.

There was something so satisfying about the solid bulk of David’s body pressing against Patrick’s own, somehow both calming and arousing at the same time. Patrick felt a peacefulness settle inside of himself as his body took on David’s weight. David’s usual demeanor and his general reluctance for anything resembling physical activity belied a strength that shot a jolt of electricity up Patrick’s spine when used against him. He struggled in David’s grip, flexing his hands and bucking his hips, but David just grinned wickedly and tightened his hold.

“Settle down, baby,” David said, soft and smooth and in a voice that brooked no arguments. “Don’t wear yourself out yet. Do what I say and let me taste you for the next five minutes, and then _I’ll_ wear you out.”

Patrick didn’t respond, but he stopped struggling, his breathing harsh and shallow.

“Good.” David rose up onto his knees and pulled Patrick’s hands up over his head, stretching his arms out and wrapping his fingers around the middle bar in the metal headboard. Sitting back on his heels, David dragged his fingers along the tender flesh of Patrick’s inner arms, smirking as he twitched from the soft tickles.

“I want you to stay just like this until I’m ready to fuck you.” David’s eyes raked over the long line of Patrick’s body all stretched out and on display for him. “Don’t take your hands off the bar.” Leaning down, David rubbed the tip of his nose against Patrick’s, the sweetness of the gesture a sharp contrast to words whispered into Patrick’s ear. “You’re not going to be very happy with the birthday spanking you’ll get if you make me pull out the restraints.”

Patrick gulped, squeezing the headboard tight, the muscles of his arms bulging with the effort. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned his pleasure over to David’s mouth.

David took his time devouring Patrick. He tasted every inch of him, tongue burning across Patrick’s skin. It didn’t take long for Patrick to lose his mind, to become a trembling, mewling mess, his pink, swollen cock leaking like a fountain across his quivering belly. He arched his back higher, spread his legs wider - used every part of his body to beg David to consume him, but David was relentless.

“Please,” Patrick finally croaked out. His head spun with pleasure and he was half afraid he was about to break either the headboard or his hand with how tightly he was gripping the bar. It would take one or the other for him to let go and risk disappointing David. “Please, David, _please_! I need you...oh god, I need you inside me.”

David settled himself back down on top of Patrick, his breath hot and moist in Patrick’s ear as he whispered, “You need me to fill you up, baby? Break you open on my fat cock?” Patrick moaned, but David wasn’t sure if it was from his words or the drag of their cocks as he slowly rocked their hips together, so he continued. “You wanna still be able to feel it tomorrow? Feel me inside you when you meet your parents for breakfast? While you go to work at our store?”

“Fffffuck, David!” Patrick groaned the words out, rumbling from deep in his chest.

“How do you want it?” David asked, licking into Patrick’s ear. “How do you want me to take you, baby?”

“On my...ohhh, on my knees. On my knees!” Patrick gasped out. He moaned, tossing his head to the side, letting David sink his teeth into the cords of Patrick’s throat.

After soothing the sting of his bite away with soft, apologetic kisses, David whispered, “Happy birthday, Patrick,” and hauled himself up to sit back on his heels. He helped a somewhat dazed Patrick turn over and situate himself onto his elbows and knees before scooting towards the edge of the bed to grab the half empty bottle of lube from the drawer. Slicking himself up with one hand, David ran the other soothingly across Patrick’s hip, his back, his flank, readying him for David’s cock.

“Relax, baby,” David cooed, guiding the head of his cock to Patrick’s tiny, pink rosebud. “Just relax, I’ve got you.”

David watched Patrick take a deep breath and visibly relax in front of him, his head falling forward onto his hands and the arch in his back deepening. Gripping tight to Patrick’s hip, David began to push in.

The sound that tore from Patrick’s throat came from deep within his belly. Taking David’s cock had always been a stretch, but it had never felt like this before, like his insides were rearranging themselves to take everything in. His hole burned with the effort, gobbling David up as he pushed forward, the slow drag deliciously sweet torture against his tender rim. He felt like he was being stretched wider than ever before, like he was opening up to accept more than just David’s cock inside of him. He gritted his teeth against the pressure as David pushed in those last few inches, and Patrick thought he could feel David’s cock in his toes, in his lungs, reaching so deep inside him he could taste it.

“So good, sweetheart,” David whispered, the words almost trapped in his throat as he fought against the desire to snap his hips and bury himself in Patrick’s warmth. “Fuck, you feel so good. Taking me so well, that’s it. That’s it, sweetheart, you can do it.”

David couldn’t help but throw his head back with a moan when he finally bottomed out, his hands clenched tight around Patrick’s waist, fingers sure to leave bruises in the morning. Patrick’s channel rippled around him, the silken heat milking pleasure from David’s cock and his whole body vibrated with it.

“Tell me...tell me when I can move, baby,” David said, gasping as Patrick clenched around him. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

But Patrick didn’t want to wait. “Move,” he moaned, rocking back against David. “Move, move, please!”

Running his hands up and down Patrick’s sides, David shushed him and began a slow, sensuous roll of his hips. Patrick felt electricity crackle up his spine, the drag of David’s cock shooting sparks of pleasure through all his nerve endings.

Patrick moaned as David poured praise and filth into his ears, spearing into him again and again with glacially slow thrusts. Patrick’s head spun with sensation, with David’s honeyed words and strong hands and thick cock, but most of all with the deep seated knowledge that he was whole. That he was alive. That he was seen and known and loved, something he hadn’t felt for as long as he could remember. It filled him with a terror and a euphoria the likes of which he had never known. And it was all because of one beautiful man.

Suddenly, the weight of it all crashed down on Patrick. For a moment, he felt overwhelmed and empty, burdened with a newfound responsibility to live his life better than he had before. But as David’s hands smoothed down his belly towards his ribcage, he felt feathers of hope fluttering in his chest. Feathers of peace. Of freedom. What a glorious burden to have, to live a life worth living. To honor the love of one man.

Patrick didn’t realize there were tears on his face until he heard the sob wrenched from his throat. Davd’s hips stuttered at the sound, easing back.

“No!” Patrick cried, thrusting himself backwards. “Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop!”

David did as he was told, snapping his hips hard into Patrick. He may not have known exactly what Patrick was feeling in that moment, but he understood the need. He would give Patrick anything he needed. And above all else, he trusted Patrick, trusted him to tell him if it was too much. Even after today’s bombshell, he trusted him.

The thought slammed into David, momentarily stunning him. With anyone else, today’s revelation would have sent David spiraling into a vortex of anxiety and self-loathing, but not now, not with Patrick. David hadn’t realized until that moment how much he had grown in his relationship with Patrick. How many wounds Patrick’s love had healed. Patrick was a good man, one David loved and trusted with his whole heart. Even when he messed up.

Suddenly, David didn’t feel close enough to Patrick. He needed to touch him, to hold him. To feel his heart beating in his chest, proving that Patrick was alive and in love with David. Lowering himself down, David blanketed Patrick with his body, pressing kisses to Patrick’s shoulders and his face and his sweat-dampened temple.

“I love you, baby,” David murmured, slowing his thrusts even more as he ground his hips against Patrick’s up-turned ass. “Fuck, Patrick...love you so much. You’re so good, so good for me.”

David reached out, easing Patrick’s fingers from where they were clenched in the sheets, and entwined them with his own, holding him fast the way he knew Patrick held his heart.

“I feel...god, baby, I’ve never...I can’t…” He shook his head, nuzzling into Patrick’s neck and mouthing at his flushed skin, unable to put into words everything he was feeling.

Patrick felt his whole body vibrating, like it was made of neon and he was lit up like against the night sky. David’s lips burned as they kissed him, fire licking up his spine and down to his toes. He didn’t think he could last much longer - was sure he would soon shake apart.

“David...David…” Patrick grunted, squirming in David’s hold, pushing back against him. “Wanna...I wanna see you.”

David hauled himself back up, his cock pulsing at the sounds wrenched out of Patrick as he pulled out. He clucked his tongue, running his fingers soothingly over the raw, reddened hole, shivering as Patrick moaned.

“C’mere, baby,” David said, grabbing his pillow from against the headboard and positioning it next to Patrick’s hip. He helped Patrick turn over onto his back, lifting his hips to situate the pillow beneath him, struggling against Patrick’s coltish and uncooperative limbs. He huffed exasperatedly, an acidic barb on the tip of his tongue, but he took one look at the weepy, love-drunk expression on Patrick’s face and all he could do was smile crookedly down at him.

Settling himself between Patrick’s thighs, David crawled up Patrick’s body until their noses were mere inches apart. He pressed a chaste kiss to Patrick’s bitten lips, then another and another. “You look wrecked, baby,” he mumbled into Patrick’s mouth. “You sure you wanna keep going?”

“Yes,” Patrick sighed, tipping his head back and shivering as David’s tongue licked up the front of his neck. He buried both hands in David’s thick hair, his fingers twisting and tugging, sighing at the growl he felt rumbling in David’s chest. “I told you...I told you what I want.”

Prickles of pleasure skittered across David’s scalp as Patrick toyed with his hair, so he kept teasing Patrick’s throat, nipping and biting at the flushed skin, reveling in the little mewls and moans he could coax out. Patrick wrapped thick thighs around David’s hips, bucking and writhing beneath him, the drag of their wet cock against each other sending sparks up both spines.

“Please,” Patrick finally whispered, his hands running down David’s back to grip his perfectly rounded backside. “David, please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard, please. I want to feel it. Feel you.”

How could David deny him? With one last soft kiss, David sat up, smirking as Patrick whined at the loss, and lubed up his cock with another coating of slick. Hoisting one of Patrick’s legs over his shoulder, David gave a teasing nip to the back of his knee then guided his cock back to Patrick’s creamy entrance.

David groaned as he forced himself inside, the glide easier this time around but no less tight, Patrick’s ass still a silken vise around him. He bottomed out with a hard thrust, causing Patrick to gasp and buck his hips up. He began a leisurely pace, easing himself in and out as Patrick got used to the intrusion once again.

Lifting Patrick’s other leg, David grabbed ahold of both ankles and spread Patrick wide, tilting his hips up. With this new angle, David drove in harder, his hips snapping faster. Patrick howled, hands scrabbling into the sheets and neglected cock twitching against his belly as David hit his prostate dead on. David grinned, taking up a punishing pace and pounding into Patrick.

“Take it, baby,” he grunted as Patrick’s channel rippled around him, trying to wring his cock dry. “You’re such a good boy, taking my big cock. And your ass is so tight. Is this what you wanted, baby? For me to wreck that pretty pink hole of yours?”

Patrick could do nothing more than moan, just along for the ride at this point. He could hear the squeal of his bedsprings, felt the thump of the headboard against the wall. He reached up over his head to grab on, feeling like he needed something to anchor him before David took him apart completely.

David groaned, looking down on the man spread out beneath him. Patrick looked beautiful, so wild and free and open. His head was tossed back, one hand twisted in his hair, the other white knuckling the headboard. His back arched and his hips rolled, writhing beneath him as David hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Patrick’s face was screwed up in pleasure, still wet with tears, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth dropped open, passionate cries falling from his lips.

“Oh god, yes, David! Yes! You feel so good, fuck...oh god, fuckfuckfuckfuck!”

Sweat had broken out across David’s back and forehead, and his heart thundered in his chest. He panted as he snapped his hips, thrusting deeper into Patrick, holding Patrick’s legs as wide open as he could. He could feel his energy starting to flag, but he was determined to give Patrick a truly spectacular finish, so his picked up his pace even more, thrusting into Patrick savagely, forcing louder and more desperate cries from him.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh! Yes! Right there, David! Yes, yes, oh god! Ohhhhh ffffuck!”

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the other side of the wall and an exasperated voice yelled out, “Can you shut him up, please?”

Patrick didn’t seem to even hear the interruption; his cries continued unbroken, but David at least had enough awareness to be concerned about noise complaints. Stilling his hips, David reached for his discarded boxer briefs that Patrick had flung onto the bed earlier that night and shoved them into Patrick’s open mouth as a makeshift gag.

Patrick’s eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body shuddered, the cotton thickening his moans. He could swear he tasted the tang of David’s cock dancing on his tongue, and he sucked hard, chasing the flavor.

Hitching Patrick’s legs back over his shoulders, David lowered himself down, bending Patrick practically in half. He began to thrust again, slower than before, but still deep and sure.

“Jesus, baby, you’re so fucking sexy like this. So desperate for cock.”

Patrick let go of the headboard, wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders and burying his face in the hollow of David’s throat, breathing deeply and filling his lungs with David.

“I’m sorry I had to gag you. You know how much I love hearing you. You make the sweetest sounds, baby. And you were being such a good boy letting me hear you.”

Blunt nails raked down David’s back. He was sure there would scratches there in the morning.

“Mmm, I know how much you like it when I call you that. My good boy. My _sweet_ boy.”

Patrick jerked in David’s arms as fire licked at the base of his spine. He moaned around the cotton in his mouth, tossing his head back in shock. Those words should not have affected him like this. He blinked open wild eyes, trying to clear the cloud of lust from his mind and focus on David’s face.

David grinned down at Patrick. He knew exactly what he had just said.

Reaching between their bodies, David wrapped a hand loosely around Patrick’s long neglected cock. “Are you ready, baby?” he asked, just letting the force of his thrusts stroke Patrick’s wet cock through his relaxed fist. “Are you going to cum for me, sweet boy?”

Patrick whined, rocking his hips, caught between the pleasure of David’s cock and his fist, his release bubbling in his belly. David squeezed him tighter, stroking him in time with his hips.

“Let go, baby,” David whispered. “You can do it, just let go.”

Patrick felt the pressure of his orgasm building in his guts, climbing higher and higher towards release as David stroked him. Every muscle in his body seemed to clench, drawn tight like a bow, poised to zing free at every moment. His breathing came out in harsh pants, snorting and huffing around the wet cotton in his mouth. David’s tongue licked into Patrick’s ear, his cock dragging across Patrick’s swollen prostate. With his hands scrabbling at David’s shoulder blades and his toes curling in the air, Patrick bit down around his gag, howling out his orgasm.

Patrick sank back into the pillows, his body boneless and totally spent. He felt David lower his legs down to the mattress, then ease the boxer briefs out of his mouth. He sighed deeply, feeling loose and relaxed and satisfied down to his core. He could feel David, moving within him still, hands caressing his neck and his shoulders and his chest. David’s lips, warm and soft, brushed over the flushed skin of Patrick’s face with barely there kisses.

“You were so good, sweetheart,” David murmured, his soft voice slithering into Patrick’s soul. “So good for me. Sweet boy.”

Patrick didn’t say anything, just laid back and let David use him, soft sighs and little rolls of his hips the only evidence he was still awake. Still sex drunk, he was perfectly happy to sink into the cloud of bliss he found himself on.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, how long David continued to fuck into his soft, pliant body. Eventually, the gauzy feeling separating him from the rest of the world began to melt away, sharp zings of sensation making him gasp and twitch. His hole was raw and tender, red hot sparks prickling around it as David’s cock continued to spread him open. His softened cock tingled, oversensitive as David toyed with it - thumbing the head and fondling the shaft. Patrick winced, groaning as his battered prostate was stroked and prodded, lighting up like a jackpot.

“David,” Patrick whimpered, curling his body into David’s. “David, please.”

David helped Patrick ease his limbs around David’s shoulders and hips, arms and legs holding him fast as he continued his slow assault on Patrick’s spent body. “Just a little bit more, baby. You can do it.”

“Noo,” Patrick moaned. He buried his face in David’s shoulder, clutching him closer. “Please, I can’t.”

“Yes you can. I know you can.” David’s hips sped up, nothing like they had been before but enough to force a cry from Patrick’s throat and a rippling along his passage. David could feel his own release building, the ring around his cock just enough to stave it off a moment or two longer. “You know what to say if you can’t.”

Patrick gritted his teeth against the word, determined to last just a few seconds longer, even as his vision began to turn white around the edges. He felt David ease him back against the pillows, grinding his hips as deep as he could. A hand smoothed back Patrick’s sweat soaked hair, then soft lips pressed a calming kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Patrick.”

As gently as he could, David rose up onto his knees and pulled out. Even as relief flooded through him, Patrick whined at the loss.

Shuffling on his knees up to the head of the bed, David took his wet cock in hand, stroking firmly. He reached out with the other, tipping Patrick’s face back, and used his thumb to drag open Patrick’s mouth. With a sharp gasp and a cry of Patrick’s name, David came, spurting his cum across Patrick’s face, white pearls clinging to his eyelashes and dripping across his nose and lips. While his chest heaved at the release, David unclipped the ring from around his cock, slipping it down the shaft. He slid his cock along Patrick’s lips, twitching with aftershocks as Patrick mouthed sloppily around him. When he had his breathing back under control, David swung his leg over Patrick, straddling his shoulders, and fed his spent cock into Patrick’s warm, waiting mouth. Gripping the top of the headboard, he gently rolled his hips, groaning softly as Patrick sucked him clean.

When he was through, David dropped down beside Patrick on the bed. Both men reached for the other, gathering each other up in their arms, two sets of lips searching desperately for the other. David held Patrick close, his hands soothing over every inch of skin he could reach while Patrick’s tangled in his hair. He sighed, happy and satisfied, vowing to never let Patrick go.

Eventually, however, the need to relieve himself proved too great, so with a heavy dose of reluctance, David extricated himself from Patrick’s arms and padded across the apartment to the bathroom. As he emptied his bladder, the euphoria of orgasm began to recede and David felt the weight of Patrick’s secret creep up his spine. He knew this probably wasn’t the best time to bring it up; it was late, and it was still Patrick’s birthday after all. But David knew if he didn’t say anything now, he wouldn’t say anything ever. And then this would just be one more relationship where David let someone walk all over him, too desperate for someone to stay to stand up for himself. David couldn’t bear the thought of Patrick becoming one more among the many.

He turned on the sink’s taps, jerking his hands back as scalding hot water cascaded over them. Once he got the temperature right, he washed his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess - sweaty and rumpled and exhausted. But he looked happy, too. Satisfied. At home in his skin in a way he’d never been before. For the first time in his life, he knew what a relationship should look like - not something where he gives and someone else takes, but a true partnership with give and take in equal measure. He learned that from Patrick, and he wasn’t willing to give that up.

Emerging from the bathroom with a warm rag in hand, David stopped in the kitchen to snag a bottle of water from the fridge, then flip the light off as he made his way back to bed. He laughed softly to himself at the picture Patrick made - eyes closed, arms crossed comfortably behind his head, a smugly blissed out smile twisted in his lips, and his face and body covered in cum. He laughed harder at the undignified squeal Patrick let out when the wet rag landed on his face.

David climbed back onto the bed as Patrick floundered, smirking at the half hearted glare Patrick sent his way. He snatched the rag back from Patrick, cleaning the cum off Patrick’s face and chest and belly, then wiping it gently against his raw hole. He clucked his tongue in sympathy as Patrick winced, but kept up his careful ministrations, cleaning and soothing him.

When Patrick was clean enough, David tossed the rag over his shoulder to the floor below and grabbed the water bottle from where he’d left it on the bedside table. Truthfully, they both desperately needed a shower, but David knew that would have to wait until morning. He unscrewed the cap and held the bottle up to Patrick’s lips.

“Drink,” David said, letting Patrick take the bottle from his hands to do for himself. In seconds, three fourths of the bottle was empty. With a loud sigh of satisfaction, Patrick pulled the bottle from his lips, wiping his dripping mouth with the back of his hand. He handed the bottle back to David who drank the rest, the cool water a relief against his dry throat.

Scooting back against the pillows, David pulled Patrick to him, situating him between his legs, leaning back against David’s chest.

“How do you feel, baby?”

Patrick sighed, not sure how to answer at first. He closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling of David’s solid chest behind him, his soft hands caressing Patrick’s ribcage.

“Alive,” Patrick finally answered. “I feel alive. And like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. Where I was always meant to be.”

David ducked down to press a kiss to Patrick’s neck. “So it was a good birthday?”

Patrick huffed out a laugh at the understatement. “The best.”

They lapsed into silence, David skimming over Patrick’s ribs with one hand, Patrick toying with the silver rings on the other.

 _This is it_ , David thought. He took a deep breath, surprised by how calm he felt.

Breaking the easy silence, David said softly, “You can’t do this again, Patrick.”

A frown furrowed Patrick’s brow and he twisted his head, trying to look back at David. “What do you mean? I thought you liked this, too. You’re the one who introduced me to the whole...good hurt thing.”

“No, that we can do again whenever your ass recovers,” David said, waving away Patrick’s concern. He brought his hands together against Patrick’s belly, twisting his fingers together. “I mean...this is twice now. Twice you’ve kept something huge from me, twice where your secret blew up in _my_ face. And I...I can’t take it again.”

Patrick went completely still in David’s arms. He should have known that David was more upset than he had let on, should have realized that of course David would shove aside his own hurt. Patrick felt like a hand had reached down his throat, squeezing his lungs until he couldn’t breathe.

“David, I...hmm.” He cleared his throat, trying to force the words out. “I’m so sorry. I knew you were upset, and...and you have every right to be. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, what you’re imagining I must think of you. God, and you told me about those other...those other times people kept you a secret.” Patrick blanched at the thought, realizing he was no better than anyone else David had ever dated. He squirmed, feeling like he should turn around, look David in the face as he apologized, but David held him fast, his hands still gently caressing Patrick’s skin.

“David, you have to know,” Patrick continued, trying to keep his voice from trembling, “you can’t think that I’m...that I’m _ashamed_ of you. Of who you are, of our relationship. You have to believe me, that’s not - ”

“I know,” David interrupted gently. “I was serious today, I would have gladly pretended to be just your business partner for as long as you needed. I know you’re not ashamed of me. Honey, you sang to me in front of half the town before we’d even said ‘I love you’ to each other. And you’ve done it several times since. You got very drunk at last year’s Asbestos Fest and introduced me to everyone as your _lover_. Mostly to people we already know. Including my own father.”

“You told me I just passed out and didnt do anything weird at Asbestos Fest!”

“I lied!”

Patrick dropped his head in hands, moaning, “Oh my god!”

David struggled not to laugh, hiding his smile in Patrick’s temple until he could control himself. “Most people thought it was cute! Okay, except Ronnie was not really amused.”

“Ugh!”

David gave Patrick a few minutes to wallow in embarrassment, before bringing things back around to conversation at hand. “Look,” he said, “I know that you not telling your parents about me has nothing to do with shame, okay? I know you are not ashamed of who you are. And I know you are not ashamed of me. In fact, as much as I don’t usually like to admit this, I don’t actually think this has anything to do with me at all. This...this is one hundred percent about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You...you said today that you’re a take-charge guy. You like to take charge of things and deal with your problems. And I think that’s true.” David paused, trying to pick his words carefully. “I think that’s definitely true...when a problem is right in front of you. Like today. You found out your parents were coming, and baby, I was so proud of you talking to them. You did a very brave thing, owning your truth, and I was so, so proud.” David held Patrick just a little tighter, making sure he knew how true David’s words were. “But...you’re not so take charge with problems that seem far away. You were going to tell your parents the next time you saw them in person, but you hadn’t made any attempts to see them in almost two years. And I bet you told yourself the same thing back when you first moved here and Rachel was texting you.”

Patrick didn’t respond, working through David’s assessment. There was truth to David’s words, he knew.

“Anyway, I’m not upset that you hadn’t told them yet. Like I said, coming out is a very personal thing and you should have been able to do it on your own timeline; I’m sorry my dad and I screwed that up for you.” Patrick made a noise of protest, but David ignored him. “I wish I hadn’t accidentally forced your hand. I’m upset...I’m upset that you kept it from me. That I didn’t know this was something you were dealing with. Maybe I could have helped you. Or at least given you support.”

“You did,” Patrick said quietly, twisting one of David’s rings around his finger.

David took a deep breath, finally ready to voice what had upset him the most. “And...and I’m upset because… You don’t lie to me. When I came right out and asked you if your parents knew we were in a relationship, you told me no. But...you knew what I was asking when I said ‘do they know about me’. You said ‘of course’. You let me believe they knew. You won’t lie to me outright, but you were fine with leading me to an incorrect assumption.”

Patrick could feel bile rising in his throat at David’s soft, hurt voice. He felt sick with shame.

“I’m not mad,” David offered. “Really. I’m just…”

“If you tell me you’re disappointed, I don’t even know what I’m going to do.”

David laughed, hugging Patrick tight against him. “It’s so much worse than me being mad, isn’t it?”

Patrick groaned exaggeratedly, making David laugh again. He was glad David was laughing, glad this wasn’t the terrible conversation he thought it was going to be when David began. But anxiety still buzzed beneath his skin, and he felt desperate to explain, to try and put into words the mess he had been feeling. He took David’s hands in his own, stilled his twisting fingers, and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said again. “I think I got so focused on keeping it from my parents, it spilled into keeping it from you, too. And I was embarrassed. I...it should have been easier, telling them. But it wasn’t. And I felt like I was letting you down, every time I...called you my friend or my business partner. I didn’t want you to feel hidden. And I told myself that I would tell them, and then you would never have to know, but…”

Patrick trailed off, unsure of what more he should say. He hoped David would pick up the thread, lead him down the right path of conversation, but David was maddeningly silent. He felt David’s lips press against his temple, nosing into his hair, and his hands squeezed Patrick’s encouragingly.

“Sometimes...” Patrick continued, too anxious to let the silence linger, “sometimes it feels like I’m too different people. Like I’ve lived two completely different lives, one that ended when I left Maple Valley and one that started when I met you. And I’ve told you before, I don’t regret the life I lived before you, but...I don’t always like the person I was. I don’t always like thinking about the life that I was leading. It’s hard sometimes, to think about the two of them as one life. And you’re...you’re so firmly a part of this life, the life I want to be living, that I feel like I need to...to shield you from who I was before. And until I told my parents about you, all they knew was the man I was before.”

David hummed contemplatively. “I understand,” he said softly. “Better than you know. I understand this place being a dividing line between then and now, and of wanting to keep you from knowing the person I used to be. Sometimes...sometimes I have nightmares where we never lost out money and I never stopped being that version of myself, and it terrifies me because I know…” David took a deep breath and clutched harder at Patrick’s hands, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “I know that person wouldn’t have looked twice at you. I would have taken one look at your department store clothes and your twelve dollar haircut and wouldn’t have given you the time of day, too preoccupied with status to see your value. And then...I would have missed out on the best part of my life.”

Patrick’s heart clenched in his chest at the thick sounds of tears in David’s voice. He brought David’s hands to his mouth against, kissing over each silver ring, then whispered, “My haircut only costs eight fifty.”

David barked out a wet laugh, glad for a bit of levity. Sniffling hard, determined to keep the tears at bay, David continued. “I know that you’re not your past, Patrick. I know who you are. But...I can’t make this work if you keep things from me. I am your partner. When you’re scared or when you’re struggling, you need to share that with me. I’m the person who helps you through it. And if I’m not…” David closed his eyes. The next words were too hard to say, too scary to contemplate. But he knew he needed to get them out. “If I’m not, then what are we doing?”

Patrick couldn’t stand it anymore. He wrenched himself out of David’s hold so he could turn and face him. He straddled David’s hips, cupping David’s face in both hands so he could look directly into David’s eyes as he promised him the world. “You are. You are that person. God, David, you...you’ve done more for me than anyone could ever deserve.”

“Then cut this shit out.” David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, holding his warm body close. “I mean it. I love you. I...I am so in love with you, sweetheart, it hurts sometimes, but…”

“No more secrets.” Patrick’s words were vehement. He meant every one. “Ever. I promise.”

“Good.” Relief and pride flooded through David as their conversation came to a close. He almost couldn’t believe he’d made it through, saying everything he needed to say and feeling like Patrick had done the same. David tilted his head up, his lush mouth asking so sweetly to be kissed. Patrick let his hands wander over David’s shoulders, his chest, up into his hair, as he kissed him, sealing his promise with the sweet caress of lips.

David broke away suddenly with an annoyed groan. “Holy fuck, will you please answer your phone? All the buzzing is driving me crazy!”

Patrick leaned over to snag his phone from off the bedside table where it had been lighting up with notifications for the last five minutes. His eyebrows climbed up his forehead when he saw the amount of texts he’d just received from his mother. He clicked the message icon, concern etched on his face, and read the latest one.

**Mom: Alright, sweet boy, I’ll say goodnight. You’re probably already sleeping after your big night. Just know I love you so much and I’m so proud to call you my son.**

Patrick thought his heart would beat out of his chest with happiness as he scrolled through the series of texts his mother had been sending him.

Suddenly, Patrick looked back up at David, a determined glint in his eye. “There’s one more thing,” he said. “One more secret.”

“What now?”

“I lied to you when we first met. I...I do have a Facebook page.”

“What!?”

“And an instagram.”

“Excuse me!?” David could not believe what he was hearing. “You made me pay Alexis to give us social media tutorial for the store!”

Patrick had the decency to look slightly chagrined. “To be fair, I haven’t posted anything in almost two years since I moved here, so that was actually helpful.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I mean, literally I only use it to keep up with people from Maple Valley. I just like a few random posts now and then. Maybe send out a happy birthday message.”

“Okay, well...why are you telling me this now?”

Patrick handed David his phone and let him scroll through the string of photos Marcy had sent. One of Patrick blowing at the birthday candles, surrounded by all their friends and family. One of Patrick, David, Stevie, and Ted, each pounding a stein of beer, but with David wearing a napkin bib to protect his sweater. One of David and Patrick laughing, their arms wound around each other. One of Patrick gazing fondly at David while he shoved a huge bite of cake in his mouth. There was just photo after photo of David and Patrick, and all their friends and family, smiling, laughing, and being in love. Finally David came to the last one, of he and Patrick dancing in each other’s arms, both of their eyes closed, with David pressing a soft kiss to Patrick’s forehead.

“I...I was thinking of posting some pictures,” Patrick said shyly.

David looked up, his face softening into fondness as he took in Patrick’s bashful expression. Handing him back his phone, David asked, “Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded, fingers flying over the keyboard until David heard a ping coming from his own phone. “Well, first you have to accept my friend request.”

David laughed as he squirmed past Patrick to pick up his own phone, eagerly accepting Patrick’s request. Typing in his own update, David said knowingly, “Plus we have to make ourselves Facebook official.”

Patrick’s thumb hesitated over the acceptance of David’s _in a relationship with Patrick Brewer_ status. Suddenly it didn’t feel like enough. He looked up, gazing lovingly at the man in front of him as he scrolled through Patrick’s old Facebook posts, laughing and cooing over his photos from years ago. His heart ached in his chest, so full of love.

 _I’m going to marry that man,_ Patrick thought to himself. _I’m going to ask David to marry me_.

Climbing off David’s lap, Patrick settled into the pillows beside him, holding his phone up for them both to see. He knew David would have opinions on what photos were posted for the big reveal. They sat together, choosing photos and writing out a caption that made everything clear without making it seem like a huge announcement ( _starting 31 with friends, family, and the best boyfriend ever!_ ), and Patrick knew he’d never been happier.

The cherry on top came as they finally turned off the light and settled under the covers, legs tangled together. Patrick held David close, could feel his heartbeat slow and his breathing even out as David drifted off to sleep. On the bed beside him, he heard a soft ping. He reached for his phone, seeing a Facebook notification update light up the screen. Someone had responded to his relationship update.

 _Rachel O’Neil likes your post_.

Breathing out the final vestiges of guilt and anxiety, feeling like the two sides of his life had finally converged into one, Patrick smiled and cuddled up closer to David, falling into the sweetest sleep he had ever known.


	31. The Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick needs to burn off some energy. David helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not for the life of me get this chapter to come together. I don't know why. I legit almost decided to just skip it. But finally, it's here. Fingers crossed the rest of season five goes easier for me.
> 
> Oh, and yes, I am ignoring what Patrick's bed actually looks like.
> 
> In this chapter: anal fingering, orgasm delay, sex toys, bondage, blow jobs, rimming, face sitting, 69ing

Frenetic energy thrummed through Patrick’s body. He remembered this feeling from his high school days, when he’d played Danny in  _ Grease _ or Riff in  _ West Side Story _ for the school musical. That rehearsal high he got on the day all the pieces finally seemed to click together. And today, with Stevie finally trusting him enough in their lift and Moira praising their efforts, today felt like that day. He could feel it in his bones that the show was finally coming together. And now that he was back at home, he felt his skin vibrating, like tiny electrical currents were coursing through every pore. He felt like he needed to run, to shout, to do  _ something  _ with all this pent up energy.

But instead of running, instead of shouting, Patrick was sitting; quiet and still, he sat on his kitchen counter, with David standing between his legs, pressing slow, honeyed kisses to his lips, and even though his body was practically pulsating with a need for activity, there was nowhere Patrick would rather be.

“Mmm,” David hummed, nosing up Patrick’s throat, seemingly oblivious to Patrick's discomfort, “I thought you were going to shower before I got here.”

Patrick let his head fall to the side, giving David more room, and sighed. His hands moved restlessly over David's back and shoulders. “You got here too quick. Stevie and I ran the number a few more times after you and your mom left. I got home just a minute before you got here.”

“Okay, but you’re all sweaty still.”

Patrick let out a soft moan as David’s teeth scraped over his jugular. Rolling his head forward, he wound his arms tighter around David’s shoulders, drawing him closer, then guided their lips back together for another heady kiss. Mumbling into David’s mouth, Patrick said, “You like it when I’m all sweaty.”

David hummed noncommittally, coaxing Patrick’s tongue into his mouth while running his hands up Patrick’s thighs, but didn’t disagree.

Crossing his ankles behind David’s back, Patrick tugged David in closer. He thrust his tongue further into David’s mouth, moaning as he deepened the kiss, and bucked his hips up, brushing his hardening cock against David’s stomach. His hands fisted into the collar of David’s sweater and he groaned, biting down on David’s lower lip.

With a soft noise of disapproval, David took a step back, reaching up to disentangle Patrick’s fingers from the delicate material of his sweater. His face turned down in admonishment.

Sheepishly, Patrick ducked his head. He reached a hand out, tracing his fingers over David’s lips and eyebrows, smoothing away the frown he hadn’t meant to put there. “Sorry,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss of apology to David’s lips.

“Slow down, baby,” David fussed, even as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the space between Patrick’s legs. “It’s not a race. I want to take my time.”

“Sorry,” Patrick said again, taking a deep breath and willing his body to calm down. “I’m all...keyed up from rehearsal, I guess. Got a lot of energy to burn off.” Looking up cheekily through his lashes, he added, “And I’ve got a gorgeous man between my legs I’m hoping might help me out?”

“Hmph.” David pursed his lips in annoyance, but the dimple peeking out from his cheek told Patrick he was secretly pleased. “Seeing as I have  _ thrice _ this week been forced to spend an evening alone with my mother, all for your benefit I might add, I feel like I deserve to be the one directing the evening’s activities.”

Patrick schooled his face into an expression of contrition, his nod conciliatory as he leaned forward to mouth gently at the hollow of David’s throat. A bossy, demanding David would always be Patrick’s favorite David - whether inside or out of the bedroom - and he knew whatever evening activities David had in mind would lead to nothing but satisfaction.

“Sorry, David,” Patrick said one last time, his warm breath sending a shiver down David’s spine. “We can do anything you want tonight. I’m all yours. Let me show you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me this week?”

David rolled his eyes, all too aware of the smirk Patrick was hiding behind that open and angelic face. “I suppose,” he said magnanimously, “we can include something in those activities that might...wear you out.”

Before Patrick could do more than grin in response, David had scooped him up off the counter. Patrick cried out in surprise, arms and legs clutching at David as he was carried across the apartment, then laughed, a loud joyful sound, as he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Get naked,” David demanded. It was difficult to keep his own smile in check with Patrick’s stretched so wide across his face, but he did his best, raising thick eyebrows into a look of no nonsense.

Clothing rained down around them as Patrick scrambled off the bed to obey David’s command, toeing off his sneakers and peeling sweat-soaked clothes from his body. David made a face as Patrick absent-mindedly tossed his dirty clothes in the direction of the laundry hamper - only one sock actually making it all the way into the basket. His own sweater and undershirt were removed and set aside with far more care.

Turning back to Patrick and all that gloriously naked skin, David couldn’t even bring himself to waste the time it would take to remove his pants before he had pulled Patrick into his arms, running his hands over every inch of Patrick’s body. His skin was warm and tacky where the salt and sweat from his dance rehearsal had dried, almost gritty beneath David’s soft hands. David’s stomach flipped and he felt his cock lurch in his pants - Patrick was right, David  _ did _ like him all sweaty.

As he sat down on the edge of the bed, drawing Patrick to stand between his legs in a mirror image of their position from just minutes ago, David’s mind whirled, thinking about how arousing he found Patrick’s body. He was solid and strong, compact but thick. His hands, his shoulders, thighs, forearms - every part of Patrick was built like a truck, sure and capable and unmoving. David was sure he would never be able to look at Patrick’s naked body without arousal.

But as he slid his hands around Patrick’s waist to grip his backside, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the delicate skin of Patrick’s belly, as he lifted his face to look up into the warmth and desire in Patrick’s eyes, David remembered he was soft, too. This body had held David when he was anxious and unsure. It had created music to tell David he was loved. It had buckled and crumbled and cried in David’s arms more than once.

David shook his head. His favorite person in the world was naked and willing in his arms. This wasn’t the time to let his mind wander.

“What are you thinking about?”

Trust Patrick to always read David’s mind.

“You,” David said simply, pulling Patrick in closer. He pressed soft kisses to Patrick’s hipbone, creating a trail of lips and tongue around to the small of Patrick’s back.

Patrick’s breath hitched, gripping David’s shoulder for balance as he was turned just enough to give David acces to both his front and backside. “What about me?” he asked.

“Thinking of all the different ways I want to take you apart tonight.”

A whine forced its way from Patrick’s throat as he felt dry fingers from both of David’s hands slip between his cheeks and skim over his hole.

“Y-yeah?” Patrick asked, his voice gone breathless. He tried to tilt his hips up, wanting more of David’s fingers. “You got a plan?”

Scooting back onto the bed, David pushed on the small of Patrick’s back until he was bent forward, draped over David’s lap with his torso on the bed and his legs still on the floor. David squeezed the meat of Patrick’s ass with both hands, spreading him wide to expose his hole.

“For now, I’m just going to play with this pretty hole of yours. Gonna finger you just the way you like, until you’re all sloppy and open for me. Then...I guess we’ll see.”

“Ffffffuck,” Patrick breathed, folding his arms beneath his head and lifting one of his legs onto the bed to give David better access. Two years ago, he would have felt ridiculous in this position - half on the floor, bent over his partner’s lap - but now, Patrick would happily let David manhandle him into any position he wanted, as long as those strong soft hands kept touching him.

David reached over Patrick’s body for the lube he knew was tucked under his pillow, left over from a surprise morning romp. Snicking open the cap, he smeared some across his fingers before tipping the bottle and squeezing the cool slick directly on to Patrick’s hole. Patrick moaned, tilting his hips up further, begging with his body for David to give him more.

And who was David to deny the man he loved?

David took his time, building up from one finger to two then three, stretching and opening Patrick wider and wider. He tugged and teased, thrusted and twisted. He knew just how much Patrick loved having his hole played with - loved the feeling of David’s fingers deep inside him, petting his insides, teasing his prostate, and tickling his sensitive rim. It was the tease that Patrick loved most of all about being fingered, that feeling of  _ oh so good, but just not enough _ , and it was a skill David was a master at. David could stay there for hours as Patrick lost his mind, giving himself over to the pleasure of David’s strong, supple fingers.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” David cooed, stroking his free hand down the sweat-slicked curve of Patrick’s back as he tucked his pinkie in alongside the other three fingers already buried deep. “That’s it, take another.”

Patrick bit down on the blankets beneath him and wailed as David spread his fingers wide inside of him. Biting his own lip, David’s head fell back and he took a deep breath, wondering wildly if anyone had ever cum just from the sounds someone else made. Patrick was moaning and whining, gorgeous sounds dripping from his lips, all while writhing against David, pushing back onto his fingers and desperately trying to find any kind of friction for his cock.

“More,” Patrick begged, his fingers twisting into the blankets, sure he could claw them to pieces if he didn’t get some kind of relief soon. “More, David, please please more!”

David laughed, letting his thumb nail scrape over Patrick’s stretched rim. “You’ve already got four of my fingers inside you, baby. Anything more’s gonna be my fist.”

“Do it,” Patrick panted. “Do it, I want it. Want all of you inside me.”

As much as the idea of seeing Patrick’s hole stretched around his wrist thrilled David, he knew it wasn’t something they could just dive into. Besides, he had other plan. Slowly, David eased his fingers out of Patrick, shushing his distressed whine. Helping Patrick climb fully onto the bed and then flip over onto his back, David said, “If you want that to happen, we’re going to have to plan for it. That’s not really a spontaneous kind of thing.”

Patrick pulled David down on top of him, crashing their mouths together in a bruising, messy kiss. Nipping at David’s bottom lip, Patrick pouted up at him and said, “It’s rude to offer things you won’t follow through on.”

David laughed again, burying his face in the damp hollow of Patrick’s throat. He licked a long, wet stripe up Patrick’s neck before sinking his teeth into an earlobe, tugging for good measure. “Once again,” David said, his eyes dancing with mirth, “I believe  _ I _ am the evening’s director and I don’t know that I appreciate your backseat driving.”

“Oh, you’re the director now? Are we in a play? I don’t know my lines.”

David reached down to pinch one of Patrick’s nipples, gratified when the smug look on Patrick’s face morphed into a gasp of pleasure. With his lips brushing against Patrick’s ear, he whispered, “I heard you begging for more, baby. Seems to me like you know them pretty well. As long as you remember to scream my name by the end of the night, I’d say you’re all set.”

Patrick let out a bark of laughter and let himself be rolled onto his side, flush with David. David hooked Patrick’s leg high up over his hip as his fingers found their way back to Patrick’s hole. Pressing their lips together, he swallowed down Patrick’s moan as two fingers breached him, letting Patrick rut his hard cock against him, too happy to care about the pre-cum leaking onto his designer pants.

“Fuck, that feels so good, David,” Patrick mumbled against David’s lips in between biting kisses.

“Yeah? You like that, baby?”

Patrick whined and nodded, tucking his head under David’s chin and burrowing himself closer into his chest.

“You think you could cum just from this? Have I worn you out enough yet?”

Patrick didn’t answer, just kept rocking his hips, whimpering at the dual sensations of David’s fingers plundering his hole and his cock rutting through the coarse hair on David’s belly. He thought maybe he could. Maybe he could cum like this, maybe the friction on his cock could give him that last little push over the edge.

It was hot. It was so hot. Patrick felt like the thermostat had busted, like heat was enveloping them on the bed. Sweat poured off him, dripping down his forehead and across his back and over his thighs, and he felt a flush spread across his cheeks and neck and shoulders. He clung to David as his hips picked up speed, and felt the heat climbing, not just around them, but inside him. Fire pooled in the base of Patrick’s gut, licking up his spine. David’s fingers swirled over his prostate, a red hot heat, and Patrick could feel himself hurtling towards release. He was going to cum.

Suddenly, Patrick found himself flat on his back. No fingers inside of him, no friction along his cock. His hips arched up off the bed uncontrollably as his orgasm clawed back from the brink.

“Fuck!” Patrick cried out. “Fuck, David!”

“Shhh.” David ran his hands over Patrick’s face, smoothing down his hair and petting his cheeks and shoulders. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s forehead. Smirking into the hazy eyes Patrick blinked up at him, David asked, “You didn’t really think that was going to be it, did you? Not with the amount of energy you apparently need to burn off.”

“Dammit, David!”

Leaning down and laughing into another kiss, David said, “You’ll like this next bit, I promise.”

“I like everything with you.”

David felt his heart stutter in his chest at Patrick’s words. Two glittering eyes stared up at him, brown and warm and earnest, telegraphing more love than David had ever known. Almost two years into their relationship and it still gave David whiplash how quickly Patrick could swerve between cheek and sincerity.

“Yes...well…” David stuttered out some nonsense and scooted his way off the bed, unable to form any kind of appropriate response. Hiding the acrobatics he was sure every part of his face was engaging in, David ducked his head to dig through their play drawer. By the time he turned around, he had his face fully in hand. He held up the leg restraints and the beaded plug and raised his eyebrows, lips twisted in a suggestive grin.

“You ready for more, baby?”

“Fuck, yes!”

David laughed at the wild look on Patrick’s face and crawled back onto the bed. While peppering Patrick’s face with kisses, David managed to whisper, “I’m going to fill you up with the plug, then I’m going to tie your legs to the bed. And then I’m going to turn the plug on and suck on that big, beautiful dick of yours. How does that sound, baby?”

“Are you going to let me cum this time?”

David tapped on his chin like he was thinking about it before grinning down at Patrick wickedly. “Probably not?”

Patrick covered his face with a groan. “What have I gotten myself into with you?”

David shrugged as he reached for the lube and began slicking up the plug. “It’s a little late to be asking yourself that, but might I remind you, you have only yourself to blame. You’re the one who asked  _ me _ out all those years ago. If you have regrets, you’re going to have to deal with them.”

Patrick surged upright, pulling David into a passionate kiss causing him to squeak in surprise and drop the toy in his haste to get his arms around Patrick. Ignoring the slippery plug smearing lube along the inside of thigh, Patrick took David’s face in both hands and said, “No regrets. Ever. But I would like to cum sometime this evening.”

David nodded, doing his best to hide the pleased smile threatening to overtake his face, and said, “I suppose that could be arranged.”

“Good.” Patrick smacked a loud, wet kiss to David’s cheek and scooted back to the middle of the bed. “Now where do you want me, love?”

David manhandled Patrick into the center of the bed, spreading his legs wide. He took a moment, letting his eyes rake over the fantastic sight before him, but apparently he took too long. Moaning with impatience, Patrick slipped a hand between his legs, two fingers circling his pink, sloppy hole.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, baby,” David groaned, running his hands over Patrick’s thighs. “Let me,” he said, gently pushing Patrick’s hand away and replacing his fingers with his own. “Let me take care of you.”

“Touch me,” Patrick begged, bucking his hips and opening his legs wider. “Please, David, touch me.”

“I’ve got you.” Dropping a kiss to Patrick’s knee, David grabbed for the plug, guiding it to Patrick’s winking hole. “Take a deep breath for me. That’s it, sweetheart.”

Patrick sighed in satisfaction as the toy entered him, the sound coming from deep in his gut. David was gentle as he worked it in, pumping it in and out as his rim stretched over the beads. Usually, David loved watching the thin, delicate skin mouth hungrily at the silicon, but today he stared transfixed at Patrick’s face. He found himself mesmerized by the furrow of his brow, the fluttering of his eyelashes, the jut of his jaw. A little pink tongue darted out, wetting chapped lips, open and panting with want, and it was all David could do not to reach out and trace those same lips with his fingers.

Patrick’s face was always so expressive. It was different than David’s own, but every thought and feeling Patrick had was telegraphed on that beautiful face. Each facial tic or eyebrow twitch, every purse of his lips or widening of his eyes told a million different stories and for some reason, David was the only one who could read them all. It baffled him that other people could look at Patrick and not know exactly what he was thinking at any given moment, but at the same time filled him with an ache of pride. To be so trusted with Patrick’s soul was a terrifying thing.

Tenderness blossomed in David’s chest as he watched a flush of pleasure bloom on Patrick’s cheeks. His forehead crinkled in that way David knew meant he needed more, so David twisted his wrist just so and thrust in harder. David watched attentively as Patrick’s eyelashes fluttered against pinked cheeks and knew he was hitting exactly where Patrick wanted him to be. Then he eased off when Patrick’s mouth dropped open in a gasp that told David his prostate was becoming too sensitive. Finally, David slid the toy home, fully sheathed inside Patrick with the curved end butted right up against his prostate. 

“That feel good, baby?”

Patrick sighed happily and nodded. “Mmhmmm.”

Scuttling down the bed, David took Patrick’s ankle in hand, lifting it to his mouth for a kiss before working the leather restraint around it. He anchored it to the footboard, then turned to Patrick’s other leg and repeated the process.

“Comfortable?”

Patrick tested the restraints. He was far enough down the bed that his feet were at the very edge if his legs were laid out straight, but there was enough give in the restraints that he could bend his knees and plant his feet firmly on the mattress if he wanted . His legs were spread open wide, and though he had some range of motion, he wasn’t able to close them. The leather cuffs were warm and close around his ankles, but not tight. A thrill raced through him and his heartbeat ticked up as he tugged and found himself held fast.

“I’m...hm,” Patrick cleared his throat, thick with anticipation, before he could finish. “I’m good.”

Settling himself on his knees between Patrick’s legs, David hooked an arm around one of Patrick’s knees, trailing warm, wet kisses along his thigh. His eyes never left Patrick’s as he slunk closer and closer to his center - closer and closer to his desperately straining cock. It felt like hours, like David’s mouth was mapping out and memorizing every pore, and Patrick felt himself becoming increasingly more and more frantic. Patrick’s breath hitched as David’s tongue finally swiped over the crease in his thigh - loud, shuddering exhales the only sound he made as his hips flexed and squirmed.

With a wicked grin, David slowly ran both hands along the insides of Patrick’s thighs, fingers spidering over the sensitive skin, before settling on Patrick’s hips, holding him fast. Patrick gasped at the added restraint, bucking against David’s hold, but found him immovable. Slowly, so slowly, David lowered his mouth to Patrick, parting his lips and letting his warm, moist breath ghost over Patrick’s cock.

Patrick whined piteously, his eyes clenching shut and both hands tearing through his hair. He needed David’s mouth on him, needing him to touch and taste, do  _ something _ to give him just the barest hint of relief. He needed it, needed it so badly he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . Tears of frustration and want stung the corners of his eyes as David pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s belly, mere millimeters from where he wanted him.

“David,” Patrick managed to choke out. “David, please.  _ Please _ !”

David continued his gentle, torturous assault, lips and tongue making their way across Patrick’s soft skin, tracing the outline of Patrick’s cock. One accidental scrape of David’s stubble against his shaft sent shivers skittering beneath Patrick’s skin, and his head swam at the sensation.

“Oh god,” Patrick moaned, squirming against David’s hold. “Oh god, David. I...I can’t...please!”

“You’re so good, sweetheart.” David’s words were thick and sweet, dripping from his lips like honey from the comb. “So patient. So pretty. You want me to suck your dick, baby? Wrap my lips around your fat cock and swallow you down?”

“Yes...yes!”

Sticking out his tongue as far and as wide as he could, David licked one broad, wet stripe up Patrick’s cock, balls to tip, before pulling back, his own cock throbbing in his pants at Patrick’s moans of relief and frustration. Releasing Patrick’s hips, David fumbled in the blankets for the remote to Patrick’s plug, slipping it into his palm while Patrick was too sex-crazed to notice. He wrapped his hand around Patrick’s cock, bringing the head to his lips, and lapped softly at the slit, moaning in satisfaction at the bright, bitter taste.

“Oh!” Patrick sobbed, his hands sliding down to cover his face. “Oh god, thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

“So polite, baby,” David teased, the sure and calm tone of voice somehow making Patrick feel even more out of control. “I think you deserve a reward for that.”

Without any further warning, the plug nestled snugly inside of Patrick, suddenly came to life.

The sound that erupted from within Patrick should have been illegal. If David had thought his earlier noises were orgasm worthy, they were nothing in comparison to the howl currently emanating from Patrick's throat. His hips bucked wildly, legs flying up off the mattress, tugging violently at his restraints. If he didn't already know the bedframe's strength, David would have been concerned about breaking it. As it was, he was more concerned about Patrick breaking himself, so he wrapped his arms around Patrick's thighs, holding him steady, as he gentled him down from his frenzy.

“You're okay, baby,” David cooed. “You're okay, take a deep breath for me. That's it.” Patrick's chest heaved with the effort, but already David could feel him starting to relax, his body getting used to the pointed and powerful stimulation of his prostate. “There you go. That's right. That's good, sweetheart.”

David let go of Patrick's legs, letting them fall limply to the mattress below. Lowering himself down, he licked another long stripe up Patrick’s cock.

“Does it feel good, baby?” David asked, cupping Patrick’s balls in his hand and rolling them in his palm. “Is it tickling your sweet spot just right?”

The prostate massaging plug he had chosen for the evening was one of David’s favorite toys and the most powerful one he owned. The bulbous, beaded shaft filled him up so well, and the curved head with it’s vigorous massager could raise the dead when turned up to its highest setting. He’d never used it on Patrick before; Patrick more often than not preferred the real thing, but he could be persuaded to experiment from time to time. He’d only turned it onto its lowest setting, and already Patrick was falling apart. David was eager to see how far he could take it.

“Not...not a  _ tickle _ .” Patrick was only just able to get the words out past gritted teeth.

David snorted, trying to stifle his laughter. He ran his hand up the shaft of Patrick’s cock, his fingers soft and teasing, so different from relentless assault to his insides.

“Just wait. You’re going to think this is nothing but a tickle before long. We’re only on the first setting, and this goes up to five.”

Patrick moaned helplessly as David sank his mouth down around him, taking him deep in his throat. Spurred on by the sound, David hollowed his cheeks, dragged his lips up the shaft while sucking like a vacuum, and clicked the remote up one more notch. Both of Patrick’s hands flew to David’s head, fingers tangling in David’s perfectly coiffed hair, and  _ pulled _ . Stars burst behind David’s eyelids as sharp pricks of pleasure scuttled across his scalp and down his spine, and he moaned, low and long in his throat.

David’s control slipped considerably after that, and he dove onto Patrick’s cock with a savage ferocity, gobbling up the sticky treat like a man starved. He took Patrick deep in his throat and swallowed, again and again, his muscles milking Patrick for all they were worth.

Patrick’s thighs were trembling when David pulled off, letting Patrick’s cock smack down onto his glistening stomach, and his eyes were clenched shut. Fingers were tangled in the blankets beside his hips, twisting them tightly, and David felt a pang of longing for them to be back in his hair. Patrick’s mouth was open, plush pink lips forming words, but no sound came out.

When David clicked the remote up to level three, Patrick went wild. His body bucked and writhed beneath David, legs jerking against their restraints, all completely unbidden. No amount of David’s sweet words or gentle caresses could have kept him still. He wailed as bright white pleasure flooded his insides.

_ This is how I die _ , the only fleeting thought Patrick was able to hold onto as everything else faded into the background.

Concerned that he was about to earn Patrick another noise complaint (not that David through his neighbors had much room to talk, considering how loudly they liked to watch  _ Antiques Roadshow _ at 6am), David clambered up Patrick’s body, narrowly avoiding a knee to the groin, and crashed their mouths together. The kiss was a mess of teeth and tongues, more panting into each other’s mouths and licking at each other’s lips than an actual kiss, but it was enough to mute Patrick’s cries.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David groaned, grinding his hips down and sliding his hard, aching cock against Patrick’s. “Fuck, baby, you look so hot like this. Do you know that? Do you know what it does to me to watch you fall apart like this?”

Patrick couldn’t answer, just clung to David, clawing at his back. David hissed as blunt nails scraped along his skin, the sharp, biting sting going straight to his cock, and he bit down hard on Patrick’s shoulder in retaliation.

“David...David, I...David...oh god, David, I’m gonna cum!”

In an instant, David had the plug turned off and had pushed himself up to sit back on Patrick’s thighs, all stimulation to Patrick’s cock and prostate stopped. Patrick’s hips flew off the bed, his back arching, as if desperately chasing the orgasm that was once again ripped away from. One hand shot out to grab a pillow that Patrick brought down over his face to scream into, a small reprieve from the itch of denial.

“David,” Patrick panted, his chest heaving with effort and the pillow falling to his side. “David, please, I...I need…”

“I know, baby. I’m gonna let you cum. Next time, I promise.”

“No, I…” Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. His lungs filled, expanding with as much oxygen as he could take, trying to calm his heart, thundering in his chest. Slowly, he let it out, his cheeks puffing out as the breath was released. He felt crazed and jagged, unmoored and wild, like his head was stuffed with cotton and his bones were made of static; he needed David to anchor him before he lost himself entirely.

David stayed silent, fingers gently caressing the soft skin of Patrick’s belly and sides, waiting patiently for whatever Patrick needed to say.

With his breathing finally back under control, Patrick blinked up at David, the haze in his mind clearing. “I need you,” he finally said. “I need to...to touch you or taste you or...or  _ something _ . Need you to feel good, too.”

“Watching you fall apart does feel good.”

“ _ Please _ , David!” Patrick reached out to take David’s hands, whining when only the tips of his fingers could reach. With his limbs feeling coltish and uncoordinated after two denied orgasms and both David’s weight on his thighs and the restraints around his ankles hampering his efforts, Patrick struggled to sit up. “Please, will you...will you ride me? Ride my cock?”

David took Patrick’s face in both hands, his thumbs soothing softly along Patrick’s cheekbones. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, pressing the softest kiss to Patrick’s lips. “I don’t want to ride your cock tonight,” he said gently. The despairing whimper and crestfallen look on Patrick’s face was almost enough for David to change his mind, but he plowed on. “I want to ride your  _ tongue _ .”

Patrick stared dumbly back at David, his brain short circuiting at the words.

David's voice became high and soft as he spoke, the words snaking into Patrick's ears and swirling inside of him, delicate and dangerous as black lace. David's eyes, black with fire, bored into him. “I want to sit on your face and see how far inside me your tongue can reach. I want to feel you cum while your tongue’s still inside me. Then you’re going to get me off with just your mouth. I’m gonna ride that sweet tongue of yours until I’m screaming and you can feel my hole fluttering on your tongue as I cum.”

Patrick gulped. Heat flushed through his whole body straight to his groin. His mouth dropped open and his eyes dilated with want. Given what he’d already been through that evening, he hadn’t thought it possible to be more turned on. Clearly, he was wrong.

“David,” was all he could whisper.

David leaned forward and pressed another barely there kiss to Patrick’s lips. “You want that, baby?”

A wounded keen worked its way out of Patrick’s throat and he nodded, unable to get his vocal cords to cooperate for any actual speech.

“Then lay back down for me.”

David crawled off the bed as Patrick settled himself back against the mattress. Lifting Patrick’s head up slightly, David grabbed a fresh pillow slouching against the headboard, and positioned it under Patrick’s head and neck, making sure he was comfortable and supported. Then he finally slipped out of the soft black pants he had been wearing all day.

Patrick turned to watch David undress, one arm coming up to rest behind his head and prop himself up for a better view. He grinned when David noticed him watching and turned around to give him a head-on view of his ass as it was revealed.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he sighed, staring at the full bubble of David’s ass as he bent forward to slip his pants and briefs from around his ankles. Patrick knew David would always have reservations about his body - would always cringe at the way the soft areas on his thighs and belly and ass jiggled - but Patrick loved every bit of him. Every hair, every pore, every wobble was beautiful. David didn’t respond as he straightened up and folded his pants, but Patrick saw the set in his shoulders and knew that David was pleased.

“Are you ready for me?” Davis asked, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling beside Patrick. He took hold of his aching cock and stroked it slowly, smearing it with pre-cum.

Patrick licked his lips, his eyes staring at the wet head peeking out of David’s fist, and nodded.

Swinging a leg over Patrick’s head, David settled himself with his knees planted firmly on either side of Patrick’s head. He arched his back, reaching behind himself to grip each firm cheek in his hands and pull them apart, revealing his pucker for Patrick before letting go and hiding it away again.

Patrick moaned at the sight. All he could see was David: thick strong thighs, taut round ass, full balls, a fat cock, and a luscious thatch of body hair, covering everything in sight. Reaching up, he ran both hands over David’s ass, squeezing and jiggling it before spreading him wide. Both thumbs reached out to trace the pink rosebud causing it to wink and flutter, and Patrick moaned again, saliva gathering in his mouth as want pooled in his gut.

Gently, Patrick guided David down, lowering his hips to hover right over Patrick’s face. He made David wait, letting him feel just a hint of the torture Patrick had been subjected to all evening, until he could feel David’s thighs start to tense and quiver. Finally, he gave in, sticking out his tongue to swipe gently over David’s hole.

“Ffffffuckkk,” David sighed, and it was all the encouragement Patrick needed.

Considering all he had done to Patrick that evening, it took David an embarrassingly short time to come undone. Alternating between soft kitten licks and broad, focused laps, Patrick soon had David trembling and babbling above him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, baby,” David cried, both hands tangling in his own hair as Patrick ate him out. “Oh god, it’s so good, feels so good. Fuck!”

Patrick groaned, reveling in the feeling of David coming apart above him. He wrapped his arms around David’s thighs, holding him tight against his face, as he forced his tongue deep inside his creamy hole. David sobbed in pleasure at the wet feeling of Patrick’s tongue wriggling inside of him, sloppy and obscene. He tried to lift his hips when the sensation became too much, but Patrick held him fast, licking into him again and again as David moaned brokenly.

Even now - even two years into their relationship, even when he’d only know love and acceptance from Patrick - even now it was hard for David to completely let go, to lose control. As Patrick guided David’s hips up and down, spearing his tongue into him as deep as it would go, David felt a panicked need to level the playing field so he wasn’t the only one about to shake apart. Throwing himself forward, he snatched up the discarded remote from within the folds of the blanket and turned Patrick’s plug back on to its lowest setting.

With a surprised cry, Patrick’s hips lurched off the bed, his cock twitching against his belly. He bit down hard on David’s ass, spanking him twice on the opposite cheek. David threw his head back with a moan at the sharp sting, his cock letting out a blurt of pre-cum.

“Oh yes, baby, spank me!” David begged. “Spank me, do it again.”

Using both hands this time, Patrick swatted David’s ass, both cheeks pinking up. David’s hips bucked with each hit and his corresponding moans grew higher and higher pitched. Soon he was shamelessly rocking back against Patrick’s face, riding his tongue with abandon.

Patrick’s head was spinning. He was surrounded by David, by his smell and his taste, by his moans and his body. He could feel his own body trembling with need, waves of pleasure cresting higher and higher.

“David,” he panted. “David, please. Suck my cock. Make me cum, please.”

Patrick moaned as he felt David crawl forward and take him in his mouth, suckling greedily at the head. The change in position brought David’s full, heavy balls down onto Patrick’s face, and he sighed contently, letting David rock his hips and drag them over his lips and nose and chin before mouthing at them hungrily.

Patrick was the first to cum. Between David’s perfect mouth and the constant stimulation to his prostate, not to mention how long he had been waiting, it only took a few minutes before Patrick was shuddering out his release. David gulped it down eagerly, groaning as the bitter taste flooded his mouth.

David had the wherewithal to shut off Patrick’s plug before shoving a hand between their bodies to wrap around his own cock. Pushing himself back up to his knees, he stroked himself hard and fast while Patrick continued to suckle his balls.

“Patrick -  _ Patrick _ !” David grunted out, his abs convulsing as he hurtled towards his climax. Reaching up, Patrick thrust the tips of two dry fingers into David’s sloppy hole, just enough of a tease to push him over the edge and shoot his hot, sticky load all over Patrick’s chest and stomach.

Breathing heavily, David swung his leg over Patrick, almost catching him in the face with an errant foot, and slumped down onto the mattress beside him.

“Fuck,” David said, his head lolling to the side to look at Patrick’s blissed out face. “If that didn’t wear you out then I give up.”

“Mmmmm,” Patrick sighed, his lips curling up into a teasing smile. “You must be getting old, David. I’m all ready for round two.”

“Wow, okay. Fine. We don’t need my cock for round two. Let me just get out the wrist restraints and the nipple clamps, and then we’ll see how you feel.”

Patrick laughed then, full and loud, and David couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed anymore.

“I’m kidding, David,” Patrick said, turning fond eyes to gaze at David’s face. “I don’t think I can move. Think I’m sacked out for the night

David wrinkled his nose, taking in the cooling cum on Patrick’s chest and his sweat dampened hair. “Mmm,” he sniffed. “I think you’re going to need to rethink that position.  _ Someone  _ was already fairly ripe after their clandestine dancing lessons.”

“It’s going to be a little difficult for me to take a shower if  _ someone  _ doesn’t untie me from the bed.”

David winced at having to be reminded. Without another word, he scooted down the bed to release Patrick’s bindings. He took the time to massage each ankle, making sure there was no pain or numbness, and then kissed each for good measure. Next, he gently removed the plug from Patrick, shushing him and gentling his thighs when he hissed in discomfort.

“I’ll take care of this,” David said, gesturing with the plug. He turned to head to the bathroom, but Patrick sat up, wincing only slightly at the sudden movement, and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the bed to stand in between Patrick’s legs.

Patrick tilted his face up to gaze up at David, his warm brown eyes awash with love. “I love you, David. Thank you, really, for all the...well, for all the subterfuge this week. Stevie and I really appreciate it.”

“Hmm.” David’s lips twisted to the side in a crooked smile as he traced two fingers down Patrick’s cheek. “Worth it, I think. Though Stevie will need to find her own way to thank me.”

“Somehow I don’t see that happening.”

Rolling his eyes, David took Patrick’s hand and dragged him up off the bed, leading and cajoling him into the shower. Warmth and steam began filling the little bathroom. As Patrick took his time getting himself clean, washing off the work day and the evening rehearsal and now their nighttime fun, David puttered around getting himself ready for bed. He cleaned and sanitized the plug then gave himself a cursory wash with a damp cloth and some soap (leaving himself to shower and airdry in the morning). He slipped into his pajamas, a soft pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt he’d stolen from Patrick the first night they’d spent together. Finally, he rejoined Patrick in the bathroom, grinning widely when he heard Patrick singing to himself over the splash of the water, and began his nine step skin care regimen.

David had just made it to step number six, when the shower turned off. He grabbed the bottle of rice extract and birch essence, but turned when Patrick stepped out, ready to be thrilled and distracted by the wet, naked man. But rather than the rush of lust he was expecting, David’s gaze roamed over Patrick’s hard muscles and jiggly bits, his strong hands and his soft cock, and he felt a burst of fondness instead.

David was momentarily stunned, marveling at the fact that he could look at Patrick’s naked body and feel nothing but affection. No itch of need, no swell of desire. Wasn’t it just an hour ago he was sure he would never be able to look at Patrick’s body without distracted arousal? David blinked rapidly, trying to get ahold of himself before Patrick noticed him spinning, but before he could even get too far in his anxiety spiral, David caught sight of Patrick bending over to dry his legs, his perfect peach of an ass bobbing and weaving as he moved, and David couldn’t help but grin.

_ This is what true love is _ , David thought, happiness bubbling up inside of him.  _ This is what a real relationship is supposed to be. Fantastically hot sex, sure, but...then there’s more. _

Shaking his head at how obvious his little revelation was, David turned back to the mirror, thumbing open the cap on the bottle and sprinkling the essence into his hands.

Patrick padded back into the bathroom, freshly dried and clothed, just as David finished patting the essence onto his skin. Wrapping his arms around David’s waist, he sweetly kissed his shoulder before hooking his chin over it.

“Remind me what that does again.”

David’s eyes caught Patrick’s in the mirror and his lips twisted into a smile. “Uh...this aids with cell turnover.”

“Your cells can’t turn over on their own?” Patrick asked, a hint of mischief glittering in his eyes. “Are they like a dog, they can only do it when they get a treat?”

David pursed his lips, but didn’t dignify Patrick’s joke with a response.

His grin widening at David’s silence, Patrick asked, “What number are you on now, six?”

“Seven,” David grudgingly corrected him, holding up the pot of under-eye serum.

“C’mere,” Patrick said, untangling himself from David to take the pot from his hand and usher him towards the toilet.

As Patrick gently swiped the under-eye serum over David’s skin, he was transported back to that day, almost two years ago, when he had done this for the first time. He’d been little more than infatuated at the time - newly out, just barely coming to understand the man he truly was, a blushing virgin in all the ways that mattered. He couldn’t have even imagined the depth of love he had to offer, and even more the well he had inside of him just waiting for someone like David to fill in return.

And fill it, David did.

Reaching next for the anti-wrinkle serum (step number eight) and pumping a pea sized amount onto his fingers, Patrick smoothed the cream over David’s face. David let out a soft noise of contentment like a purring cat, his eyes fluttering closed under Patrick’s capable hands and his lips curling up into a pleased smile. Looking down into David’s face, Patrick felt a wave of calm wash over him. Of peace. Like all the pieces of the puzzle that had made up his life were finally in place.

“David,” Patrick said softly, his thumbs rubbing the last of the serum along David’s jawline, “I was thinking...we’re closing early this Thursday to do inventory in the afternoon, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What if we closed the whole day instead? Did inventory in the morning and then took the afternoon off, just us?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Patrick set the anti-wrinkle serum back on the bathroom counter and picked up David’s night cream, the last step in his nightly skin care regimen. He twisted the cap off the jar then dipped two fingers inside, scooping out the silky cream to apply to David’s perfect face.

“I was thinking we could go for a picnic.”


	32. The Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick asks David a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, this chapter was an absolute beast. It is the longest to date at over 9000 word. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me.
> 
> Unpopular opinion, guys: I hate the engagement rings. I love the concept of them, but I just really, really do not like the gold. It is so unattractive compared to the silver which fits David's aesthetic soooo much better.
> 
> In this chapter: blow jobs, anal sex, snowballing, outdoor sex, shower sex

“And, uh, just one more thing,” Patrick was saying as David carefully set the champagne he’d discovered in Patrick’s backpack down. “Um...if you go into that front pocket there, there’s actually something.”

Patrick’s voice was a little hesitant, but David ignored it as he turned back to the red backpack Patrick was indicating towards. He knew Patrick was upset the day hadn’t gone the way he planned (David blew right past his own part in that); he had probably just packed something utterly incorrect and inedible - ugh, like granola - that he didn’t want David to comment on. Well, David could be magnanimous this once, even if he wouldn’t eat it himself. But when David’s hand slipped into the front pocket, it wasn’t another container of food he found. Instead, his hand closed around a long, velvet box.

David stared at the box for several seconds, holding it in both hands as he straightened up, his brow knitted together in bewilderment. This couldn’t be what Patrick was looking for. What would he need a jewelry box for during a picnic?

David turned back around to ask that very question, but stopped short with a gasp. Patrick had moved from his seat on the rock where David had gently deposited him and was now on one knee, gazing up at David, his face etched with a shy hopefulness.

_ This can’t be - I mean, he couldn’t - Why would he want…? _

David’s mind swirled, too stunned to form any fully coherent thoughts, and a wet laugh forced its way from his throat. He could feel his body start to tremble, his knees going weak with jelly. Was he crying? He shouldn’t be crying; this couldn’t possibly be what it looked like.

“What’s going on?” David asked, his voice high-pitched and breathless. 

“So I used to come on this hike a lot,” Patrick began, not really answering the question, “when I first moved here, and I was...uh, I was developing feelings for this guy I had just gotten into business with.” He looked down, his eyes darting out over the cliff, then to the ground of the clearing, then back to David’s face, squinting against the sunlight.

_ He’s nervous _ , David thought, and god, wasn’t that the most precious thing ever? David pressed his trembling lips together in a fond smile.

“And...I didn’t know what to do about it,” Patrick continued, doing his best to hide the quaver in his voice, “because I didn’t know if that guy had the same feelings, or if I’d ever be able to muster up the courage to let him know how I felt.”

David let out a little half sob, thinking back to their first date. It had started out all wrong, but it had turned into one of the best nights of his entire life. And this man kneeling in front of him had turned into one of the best things in his entire life.

“And now, here he is....the love of my life, standing in front of me.” Patrick couldn’t hide the shake in his voice anymore, not when it was becoming thick with his own tears. “And this just felt like the perfect place to ask you to marry me.”

David was crying in earnest now, a great happy sob bubbling up from within. He couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe he’d found someone to love him like this, who saw David for everything that he was - both good and bad - and cherished every bit of him. Someone who wanted to spend a lifetime with him. David had dreamed of this his whole life, dreamed of this kind of love, this feeling of happiness, but he’d long ago lost any real hope that it would happen for him. Even with all the walls that Patrick had broken down, all the dark corners that Patrick had snuck into - he’d never truly imagined it would come to this.

David snapped open the lid of the jewelry box and gasped. Four golden rings, identical in every way to the silver ones that adorned his fingers, were nestled inside. They gleamed in the sunlight, a promise of love everlasting, a promise to know and be known. They were perfect.

David looked down at Patrick, still kneeling in front of him, his face open and hopeful and teary and shy. David’s heart sang to look at him, this beautiful man. This beautiful, stubborn, determined, good-hearted man, who didn’t always do the right thing, but always tried his best.

“Wha...are you  _ sure _ ?” God, he hoped Patrick was sure.

Without hesitating, Patrick answered, “Easiest decision of my life,” and David laughed, knowing just how much that meant.

Patrick finally stood, taking the two steps forward he needed to meet David. Laughing through his tears, David pulled Patrick into an embrace, kissing his lips firmly and holding him close. He could feel his own frantic heartbeat mirrored in Patrick’s, felt the tremble in Patrick’s lips as he pressed them to that spot on David’s throat he had long ago claimed as his own.

Pulling back, David took another look at the rings, still in shock at how beautiful they were, how perfect they were as engagement rings. He opened his mouth to say so, but somehow different words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, a reflex from a lifetime ago. “Are these 24 karat?”

David watched, horrified, as Patrick’s face fell, and his hand shot out to flail in front of his face as if to sweep the offending words away. “It’s a yes, it’s a yes!” he cried, bringing them back to the matter at hand. He took Patrick’s face in both hands, pulling him into another kiss, one of apology and promise, and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, determined to never let him go.

“I love you.”

And God, he did. Every day, David thought he loved Patrick the most a human heart could love another person, and then every morning he woke up and was proved wrong. Both men held each other, laughing and crying with utter disbelief and unbridled joy that they had found each other.

“I love you.”

David’s arms squeezed tighter around Patrick as he sniffled into Patrick’s shoulder, rocking gently back and forth. He pressed his lips, wet with tears, to the hollow of Patrick’s throat, trailing sweet kisses up to his jaw.

“I love you,” he mumbled, lips teasing against salted skin. “I love you, Patrick.”

Turning his face, Patrick captured David’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply, trying to impart every ounce of love and devotion he felt into his kiss. David melted into it, his body sagging against Patrick’s, pressing every inch of himself closer. He sighed dreamily as Patrick licked softly into his mouth, parting his lips eagerly to welcome him inside.

As Patrick’s tongue explored David’s mouth, and his hands reached up to tangle in David’s hair, David could feel his body begin to respond, pleasure zinging straight to his cock. He slipped his hands under the hem of Patrick’s t-shirt, digging his fingers into the small of Patrick’s back. He wanted him closer, needed to feel Patrick’s solid weight against him. With all the joy and nerves and love dancing inside of him, David felt like he could just float away. He needed Patrick’s body to keep him anchored in place.

Panting slightly as he broke away from Patrick’s lips, David nuzzled into Patrick’s neck and whined, “Why is your bed so far away?”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick whispered, rolling his hips gently and dragging his own hardening length against David’s. He tugged at David’s hair, earning a delicious groan for his efforts. “I was so focused on the asking you to marry me part and worrying over whether or not you would say yes, I didn’t really think about what would come next.”

“Oh god,” David trembled against him. “We’re...we’re getting  _ married _ .”

Gentling his hands, Patrick lifted David’s face to look at his own. His eyes softened, the heat he had felt boiling over in his gut eased to a soft simmer, and his lips twitched into a small smile that seemed to David to say so many beautiful and terrifying things. “Yeah, we’re getting married, David. I’m going to be your husband. I’m going to love you...I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.” Leaning forward, Patrick pressed the softest kiss to David’s lips.

Suddenly Patrick made a pained noise, breaking the kiss with a wince, and David watched him shift his weight away from his injured foot.

“Sit down, honey,” David urged, ignoring Patrick’s protests as he guided him to sit down on the picnic blanket. “Stop trying to tell me you’re fine and sit down.”

With minimal grumbling, Patrick managed to sit down, but as his hands were unwilling to let go of David, it was far from graceful and ended with David practically falling into his lap. Sheepishly, Patrick helped David right himself (and more importantly, his clothes). Once he was settled in Patrick’s lap, legs astride Patrick’s hips, Patrick pulled David back towards him for another heady kiss.

Patrick couldn’t care less about the throbbing pain in his foot or the annoyance he’d felt at David earlier. He was on cloud nine. The most beautiful man in the world was currently in his lap, holding him close, and promising to love him for the rest of his life. They were getting married. They were getting  _ married _ . David Rose was going to be his husband. Patrick tilted his face up to look into David’s, his face breaking out in a brilliant smile. David cupped his face, long fingers tracing the line of Patrick’s jaw and over his cheekbones and eyebrows.

“How did I get so lucky?” Patrick mused, turning his face to press a kiss to the palm of David’s hand. “What did I do to deserve this kind of happiness? To deserve you?”

Patrick could see tears gathering in the corner of David’s eyes again. He reached up, swiping a thumb gently across the delicate skin, brushing the tears away as David huffed out a laugh. Even though he knew they were happy tears, Patrick never wanted David to cry.

“You didn’t do anything,” David said. “You...you didn’t have to. You didn’t have to do anything to deserve me. You  _ found _ me, and that was enough. I...I think...I think I’d been waiting for you my whole life.”

The lump that rose into Patrick’s throat at David’s words was close to unbearable. He managed to force out an “ _ oh, David _ ” before pulling David back towards him, crashing their lips together once again. Their kiss quickly became heated, need coursing through them both as they tried to pour every unspoken ounce of love and want into their kiss. Patrick wound his arms around David’s waist, his fingers frantically gripping at his hips, his thighs, his back. David moaned in response, rolling his hips and grinding down on Patrick’s now fully hard cock.

“Patrick,” he panted, pulling back and groaning with want. “Patrick, I...I can’t wait. I need you to take me home.”

“I...what?” Patrick asked stupidly, his mind hazy with lust and elation.

“I need you to take me home,” David repeated, his voice ragged with need. “I need you to...to make love to me. I need you inside of me.”

Patrick took a deep breath, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. He hadn’t anticipated this carnal desire, this  _ craving _ to prove his love for David in the most physical way possible. He knew there was so much more to love and marriage than just sex, but in that moment it felt like it would literally kill him to keep himself from David’s body.

“It’s an hour long hike back to the car. And then another half hour drive until we get home,” Patrick said, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of David’s back. “Think you can w-”

“I have lube in my pocket,” David blurted out, then cringed, his face going red. “I...I mean…”

“You brought lube on a picnic?” Patrick pursed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

“As I said, I was expecting some kind of picturesque English garden not, you know, the middle of the woods where bears and bigfoots might live.” David’s gestured wildly at their surroundings.

“Uh huh.” Patrick quirked an eyebrow, his eyes alight with laughter. “And as everyone knows, you can’t have a picnic in an English garden without lube.”

“Okay!” David exclaimed in annoyance, folding his arms across his chest in a huff, not at all pleased by Patrick’s teasing.

Patrick’s face split into the sunniest grin as he pulled a resisting David closer, peppering his face, his neck, his shoulders with loud, smacking kisses.

“You know,” Patrick said eventually, once David had softened and rolled his eyes, allowing himself to snuggle closer into Patrick’s chest, “I’ve never seen another person on this trail.”

David pulled back to look in Patrick’s face, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I’m serious,” Patrick continued, his lips curling suggestively. “I’ve been hiking this trail for two years and never seen a single other person.”

David didn’t respond, just grabbed Patrick’s face and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. The heat that had been simmering between them boiled over, both men clutching at each other, their tongues tangling together in frenzied desperation. David groaned as Patrick bucked up beneath him, hard cock grinding into the swell of David’s ass.

“I’m wanna ride you,” David panted into Patrick’s mouth, rolling his hips to meet Patrick’s thrust. “Just like this. Please, want you to get me ready so I can sit on your big cock.”

Patrick nodded as he mouthed up David’s throat, the tang of sweat bursting on his tongue. He growled, sinking his teeth into David’s soft skin as he reached around to shove David’s pants down around his thighs. Two dry fingers forced their way between David’s cheeks, slick with sweat, to tease at his hole.

“Here...here...” David fumbled into his pants pocket, trembling with want as he dug out the travel-sized lube bottle and passed it to Patrick. He lifted himself up off Patrick’s lap and arched his back, capturing Patrick’s lips for another kiss.

Patrick wasted no time slicking up his fingers and bringing them to David’s waiting hole. He thrust his middle finger in deep, swallowing down David’s gasp and murmuring his apologies for the cold. David just groaned, dropping his head down to Patrick’s shoulder and arching his back further, silently begging for more.

As soon as he could, Patrick added a second finger to the first, too overcome with need to think about technique. He thrust in roughly, scissoring his fingers to open David up, moaning as David scraped his teeth behind Patrick’s ear and pinched hard at a nipple. He was just about to add a third when David reached behind himself and grabbed onto Patrick’s wrist.

“That’s enough, that’s enough,” David panted, crushing the bones of Patrick’s wrist in his grip. He knew he should take the time to prepare himself just a little further, but he couldn’t wait. “I’m ready.”

Stumbling out of Patrick’s lap, David frantically tore out of the least amount of clothes he could - one shoe off, one leg bare of pants and briefs, the rest pooled around the opposite ankle, unable to move past a solidly laced boot. Another time he would have cringed at the ridiculous display he made - bare-assed with socks pulled up to his knees - but not now. Not when he needed Patrick so desperately. Not when he knew Patrick loved him so fiercely, no matter how ridiculous.

Patrick had barely gotten his pants shimmied down to his thighs when David was on him again, straddling Patrick’s lap and wrapping a hand around Patrick’s hard cock. Patrick moaned as David stroked him, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his mouth fall open. David felt his heart stutter in his chest, happiness overwhelming him at the pleasure he saw on Patrick’s face. With his free hand, he groped on the ground for the lube before upending it over Patrick’s lap, slick spilling over his fingers and Patrick’s cock. Shuffling forward, David guided Patrick to his entrance and began to sink down.

“Oh, god!” Patrick gasped, eyes snapping open at the sensation. David was so tight around him, squeezing his cock in a silken vise. “Oh, god, David!”

“Patrick,” David cried, moaning his lover’s name in response. He ached as he sank down, his hole stretching and widening to accept everything Patrick had to give him. He hadn’t stretched himself nearly enough, and his hole burned in an exquisite agony of pleasure, bright and sharp and just shy of too much. Gritting his teeth, David groaned as he lowered himself the final few inches.

Once David was fully seated on Patrick’s cock, both men stilled, clutching at each other and breathing heavily. David looked down into Patrick’s face, his eyes wide and glassy, his mouth wet and open. He felt stunned, utterly unable to move, blanketed and comforted so completely by the love of the man beneath him.

Sex was nothing new for David and Patrick. In the almost two years they had been together, they had hooked up, fooled around, fucked, and made love in every conceivable way, but this time - as David rolled his hips, working himself against Patrick, feeling Patrick move within him - it felt different. It felt like their first time. Like their last time. Like their souls had fused together, and in this moment they would remain, connected until the end of time.

Tears stung the corners of David’s eyes and he sobbed out a laugh. Patrick’s fingers burned where they dug into his skin. His eyes stared right through David’s, right into his heart. David turned his head to look out over the cliffside, seeing the whole world open up before him, and he knew it was the truth. With Patrick...with Patrick he had been given the world. Throwing his head back, David let his tears fall as the fullest smile stretched across his face. The afternoon sun streamed across his face, warming him from the inside out.

This was what it felt like to be truly happy.

David looked back down into Patrick’s face, seeing his own joy and love and peace reflected back at him. He pressed his lips to Patrick’s, sharing his breath. They were one.

“David,” Patrick whispered, his breath harsh and ragged. “David, I’m not gonna last.”

David squeezed his muscles, wrenching a moan from Patrick as his hole gripped him even tighter. “Cum inside me, Patrick. Please. I wanna feel you.”

Tightening his grip on David’s waist, Patrick bucked his hips up, forcing cry after cry out of David until he stilled, moaning, as he emptied himself deep inside.

David shuddered as he felt Patrick’s release, felt the warmth of his load flood his insides.

“Patrick,” he sobbed, wrapping a trembling hand around himself. “Oh, god, Patrick!”

His thighs were still quivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, but Patrick shook his head to clear it of the haze of lust and batted David’s hand away. “I’ve got you, love,” he said, replacing David’s hand with his own and starting up a steady rhythm. With his other hand, he reached up to cup David’s face. “I’ve always got you. I love you so much, and I...I will always love you. I will always be there for you. I will spend my life doing everything I can to make you happy.”

Patrick twisted his wrist, swiping his thumb around the sensitive head of David’s cock causing David to gasp and jerk in his arms.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.”

Patrick guided David’s lips back to his, kissing him deeply while his hand sped up along David’s cock. He could feel David shivering, could feel him tense, his hole spasming around Patrick’s softening cock, readying himself for orgasm. Patrick didn’t stop, just kissed David breathless and milked his cock until David was moaning into his mouth, body convulsing in relief as he spilled over Patrick’s hand.

David and Patrick clung to each other, their kisses softening as they came down from the high of orgasm.

When his breathing had slowed and his heart felt like it was settled once again in his chest, David pulled back, his lips twisting to the side in a sheepish smirk. Now sated and sticky, he felt a little silly for the need that had just overwhelmed them both. Clearing his throat, he stirred, making to pull himself out of Patrick’s lap.

“Well, I...um…I should probably...”

“Oh, yeah...there are...uh, there are napkins in the red pack.”

David clumsily climbed out of Patrick’s lap, wincing as Patrick’s soft cock finally slipped free of him. He reached for the bag, rooting around in an inner pocket until he found a stack of paper napkins.

“Here,”-Patrick carelessly wiped his hand on the front of his sweatshirt.-“I’ve got some water, too.”

David shuffled around on his knees to take the offered water bottle from Patrick’s out-stretched hand, arching an eyebrow as he did so. “Hmm.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “This is going to feel fantastic, so glad this was the decision we made.”

Patrick turned his face as he worked his pants and briefs back up over his hips, trying to give David a modicum of privacy as he attempted to clean himself the best he could with their limited supplies. As he stood to brush himself off, only just favoring his uninjured foot, he turned back to see David tossing a balled up napkin towards the bags. Patrick reached out a hand to steady David as he awkwardly clothed himself again.

As David straightened up, Patrick’s hands still warm and steady on his shoulders, both men smiled ruefully at each other; they were as decent as they were going to get. David smirked as he caught sight of the cum stain smeared across the front of Patrick’s sweatshirt and Patrick grinned at David’s still unbooted foot. Suddenly, a hysterical giggle bubbled up from Patrick’s gut. He tried to keep it in, didn’t want David to think he was laughing at  _ him _ , but he couldn’t help it. It was all too funny.

It didn’t take long for David to join in the laughter, twin peals of joy ringing out over the cliffside. Falling into each other’s arms, they laughed until tears were streaming down their faces, until their lungs burned and their bellies ached and they couldn’t breathe.

Burying his face in Patrick’s shoulder, David hiccuped through the last of his giggles, asking breathlessly, “Is this what marriage is?”

“God, I hope so.”

* * *

David shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It was incredible the difference just a few hours could make. He and Patrick had stayed up on the cliffside for another hour - popped the champagne, fed each other cheese and crackers, dreamed of what a life together would look like. If they’d been home, he imagined they would have finished the bottle, but what with another hike down the mountain, not to mention Patrick needing to be sober enough to get behind the wheel, they’d been responsible, limiting themselves to just one glass each. Now, though, David wished he’d finished it off.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Patrick asked gently.

They had still been a good ten minutes from the car when David’s phone, finally back in service range, had blown up with messages from Moira, Stevie, Alexis - even one or two from Roland - each more frantic than the last. Not since his club days had David experienced such a crash. In a frenzy, he’d tried getting anyone on the phone, but no one answered. By the time they got to the car, he’d been nearly hysterical, his heart beating out of his chest. The metal tang of fear and adrenaline flooded his mouth. He didn’t speak the entire time, just stared stone faced out the windshield, his knuckles white where they gripped his seat, preparing for the worst.

David hadn’t realized until that moment just how much he had come to rely on his father. Not for his money or his influence, but for his presence in David’s life. He loved his father, had always loved his father, but the idea of being parted from him now, so soon after they had finally become a real family, was more than he could bear.

In the end, all his fear had been for nothing. His father was fine, just a bad case of heartburn. Moira and Alexis could only shout and deflect as he unloaded his panic on them, too caught up in their own feelings to be anything other than defensive. At least Stevie had the decency to look chagrined when she realized no one had thought to tell David that Johnny was okay.

Now, after storming out of the motel room with Patrick on his heels, David sat staring out the car window, subdued and uncomfortable. All he wanted was a hot shower, the layer of dirt, sweat, and sex he was coated in no longer feeling like the titillating remnants of a sexy adventure as they had just an hour ago.

“David?” Patrick prodded softly.

“Just drive, please,” David whispered, turning his face even further away.

Patrick sighed and turned the key in the ignition, but couldn’t help but check one last time. “David, this was a lot. Your dad… Look, If you want to be with your family right now, I totally understand.”

When David didn’t respond, Patrick sighed again, but acquiesced to David’s silent command. Throwing the car into reverse, he backed away from the motel and turned onto the main road. They drove in silence, David still turned away, staring out the window, but after a few minutes Patrick felt David’s hand creep across the center console and slip into his own.

“I am with my family.”

* * *

By the time they made it back to Patrick’s apartment, David was feeling better. His panic had receded, his anger at his mother and sister had lessened. He still felt jangly with nerves, but he was sure it was nothing a hot shower couldn’t wash away.

“You can take the first shower,” Patrick offered as he hoisted both bags onto the kitchen counter. “I’ll get all this put away.”

“Nope,” David said, pushing around Patrick to open the first bag and pull out the rest of the cheese. “We are newly engaged, and despite the earlier  _ trauma _ my family has put me through, I plan to enjoy that. As such, I refuse to be anywhere further than one meter away from you for the foreseeable future which means we will be showering together.”

Patrick pressed his lips together, his eyes going soft and fond as he watched David bustle around the small kitchen, putting the leftover cheese away in the fridge and tossing the ice packs into the sink to finish thawing.

“Okay, David.”

They worked together in silence for several minutes, unpacking the bags and getting everything put away in its proper place. When they were finished, Patrick stood behind David at the kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and hooking his chin over David’s shoulder.

“What if I have to pee?” Patrick asked, unable to resist teasing.

Turning in Patrick’s arms, David leveled him with an icy look. “Hold it.”

Patrick opened his eyes wide in his best approximation of innocent obedience and nodded. “Okay, David.”

Narrowing his eyes at what he knew was more of Patrick’s teasing, David reached out and pinched his fiance ( _ fiance! _ ) hard on the hip in retaliation, then ducked under Patrick’s arms and marched off towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the door, David turned around, gesturing enthusiastically with the whole upper half of his body.

“Excuse me, it is shower time, and I see that we are already not respecting the one meter rule. Do we need to review?”

Grinning, Patrick hurried over to crowd David against the door of the bathroom, kissing him deeply and surprising a moan out of him. He pulled back, pinning David with the heat of his state, and whispered against his lips. “Forgive me, love.”

David shivered as Patrick scraped his teeth across David’s jaw, melting into the strong arms that held him steady. “I...oh, I guess.”

Nipping playfully at David’s throat one last time, Patrick reached past him to open the bathroom door herding him inside.

When David finally stepped under the hot spray, steam rising all around him, he sighed in blissful relief. He loved nothing more than feeling clean, and as the sweat and grime of their hike washed from his body it felt like a religious experience. Better still, he had Patrick’s strong hands on every inch of him, scrubbing away the dirt, sluicing his back and legs and stomach with soapy water. Showering with Patrick was better than any spa he had ever been to, no matter how luxurious or exclusive, and he proved it with his very spirited and vocal response.

Patrick scrubbed a loofah down David’s back, exfoliating away any rough spots, and David sighed. He slipped between the cheeks of David’s ass, using the softest cloth to wash away any leftover cum, and David moaned. He tangled his fingers in David’s hair, lathering him up with shampoo and massaging his scalp, and David purred like a cat. As Patrick smoothed a cream conditioner through David’s hair, he felt against his hip just what an affect his responses had had on Patrick.

Suddenly David felt a rush of affection for Patrick, so much so that he was almost overwhelmed by it. David had spent so much of his life feeling just so very unlovable, but now here he was - engaged to a man who loved him enough to take care of even the slightest of David’s needs and who desired him so much he got hard washing David’s hair.

David’s conditioner needed at least six minutes to set before he rinsed it out, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to while away that time. Carefully, David turned them both to position them out of the direct spray and sank to his knees.

“David, you don-”

“Shh.” David smiled up at Patrick and pressed a soft kiss to each of Patrick’s thighs. “You got down on your knee for me today. Let me do the same for you.”

David smirked at the huff of laughter Patrick tried to suppress at his corny joke then turned to the task at hand. Holding Patrick’s cock steady, David opened his throat and swallowed him down in one gulp. He preened under the compliment of Patrick’s response, the thunk of his head as it fell back against the shower wall and the low moan. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patrick’s hand twitch as he stopped it from reaching out and tangling in David’s hair, knowing better than to disturb David’s conditioner. Immediately, David missed the connection the tug of Patrick’s fingers usually gave him, so he reached up to grasp Patrick’s hands in his own, entwining their fingers together as he dragged his lips along Patrick’s shaft.

Slurping and sucking, swirling and swallowing, David used all his best tricks on this blowjob. He wanted Patrick to fall apart, to be left trembling and gasping with pleasure. Every move he had ever employed to convince a past lover to give a failing relationship one last night, he now used on Patrick. Only this time, instead of a desperate ploy, they were a promise. A promise of all the bliss a lifetime of loving David would bring to Patrick.

Staring down at David, Patrick was sure he’d never seen anything so beautiful. And maybe he shouldn’t have thought that about a man sucking on his cock, but he did. The water droplets clinging to David’s eyelashes, the steam from the shower enveloping him in an otherworldly haze, but most of all his eyes, open and bright and warm, shining like the north star guiding Patrick home; David Rose in any form was the most beautiful thing Patrick would ever see. He was sure of it.

David squeezed Patrick’s hands and dropped one of them so he could reach between his own legs. Moaning, David swallowed around Patrick while stripping his own cock fast and hard. Patrick groaned at the sight, heat flooding through him the way it always did when he got to watch David pleasuring himself. He could feel his legs turning to jelly, his thighs trembling as David brought him closer and closer to the edge. The fingers of his free hand tried to find anything to grab onto, slipping and sliding along the shower wall.

“David, David,” Patrick panted, squeezing tight to David’s hand. “I’m gonna...David, I’m cumming!”

David pulled back until his lips were just around the head of Patrick’s cock, sucking hard, and he moaned as Patrick’s salty release flooded his mouth, the taste bursting across his tongue and triggering his own orgasm. As Patrick groaned and shuddered above him, David used the very tip of his tongue to tease his slit while tugging on his own cock, wringing them both dry. Finally David stood, watching his own load wash down the drain before opening his mouth to show Patrick’s pooled on his tongue.

Patrick let out a strangled moan, his cock twitching at the sight - too soon to be interested, but too interested to resist - and pulled David in for a filthy kiss, his cum shared between them.

“How was that?” David asked playfully, nosing against Patrick’s wet cheek.

“I’m weak in the knees,” Patrick sighed, squeezing David’s waist affectionately. “But then, I always am when I remember how much you love me.”

By the time the two had managed to pull themselves away from each other long enough to rinse the last of the soap and shampoo and conditioner away, the water had turned cold. Hurriedly, they stumbled out of the shower to dry off and change - David into a soft pair of sleep pants and one of Patrick’s undershirts, pulled just a little too tight across the chest, and Patrick into nothing more than a pair of navy blue boxer briefs.

David had joked all those months ago about instituting a ‘no clothes in the house’ rule, but it turned out Patrick did have a hint of an exhibitionist streak in him, when it came to his own home. He was content to spend a fair amount of time in nothing but his underwear, and it thrilled David to see him so comfortable and at ease. Not to mention, the view was pretty nice.

It was still early evening yet. Patrick puttered around the kitchen putting together a plate of sandwiches for them to graze on while David settled into his favorite chair, his notebook open on his lap.

“Did you want to watch a movie or something?” Patrick asked, setting the plate on the coffee table.

David looked up from his notebook and winced. “I know we took the day off, but I actually have a display I’ve been working on for all the summer preserves we’re going to be getting from the Simmons’ farm soon, and I’ve just had a really great idea. Do you mind if I work on it for a bit?”

“Not at all,” Patrick said, dropping a kiss to the top of David’s head as he passed him on the way to grab his laptop from the kitchen table. “Gives me some time to get started on the bank rec.”

“Are we hopeless for actively choosing to work on the evening of our engagement?” David asked, his pencil already scratching across the page.

“Maybe,” Patrick said, settling himself down on the couch. Usually, he preferred to do his work at the table, but as that would put him outside David’s one meter rule, he could make do for an hour or two. “But at least we’re hopeless together.”

David only hummed in response, already engrossed in his design work. Patrick shook his head fondly and switched on his laptop. They worked companionably for the next little while. David would occasionally ask for Patrick’s opinion on his design. Patrick would mutter under his breath while he reconciled the month’s bank statement.  They didn’t need to talk too much more, just the company was enough.

When Patrick was through with the bank rec, he looked up to see how David was faring. Instead of diligently sketching in his notebook, David was staring off into space, a hazy smile on his face. He looked like he was daydreaming. Patrick wondered what he was thinking about, but he didn’t ask, leaving David’s flights of fancy as his own. The setting sunlight was streaming through the windows, throwing a blaze of light across David’s face, his skin glinting gold, and Patrick felt a sharp ache in his chest at the sight.

Letting out a yawn, Patrick eased himself to his feet and dropped another kiss to the top of David’s head, gentling him out of his daydream. “I really do need to pee this time,” he said teasingly. “Can I break the one meter rule? I’ll be right back.”

David sent him off with a swat to the backside.

It was several minutes before Patrick returned. David had drifted back off to dreamland, so he hadn’t noticed the length of time until Patrick was standing in front of him, dropping his boxer briefs to the floor.

“Got myself ready for you,” Patrick whispered as he crawled into David’s lap.

David’s mind was still heavy with his daydream, but he could feel it begin to clear, sharpened with desire as two of his fingers found their way to Patrick’s hole, already wet and open.

“You naughty boy,” David teased, letting his fingers dip inside, just up to the first knuckle.

Patrick whined softly, deep in his throat, as he pawed at the front of David’s pants, tugging them down around David’s hips and releasing his mostly soft cock. Fumbling for the drawer in the little side table, Patrick rummaged until he’d found the lube. Slicking up his hand, Patrick wrapped his fingers around David, slowly stroking him. He pressed his cheek to David’s, letting his warm breath wash over his ear. He didn’t kiss David, didn’t nip at his skin. He simply let David listen to him breathe.

When David was ready, Patrick guided him to his entrance and sank down with a gasp. Slowly, he lowered himself down, taking David completely inside of himself. He stilled once he was seated, staring into David’s eyes, both men breathing deeply. Their lungs expanded, filling up with air, with life.

Wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders, Patrick pressed his forehead to David’s. He began to rock slowly, keeping David’d cock buried deep inside. He felt David’s arms wind around his waist, holding him fast. He felt safe. Secure. Blanketed in the sanctity of David’s love.

Patrick couldn’t be sure how long they sat, rocking together. He didn’t notice the light fall away or the sounds of daytime quiet. All Patrick could feel was David - beneath him, inside him, surrounding him. The pleasure of being so consumed by David built up around him, swelling over him again and again like ocean waves.

The silence of night was broken only by the steady thump of twin heartbeats and the harsh, ragged breath dragged up from within their lungs. It filled Patrick’s ears with music, each note sounding louder and louder until his entire body was a symphony, playing only for David.

And through it all, he rocked, slowly and steady. He wouldn’t rush, wouldn’t scramble, wouldn’t charge hastily towards a finish. He took his time, letting their pleasure build out of his constancy until they finished together in a great crescendo of ecstasy.

It was some time before either was willing to move.

“How was that, love?” Patrick murmured. “Still wanna marry me?”

David hummed contentedly, unwilling to open his eyes just yet. “I’m afraid this isn’t real,” he whispered.

“What?”

Finally opening his eyes, David found himself lost in the starlight of Patrick’s, shining bright in the darkness. “I feel...I feel a little bit like this is all a dream. Like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and this will have never happened. We’ll be the same David and Patrick that we were yesterday, and...and that David and Patrick was fine. I loved who we were yesterday, but now that we’re  _ this _ David and Patrick, I don’t think I could bear to go back to that.”

“David, what...what are you talking about?” Patrick leaned forward to press a smattering of soft kisses to David’s forehead. “I don’t understand.”

“I just…” David stopped, dropping his head down.

Patrick’s heart plummeted in his chest. With concern etched across his face, he gently cupped David’s jaw in both hands, lifting him back up. “Talk to me, my love.”

“They didn’t notice,” David said. “I know they had a lot going on, but”-he lifted his hand, a faint glimmer of light shining from his rings-“they didn’t notice. I thought they would.”

“Your parents?”

“It’s stupid.” David shook his head, waving his ringless hand in front of his face as if he could swat away a silly thought like an obnoxious gnat. “It just...it feels like a dream. But if they knew then it would be real.”

“Do you want to tell them? We could call.”

“No.” David hesitated, but then repeated himself more firmly. “No. It’s getting late. Dad needs to rest after today, and god knows my mother does, too. If we bothered them now it would be a whole thing.”

Patrick furrowed his brow, unwilling to let David feel anything but happiness that day with regards to their relationship. He would not let David’s demons defeat them. “This is not a dream,” he said firmly, pressing his forehead back to David’s. “This is real. My love for you is real. My proposal today was real. We are getting married. That is real. Okay?”

David nodded.

“Now,” Patrick continued, “I understand why you don’t want to call and tell your parents right now. But...what if we called and told mine?”

David looked up, surprised. He hadn’t even thought of the Brewers.

“That would be”-he cleared his throat-“that would be nice.”

David could see Patrick’s teeth gleaming in the gloom as he grinned down at David.

“Let me just put a shirt on and then we can call.”

Patrick clamored out of David’s lap, flipping on a lamp, and trotted across the apartment, taking the time for a cursory clean up before snagging a shirt and a new pair of underwear. David ducked into the kitchen to wash his hands before grabbing his phone and settling back into the chair. He choked out a laugh when Patrick climbed back in his lap, taking in the sight of Patrick in one of his favorite sweaters. The wrists fell over his fingers and the shoulders were a little too roomy, but it was cute.

“What?” Patrick asked, a cheeky grin stretched across his face. “You wore this the first time I told you I loved you.”

David pinched the orange swirled knit between two fingers. “Um, incorrect! I was wearing Valentino the first time you said it. The one with eagles wings. I distinctly remember wishing they would…” He trailed off, grimacing sheepishly, before finishing, “Wishing they would fly me far, far away.”

“So sweet.”

“Okay, that was a very stressful time for me, and if you recall, I returned and said it back so I think that means we can move on. And also, that I am right.”

“Mmm, not quite.” Patrick looked down, smoothing his hands across the sweater, his teasing smile softening. “This is the sweater you wore during the open mic night. I remember thinking I’d never seen you in color before.” Patrick raised his eyes to David, all traces of jokes and teasing replaced with that eternally open earnestness that used to terrify David so much. “I remember...I remember looking at you and knowing that I finally knew what it was to truly love another person. And I knew it was too soon to say those words to you, so I sang them to you instead. You weren’t ready to hear it yet, but I was saying it.”

David rolled his eyes to the ceiling, determined not to cry. Not now, not when they were about to call Patrick’s parents. He cleared his throat, and in a voice thick with emotion said, “Mr. Brewer, I believe that is called cheating.”

Patrick laughed and snuggled close to David. "I still win."

It only took two rings for Marcy to answer her phone.

“Hi, David! It’s good to - oh! Both my boys!”

“Hi, mom. Is Dad around?”

“Well, don’t you too look cozy?” Marcy exclaimed. “Yes, your dad is around here somewhere. He’s been puttering out in the garage again. I don’t know what he’s up to, but there’s been an awful lot of banging going on far too early in the morning.”

“Can you get him?” Patrick asked, trying to politely cut Marcy off before they were subjected to a diatribe about Clint’s myriad DIY disasters. “I needed to talk to you both.”

“Oh, of course, sweetheart.” Marcy continued to chat as she made her way downstairs and out towards the garage, asking them about the weather and the store and the motel. She barely seemed to notice their answers, too excited to ask the questions to wait for a response. When she opened the garage door, they could hear a mixture of tinkering and swearing. Whatever Clint was working on was not going so well.

“Clint,” Marcy called. “Clint! Trix is on the phone.”

_ Trix? _ David mouthed gleefully at a blushing Patrick. Patrick glared pointedly, but didn’t have time to answer before Clint and Marcy’s faces filled the screen.

“How’s it going, boys?” Clint asked, far to jovially for a man who was just swearing at his tool bench.

“We’re doing good, Dad. We just wanted to share something with you and Mom.”

“Well, we’re all ears, son. Good news, I hope!”

Patrick turned a fond smile to David. “The best.”

“Don’t keep us waiting, Trix, what’s going on?

Patrick turned back to look at his parents’ faces on the screen, both of them smiling in happy anticipation. He thought of how nervous he had been to come out to them, how worried he had been of their response. He felt none of that now. Taking a deep breath, Patrick smiled. “This afternoon I took David on my favorite hike. And then I asked him to be my husband.”

For a split second, Patrick thought his parents hadn’t heard him. They stood motionless, their expressions blank. And then the bomb went off.

“OH MY GOD! Oh my god!”

“Mom, I-”

“Oh my - David! This is - oh my god!”

Before she could get another word out, Marcy promptly burst into tears, wailing incomprehensibly. David’s eyes widened and he looked over at Patrick in a panic, but Patrick was grinning from ear to ear.

Clint cleared his throat several times before he was able to speak, his words thick with emotion. “Congratulations, son. I’m so proud of - dammit, Marcy!” he laughed, wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulders and pulling her in close. “Quit blubbering! You know that you crying just makes me cry, and I would like to preserve at least a shred of dignity in front of Patrick’s fiance.”

Patrick and David both dissolved into giggles, surreptitiously wiping away tears of their own, as Marcy playfully swatted Clint’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Marcy said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her t-shirt. “I didn’t mean to get so emotional. I just...I’m so happy for you boys.”

“We both are,” Clint added, squeezing Marcy’s shoulders. “You boys...you boys are entering into something sacred. We’ll have time to talk more before it happens, but”-Clint pressed a kiss to the top of Marcy’s head-“just know how incredible it is to have a good person by your side. Someone to celebrate every win with. Cry over every loss. It’s a helluva thing.”

“I could tell.” Marcy lips curved up in a watery smile. “When we were there for Patrick’s birthday, I could tell, David, that you were something special. I hadn’t seen Patrick that happy in a long time, and I know that’s you, that’s all you. The amount of love you’ve shown for our boy, well...what more could a mother ask for?”

David could feel his lips start to tremble as Marcy’s words broke on a fresh round of tears.

“He’s pretty special, too,” David said.

“He’s a miscreant is what he is,” Marcy said, earning an indignant exclamation from Patrick. “Don’t let those angel eyes fool you. He’s nothing but trouble.”

David laughed at Patrick’s disgruntled expression and leaned over to plant a loud, smacking kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t I know it.”

“Remind me to tell you the story of the Applegate’s potting shed the next time we see you.”

“Ooh, and the raccoon at the Jamesons’ house.”

“And we can’t forget his arrest record.”

“David, there is truly nothing funnier than watching a police deputy try to chase down a soaking wet, buck naked sixteen year old.”

“Okay!” Patrick interjected. “I think that was enough family time. David and I have to go now because we are newly engaged and have plans to spend the rest of the night doing nothing but having loud, freaky sex, so byeee!”

“Oh my god!”

David could feel his eyebrows shooting up his forehead in horror, but Marcy and Clint just burst out laughing.

“Sounds fun, Tricky, your mother and I are going to do the same.”

“Ew!”

“What did I tell you, David?” Marcy cackled. “You’re going to have your hands full with this one.”

David’s mouth was hanging open in shock by this point, but he couldn’t help but feel a happy little ache in his chest. The Brewers weren’t really anything like the Roses, but they were family. Soon they would be his family. He liked that thought.

“In all seriousness, Trix,” Clint said, doing his best to turn the last of his laughter into a cough, “we’re both...well, we’re over the moon.”

“Well,” Patrick huffed, folding his arms over his chest mulishly, even as his lips twitched into a smile. “I wanted you to be the first to know.”

David could almost see Marcy’s breath catch in her throat at Patrick’s words. He knew what they must mean to her after how long it took Patrick to tell her about David in the first place. David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple, hoping he could feel in it how proud David was of him for how far he had come.

“My sweet boys,” Marcy sighed, and David felt a warmth in his gut he’d never felt before at being included as one of her boys. “I wish you nothing but happiness. Be good to each other.”

Patrick caught David’s eye and smiled. He grabbed David’s hand, the one adorned with four separate declarations of his eternal devotion, and brought it to his lips.

“We will.”

Patrick and David sat together in the chair long after they hung up with Brewers, trading sweet kisses and soft caresses. It was well past midnight by the time they finally convinced each other to get up and get ready for bed. Patrick changed out of David’s sweater, knowing it would practically kill David for him to sleep in it, then hovered in the doorway of the bathroom watching David go through his skincare routine. It was a routine he knew by heart, one he had watched and helped with countless times, but that night he was struck with the perfect domesticity of it. He would go on watching that skincare routine until the end of time.

When David was finished and they were crawling under the covers, Patrick turned to David somewhat bashfully. “I know I may have told my parents we were going to be having sex all night-”

“Yeah, not totally sure how to feel about  _ that _ !”

“-but I was thinking...maybe I could just hold you for a little while?”

“Oh, thank god,” David breathed in relief. “I am exhausted and I don’t think I could get it up again right now.”

Patrick laughed softly, then wrestled a wiggly David into position, spooning him from behind. He nuzzled his face into the nape of David’s neck, breathing in his scent and pressing kisses into his soft skin. He wrapped an arm around David, running his hand down his arm until he found David’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“So we’re going to talk about ‘Trix’ now, right?”

Patrick groaned. He’d been hoping David would have forgotten about that. With a long suffering sigh, Patrick began to explain. “I may have been a bit of an escape artist as a toddler. My parents got in the habit of warning babysitters by telling them I was a ‘tricky’ one, which they thought was a  _ hilarious _ nickname for Patrick. And then eventually it got shortened to Trix.” He shrugged. “She actually hasn’t called me that in a while. Not since...well, not since I moved here.”

David squeezed Patrick’s hand, but stayed silent, giving him the space to keep talking if he needed to.

“I think she worried it would make me feel bad, like I would somehow think the nickname was her passive aggressive way of accusing me of running away like I used to do as a kid.”

David turned in Patrick’s arms until they were facing each other, cuddling himself close so they were nose to nose.

“But you didn’t run away,” David said. “You did a brave thing, striking out on your own. You weren’t living the life you were supposed to.”

Patrick smiled softly, nudging his nose against David’s. “I know,” he said. “I made some bad choices along the way, but the choice to leave was never one of them.”

“And you got it right in the end.”

“I did.” Patrick lifted one of David’s hands to his mouth, kissing over each finger. “I found you.”

“You did find me. And you...you changed my life. You showed me that I’m worthy of love.”

“I think you  _ saved _ my life, David.”

“Okay,” David huffed. “Well, it’s not a contest.”

Patrick laughed, snuggling himself even closer to David. “No contest,” he said. “It can’t be. I get to spend my life loving you, David Rose. I’ve already won.”


End file.
